No Woman is an Island
by Al Kristopher
Summary: After enduring what promised to be a wonderful luxury cruise, Ayeka finds herself stranded on a deserted island and must play Robinson Crusoe. But will she survive by herself, or will she enlist the aid of an unlikely companion?
1. No Need for Discord!

The Royal Disclaimer: Anything Tenchi-related isn't a concept of mine. It all belongs to some other person.

Author's Note: Ah, my second Tenchi fan fiction! I hope this one generates as much success as my first one did! I'm grateful for everyone who read my Nagi Trilogy! For this piece of work, I'm focusing on two different--_very_ different, if you know what I mean--two different characters. As always, enjoy!

__ ****

No Woman is an Island

By Al Kristopher

****

Chapter One: No Need for Discord!

She sat on the terrace, content to sip at her morning tea and watch the sun rise. It was a gorgeous spring morning, and the air smelled of fresh pine and roses and well-trimmed bushes. The air was thick with the warmth of the upcoming day, and the chorus of twittering birds ushered in peace. In short, it was a perfect day.

And as it always had been and forever would be, said day was abruptly ruined. The gate to the terrace swung open and struck the wall with a terrible bang, several coughing sounds could be heard, and a wad of spit found its way on the clean ground. Kiyone sighed to herself, visibly rolling her eyes as she greeted her guest.

"Morning, Ryoko," she sighed. Ryoko grunted out something and somehow managed to find a chair to sit down in. Kiyone, ever the polite lady, tried her best at a smile.

"WhatimeizzitKiyone?" mumbled Ryoko, stringing all her words together. Kiyone pursed her lips in irritation.

"Eight thirty-five," she replied. "For you, this is very early." Ryoko suddenly let out the mother of all yawns, nearly breaking her jaw open in the process. The hairs on her head bristled, and she shivered after her stretch.

"I feel terrible," mumbled Ryoko in a dead voice. Her face drooped down slightly, and her eyes started to get an empty, glassy look in them. Kiyone nearly snorted when she spied the trickle of drool threatening to run down Ryoko's chin.

"Bad night?" offered Kiyone. She knew full well that if Lady Ayeka had joined her like she wanted, Ryoko wouldn't even be _this_ civil. Kiyone sighed, wishing for Ryoko to gain some clarity from her nap, and thanked the powers that be that Ayeka had opted to dine instead.

"Sort of," replied Ryoko after a pause. Her head snuggled up against the table that was sitting on the terrace, and she smiled happily as her arms cushioned her face. A minute had not passed, and already she was snoring gently. Kiyone sighed, removed her jacket, and placed it over the space pirate lovingly. She smiled and gently began rubbing the other woman's shoulders.

_Poor Ryoko_, said the officer to herself. _She tries so hard to be accepted. I'm grateful that most everyone here can coexist with her, and I'm sure that Tenchi likes her--that is, whenever she's not groping him. But that Ayeka…_

"Tenchi…" mumbled Ryoko in her sleep. Kiyone paused and smiled warmly. _She must be dreaming about Tenchi giving her a rub,_ she thought. Kiyone sighed, and scratched the nape of Ryoko's neck delicately.

"Hey, Ryoko?"

"Mmmm… lower…" A chuckle.

"Guess what?"

"Nhhh…"

"Noboyuki is taking us on a pleasure cruise next week."

"Mhh…"

"Tenchi will be there."

"Tenchi…" Kiyone sighed, and reasoned that only one thing would wake Ryoko up.

"Oh my goodness!" she shouted. "Tenchi, please put some clothes on!"

"WHAT, WHERE?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kiyone laughed uncontrollably as Ryoko bolted out of her chair. Now completely awake, and discovering that Tenchi was nowhere in sight, the agitated space pirate growled at the only other person in the vicinity.

"Grrr, you tricked me!!!" Kiyone smiled weakly and tried to step away from the pirate.

"Sorry, but it was the only way I could get you to wake up!!" Ryoko sighed, and curtly placed her hands on her hips.

"Right, well, you should've let me sleep."

"Sorry!! I just wanted to tell you about the cruise!"

"Cruise?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow, and carefully looked at the police officer. "What cruise?"

"The cruise that Noboyuki is taking us on!"

"Tenchi's old man, huh?" Ryoko smiled, stars already in her eyes as she imagined spending time out on the vast oceans, away from all the cares of the world, with nobody to bother her except Tenchi…

"Yeah, he's taking everyone along! It's some kind of bonus he got at work!"

Ryoko's spirits sank like a corpse in water.

"You're joking," she stated. Kiyone shook her head.

"No, I'm not. He's taking everyone: Tenchi, you, me, Sasami, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Washu, grandpa, Ryo-ohki, even Azaka and Kamidake." Ryoko grimaced, making a face that would've frightened away a member of KISS, and glared at Kiyone acidly.

"Hehehe," she chuckled, although Kiyone could tell that she was far from amused. "Did you say… _everyone?_"

"Uh, yeah…" Slowly, officer Kiyone prepared herself for the storm to come…

"Hehehe… everyone…" Ryoko kept her dark gaze, a malicious smile pasted on her mouth. Suddenly, her spirits did a 180, and a bright and chipper smile erupted on her face. "Ah, well, I guess I can endure it if it's free!!"

SPLAT!! Kiyone fell face-first on the ground, leaving Ryoko to giggle.

Ryoko giggled, opting to slide down the banister instead of materializing to the next floor. With a squeal of childish glee, Ryoko smoothly sailed down the rail, and plopped gracefully on the floor. Mihoshi, who was absorbed in a television show, had not seen the act, and everyone else was busy with other matters. Still, Ryoko took a bow.

The space pirate casually hurtled herself onto the couch and sat next to Mihoshi, who had realized her company all too late. By the time a commercial rolled around, Ryoko had already made herself comfortable.

"Dg'aaaaahhhh!!!!!" Mihoshi jumped fifteen feet in the air before realizing that it was just Ryoko, and sighed heavily as she calmed down. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Ryoko!"

"Sorry," giggled the space pirate. Not one to be mad at someone for more than 4.23 seconds, Mihoshi forgave her and invited the space pirate to stay. Ryoko regarded the television program with quasi-amusement.

"So, what's on?" she asked. She received an unnecessarily loud giggle in return. Ryoko muttered something and realized that it must've been a cartoon, because the only shows Mihoshi ever watched were cartoons, action shows, and soap operas. Without saying a word, Ryoko floated away and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh," she said as she left, "did you know about that cruise?"

"Yup!!" Ryoko hung her head in annoyance.

"I see." _Humph, even this airhead knew about it…_ Deciding to ignore the chortling officer, Ryoko flew into the kitchen, and regretted it the very second her head was in the door.

"Oh, good morning, precious," sang Ayeka bitterly. Fortunately for her, Ryoko was in a fairly good mood.

"Morning, sweetheart," she replied, a tone of sarcasm nowhere to be found. Ayeka ignored the comment and took in a deep breath.

"Well, since you actually woke up before dinnertime, I guess you should be congratulated."

"Yeah, guess I should," sang Ryoko, placing her hands behind her head. She smiled happily, and actually considered what kinds of rewards she should be given. Just then, almost as if a great genie had been smiling down on her, Tenchi Masaki entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Ayeka. Morning, Sasami. Morning Ryoko." Tenchi suddenly paused, took several steps back, and stared at Ryoko in confusion. "HUH?? Hey, what are you doing up so early, miss Ryoko?" Ryoko smiled, stars in her eyes, and quickly folded her arms around the poor guy's neck.

"I think I found my reward," she purred. Tenchi flinched and tried to pry her away from him. As always, he met with little success.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND SACRED, GET YOUR STINKING PAWS OFF OF HIM, YOU FILTHY CREATURE!!!!!" Ayeka suddenly roared out another long string of threats and curses, some so vile they surprised even Ryoko. When the squall had finally died down to a mere explosive eruption, Ryoko was more infuriated than a postal worker. However, in her usual sassy style, she decided to counter not with rage, but with innocence.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything wrong," she pouted. "I'm just giving Tenchi a widdle huggy-poo."

"Yes, Ayeka, she does this every morning," reminded Sasami. _Of course, they also fight every morning, so what else is new?_

"Well I think today's a good day to drop that habit!" insisted the princess, curling her fist into a ball.

"I've gotta agree with her!" shouted Tenchi.

"The only thing I'll drop is the living room sofa on your head!" countered Ryoko.

"Ah, what a snappy comeback!" chortled Ayeka triumphantly. "All those centuries locked away in space must've dulled you more than I thought."

"The only thing that's dull around here is that worthless pile of garbage you call a brain!"

"Ouch, ouch, you're hurting my poor defenseless ego!" whined Ayeka sarcastically. Ryoko growled, and then suddenly calmed down to give Ayeka the worst insult imaginable.

"You are fat, Ayeka!"

"WHU-HUAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!"

"That's right, fat as a hippo, and you smell like one too!!"

"How…" Tenchi quietly slipped away, dreading the inevitable holocaust that would once again engulf his house. He ran as fast as his feet knew how, and even managed to retrieve the other girls along the way. Washu, who had gleefully observed the entire spectacle, offered to stow them away in her lab until the massacre had ended.

"**HOW _DARE_ YOU!?!?!?!?!!?**"

__

CRASH! BOOM! BANG! SPLAT! BIFF! SOCK! WHACK! SLAP! SMASH! WHAM!

One hour later…

Ayeka and Ryoko stood in what remained of the kitchen, panting and wheezing heavily. Sweat and dirt covered their clothes and faces, and small injuries dotted the women's bodies. A great giant crater stood in what used to be the kitchen.

"Have you… had enough?" wheezed Ayeka.

"Don't be… so cocky," gasped Ryoko. "I'm just… getting started." Ayeka grinned weakly, and summoned a little bit of energy. Ryoko mirrored her attacks perfectly, and the two women prepared to go after each other again. The entire house would've been flattened had Tenchi's grandfather not came and stopped them.

"A-hem," he said. Both girls suddenly glanced at him, guilty looks smeared on their faces. He crossed his arms, coolly staring at the women, and let the silence and awkwardness of the situation express everything for him.

"Guess we'd…… better get a broom," muttered Ryoko weakly. She smiled weakly, and under the watchful eye of Tenchi's grandfather, the two girls silently set about on cleaning their mess.


	2. No Need for a Luxury Cruise!

****

Chapter Two: No Need for a Luxury Cruise!

A common visitor to the Masaki residence would have laughed if they had learned that there had been a tremendous massacre just the other day. They would have scoffed if they had been told that two girls had leveled an entire kitchen in the span of an hour, and they would have chortled in disbelief once they learned of how much chaos _really_ went on around that area.

For on this particular day, the Masaki house was as quiet and peaceful and serene as the forest surrounding it. The only noise came from the singing of birds, the only disturbance the occasional tourist that had wandered around. It was akin to a rustic cabin in the woods, complete with pond and mountains, and not one decibel of discord could be heard. This was because the Masaki house had been temporarily abandoned.

Its residents, Noboyuki and Tenchi Masaki, along with the six half-crazed alien women, the adorable cabbit, and the overprotective guardians had left the vicinity. Although, as time went by, Azaka and Kamidake were assigned the task of watching over the house and the shrine (respectively). It seemed wise to let the guardians stay behind, for there would doubtless be the occasional visitor--or burglar--who would come snooping around. _Somebody_ had to stay behind, and the guardians were more than willing to do so.

Everyone else, it seemed, was taking a vacation.

The whole gang was decked out in their most festive wear, impatiently waiting for the boarding call to be announced. Both Tenchi and his father wore snappy-looking khaki shorts and thick T-shirts, with sandals and straw hats and even sunglasses. Since Tenchi's arms carried all of his bags, it was very difficult for him to ward off the girls.

Speaking of which, Ryoko had donned a drool-inducing red tank top with blue short-shorts just barely hugging her hips. Almost every single man gaped at her at the docks, what with her cute straw hat and sandals, but her heart belonged to one man alone. As for her rival, Ayeka had chosen a sleeveless pink-and-blue shirt, with similar-colored shorts that had been cut at a reasonable length. She got just as many stares as her adversary, if not more.

Mihoshi chose to wear her pink sweater and khakis to the reception, and soon regretted it. Much to the delight of several of the men there, she threw off her sweater and gave way to a red-and-white striped shirt. Kiyone had worn her usual attire as well, and also found it too hot to handle. Many a man that day was treated to a fair show of the lovely feminine species.

Little Washu had worn her default clothes, but this certainly didn't stop her from flitting (and flirting!) around like a little pixie. Half of the time she was mumbling about "sub-atomic neurotransmitters and the relevance of space-time flocculation", the other half she was shamelessly squealing about like a little girl. Poor Sasami had been assigned as her default babysitter, but eventually gave up on the pursuit after Ryo-ohki nearly slaughtered a shipment of carrots.

All in all, they made quite a sight as they wandered through the docks, searching for their cruise liner. Apparently, Tenchi's father had been long overdue for both a raise and a vacation. Not knowing which to give, Noboyuki's boss eventually negotiated for something in the middle: Mr. Masaki would be treated to four weeks of an all-expenses-paid cruise, in lieu of payment. Noboyuki had sobbed over the deal, and could barely contain his joy while at home. Poor guy did eventually spill the beans, but apparently, Ryoko had been the last to find out.

Two large cruisers were docked in the festive piers that day, each one headed off for a four-week cruise. Streamers and confetti and cheering people were waving as friends and family boarded the luxury liners; many other people were out on the piers, peddling wares or else entertaining the locals. An arm-wrestling contest was being held off on the far east side of the pier, and anyone who could beat the champ was eligible for a small amount of money. Tenchi tried but lost; both his grandfather and Ryoko were able to hit the jackpot, although the elderly man refused the money.

A small assortment of musicians had gathered in a circle, and were currently playing for coins or food. Sasami had managed to keep Ryo-ohki entertained by bringing her to the "concert", and by the time her ship was ready to leave, she had given nearly all of her money away to the musicians.

There were also traveling performers at the docks that day. A fire-breather, a knife-thrower, and a fortune-teller (sound familiar to you Suikoden II fans?) had gathered a reasonable crowd around them, and had already awed many patrons. Tenchi had become the unwilling victim of the knife-thrower, and Washu amused herself with the fortune-teller.

Kiyone and Mihoshi busied themselves keeping an eye on a suspicious-looking gang of ruffians that were sitting and drinking in a corner of the pier. The group of uncouth sailors were currently in a rousing match of poker, but several stares and glares had been made in the direction of the policewomen.

Still, with the clientele as shifty as it was, everyone managed to have a good time while waiting for their ship. It turned out that the vessel on the left was headed towards South America, while the one on the right (which was the one that the girls and the Masakis were boarding) was aiming for Australia. And so, once the boarding call was made, the entire assembly climbed up the gangplank and began their fun-filled journey on the wide open seas.

"Uuugghhhh… uuuoooohhhhh… urrrrkk!!!" Kiyone retched again, her head permanently hanging over the edge of the ship. Her face was now a fine pale-green color, and her limbs were as wobbly as gelatin. Her stomach churned, cursing Kiyone for having that extra helping of pie, and once again repelled the food it had been given.

"G-uhkk!!!" Kiyone vomited out even more bile, and groaned in misery. _That's the last time I ever sign up for a luxury cruise!_ she cursed to herself. A warm hand touched her shoulder, and Kiyone recognized the touch instantly.

"Here!" Kiyone groaned, scowling at her compatriot, and glared at the bottle.

"What's that, Mihoshi?" she moaned. The sunny Mihoshi could have cheered up even the darkest of days, but Kiyone was beyond redemption now.

"It's a cure for seasickness!" she exclaimed. A green-faced Kiyone managed a smile.

"Are you serious?" she wailed. Mihoshi nodded her head, and soon the officer had guzzled down half the bottle.

"Oh, yes! It's guaranteed to work!!" Kiyone smiled, feeling the color return to her face and the strength return to her stomach. Already she felt a hundred times better.

"Thanks, Mihoshi," she said softly. _She really is a good friend, that Mihoshi. I know she's a flake and a half, but she means well…_ "Where did you find this?"

"Oh, Washu gave it to me." The warmth in Kiyone's body suddenly turned to ice. A dark chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Uh, hehe… Mihoshi, sweetie, did you say… _Washu_?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" asked the other woman. Kiyone sighed, and instantly took back anything good she had said about her partner. Suddenly, a horrible queasy feeling overtook Kiyone. Everything started to become blurry, and the gently rocking ship soon became violent. Lights and spots began to flash in front of her eyes, and her blood literally danced in her veins.

Kiyone managed to shake her head, and woke up to discover herself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Cellophane flowers of yellow and green towered over her hair, and a girl with the sun in her eyes led her down to a bridge by a fountain, where rocking-horse people ate marshmallow pies. Newspaper taxis appeared on the shore, so she climbed in the back with her head in the clouds and she was gone.

She blinked, and suddenly she was on a train in a station, with plasticine porters who had looking-glass ties. Suddenly, somebody was there at the turnstile--the girl with kaleidoscope eyes! Kiyone giggled, wrapped her arms around the girl, and smiled.

"Kiyoneareyouokaysomethingsthematterwithyouwhyareyoulookingatmelikethat?" said the girl. Kiyone blushed.

"I love you, Mihoshi…" she sang, her voice dizzy.

"ButKiyonepleasestopthatackdontkissmeaieeeeesomebodyhelmmmmhhnnnh…"

Ryoko growled to herself, not able to find Tenchi anywhere. She had literally explored over the entire vessel, and had not come up with a single shred of a clue. Was he… avoiding her? No, that was impossible! He would never do something like that! (well, maybe he _would_, but…)

"Ugh, this sucks," muttered the space pirate. She leaned over a railing sadly, watching the people below have a good time. They were throwing Frisbees, curling, playing Bingo, card games, swimming, running, and everything else that people did on cruises. Ryoko had busied herself with all those pursuits, and now that it was the middle of the day, she had grown bored of everything.

"Where in the world _is_ that man?!" she asked herself. Obviously, she got no answer. She kept on watching the people below, musing over her loneliness, and eventually decided to take a nice, long, relaxing bath. At the very least, she could make some new friends, or maybe pick a fight with Ayeka if they managed to find themselves in the same vicinity. Fat chance of that--this ship was _big_, and the odds of Ryoko running into Ayeka, or anyone she recognized, were pretty slim. Finally, she sighed, and retired to the aforementioned bath.

Speaking of Ayeka, she was busy getting "acquainted" with the handsome son of the captain. He had invited her to lunch, wherein she met many other important people that were aboard. Without revealing the truth about herself, the eldest princess of Jurai was able to impress even the most stoic of guests. Later, the captain's son discreetly handed her the key to his room…

Tenchi laughed as he saw Ryo-ohki scamper away with a carrot in her mouth. He anticipated Sasami running off after the cabbit, probably angry that she had stolen something. Sure enough, Sasami could be seen jumping over several empty lawn chairs, screaming out for Ryo-ohki.

"Tenchi!!" Tenchi smiled and waved at Sasami, and she stopped to catch her breath.

"You're chasing Ryo-ohki, right?" he asked. She confirmed the fact by nodding her head. "Well, don't worry about it. It's just one carrot."

"Oh, did she steal a carrot?" asked Sasami. Tenchi frowned in confusion but nodded his head.

"Yes, she did. Why, are you chasing her for another reason?"

"No, just playing!" replied the sprightly girl. Tenchi mirrored her smile, and offered her a seat. Sasami did so and let out a sigh as she rested from her chase.

"Are you enjoying the trip so far?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!!" squealed the girl. "I'm _loving_ it! The smell of the sea, the sights of the ocean, the food in the cafeteria, the people around us… I even love our room!" Tenchi smiled warmly at the girl's enthusiasm. Noboyuki Masaki had been very fortunate in scoring two rooms. He, his son, and his father would have to share a room with Washu; everyone else was bunking in the next room. So far, Ryoko had behaved herself by not barging in on Tenchi when he was dressing or bathing… but then again, the day had just barely begun that morning. Anything could happen in four weeks.

It seemed like centuries before Kiyone's eyes opened. When she regained consciousness, several factors hit her then. First of all, and probably the best news of the day, her seasickness was completely gone. On the other hand, her head felt like it had been ran over by a steamroller, or else a record-setting migraine had a lock on her skull.

Secondly, it was somewhat dark and warm. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and when her vision returned, she realized that she was in her room--to be more specific, her bed. _Oh, I get it. I must have passed out from vomiting so much, so Mihoshi must've taken care of me and put me to bed._ Kiyone smiled at her friend's hospitality, and stretched her arms out to greet the evening. Unfortunately, as her hands stretched out, she realized that she was wearing her necktie--and _nothing else._

A muffled moan came out from nearby, and Kiyone's pulse died as she saw who was lying next to her in the bed. Little surprise it was Mihoshi--by now Kiyone had more or less become accustomed to her partner bunking with her. Squalid living conditions prevented them from doing otherwise.

What scared her was the fact that Mihoshi was wearing a choker, and unfortunately, that seemed all she had on. Kiyone nearly died as the realization struck her, and the memory of what had happened after she drank the anti-seasickness potion smacked her square in the face. Kiyone took a deep breath, and uttered only one word.

**__**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"


	3. No Need for Enmity!

Author's note: Whenever I write anything, I try to keep the characters true to their original design--in other words, I try to keep the characters _in character_. From what I've seen on the Tenchi programs, I think I'm doing a pretty good job. Of course, I can never be 100% accurate all the time, and no matter how hard I try, I can't please everybody. Oh, and Ayeka fans fear not--she's going to get lots and lots of star-time under her sash (I don't believe she'd wear a belt). Oh, and the mess with the captain's son isn't as "ecchi" as you might think, really! PS--I hope I got Tenchi's father's name right. I couldn't remember his grandfather's name for the life of me. And I hope I got the ship's abbreviation right (it stands for Japanese Steam Ship)

No Need for Enmity!

A party of ten was seated around the rectangular table, although it was more like nine if one did not count the cabbit. Evening had came, and with it the delicious smell of an expensive and rich dinner. Hunger pangs followed the domino effect, and a host of sniffing noses and rumbling bellies found their way to the large dining room.

For perhaps 12.83 seconds, everyone behaved with a measure of civility and dignity. Of course, with the disproportionate ratio of women versus the minority of men at the table, squalls and squabbles were as inevitable as a sunrise. Things between Mihoshi and Kiyone looked worse than usual; the latter looked like she had stepped right into a tornado, while her partner was blissfully unaware of the situations.

"Ugh," sneered Washu, noticing Kiyone's haggard form. "What happened to _you_?" Kiyone winced and gave Washu a look that would have put a glacier to shame. The shorter women made a face, and decided to drop the topic right then and there.

"That bad, huh?" was all she said. Kiyone confirmed her suspicions by slumping down in the nearest chair. Noboyuki, in an effort to be chivalrous, pulled out all the other chairs and allowed the girls to sit. Tenchi's grandfather was perhaps the first person that spoke, aside from Washu's comments.

"Well, is everyone having a good time so far?" he asked. Most of the diners gave him smiles and thanks; only a few looked ready to throttle him for the question. Ayeka smiled as she picked at her stuffed shitake.

"I have been having a very magnificent time, honorable grandfather," she said softly. Ryoko snorted.

"Yeah, you would."

"And whatever does that mean?" asked Ayeka calmly.

"You know what I'm talking about, you tramp."

"_Excuse_ _moi_?"

"Don't feign ignorance, princess!" said Ryoko, her voice halfway between indifference and glee. "I know what you were doing in the captain's son's room."

"I believe you do not," said Ayeka with slow, sweet, seething deliberation.

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Ryoko proudly. "You got laid, am I right?" Ayeka frowned, somehow managing to keep her temper. Sasami whimpered, muttered something along the lines of "here we go again", and ducked under the dinner table.

Suddenly, to the shock of nearly everyone in the room, Ayeka merely laughed, fanning away Ryoko's accusing glare with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, you have such a dirty mind, miss Ryoko!" sang the princess. "You really should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Well, you did sorta get cozy with him during lunch, and he did give you the key to the room." By now, everyone had either a mask of fear, confusion, or glee on their face (the last one belonged to Washu). Ayeka, by some great and powerful miracle, managed to keep her civility. She was infuriated that this demon-woman would suggest such things, but then again, she certainly didn't want to embarrass herself in front of all the other diners. She wasn't _stupid_.

"You know what they say when you assume things, right Ryoko?" sang Ayeka. "I will not lower myself to such vulgarities by expressing my true thoughts on your accusation, but I will say that you are making yourself look like an utter fool."

"Huh?" was all Ryoko could say. Ayeka smiled in triumph.

"Yes, I did become well-acquainted with that young man," she explained, "and yes, he did give me the key to his room. But dear Ryoko, if you keep jumping to such irrational conclusions, you'll find yourself in grave danger." Ryoko snorted, knowing full well that Ayeka would like nothing better than to see her make herself look stupid.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" demanded Tenchi in his usual tone of voice. Sasami sighed.

"Yes, please!" Ayeka was about to elaborate, but just then, two strangers approached the table, holding hands like young lovers. One was a man, tall and stalwart, with a wild look in his eye and a polite smile on his mouth. The other was a long-haired beauty, with fair skin and a fairer smile. Both looked to be people of some importance.

"Huh? Lady Ayeka!!" exclaimed the man. His smile grew even bigger, and he kneeled down on his knees. While everyone was muddling over this new development, the man began pumping Ayeka's hands briskly.

"I can't thank you enough for what you said to me earlier today!" he sang. Ayeka smiled brightly, a hint of malice nowhere on her face. The man mirrored her grin, and pointed to the lady he had escorted in. "Because of your kind advice, Farrah and I are getting engaged in two months. She said yes!!"

"Oh, Quin, do you mean it?!" The man, who was apparently Quin, nodded his head happily. Ayeka squealed, bolted out of her chair, and gave the man a hug.

Needless to say, everyone was dumbfounded.

Except Mihoshi.

"Aww, how sweet!" she sang. "So Ayeka's marrying this man?"

"No, Mihoshi," replied Ayeka with a sizeable dose of patience. She sighed and folded her arms in front of her. Both the man and the woman stood behind her, beaming proudly. "This is Ensign Quincy Onohan, the son of the captain. And, as it seems, this is his future wife." The elegant lady holding Quin's hand smiled and managed a faint blush.

"I don't think I understand," said Tenchi, that loveable honesty plain in his voice. Ayeka smiled, daring to grin at Ryoko.

"Well," she began, "I befriended Quin while curling earlier today. He took a liking to me and invited me to a luncheon with several other important people on the ship. As I was introduced to everyone, I made it my best effort to impress these people. After all, I am a lady, and a fine guest aboard the _J. S. S. Shangri-La_.

"Well, Quin here soon grew to like me even more, and invited me for a private conversation in his room. You see, the dear man had some… well, relational problems with Lady Farrah. He reasoned that another woman would be best to go to in his time of need. Like the good friend I was turning out to be, I gave Quincy here some very good advice, if I may say so, and even persuaded him to express his feelings for the lady.

"So when all was said and done, I believe I have helped somebody today."

All across the dinner table, Ayeka received warm smiles and affectionate looks. Nobody was smiling more than Tenchi, except for perhaps Quin and Farrah. Noboyuki and Mihoshi were reduced to tears over the sentimental episode; Ryoko, as always, was gagging.

"That was so sweet, Ayeka!" squealed Sasami. Ayeka smiled and managed to hide her blush.

"Yes, well, I gained the friendship of two very wonderful people in the process, as well as a hearty thanks from the captain." With the usual hint of superiority in her voice, one of her eyes looked at Tenchi for reward and another gazed at Ryoko for spite. She added, "I have even been given the privilege of captaining the ship for a day."

"Wow!!" squealed Sasami, who had her arms around her sister's waist by now. "Ayeka, you really did something nice!"

"Must be karma!" said Washu. "She did something out of selflessness, so now she gets this little reward!"

"Maybe I should do something nice so I can drive the ship!" suggested Mihoshi. Everyone hastily disagreed with her proposal; Ayeka merely smiled.

"I'll see what I can pull," said Quin Onohan, obviously unaware of the dangers of putting Mihoshi behind the captain's wheel. Ayeka cringed and hissed a warning through her teeth.

"That may not be such a good idea," she muttered. Quin made a half-smile and nodded. Ryoko, poor dear sweet Ryoko, was unsure as to how to approach the situation. She merely mumbled, figuring it was already too late to pick a fight with the esteemed princess, and salvaged what was left of her pride.

Quin and Farrah eventually settled down and joined Ayeka and her company. It took awhile for them to memorize everyone's names, but because the girls' personalities were so unique, it took little time. Tenchi hit if off with Quin fairly well, and Noboyuki never stopped saying how much Farrah reminded him of his mother.

Washu, as always, was gleefully caught between her meal and staring at Ryoko. The adorable little genius--and I use that term lightly--was getting a kick out of seeing Ryoko's contorted face. She knew full well how foolish she had made herself--first by accusing Ayeka of fornication, then by lowering the princess' character without sufficient evidence. Washu knew that deep down inside--really, really, _really_ deep down, Ryoko liked and admired the princess, but she would only very rarely reveal this, and only if the situation was right (she remembered the pirate's selfless spirit while they were raiding Jurai during the Kagato insurrection).

Still, it was fun watching her swallow her pride, just as she swallowed her fugu.

Alone, at least for now, Sasami made a show of squirming and stretching in the oversized hot tub. The cruise was turning from a fun vacation into a magical journey, and as the days continued to pass, each sunrise brought a jovial morning full of fun and games, and each sunset brought warmth and love. She had been everywhere, literally everywhere on the ship, from bow to stern, from starboard to port, and it was an understatement to say that the _J. S. S. Shangri-La_ had been aptly named.

Sasami grunted out a sigh of contentment, and sank lower in the hot tub. Her body stung with the heat of the water, but it felt good, so very good, like a warm blanket felt on a cold night. _So,_ she thought as she submerged completely, _this is how rich people on Earth relax. It's no so different from the nobles at Jurai!_

Sasami clearly remembered how the upper class members of Jurai (which practically included everybody that lived there) spent their free time. Tubs of hot liquid goo, which was said to reduce aging and cure arthritis and rheumatism, were a pricey luxury; for the person with a budget, there was always the public bath houses.

The water rippled slightly, and Sasami brought her dripping head out from the water to see Kiyone step in, alone for perhaps the first time since the cruise started. The two girls shared a smile, and a sigh of content escaped Kiyone's lips. Of course, the water could've been freezing cold and she would have been relieved. Even needles of ice were more comfortable than being around Mihoshi.

"Rough day?" asked Sasami. Kiyone confirmed it by groaning.

"You have… _no_ idea…" Sasami genuinely grew crestfallen and scooted in a little closer.

"You need someone to talk to?" she asked. Despire her exhaustive day, Kiyone managed a bright smile at the little girl's sweetness.

"No, thank you though," she replied. Sasami mirrored the smile and sank back into the pool. Another ripple could be felt, and Sasami feared that Mihoshi had followed her partner here, like the poor stray puppy some people conceived her as. But no, it was not Mihoshi, it was the girl they had met at dinner. Sasami surfaced and tried her best as guessing the name.

"Farrah, right?" asked Kiyone once Sasami had surfaced. The other woman nodded her head. Even though she had been across the universe, and had seen many things and many people, Sasami couldn't help but think that Farrah was one of the prettiest young ladies she had seen.

Robed in a swimsuit that left almost everything to the imagination, Farrah was a woman who looked young and acted old. Mature beyond her years, Farrah's fair face shined like the sun, even though it looked as if it had not seen the glowing golden sphere in months. Her waist-length hair, which had been tied and wrapped up in a towel, was a cascade of pure gold--Sasami wouldn't be surprised at all if several appraisers had mistaken the long locks for the valued metal. Farrah was slim and tall, roughly just a centimeter below the head of Tenchi's grandfather. She fit the description of what Sasami believed an angel looked like.

"And you are Kiyone and Sasami, right?" asked Farrah. Her voice was both soft and firm at the same time, like a gentle wind that threatened to turn fierce. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you earlier," said Farrah, relaxing her shoulders. Her body looked unbelievably delicate, and yet strong enough to manage a yoke.

"The pleasure is all ours, ma'am," smiled Kiyone politely.

"Just Farrah, please," replied the other woman. "I don't feel comfortable hearing people my own age address me as 'ma'am'. It makes me feel old." Kiyone smiled softly and apologized, and made it a mental note to become friends with this lady.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" grinned Noboyuki. Everyone agreed without hesitation.

"You really did well this time, my boy," said his father-in-law. "Ahh… Even I was impressed at the décor." Both men let out a sigh and leaned back in the bath. Tenchi was wordlessly admiring a flower painting that had been hung in the bath house. The fourth man in the room, Quin Onohan, splashed the water around restlessly.

"So, you say you're a Shinto priest that takes care of a shrine," he said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, that's right."

"Hm… What was enshrined in there, exactly?"

"Oh, just a mad scientist, that's all," shrugged the elder man calmly. Quin gave him an obvious look of disbelief.

"That's it, huh? Oh, okay." He sighed, and focused on the tiles of the ceiling. This bath house, like the girls', was covered with pure-white tiles from the ceiling to the floor. Several pieces of artwork were strewn around delicately, from bonsais to the canvases above. Tenchi knew he was bored when he started worrying about how the steam would affect the paintings, but he also knew that taking a nice, long, hot bath didn't allow any time for activity.

"Hey, Tenchi?"

"Hm?" The young man glanced at Quin.

"Lady Ayeka… You know her, right?"

__

Oh, if you only knew…

"Yes, I do," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when we were talking in my room, she made several references to you. Now, as you might've guessed, I'm not the resident expert on love, but I can conclude enough from one conversation." Tenchi frowned lightly, disbelieving what he was hearing. _Oh boy, here we go…_

"You know, Tenchi, I think she likes you," continued Quin. "I mean, I gathered this after hearing her talk about you. A woman says things differently when she speaks of a loved one, you know."

"Yeah…" _You have no idea…_

"Well, I can tell you're getting embarrassed," said Quin softly. "I'm good at that, at least. Hey, I'd better go attend to a few things, but if you see Lady Ayeka again, tell her that I said thanks, all right?" Tenchi smiled lightly and saluted, and Quin left the bath house to attend to his duties.

For awhile, silence. Three generations of men sat in the warm waters, content to let their muscles relax and their minds wander. Noboyuki submerged for awhile, and eventually Tenchi excused himself for bed. He thanked the powers that be that Ryoko hadn't wandered into the bath house, or the locker room, or pretty much anywhere else where he would be "revealed". It scared him to think so, but he almost missed it. Almost.

Tenchi put on his sleeping clothes and silently wrapped himself beneath the covers of his bed. The digital clock in the room showed the time to be 10:21 pm, and the hazy black sky outside slowly enveloped the world in a blanket of night. Tenchi yawned, the rocking of the boat not too unlike a cradle, and before the mercury in the clock reached 10:25, he was fast asleep.

Unaware, of course, that Washu was napping right next to him. His mistake would be realized too late, and come the morn, an embarrassing spectacle, if not an entertaining one, would grace the room of the Masaki men.


	4. No Need for a Transformation!

Author's note: It's not important to the story in general, but to appreciate these first few chapters, some boat terminology needs to be explained. The _bow_ is the front, the _stern_ the back; _port_ means the left side of the vessel, _starboard_ the right; the _ventral_ is the bottom, the _dorsal_ is the top, the _gangplank_ is the object that allows people to walk from the ship to the pier and vice-versa, the _bridge_ is where the captain navigates the ship, and the _poop_ (be mature, now) is usually a structure that is built above the stern. Did you get that? Anyway…

****

No Need for a Transformation!

Kiyone genuinely smiled as she saw Mihoshi give chase to a gaggle of giggling children. Her partner, the epitome of childishness, had volunteered to watch over the swarm of kids while their parents were away. She proved to be an excellent babysitter, surprising even Kiyone with her ability to keep the kids occupied. Of course, Mihoshi was just a big kid herself, so that made things easier.

One of the older kids, a nine-year-old American named Jared, walked over to Kiyone with a beautiful lily in his hand. He shyly handed it to her, and she took it with a smile. She inhaled the delicious fragrance; it was the most wonderful smell she had ever experienced. Kiyone thanked the boy and kissed his forehead. He smiled and shyly walked away, leaving Kiyone with the flower.

"I didn't know you liked younger men!" squealed a familiar voice. Kiyone allowed no emotion to escape as she pinned her hair up and tied the lily in her locks.

"He's just a kid, Washu," she replied. The shorter woman snickered.

"Right, right… Hey, uh, where's miss Fortune?"

"Mihoshi?" muttered Kiyone. She pursed her lips in thought, and for once she actually tried to look for her. Poor Mihoshi was the leading authority on being air-headed, and it was Kiyone's duty to make sure that the brainless, bubbly woman didn't get into trouble.

"She's out playing with some kids while their parents are away," replied the police officer. Washu nodded her flaming head.

"Oh. I was just asking because………" She trailed off, baiting Kiyone to inquire further. Like a starving, greedy bass, the police officer took the lure.

"Because?"

"BECAUSE I'VE IMPROVED ON THAT SEASICKNESS CURE!!!!!" Kiyone winced in horror as Washu squealed, and she could almost hear the "_ta-da!!_" as the mad scientist displayed the bottle. Needless to say, she was unimpressed.

"That's…… really great," she managed. Washu kept her gigantic smile and nodded her head.

"Of course it is!!" she exclaimed. "But lately, I haven't been able to find any new test subjects. Apparently, you're the only person on this ship who's been seasick that I can trust."

_What an honor,_ muttered Kiyone inwardly.

"I'm feeling fine now, little Washu," she insisted, slowly stepping away from the insane girl. Washu followed her, practically ordering her to take a swig.

"But you _won't_ be fine in the future!" she insisted. Kiyone grimaced in fear, wishing that Mihoshi were here for once. _Oooooh, where is that woman when I need her?!_ Suddenly, Kiyone got an idea, something she had been accustomed to doing ever since her dear sweet idiot of a partner joined up. Taking the gamble, she took a breath and yelled out a non sequitur.

"Gosh, carrying all these plates of fine, _expensive_, _breakable_ _china_ can really strain the back!"

"Hi, Kiyone!!" Kiyone breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Mihoshi's sweet, sweet voice (_Never put the words "breakable" and "expensive" together in the same sentence when Mihoshi is around,_ she snickered to herself). For once in her entire life, Kiyone was relieved to see her partner.

"Mihoshi! HI!!" Mihoshi smiled even brighter when she saw her partner greet her. Suddenly, Kiyone pushed Mihoshi forward, forcing her into Washu's deadly sights. Without a second lost, the more mature officer blazed away from the scene, yelling out to her partner that she would take care of the children instead.

"Strange," said Mihoshi, scratching her head at the spectacle. Washu couldn't disagree.

"So, Mihoshi," she said, "would you like to try this new, uh, soda I found?"

"SURE!!" squealed Mihoshi, gasping in delight. Even Washu looked nervous as the loveable police officer guzzled down the _entire_ bottle.

__

That can't be good, thought Washu, her eye twitching. _Oh, well!_

"Ah, thanks!" sighed Mihoshi. For about five perilous seconds, nothing happened. Mihoshi shrugged, wiped her mouth, and went in search of Kiyone. Suddenly, her body froze in mid-stride. She twitched, first a little quake, then an all-out spasm. Mihoshi's body wriggled and giggled as if it were made out of rubber, and before long, she began seeing spots and flashes of light.

Washu cackled madly the entire time. To make things interesting, she had no idea what the formula would do to people. Mihoshi could have spontaneously combusted, or she could have turned into a newt, or she could've sprouted wings, or grown an extra arm, or lost her hair, or…

"Hey," said Washu, snapping her fingers in front of Mihoshi's glassy eyes. "You okay?" The poor girl shook her head, finding herself flat on her bottom. She rubbed her eyes wearily, and stood up by herself.

"Ah, I feel obligated to pour out my gratitude towards your kind acts, Miss Washu." Mihoshi smiled at the dumbfounded scientist, and began searching for Kiyone again. "Now to which vicinity do you think she relocated herself to? Miss Washu, would you be gracious enough to lend a moment's worth of assistance towards me?"

"Uh…"

"I'm so grateful!" squealed Mihoshi. She pulled on Washu's arm, and began calling out Kiyone's name, adding words to her language that were foreign to her not five minutes ago. As the blonde-haired girl passed the ship's navigation room, commenting on how the magnitude of the poles of the planet helped guide compasses and thus, the captain, Washu knew what had just happened.

"Oh, dear sweet mother of murderers," she whispered, "I've just created a potion that makes people smart!!" A theatrical pause, and the inevitable "I'M SUCH A GENIUS!!!" followed.

Tenchi paused to catch his breath. For the past… fifteen hours now, Ryoko had literally chased the poor guy through the entire ship. Muttering something about running away together (it could have been a recipe for banana pudding for all Tenchi knew--he was concentrating on running more than listening), Ryoko had playfully given pursuit, and like a certain love-struck skunk, she merely skipped away as poor Tenchi ran his lungs out.

Speaking of love-struck animals…

"I have you now!!" roared the woman playfully, pouncing on the defenseless young man. Tenchi let out a cry, knowing full well that no force on Earth could pry Ryoko's arms away once she caught him in her embrace.

"Hey, Ryoko, go easy on me!" he demanded. Ryoko giggled and rubbed her nose against his cheek. Despite her antics, Tenchi couldn't prevent the blush from erupting.

"I'll do no such thing," she purred seductively. Tenchi nearly went berserk, sighed, and contemplated giving in to her whims. He also contemplated lowering himself into a tub full of liquid metal, or running through Tokyo with only his socks on, or insulting Jerry Lewis while in Versailles… Some of the latter options didn't seem too unappetizing…

"Please, Ryoko," said Tenchi in a soft, serious voice. Ryoko paused, and loosened her grip. She looked into his plain brown eyes, hungry for more than just his words. "Please, let me go," he said, his voice as calm and soft as a gentle summer wind. Ryoko smiled lightly, her heart feeling no heavier than a sheet of paper, and released her grip.

"Anything for you," she said. Tenchi smiled, and wisely sidestepped the kiss he knew she would try to sneak on him. His instincts worked, and Ryoko found herself lunging at air. She growled when she heard him laughing, but Ryoko could never, ever stay mad at her dear Tenchi, and she soon found herself laughing along.

"Come on," said the young man. "Let's get something to eat." Ryoko nearly sang as she heard the proposal, and leaped into Tenchi's unwilling arms. Reluctantly, the poor guy carried her off to the immense dining room, hoping that nobody he recognized--or just nobody _period_--saw them.

The woman marched into the room, carrying two suspicious-looking people in her hands. She plopped them down on the ground and saluted. The captain of the ship stared back at the woman, then looked at the people she had brought in. Earlier, he had sent out a warning to security: watch out for these suspicious characters, catch them if you can, and bring them here for interrogation. He swallowed, and smiled at the dedicated girl.

"Yes?"

"Detective First Class Mihoshi reporting!" said the woman, her precision laser-sharp. She snapped open her wallet and flashed her police badge. The captain let out a hearty smile.

"Well, I'm glad that somebody caught them!" he exclaimed. He walked over to the girl, told her to stand at ease, and patted her shoulder. "You deserve a reward, Officer Mihoshi!"

"No reward is compensation enough for the pride I feel after accomplishing a duty!" exclaimed the woman, her words as clean and clear as a crystal. The captain smiled warmly.

"Surely there is something…?"

"Sir, I am currently searching for an accomplice of mine, Detective First Class Kiyone!" stated the woman. "If by some chance you happen to come across her, I would consider it reward enough if you directed her to my locality!"

"Kiyone, eh?" murmured the captain. He smiled at the purity and loyalty of the police officer, and nodded his head. "All right, ma'am. I'll do it. Just give me a description and your room number, and I can take care of the rest."

"Sir, yes sir!" Mihoshi then proceeded to hand the officer a recent photo of Kiyone (with a ditzy-looking Mihoshi smiling next to her), and a room number had been finely written on the other side.

"This is her, right?" asked the captain, pointing to the aqua-haired girl on the photo.

"Sir, yes sir!" replied Mihoshi. The captain chuckled at her firm dedication, and commended her efforts and punctuality. Mihoshi let out a military smile, and stiffly turned to leave the room. There were other criminals to catch, other felonies to stop, and dear sweet Kiyone was in charge of those children for the time. Mihoshi was on the job; she figured her partner needed the rest.

__

Meanwhile…

"MIHOSHI, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?" Kiyone screamed again, burning the soles of her shoes as she blazed around the ship, searching in desperation for her partner. She screamed, but the children screamed even louder.

"THESE KIDS ARE OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!!"

Two days passed, and the cruise had reached the middle of its trip. Only two more weeks remained, then…

Both Quin and Farrah stood staring at the sunrise, their wind-whipped hair dancing. The view from the bow was most spectacular; it was as if the young couple were the first ones ever to see the world approaching them. Great streaks of orange, purple, and red were mixed into the black and gray of the sky. Even for such an early hour, it was still reasonably warm.

"Thanks," said Quin. Farrah chuckled.

"For what?"

"For saying yes." She sighed, and shifted in his arms.

"Thank Lady Ayeka."

"Already taken care of." They shared a smile.

"Oh, and what does that mean?" she inquired. He smiled and kissed the back of her head.

"Nothing." Farrah chuckled, sighed, and held the hands that had been folded around her stomach.

"Perfection," she said, staring at the dusky dawn. Quin wordlessly agreed as he rubbed her belly, although he wasn't thinking about the sunrise.

"It's too bad," he said, and she arced her head in confusion. "It's too bad," he clarified, "that this trip can't get any better." Farrah smiled wisely, winked, and resumed staring at the sunrise. They would stay there until their bellies grew restless and demanded attention.

Both Washu and Kiyone stared in surprise as the once-brainless Mihoshi hacked away at the computer. Mumbling words that only Washu could understand, the golden-haired lady was busy doing things that only people of genius caliber could comprehend. Kiyone, after a dense pause, spoke first.

"Uh, what are you doing, Mihoshi?"

"Hey, Kiyone!" Mihoshi's sunny face glared back at them, her smile as bright as day. Kiyone managed a civil smile.

"Hey. Uh, what are you working on?" _I can't believe I asked Mihoshi that question. I never thought that day would come… so why am I so uncomfortable?_

"Oh, just something that originated out of the vacuum formerly occupied by my search of criminals," she said casually. Washu understood the lingo, but she would never be able to believe that it came out of Mihoshi's mouth.

"But what is it?" asked her bewildered partner.

"It's a weather surveillance system I pieced together!" exclaimed Mihoshi proudly. Kiyone swallowed. _That's one real fine piece of equipment she "pieced together",_ she thought.

Only Washu could fully appreciate the design of Mihoshi's computer: like something that came out of a science-fiction movie, the large terminal was swarming with lights and buttons and wires. One screen had an advanced radar system that tracked every known weather change in a fifty-mile radius. Another gave the exact position of the vessel as it was relevant to the world map. In junction with the two screens was another, which measured wind strength, direction, and even temperature. To top it all off, three miniature satellite dishes had been mounted on top of the terminal, and were currently busy feeding the computer new information.

"Impressive," said a disturbingly genuine Washu. "I only thought a handful of people had the capacity to build such a device." It was safe to say that Kiyone was not taking this new change well.

"Lady Washu," she said, her voice low and ghost-like, "what exactly was in that anti-seasickness bottle?"

"Just something I threw into the old batch," admitted the scientist. Washu's eyes were glued onto the screens and lights, like a child at Christmastime. Kiyone could have sworn that, if it were possible, Washu would have made love to the brilliant machine before her--or at least fondled it to death.

"And what did this 'something' do to Mihoshi?" whispered Kiyone.

"Well, to put it bluntly, and in layman's terms, I think it made her smarter."

"Oh," said the officer, her voice squeaky with awe, "is that all?" Washu nodded her head. Kiyone smiled, although she was _far_ from amused, and approached the laboring Mihoshi.

"Uh, hey, Mihoshi?" she asked.

"Yes?" sang her partner, her tone of voice unchanged by the potion. Kiyone decided to ask the toughest question she knew of.

"Mihoshi, can you give me an accurate estimation for pi?" The bubbly police officer smiled, still hacking away at her computer.

"The ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter?" she squealed. "Of course, no problem! It's 3.1415926535897932384626433832795, but I'm not totally clear on what goes after that."

"Oh, is that all?" quivered Kiyone. Mihoshi, bless her, still smiled that same goofy smile. Kiyone mirrored the grin, and hugged her partner proudly. "I never thought I'd say this," she whispered, "but I'm proud of you now, Mihoshi."

"Aww!!" Mihoshi's face glowed bright as she accepted the hug, but quickly realized her job with the computer. "Uh-oh! I apologize, Kiyone! I must resume my duties!" Kiyone sighed and smiled, her heart racing, and she left her partner continue working on her little project.

__

Bless that girl, she still sees me as a friend even though she's smarter than I am… God, I hope that elixir never wears off… Well, brains aside, I do have her beat in the looks department! Kiyone chuckled to herself, smiled, and happily made her way to the nearest casino…


	5. No Need for a Disaster!

****

No Need for a Disaster!

Princess Ayeka of the planet Jurai smiled on the outside, although anyone with psychic powers would have backed away from her--very, very fast. She had been raised to control her temper well (little good that did when Ryoko was around), and was usually a master of keeping her emotions in check. This came as a double-edged sword: she could handle her anger very well, but on the other hand, it was very difficult for her to express love.

"What a nice shot!" she said, complementing Farrah's mastery of croquet. Inwardly, though, she cursed. Princess Ayeka of the Royal Jurai Empire was losing to a common Earth woman--although a very pretty and very kind one.

"Thank you," said Farrah softly. After a high-stakes game of cards and a few minutes spent rotting in front of a movie, the girls had decided to set up a croquet game. Unfortunately, Ayeka was not the captain of her team, Farrah was (which was half the reason why the princess kept her civility). In her naiveté, Farrah had made the grievous error of signing Ryoko up on her team--which was partially the cause for Ayeka's rage.

Ayeka took her destiny with a grain of salt and managed to ignore the space pirate. With Washu, Kiyone, and Sasami on the other team, she certainly didn't want to lose face. If Ayeka's team won, then there was victory; if they lost, then Ryoko would be part of the blame. Either way, she would win.

Apparently, the wild card of a woman realized this very quickly. Ryoko knew more about the measurements of Tenchi's house than she knew about croquet, but thanks to Farrah's tutoring, the space pirate became a champ in no time--much to Ayeka's irritation.

The game ended on a fairly difficult note. Ayeka had scored the final goal and pulled her team ahead just barely, so Farrah allowed her to gloat a little. Ryoko, as always, shrugged the princess off and meandered elsewhere. There was no doubt that if they had been on opposite teams, a fight would have broken out. Maybe Farrah wasn't so naïve after all…

"Captain! Captain!!" The captain of the _J. S. S. Shangri-La_ wheeled around in his chair. Like a good captain should, he was eager to listen to the opinions of his crew and all passengers. The person approaching him was a familiar and welcome face, and he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Officer Mihoshi!" he exclaimed, spotting the golden-haired beauty rush in. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, please allot some of your precious time in examining these charts I have drawn up!" shouted the woman, more or less slamming several papers on a nearby table. The captain, sensing her urgency, looked over the drawings with a level head. The wooden pipe in his mouth almost fell to the floor as he gaped at the readings.

"I see," was all he said. He looked up at Mihoshi, who appeared ready to tackle any order he gave her. "Officer Mihoshi, how did you come by these readings?"

"Sir, I have built a weather surveillance system while on board, sir! I have since been monitoring the reports given to me, and have recently came up with this." Her hand pointed to the graphs she had made, some of which were almost as intricate as a computer's. The captain frowned in thought.

"That's amazing," he huffed. "Our computers have been saying the exact same thing. Thank you, young lady." Mihoshi smiled firmly and saluted.

"Sir, any orders for me, sir?"

"Don't tell this to anybody just yet," he replied. "If the passengers learn that there's a typhoon in the vicinity, there'll be chaos. Continue your daily routine and make sure that nobody gets word of this, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The captain smiled, and asked her to stand at ease. He was beginning to greatly admire the young lady's spirit.

"We've already plotted an alternate course," said the captain, removing his hat so he could scratch his head. "It should take us longer to get to our destination, but it's safer that way. Officer Mihoshi?"

"Sir!" A glimmer of friendship found its way to the captain's eye.

"If you find anything knew, I'd like to know about it."

"Sir, as you say so, sir!" The captain smiled and dismissed the zealous woman. He paused and wheeled around to face his subordinates.

"I wish everyone here were as dedicated as she is," he mused.

Quin Onohan smiled wryly, his lips clutching a toothpick. He drew his hand back, eased his grip, aimed carefully, and let the cue stick fly. The scratch ball rolled towards the other balls, breaking them with the force of a knockout punch. Noboyuki applaused.

"Nice," he said, noticing one of the balls dip into a pocket. Quin smiled.

"I haven't played pool in years," he noted, taking another shot. Two more balls fell in, and soon even Tenchi grew amazed. Quin chuckled, cursing his good luck, and snagged another ball on his third shot. Five, six, eight, nine… Even Tenchi's grandfather became amazed as he witnessed the son of the captain sink in all the balls on his first try.

"Astounding," he said. Quin smiled.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," he said sheepishly. "I was the Pool League Champion at my college for four straight years. Sorry, I guess I need a handicap."

"Ah, I never liked pool anyway," moaned Tenchi's poor father. He had been champ for four _weeks_ straight. Quin smiled, hung up his cue, and joined the other men as they made their way to a dartboard. Quin insisted that they go in order of eldest to youngest, so Tenchi's grandfather stepped up first.

Silently, focusing his concentration on the board, the old man closed his eyes and casually let one dart fly. It hit the very edge of the board, just barely missing the wall by a hair. He smiled at the trick shot, and dared anyone to challenge him.

"I can surmise that you hit the edge on purpose," noted Quin. Tenchi's grandfather smiled and nodded his head. To demonstrate that the shot was not pure luck, the elderly man quietly hurled all the other darts in rapid-fire succession. Each and every one hit the bull's-eye. Only Tenchi seemed unimpressed by the act; his grandfather had hit much smaller targets than the barn-like bull's-eye, and at much further distances, and with objects much harder to throw than darts.

"I…… think I'll go elsewhere," muttered Quin. The other fellows smiled and tried to find a game where they could play as equals. They settled on a friendly game of cards, which Noboyuki kept winning. Tenchi sighed at everyone's luck, and much to everyone's amusement, insisted on finding a game that _he_ could win as well.

Kiyone lovingly rubbed her hands across Mihoshi's tense neck, whispering words of comfort to her stressed-out friend. The weather reports that Mihoshi had seen were getting rougher and rougher, despite the captain's oath of changing the course. Mihoshi, only halfway aware of her partner's touch, continued checking up on reports and ascertaining the information her satellites were giving her. An email system had been set up so she wouldn't waste time running to and fro the bridge.

"What's it saying now?" asked Kiyone in a very serious tone. By now, even Mihoshi's common speech was puzzling her, and what she had done to her once-primitive computer was shocking, to say the least. The girl's brilliance was increasing by the hours, and it wouldn't be long before she could rival Washu's.

Ever-loyal Mihoshi never ceased seeing Kiyone as her very best friend, even as she was surpassing her in intelligence. Poor Kiyone couldn't help but feel jealous--_jealous of Mihoshi. Oh, what has the world come to?!_

"The reports that I have been receiving as of late indicate that a high-powered typhoon of immense magnitude is swiftly approaching us from a direction of north-northeast," reported the young woman. Kiyone just barely caught the tail end of what she had said.

"And what has the captain said?"

"Redirecting the ship's navigation would not be of any assistance," said Mihoshi. "He has stated that, even with the new course, the typhoon is still approaching at an alarming rate. It would have struck us for certain if we had continued our original course."

"And the one we're on now?" Mihoshi answered the question without a pause.

"There is a very high chance that we will avoid the storm if we continue at full speed. If we slack somehow, then all we can do is pray."

"I see." Kiyone sighed, hanging her head in a mixture of emotions. _First the seasickness, then the messes with Mihoshi and Ryoko, now this? Some trip this had turned out to be…_ Kiyone sighed, unaware that her hands had stopped rubbing Mihoshi's neck, and managed a smile. _Oh, well. I met a really nice guy here!_

Shoot, why did I just think that at a time like this?

No need to snap at yourself, Ki. You're just a woman like everyone else.

So's Mihoshi. She needs her rest, God bless her.

"Hey…" Kiyone smiled, squeezing Mihoshi's shoulders gently. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I definitely should," said Mihoshi, her reasoning skills starting to show. "Unfortunately, I have to keep the captain informed of what's been going on recently. I don't trust Washu with these machines and I'm not sure if you know everything about them." Mihoshi, bless her heart, suddenly caught herself and immediately apologized. Kiyone, far from insulted, took her friend's kind words with a good heart.

"No, there's no need to apologize," she sighed softly. "In fact, that was actually a compliment. Truth be told, I don't know diddly-squat about this thing." Mihoshi smiled and let out a giggle, and like the true friend she had always been, asked Kiyone to stay behind and keep her company. The other police officer obeyed without hesitation.

"Weird weather!" Quin held his hair down, trying in vain to shield his fiancée from the wind. Tenchi gritted his teeth, holding his arm out in front of him as he protected Sasami. That nut Washu was making the most of things, currently perching on the tip of the bow and letting the strong wind rip through her hair.

"Tenchi, what's going on?" asked Sasami.

"The wind's probably picked up, that's all," he offered. Sasami nodded her head, obviously not comforted. Tenchi saw her face and kneeled down. "Hey, don't worry so much! I'm sure that things like this happen all the time."

"You're probably right," sighed Sasami, managing a smile. Tenchi mirrored it perfectly. Another fit of giggling erupted from the bow, and Tenchi regarded Washu with curious wonder. She was sitting on the tip of the bow cross-legged, letting her long wild hair whip about in the fierce wind, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Crazy girl!!" commended Quin. Farrah gave him a look of agreement. Washu turned her head around and smiled.

"Aww, stop, you're making me blush!" she sang. Tenchi groaned and secretly hoped that she fell in the water.

Ryoko, who had long since gotten over Ayeka's "victories" during the previous weeks, was also finding ways of amusing herself. From her vantage point on the top of the crow's nest, she could barely make out what appeared to be the nautical equivalent of a tornado. Having read a lot about the natural disasters that befell planet Earth, Ryoko instantly identified the terror as a typhoon. She smiled, baring rows of teeth as she welcomed the storm. She even had the gall to blow a kiss at it.

"I wonder how everyone else is taking this?" she mused. Ryoko could imagine Tenchi being brave as always, probably protecting Sasami or one of the other ladies. Mihoshi would have constricted around Kiyone, blubbering and screaming like a little child; the other officer would be contemplating suicide. Washu would be enjoying herself probably, and those two other people she had met would probably be scared stiff.

Ayeka would have soiled herself. Ryoko would have gambled her life on it.

"ACK!! Confound it!!" Princess Ayeka, in all her natural beauty, lurched forward slightly and nearly struck the wall of her bathroom. The warm shower water was still trickling out of the spigot, but the unwelcome rocking and tossing of the ship was ruining the moment. The princess sighed, deciding that it would be pointless to become angry, and continued her shower with a heightened sense of awareness.

Ayeka let out a grunt as the ship swayed violently, and nearly slipped onto the wet marble. _Of all the undignified ways to go,_ she cursed to herself. _Imagine, the princess of Jurai, slipping in the shower and breaking her neck! Of all the absurd--_

Ayeka let out a shriek of horror as the water suddenly shifted from warm to icy. Her breath increased dramatically as the icicles stabbed at her naked body, and she hastily turned the faucet off. With a shiver and a shake, the princess of Jurai managed to warm herself up. Her lips trembled slightly as she reached for a towel…

"D'gaahh!! Curses!!" She roared out her irritation, thanking the Creator of all life she hadn't been killed by the latest toss. Quietly, and without anybody else knowing about it, Ayeka let a curse word fall out from her mouth.

_Ryoko would have a field day if she discovered me lying dead in the bathroom._ With a huff, Ayeka wrapped the towel around her lithe body and stormed off to the nearest closet. In order for her to fully express her anger at the situation, she had to be amidst people, and thus she had to be dressed.

With the exception of Ryoko, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, everyone had managed to hide themselves in the Masaki men's room. While sheltered by the sudden ferocity of the wind, the small group began talking about the situation, and how their cruise had been ruined. Noboyuki blamed himself for the problems, but a quick smile from his son assured him that none of this was his fault. Besides, nobody forced anybody to come along.

"This cannot be safe for any of us," said Ayeka, her business-like voice solid as a rock. "I can only imagine what poor Kiyone and Mihoshi are doing. I hope that they're okay."

"And Ryoko," said Sasami, the look of worry in her eyes even brighter than before. "She's not here." Ayeka growled, secretly thinking of reasons why her enemy was not in the room, but she also thanked the powers that be that the terrible demon was elsewhere. Frankly, not knowing where she was hiding was better than being in the same room with her.

"Yes, well, I think she can take care of herself," mumbled the princess, not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice. Tenchi, as always, appeared worried for everyone.

"Still," he said, "somebody has to go out and make sure they're all right." Before he knew it, all hands were on his shoulder, and he instantly regretted making the suggestion. Still, he took the vote like a man, and boldly stepped outside into the coming storm. Ayeka's voice was the last he heard.

Well, not really the last. Tenchi nearly collapsed on the floor as he saw Ryoko whooping and hollering from atop the crow's nest, the fierce wind and hard rain in her hair and an occasional blast of lightning scorching the sky above her. The wild space pirate was straddling the safety bars of the nest like it was a raging bull, and Tenchi wouldn't be surprised to discover a cowboy hat in her hand.

"Ryoko, what are you doing up there!!?" he yelled. Ryoko spotted him, and cheered with glee. Even with her loud voice, Tenchi couldn't hear a word because of the storm. He pantomimed her getting down to his level, and regretted it three seconds later as Ryoko teleported down and cuddled up with him.

"Miss me, cowboy?" she sang, placing the aforementioned hat on his head. Tenchi let out a sigh and tried his best at a smile.

"If I say yes, will you come with me to look for Mihoshi and Kiyone?!" Ryoko's golden eyes shimmered, and she began pulling his arm even before he could say a word. Tenchi grunted, and figured he may as well go along with Ryoko to search for the ladies. The two of them eventually began running through the ship, searching for their friends in all the likely places.

"Just one more input… just one more input…"

"Mihoshi, you need your rest!!" yelled Kiyone, shaking her drowsy friend. As always, Mihoshi was asleep at the wheel, only this time her heart was set on accomplishing her duties. A trail of drool threatened to splat on the keyboard, and it would have succeeded had Kiyone not wiped it off.

"Just one more… one more…"

"NO, Mihoshi!!" roared Kiyone, literally lifting the weary woman off of her chair. With Mihoshi still protesting, Kiyone forced her into a nearby bed, but almost had to fight to keep Mihoshi from squirming away.

"Kiyone, I have to--" she began, but was interrupted by an icy glare. Despite her stare, Kiyone spoke with slow compassion, like true friends usually do when they must express tough love.

"Mihoshi," she began, "you have already done more than enough today. I am very proud of you, and I hope you continue doing well. But you're human just like everyone else, and you _need your sleep._ Got that?" Mihoshi sighed sadly, staring up at her friend with those same puppy-dog eyes. Finally she submitted to her friend's wishes, and began disrobing. Kiyone smiled.

"There, that's the way…" Mihoshi, pulling her cute pink pajama top over her head, smiled warmly at her partner.

"Thank you, Kiyone," she said, eyes sparkling that same innocent luster. "Thank you for caring."

"Don't mention it," replied Kiyone, and the two girls shared a smile and a hug before the windows in their room shattered.

Ryoko slipped on the wet floor, but instead of shrieking, she giggled as her body catapulted through the air. Never forgetting her ability to levitate, Ryoko sailed through the air as if she had meant to trip. Tenchi regarded her with mixed emotions--mostly bemusement.

"Come on," he huffed, taking her by the hand. Despite the bleak situation, Ryoko's face burned bright with a blush. She obediently followed her one true love as they continued to explore more rooms, finding nothing but frightened passengers. The typhoon, it seemed, had came at last, and an old-fashioned storm at sea began to test the mettle of the crew of the _J. S. S. Shangri-La._


	6. No Need for Chaos!

Author's Note: For those of you who are expecting a Mihoshi/Kiyone relationship, I gotta say that you'll be disappointed. That's all I can mention. Oh, and fasten your safety belts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

****

No Need For Chaos!

Ayeka sighed, pacing to one side of the bedroom. The ship lurched and tossed a little more, and an announcement came over the P. A., warning passengers to stay indoors, or at least find shelter from the storm. The captain assured everyone that the worst would be over soon and the _S. S. Shangri-La_ would be out of danger in about fifty minutes or so. This did little to comfort everyone else.

"I'm getting dizzy from watching this," said Noboyuki, his head turning with Ayeka. She had almost paced a little path in the floor.

"I really don't blame her, though," said Sasami. She sighed, the worried look bright on her face. "I can't help but feel concerned for the others."

"Ah, they'll be fine!" assured Washu. "I wouldn't worry about Ryoko at all, and Tenchi will be able to take care of himself." She let everyone else use their imaginations, concerning the two police officer's fate. Ayeka mumbled, still pacing around like a father-to-be during his wife's labor. A fierce knock on the door jarred her out of her trance.

"Who could that be at such a time?" asked Tenchi's grandfather. He decided to check up on it, and prepared for the worst. The two people on the other end of the door lifted everyone's spirit's a notch.

"Quin! Farrah!" exclaimed Ayeka. The young couple staggered through the door, heaving great gasps of wind. After a blanket had been used to dry their soaked bodies, they were able to talk.

"What a night," wheezed Quin, his arm around his fiancée. He shivered, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog. Suddenly noticing his surroundings, he let out a smile. "Wow, imagine the odds! I sure am glad we found you guys!"

"What has happened?" asked Ayeka. "What were you two doing?!"

"We wanted to make sure that all the other passengers were all right," answered Farrah. "So far, everyone's been cooperating well. As far as we know, everyone has taken refuge inside their rooms."

"That is good, at least," said Tenchi's grandfather. He sighed, lips pursed in thought. "Tell me now," he said, "have you seen anyone else while you were out there? Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, my grandson?"

"I think I spotted Tenchi running into the dining room," replied Quin. "He was with a woman with wild turquoise hair, and they were both screaming about something."

"Ryoko," growled Ayeka, putting as much bitterness into the name as she could. After a brief inward rage, she calmed down enough to ask if they were all right.

"They appeared so," said Farrah. "But we couldn't get a good look at them." Ayeka sighed, glad that Tenchi was well and disappointed that Ryoko shared his condition. She thanked her new friends, and together they continued to weather the storm inside Noboyuki's room.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!" Mihoshi screamed, burying herself in Kiyone's arms. The other woman initially wanted to scorn her partner for such cowardice, but given the current situation, fear was understandable.

"What in the world--" she cursed, feeling a fierce breeze cut at her body. With an arm raised to protect herself, Kiyone slowly advanced to the broken window. Apparently, the storm was so bad that it had shattered the glass, and bits and pieces of it had been strewn across the room. With a grunt, Kiyone managed to cover the gaping hole with a small table.

"Kiyone," whined her partner, "I'm frightened!" Kiyone sighed, noticing that Mihoshi was grabbing hold of her legs. Even now, even as her mind continued to advance, she was still the little lost puppy who had to depend on others 99.9% of the time. Kiyone, sympathizing with her friend, kneeled down and did her best to comfort her.

"It's okay," she whispered, rubbing Mihoshi's quivering back. "It's just a storm. The captain said that we'd be out of it within the hour, so all we need to do is weather it til' then. Okay?" She kindly looked into the quivering face of Mihoshi, and gave her brightest smile. The other woman, the craven genius, sniffled.

"Okay." Mihoshi smiled, and gasped as she noticed that Kiyone's face had been cut by a flying piece of glass. Casting her fear aside, Mihoshi managed to get up and waddle her way towards a medicine cabinet. The ship lurched like a sickly old man, spilling the contents of the cabinet all across the bathroom. Kiyone sighed, reasoned that the scar she had gotten was too minor to bother with, and went into the bathroom to help her comrade.

"You okay?" she asked dully. Mihoshi chuckled weakly, and held up a Band-aid. Kiyone obediently took it and applied the adhesive to her face. The P. A. System began sizzling from static, but a cryptic message still managed to make it through.

"--eat, all passen… …ired to man a lifeboat. This is… …mergency!"

"I guess we should get to a lifeboat," said Kiyone softly. _The situation must've gotten more severe than we thought. He must believe that we'll sink. Didn't he just say that we'd be out of the storm soon?_ Ignoring the questions tickling her mind, Kiyone helped her partner up and went to examine the broken window. A few small cracks allowed her to see portions of the outside world.

"Oh, that's just nice," she muttered, observing the exterior of the ship. "The storm blew us off course and now we're in the middle of that typhoon." _Well, we probably stand a better chance out in the open ocean anyway… Of course, we're screwed no matter what we do._

"Kiyone?"

"Yes?" A pause.

"I'm still scared." A smile.

"No worries. I'm scared too. But we'd better go outside and get on a lifeboat, okay?" A pause. Mihoshi sniffled, despite her newfound reasoning.

"Okay." Kiyone smiled and helped Mihoshi open the outside door. The girls screamed as the terrifying wind and stinging rain pelted their bodies, and searched around in desperation for a lifeboat.

"Things sure have gotten exciting now!" squealed Washu. Despite the dangerous predicament, Ayeka couldn't help but growl.

"Are you actually _enjoying_ yourself?!" she demanded. The cute little genius gave her best smile.

"Of course I am! I've seen much worse than this little breeze!" Ayeka sneered, her eyes twitching and her veins bulging out. She felt like clobbering the psychopath right then and there.

"This is no time to fight, ladies!" barked Quin. "My father's doing all he can, but if I know him, he'll give out the abandon ship order. I hate doing this, but we've got to forget about your friends and hustle onto a lifeboat." The girls and two men in the room looked at him as if he had just turned into a rat.

"But Tenchi's still out there!" whined Sasami.

"And he's probably heard the evacuation order too, no doubt!"

"But what about Kiyone and Mihoshi?" asked Noboyuki.

"They're police officers! They can take care of themselves!" A long, dense pause hung in the air. Finally, the wisest of the bunch stood up and cleared his throat.

"We should wait a little while longer," he said, his voice as calm as always. "I trust Tenchi. He won't disappoint."

"If we wait any longer, all the lifeboats will be taken!" insisted Quin.

"And if we go now, won't other people be left behind as well?" retorted the older man. Quin blanched, sighed, and reluctantly stayed behind.

"All right," he said, crossing his arms. "Ten minutes, and not a second more. I'm sure that leaves plenty of time for Tenchi to find everyone."

"Oh! But what if he's injured?" squeaked Sasami. She apologized the second she saw the concern on Ayeka's face. His father, strangely enough, smiled confidently.

"I wouldn't worry about him," he said. "Tenchi's tougher than he looks. Besides, he's got Ryoko with him."

"That's not very reassuring," spat Ayeka quietly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAIIIITTTT!!!" Several passengers stopped and stared, seeing an aqua-haired woman lead a golden-haired woman by the hand. The former held her hand up despite the storm, and was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, over here!!" waved one of the passengers. Several people scooted over to make room for the two ladies.

"OH, MAN!!!!" exclaimed the green-haired girl. "I thought we'd never make it! Come ON, Mihoshi, get on!!"

"I'm too scared, Kiyone!" screamed the golden-haired lady. Kiyone snarled and practically forced Mihoshi onto the lifeboat.

"Sorry about that," she said, and hopped into the boat herself. It lowered into the sea, and soon joined others in a massive convoy of frightened people and crew. They sailed away, watching as the storm beat against the _J. S. S. Shangri-La_. Kiyone sighed, glad to be moving away from the chaos, and slumped down in the crowded boat.

"Are you okay, Mihoshi?" she asked. Other than a noticeable bump on the other girl's head, there were no injuries.

"I don't seem to have any perilous conditions," replied Mihoshi, rubbing her temple. Kiyone smiled, glad that the intelligence potion hadn't worn off, and laid her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," she said, her mouth curled upward in a smile. "I didn't mean to be so aggressive, but there was no other way for me to get you to safety."

"I realize that," moaned the other girl. She eyed her partner weakly. "Thank you for being my friend, Kiyone." Kiyone smiled, sighed, and for once in her life, depended on Mihoshi to look after her as she laid her head on the other girl's lap.

"Anytime, Mish. Anytime."

Tenchi practically broke the door down as he stormed into the room, an amused Ryoko in tow. Everyone yelled out his name and rushed to embrace him; even Ryoko got a hug from Sasami and Quin.

"Tenchi, my son! I never doubted that you'd come back!!" cried his father. Tenchi managed a smile.

"Oh… Lord Tenchi…" Ayeka smiled weakly, holding onto the dear, sweet man tighter than normally. They both shared a smile, and Tenchi allowed her to briefly peck him on the cheek.

"TENCHI, my man!!! You're the bravest dude ever!!!" Tenchi groaned as Quin crushed his body in his arms, and nearly died from lack of oxygen. He managed a weak smile before his face turned blue.

"Tenchi is brave, all right," purred Ryoko. Tenchi's blue face quickly became red as the space pirate trailed her finger across his shoulder. To say that Ayeka was infuriated would be as obvious as saying the sun was hot.

"Grrr… LEAVE LORD TENCHI ALONE, YOU HAG!!!"

"Come on, Ayeka," sighed Ryoko coolly. "You were being mushy with him too."

"I, I was not!!!"

"Don't deny it, princess!" sang Ryoko playfully. Ayeka's face turned red, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment was debatable. Thankfully, before a storm-within-a-storm could occur, Farrah wisely separated the two.

"Now is not the time," she said, pushing the girls apart. "As are all of you, I am glad that sir Tenchi has returned with another friend in tow. But were there not two others in your company?" Everyone paused and looked at Tenchi, hoping that he had not missed the galaxy police officers. Anticipating their questions, the youngest Masaki could only apologize.

"Sorry," he sighed, "I couldn't find them. Ryoko and I looked everywhere, and we even got help from the captain, but we found no trace." A very tense and somewhat sad pause drifted through the air, and a brittle moment of silence passed across the room as the storm continued raging outside.

"There's nothing we can do for them now," sighed Quin, breaking the silence. He turned and nodded his head at his friends. "We'd better go find some lifeboats and make sure everyone else is safe. Mr. Masaki, you go and scout for empty lifeboats. Lady Ayeka, Washu, you help him. The rest of you come with Farrah and myself. We'll try and round up any stray passengers that might not have heard the announcement."

"Right." Everyone nodded their heads, and split up to go about their individual duties. The storm surrounding them blazed on, bright and deadly as ever, and even now the lifeboats were being manned and sent out into the open sea.

Ayeka, Washu, and Tenchi's grandfather quickly ran to the port side of the battered ship, scanning for any leftover boats they could use. Nearly all of them had left, and only a few still remained. What was left had been filled up with people, and only a few spots were left open. The passengers aboard the lifeboats urged the trio to get on, but Ayeka insisted that they hold a few positions open for friends.

"There's no time!" shouted a man. "If you don't get on now, somebody else will! There's only a handful of boats left!"

"Just a few more seconds!" screamed Ayeka. Suddenly, the shouting of human voices could be heard, and her heart flew as she saw Farrah leading several stray passengers into the boats.

"Here's some I found," she said, guiding the frightened people into the boats. One more plopped into the sea and began sailing away, only leaving about five or so to go. Farrah gave Ayeka and Washu a frightening look once the boat had left, one that would scar their minds for the rest of their days.

"I'm going back for more," she said hastily. "Now that I know how many boats are left, you three can go ahead of us. Quin will be back with more people, and Tenchi and Ryoko might have found a few as well!"

"Are you sure?!" shouted Washu, her voice being lost over the gnashing waves and thunderous lightning. Farrah nodded her head.

"Yes, now go!!" Without further instruction, Washu scrambled onto another boat. Ayeka and Tenchi's grandfather remained.

"I think I'll come along," said the elderly man. "I can't just leave without knowing my family is in jeopardy." Farrah paused, and allowed the older man to accompany her.

"I shall come along as well!" blurted Ayeka.

"But why?" A pause. The princess sighed, knowing that it was foolishness to stay behind… but still…

"I have to make sure my friends are safe," she replied. Farrah smiled warmly.

"You're a good person," she said, her face wet. Whether it was from tears or the pounding rain was left up to debate. Ayeka returned the smile, hid a blush, and ran off to search for more of her friends. Inwardly, her heart fluttered as she heard Farrah's final words to her.

_You're a good person._

_Well,_ thought the princess with a snicker, _maybe I am._

Quin nearly coughed his lungs out as he yelled for the other passengers to leave. Already, Noboyuki and Farrah had followed his advice, and were right now in boats that would sail away to the closest mainland. His father, without a doubt, would probably go down with his ship. There was a certain aura of respect and dignity about this duty, and even though he felt sad that his father would be dead within the next day, Quin couldn't control the bubbling pride that welled up in his heart.

With Ryoko hugging his neck and feigning terror, Tenchi managed to secure several more people onto lifeboats. After what seemed like hours, he had managed to fill up all the spare boats, leaving no person unchecked. With few exceptions, he was now alone on the weather-worn vessel.

"Kind of romantic, isn't it?" whispered Ryoko huskily. Tenchi easily fought off the blush.

"Now's not the time, Ryoko!" he insisted. Ryoko sighed and let go of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, if all the boats are gone, how will _we_ get out?" Tenchi paused, a cold feeling already knotting up in his stomach. To be frank, he had no idea.

"To be frank, I have no idea," he said. Ryoko pursed her lips.

"Oh, great." Just then, as if to make matters more complicated, Ayeka appeared on the scene.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi! I found you! Are you all right?!" The princess quickly scampered forward and gave the soaked man a tight hug, earning a wolf whistle from Ryoko.

"I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she teased. Ayeka batted back the comment with enough civility to sink a continent.

"Now, now, miss Ryoko," she sang, "I'm just giving Lord Tenchi a widdle huggy-poo."

"Grrrr… How dare you!!" The rage in Ryoko's voice was unmistakable, and her balled-up hand only accented her fury. Ayeka laughed triumphantly, and prepared to attack the other lady.

"Hey, stop it you two!" shouted Tenchi. "This is no place to fight!" As usual, the girls ignored him and prepared to duke it out to death on the ship. Tenchi sighed, and tried separating the girls, but all was in vain. Ryoko fired the first shot, missing Ayeka by a meter and hitting the ship instead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What lousy aim!" leered the princess. Her naginata (which apparently had came out of nowhere) sliced downward on the vessel, missing Ryoko's nose by no more than a hand's width. Tenchi moaned out in horror, unable to believe that the two women were actually _helping_ the vessel collapse. Ryoko and Ayeka charged at each other, and in a flash of light and power, finally broke the ship apart. With a scream, the girls fell overboard, shattering in the water which was thankfully warm. The last thing that Ryoko saw was a terrified Tenchi still onboard, and then, darkness. Ayeka managed to stay afloat a little longer, and observed Quin and Sasami leaping aboard the very last lifeboat. She smiled as her friends sailed away to safety, and didn't even notice herself slipping into unconsciousness.


	7. No Need for a Castaway!

****

No Need for a Castaway!

Ayeka sputtered and immediately woke out of her unconscious state when she realized that she had filled her lungs with water. With a cough that lasted at least a full two minutes, Ayeka cleared her lungs and found herself drifting out in the open ocean. Terror, the likes of which she had never known before, filled her soul. The storm was getting progressively worse, as was the sinking _J. S. S. Shangri-La_, and her situation was equally rotten.

Spewing out the last of the saltwater in her mouth, Ayeka began paddling to stay afloat. Her royal princess garments, which she had been wearing that day, were as wet as they could be; the briny sea and the pounding rain didn't do any help. But now was not the time to think about wet clothes; the ship was gone, and all the other lifeboats were out of sight. The terror that Ayeka had felt earlier was multiplied tenfold as she realized that she was alone.

Ayeka took about a minute to run things through in her mind. Number one, the ship has sank. The storm that was reported a little while earlier had came, and it was a brute of one, so terrible it even blanched veteran seamen. Ferocious ripping winds, great heaving buckets of stinging rain, dark sky, crashing lightning, and waves on the sea that tossed and turned like the world had come to an end… what a disaster! Ayeka, unhappily, was alone in the midst of it all, trying to just stay afloat.

Number two, the storm was still going strong. The crashing waves and biting wind was evidence enough. Thankfully these waters were warm--if they had been frigid, no doubt that the princess would be an icicle by now. That was the only bit of comfort she was allowed; everything else seemed gloomy and downright bleak. To make matters worse, it was pitch-black at night, and the Jurai princess couldn't see for the life of her.

Number three, she was all alone. Perhaps somewhere, many miles away, there might have been somebody else, but the last crewmember had boarded a lifeboat--every passenger, save for perhaps one or two, was safe and sound. There was NOBODY around, and even if Ayeka's voice could have been heard over the roaring waves and pounding rain, nobody was around to listen.

Number four, her body was becoming weary. Ayeka had eaten and drank well several hours ago, and she had been rested before any of this mess began. But even the healthiest person alive could not stay afloat in the water forever. Ayeka had to find land, or at least a flotation device, or she would sink and drown and nobody would know about it.

Number five, there was no land, there were no flotation devices, and the princess' hopes of survival were becoming dimmer.

Finally, after reasoning through things, Ayeka began to swim. As a princess under the Jurai royal family, she had been taught the sport at a very young age, just in case she would need it. Ayeka thought of every blessing in the world as she praised her teachers, and hoped that they were being rewarded for their efforts. She was a champion swimmer, and could have paddled laps around most pools for hours on end.

Having a fairly bad sense of direction, Ayeka didn't have the first idea as to where she was going. She only knew that she needed to swim, or she would sink under the cruel, battering waves. SINK OR SWIM--a sickening ultimatum, one that would test every fiber of strength and mettle she had. She was a princess, so she had skills by the bushel, but even the greatest champions ran out of steam sometime…

_No, I must not think about that. I must continue to have hope, I must continue fighting, even in this storm, even against the waves, even as my clothes drag me further down into the warm hands of mother ocean… No, I must keep fighting. I WILL NOT DIE. And if I must, if I must die, I will not go down without a fight. I refuse!!_

Clenching her teeth and summoning more energy, Ayeka burst forth and put a great distance between herself and the ship. Her arms dove forward into the water, her legs propelled her like a boat, and the air in her lungs kept her afloat. When she could fight no more, she would inhale deeply and merely allow herself to sink and rest her weary limbs. Ayeka could hold her breath for one minute before tiring.

After each brief rest, Ayeka would resurface and continue fighting, a little more stamina added to her resolve. Sometimes, when she felt the waves had grown a little calmer, she would take multiple breaks and really let her aching limbs rest. Of course, this was bad for her lungs…

Nature, it seemed, wanted to see Ayeka die. It wanted to laugh, wanted to see such a silly girl fight against the raging ocean. It would allow her to gain a few yards, then a fierce wave would bat her back into the wide open. She would growl, and would only increase her efforts. The sea allowed her some more space, then thrust her back as if playing with a yo-yo. Sometimes, when it felt kinder, a wave would crash in on the opposite side and propel the princess in the direction she desired. This did not happen often.

Still, the eldest Jurai princess fought on, plowing through waves and water and wind. The wind seemed fiercest, stinging her eyes and blinding her vision. The wind made her lose sight and swim in circles, or sometimes the wind and waves would team up and launch her far back into the sea, but she would only growl and continue swimming.

_I must not surrender… Must not surrender… Must endure, for the sake of Jurai. I must find land, then I must find means of rescue, or civilization… I must fight onward, for Sasami and Tenchi, and for mother and father, for aunt and uncle, for cousin and friend. I must fight for Azaka and Kamidake, for Kiyone and Mihoshi, for father Noboyuki and honorable grandfather. But above all, I must fight so that I may exact justice on that evil wretch Ryoko!_

Fueled by her inner speech, Ayeka summoned up all of her energy and burst forward at a speed that not even nature could contend with. For what seemed like minutes on end, the brave princess sped through the water like a dolphin, submerging sometimes to avoid a wave. Again and again she taunted nature, paddling straight through waves that previously bullied her back. Again and again, onward and onward, forward and forward, until the waves calmed, and the wind died, and the rain stopped, and the sky pacified, and once again Ayeka was alone in the middle of the ocean.

As far as she could see, Ayeka observed… water. Hydrogen, oxygen, salt, air, sky, Ayeka. The storm, thankfully, had passed like a nightmare, leaving only one spot in its destructive wake (the ship). Now, as the night sky continued growing darker (for it had been well into evening by the time Ayeka was tossed overboard), the princess took several small breathers from her exercise and sank into the sea.

While resting her beaten limbs (and torturing her lungs), Ayeka started to cry. _Why has this fate been dealt to me? Why did I have to escape the beauty of the lifeboats and end up here, in the stomach of the sea, with nothing but myself and the waves? Why? I am the royal princess of Jurai! I am of noble blood! I am heir to the universe!! And yet, here I am… sinking… in the ocean…_

Ayeka shook herself out of despair and resurfaced, getting a breath of sweet sea air back into her lungs. Her shredded limbs continued paddling, although her approach was much slower than before. She had expended nearly all of her energy just getting through the storm, and now here she was, in the middle of nowhere, nearly worn out.

For all she knew, Ayeka could have been right back where she started. The storm was so terrible, and the sky was so dark, she may have been swimming in circles and she wouldn't have known it. The odds of that happening were frighteningly good. But she decided not to think about that. _No! That is wrong! Yes, I have that chance, but I also have the chance of surviving! I may very well be near my destination, wherever that may be. Right now I do not care. As long as I can eat, sleep, and drink in safety, I do not care where I am headed or who may be there to greet me._

With her spirits up, Ayeka paddled onward, into the dark horizon.

It was well past midnight now, and Ayeka was nearly exhausted. She was practically dead in terms of physical conditions; emotionally, she was a shell; spiritually, she was dark; socially, she was alone to the world. Her face was already wet from the sea and the storm, though, so she had no need for tears. _Just keep swimming. Keep swimming. I can make it. I can make it. Just keep swimming…_

Stroke.

That's it… Just keep on paddling…

Stroke.

I can't fail now…

Stroke.

Not without a fight.

Stroke.

But…

Stroke.

But… I wonder…

Stroke.

I've been swimming forever.

Stroke.

Hours.

Stroke.

Days perhaps?

Stroke…

I cannot go on for much longer.

Stroke…

I will tire out soon.

Stroke…

Soon. Very, very soon I'm afraid.

Stroke.

I can feel it. I can feel it.

Stroke.

There is no question about it.

Stroke.

I can feel it.

Stroke.

I'm… afraid…

Stroke…

Stop… please, stop… Let me see land…

Str… oke…

Let me see… a beach… a rock… a lighthouse…

S… troke…

A tree, a mountain, a person, a ship…

S… tr… o… ke…

Weary… so weary… I can't…

S… t… r… o… ke…

I cannot… Must rest soon… sleep… so tired…

St…… r…… oke……

Just one more…

Stroke.

I'll quit soon… I'll rest soon…

St………

I'm sinking… This is the end… Sorry, but I cannot go on…

……

Please forgive me, Sasami…

…

Lord Tenchi… please don't mourn my passing…

…

I would hate to see such a fine man cry over me…

…

Quin, Farrah, I hope you are safe…

…

Name your first daughter after me, please.

…

Ah… the bottom…

……………

BOTTOM?!?!!?!?

……sand. I feel… sand… under my feet…

How long was I sinking? An hour? A day?

No. I did not sink long.

I FEEL SAND UNDER MY FEET.

La… la…

Say it. Dare to say it!!!!!!!

Lllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd…

Again!!

LAND!!!!!!

Now…

STROKE!

FIGHT!

LIVE!!!!!

Ayeka clenched her teeth and resurfaced. Ignoring the sweltering pains in her arms and legs, ignoring the fire in her lungs, ignoring her soaking clothes and waterlogged body, she swam like one stricken with insanity. She continued paddling, and screamed out loud as her flailing arms brushed up against sand. Carefully, she sank a little and began crawling on the wet, crumbly ground. The sound of crashing waves against a beach was just audible. Seashells began squeezing between her fingers.

With a cry of triumph no louder than the squeal of a mouse, Ayeka stumbled forward on the beach, the tide licking at her feet as her hand clasped hold of the crumbly sand. Land. She had found dry land. And she was alive. Laughing so weakly she nearly choked, Ayeka began crying for joy and passed out from exhaustion. She had earned the right to fall asleep, after all.


	8. The Island

A/N: For those of you who spotted the 2001: A Space Odyssey reference in the previous chapter, I salute you! Thanks to the one who clarified about Nobuyuki and Katsuhito, and I humbly apologize for not including those brownnosing dolls of Washu! As for the story… well, it's about to take a very interesting turn!

****

The Island

Gentle waves licked, recessed, touched, retrogressed, waned, waxed, came forward, drew back, tickled, left bare, splashed, left dry… Something that sounded like a squeaking sound came from above, and a dull cawing sound followed. Birds--no, seagulls. Something warm, and bright, and comforting sprayed forth. A tickling sensation, like being poked by a pencil, etched its way across the unresponsive body.

Princess Ayeka of the planet Jurai, heir to the universe, reputed as the universe's most beautiful woman, young and influential, was laying face-first in the smooth, unadulterated sand of a beach. The tide offered her pruned feet a brief sensation of cool relief from the heat of the sun, and the cry of seagulls assured her that this was indeed land. Little good that did--she wasn't conscious enough to enjoy it.

The crab that had been walking across her bare arm stopped briefly, almost as if examining this new figure. It had not been there the previous morning; perhaps it would vanish later on? Although not brilliant enough to ponder over these questions, the crab did stay around long enough to discover whether this _thing_ was alive or not.

The waves continued tickling Ayeka's feet and the sun grew warmer as morning slowly turned into afternoon. A seagull hopped on her back, and screeched away as its perch mumbled and tossed. Ayeka's sandy face was smacked by the sun's brilliant rays (the crab had scurried away satisfied), and she let out something that might have been a moan, had it been uttered by a stronger being.

Beaten and destroyed beyond definition, Ayeka rested on that beach for a good while longer before she came to. Fluttering her eyes open, she squinted from the glare of the sun and slowly got her bearings back. Other than the warmth of the sun, Ayeka only knew the touch of the waves and sand, and the cry of the gulls nearby. With a groan so soft it was barely audible, she made an effort to sit up. To her surprise, she discovered that she was alive--although hardly well.

"Whehmai?" Something even softer than a whisper came out of her mouth. Sore from saltwater and swimming, her voice was temporarily ruined. It would heal in another hour or so, not that Ayeka needed to speak anyway.

_I'm alive,_ she thought--obviously the first thing that came to mind. _Thank the Creator of all worlds, I'm alive!! I made it! Somehow, I made it onto land!_

But now… Now what do I do?

In the warmth of the day, Ayeka shuddered. A trillion things ran through her mind, like mindless traffic in the chaotic streets of Tokyo. Each thought had its own blaring horn, each one vied as the highest topic, and all were screaming so loud that Ayeka couldn't help but cry. Two tears were all the Jurai princess allowed; she needed resolve and reason now, not despair. Making an effort to sit up, Ayeka's head fell back to the ground in defeat, so to pass the time, she made a mental "things to do" list.

_There is much I need to do here. I have made it to dry land--good. Now I must hope that a patrol ship happens upon this island, or an airplane comes by. But I cannot face this situation lying down--it may take days or even weeks for a transport to arrive. So until that time comes, I must bite the bullet and survive._

First I need a strong shelter that can weather the elements. I will need food and water, and a place to store it in, and perhaps some tools as well. The island is warm but I won't be able to eat anything better than fruit until I can make a fire. I will also need to get a fairly good idea of the geography around me, so that I will know what fate has given me. Perhaps, though I doubt it, there is another survivor here, washed away somewhere. If so, I must find them and gain their assistance.

Ayeka continued to list things off, slowly letting her burned limbs recover. Barely able to wiggle, let alone move, her arms and legs would do her no good at all. Unfortunately, her stomach didn't care about these things, and let Ayeka know this in no polite terms. The princess groaned and managed to lift her arm to her belly.

"Ssuddup," she hissed. Her voice still hadn't recovered yet, but that was the last problem on Ayeka's mind. The princess growled, wishing to remain on that lonely beach until she had healed. Hunger, it seemed, would just have to be patient.

One more hour passed, and now Ayeka was thirsty too. _How long have I been here?_ she wondered. _I know I arrived in the evening sometime; perhaps it was yesterday. When was the last time I ate, or drank? Hours ago, no doubt._ The princess cursed and made another effort to move. With a smile, she discovered that her arms had improved to "weary", and were able to move a few spaces before tiring. _I must have really went all out…_

Finally, Ayeka managed to sit up again--this time without falling. Wishing for some type of object to lean up against, the princess struggled to stand on her feet. Easier said than done--the strenuous fight last night had turned her muscles into jelly, and the princess stumbled forward almost the second she stood. With a groan of irritation, she managed to push herself to her knees.

When she woke up, Ayeka had her face to the sea, and could just barely make out the sandy edges of the beach. Now that her head was in the direction of the island behind her, the princess slowly began realizing where exactly she was, and what she had been pitted against.

In front of her was the edge of what appeared to be a lush jungle of palm trees, tall and mighty, with jagged trunks and swaying leaves. Below them sat clusters of ferns, with mint-green leaves and bluebell flowers adorning them. There were many types of exotic plant life, such as trees and moss and bushes and shrubs. Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she was on an island that contained a steady flow of water.

Her heart invigorated new blood in her body as Ayeka's eyes caught hold of some objects that had fallen from one of the trees. With eyes (and mouth) watering, she managed a weak, worm-like crawl towards the coconuts, hoping against hope that one had cracked open. After what seemed like ten minutes of wriggling, Ayeka's hopes were shot down as she saw that the fruit was whole and undamaged. Several curses, obviously stored for such a moment, were set free from her mouth, but they all came out mumbled.

Not strong enough to even stand, let alone crack open the fruit, Ayeka crawled into the humid shade of the jungle, thankful that she no longer had to lie in the sun. Examining her suit, she discovered that she had been caked with sand. Not that it mattered anyway--nobody was around to see her, not to her knowledge at least. Ayeka sighed, and carefully leaned up against the bark of the palm tree. Her limbs still ached, although they were getting better, but the pain in her belly would never be satisfied until food could be found.

Another hour passed before the princess could stand on her own two feet. Still feeling slightly worn out by her escape from the sea, Ayeka managed to limp past the thicket of trees that separated the beach from the jungle and set about exploring the place. If she hoped to survive on the island, she needed to know her environment.

Ayeka's stomach burned with hatred as her bare feet carefully stepped over the grass of the inner island. All around her there were trees and plants, some even bearing fruit, although the treasures were too far out of reach. Ayeka had chucked a few stones in hopes of dislodging some fruit, but met with minor success. Her efforts only yielded a slightly beaten pear, parts of which had been claimed by a maggot.

Whatever was left of the fruit was greedily devoured by the monarch. The food calmed her raging tummy and the juices sated her thirst for a few more seconds. Ayeka knew she needed more than half a pear to survive. If she wanted to search the whole island, she would need all her strength back. Right now, she had just enough pep to break open a few peanuts.

Other than flora, the island was also populated by a great deal of fauna. The crabs and gulls on the beach were just a fraction of the native residents; there were also insects by the bushel (mainly mosquitoes, as Ayeka learned the hard way) and deadly arachnids crawling around (large spiders and creepy scorpions to name the majority). A slew of birds cried from the sky, filling the island air with the chorus of a thousand twittering voices. Many other cries, like monkeys and a few apes and other types of mammals, joined them.

Ayeka soon discovered, to her great joy, that nearly half of the island was made up of the jungle--that is, the part that wasn't covered by beaches. The princess made it a mental note to comb through her new home later--right now, she searched for shelter and more food. She would have to be careful of some of the animal species, though. Lizards snakes around trees, snakes darted around, and Ayeka even spotted what might have been a relative of the Komodo Dragon.

In what was perhaps a kind twist of fate, Ayeka managed to find both safety and nourishment after an hour of searching. When she was looking around the foothills of a tall cliff, the princess found a fairly large opening in the side. With the warm sun now bright as it could be, the princess needed no further light and thus ventured forth inside the hole. It turned out to be a fairly large cave, with several smaller holes further into it that might have acted as windows.

The cave was cooler than outside, and it was very dry, and the light that came in from the openings gave enough to see in. It was quite a spacious area, and with a little cleaning and redecorating, it could pass as a shelter. Ayeka liked it very much, and decided to take a brief nap in order to test it out. She woke up five minutes later, feeling worse than ever, for she had never slept on anything harder than down or cotton.

With a stiff back and a cramped neck, Ayeka huffed back outside the cave in search for food. The second half of her search also gave her something to be happy about: a small gathering of berry bushes was conveniently placed near the cliff. Raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and even mulberries were on display, like at market, and Ayeka blessed any and all deities that could hear her. She stuffed herself with a handful of each before going forward.

After eating her fill, Ayeka began looking for water. The berries would provide little juice, even if squeezed, so a spring was necessary. Plants depended on water, so a source _was_ somewhere--Ayeka just had to look for it. Unfortunately, there were no springs in the cave--that would have been too good to be true. The princess was tempted to return to the beach and break open the coconuts, but she knew there was no chance of it until she had the proper tools.

Ayeka knew something about tools, and maybe a little about how to build a fire. Tenchi and Washu had taught her much when she had stayed at the Masaki house; her tutors at Jurai also gave her the know-how to survive. "How to survive on a deserted island" wasn't exactly on the curriculum, but Ayeka was pretty good when it came to improvisation.

Unfortunately, when she came to surviving on her own, Ayeka sucked.


	9. An Unwelcome Discovery

****

An Unwelcome Discovery

It was a little past noon when Ayeka set about exploring the remainder of the island. Having found a place to hide from the sun and rain, as well as a meager supply of food to feed her, she needed to check the shores to see if anybody else had washed up with her. Most everyone had made it to a lifeboat, but the storm was so terrible that one might've tossed over. There may have even been someone on the island that didn't make it onto the boat, and an injury prevented them from moving around.

Her royal garments had been cleaned of sand and her limbs were almost completely healed, so without any immediate concerns, Ayeka strayed from her cliff and cut through the thick jungle that made up the heart of the island. Using the greatest care, she tread over logs and roots, leaped over tiny chasms, ran away from numerous predatory animals, and satisfied her parched tongue with a visit to a shallow creek.

The creek itself would not be a good supply of water--there was barely a few inches left. Ayeka was free to wash off some minor cuts she had gotten, and made it a note to come here if she had something small to clean, like a future tool.

Ayeka filled her head with mental notes as she approached the shore. She was passing by many trees that bore fruit, some of which were within climbing distance. Unfortunately, the delicate princess was not used to climbing anything worse than a flight of stairs, and would not scale the bark unless completely necessary. Until an emergency called for it, she would be forced to retrieve any fruit that had fallen from the stem, or at least try to dislodge them with rocks.

Ayeka's initial plan was to return to the beach and search for anything that had washed up, be it companion, tool, a bit of food, or something from the ship. She hoped for a fellow ally first and food second; objects that had washed up from the ship would have been a rare luxury. Still, if she found nothing else, the least she could accomplish was exploration.

Making it out of the jungle with a bruise on her heel and an apple in her hand, Ayeka scanned over the beach that greeted her. Several visible footprints were there, and for awhile the princess' hopes flared up, but her heart sank when she realized that the impressions were hers.

Marking her starting point with a very large and very deep "AJ" in the sand, Ayeka headed in the "left" direction first (she would later learn which direction was north and so forth, but for now, crude terms such as left and right would suffice). For a few minutes, her feet walked over the warm sand of a beach, and the princess found nothing new, except for a small nest of turtles. Initially she ignored them, although later she would consider the beasts and their eggs a staple source of food.

Past the nest of turtles, Ayeka continued to see the jungle to the left of her and the sea to the right. Occasionally, when her soles grew tired of walking on hot sand, she would parade in the foamy waters of the sea and cool off. The sand felt terrific when wedged in between her toes, and she made a habit of picking up pretty seashells. Little she knew that one day, these shells would serve as important tools…

For what seemed like forty minutes, Ayeka continued seeing the same thing: the sea to her right, the jungle to her left. Eventually the jungle thinned out, and a great plain of grass greeted her. Perhaps, if she was painfully lucky, she would find some sort of beast of burden in these fields, but those odds were laughable. In any case, she continued past the fields and continued walking into the afternoon.

When Ayeka felt the cool touch of evening on her shoulder, she knew she had little time left. The island was much larger than she imagined, and it would take many days to scour through it all. The jungle was at least three miles behind her, and the princess only now began moving away from the grass. A tall mountain greeted her next, although it was not her cliff.

Apparently, this mountain used to be a volcano, but it had died long before the birth of the typewriter. Ayeka didn't want to go near it for fear of getting even more lost, and besides, it would be a waste of food and water to scale the heights. Around the mountain was a great mass of rocks, the kind that waves dash against when angry. Many of these rocks sprouted out of the sand and even snaked into the sea.

Ayeka sighed, reasoning that she must've been at least halfway around the island by now. She had started around noon, and now it was almost evening. She still had good light, so there was no reason for her to stop or rest. She was getting dreadfully hungry, and her thirst was rising. Her feet began to ache from all the walking, and her fair skin was beginning to take a color to it.

Carefully, Ayeka maneuvered through the rocks and onto the next area of the island. It took her at least half an hour to get to the other side of the mountain's base, and when she cleared through every last rock, she finally discovered something--although, two seconds after making her discovery, Ayeka found herself wishing that she hadn't.

"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand (her voice had obviously improved to its former glory). Unable to register this turn of events, Ayeka rubbed her eyes, hoping that her discovery would vanish. Yes, perhaps it was a mirage, caused by the heat of the day. But no, this was real, very real, painfully real.

The princess, ever a skeptic, marched forward and glared at her discovery. At such close quarters, there was no doubting of its existence. With a growl and a fury unbefitting a princess, Ayeka nearly cursed at her depressing situation. Nothing on Earth (or Jurai) could change it, though: this was the truth, and nothing else.

Ayeka sighed, shook her head, and whined mentally.

"I came here looking for something helpful," she pointed, "and who do I see but a washed-up Ryoko laying on the rocks!?" The princess glared at the other woman, expecting the pirate to become animated and battle her. Her expectations continued until the sun sank a little more, and the sky grew a shade darker, and the weather became cooler. Ryoko did not move one inch, not even to twitch.

"Ah, I see…" mumbled Ayeka, examining her foe. Apparently, Ryoko had been caught in the storm as well. Being the "inferior, malicious being" she was, she must have become too exhausted from swimming and thus drowned. Even if she had survived, the impact from slamming into the rocks must've killed her. And so, seeing her enemy's plight, Ayeka did what came natural.

She began laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh now, look at you, miss Ryoko! The terrible space pirate Ryoko, dashed upon the jagged rocks of justice! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! And right on my own island, to boot! Ahahahahahahahaha!!! My-my, this is just too delicious! And I suppose you're dead now! Yes, dead, killed by a mere storm and a simple rock! Hahahahaha!! Imagine the irony! Imagine how fitting it is, for you to die here in such obscurity, without pomp or grandeur or even a witness! Hahahahahahahaha!!!"

Ayeka taunted Ryoko even more than that, even as evening came and the moon peeked out of the sky. She made fun of the fact that it was her that survived, while Ryoko had died from the storm and the impact. She cried in triumph as she gloated over her victories during the storm, and how much the sea must've beaten of the pirate. A long list of derogatory names, curses, and insults were then hurled, and Ayeka walked away from the dead woman with a happy heart.

"Gh……"

The princess froze, one foot still in the air as she heard the groan. Even amidst the crashing waves, the princess could still hear a very, very faint groan coming from Ryoko's direction. _No,_ thought she, _that is impossible! I barely survived that chaos and I'm a royal princess of Jurai! How in the world can she live through it?!_

Still, Ayeka couldn't leave without making sure. Cautiously, she crept up on the dead woman, and carefully placed two fingers on Ryoko's neck. For a long time, nothing. Then, the worst thing that ever happened to Ayeka just occurred to her: Ryoko had a pulse. Ryoko, somehow, someway, was still alive--just barely. In a fury, Ayeka lost her temper and roared at the space pirate some more… but then grew smart and decided to gloat.

"AHA! So, you have finally gotten what you deserve! So you are still alive, eh? Well, not for long! Do you know why?! Because I'm going to leave you here, my dear Ryoko! Yes, you heard me! I'll leave you here on these rocks, to be picked apart by seagulls and smashed against the rocks by these beautiful waves! Aha, a fitting tribute to your crimes indeed!! Ha, ahahahaaa!!!" And with that, Ayeka marched away from Ryoko and the rocks, singing the Jurai imperial anthem with all her heart.

Still, even as she left the rocks behind her, Ayeka couldn't push her discovery out of her mind. She had heard somewhere that people should be careful about what they wish for, because sometimes those wishes are granted. This advice came to haunt her as evening came, and she nearly beat herself for hoping to find a companion. _It had to be Ryoko,_ she thought, _it just had to!!_ Still, the space pirate would be dead soon, either from starvation or the elements. Ayeka chuckled and imagined Ryoko waking up just before her body failed her from lack of hunger. The confused space pirate would wonder where she was and how she got there, but would slip into the unforgiving sea before anything could be thought out. It was a delicious way for her to go, or so thought the princess.

Night officially came by the time Ayeka finished her rounds. In order of her discovery, there was a massive jungle on the island, then a wide plain of grass, then a mountain, followed by a little more jungle, then there was the cliffs in which Ayeka called home, some more plains of grass, and finally what remained of the jungle. It was quite dark by the time Ayeka had arrived at the place where she carved her initials, but it wasn't so late that she couldn't sleep.

Sleep… Ayeka dreaded sleeping in that rocky cave, almost as much as she dreaded having Ryoko in the same vicinity (and the same situation) as her. The floor of her new home was dreadfully uncomfortable, and sleeping outside only exposed her to predators. Her outfit would provide adequate protection from the cool nights, but she would need a blanket if she hoped to preserve her clothes more.

As she arrived at her starting point, Ayeka tripped and stumbled over something that hadn't been there before. But instead of falling flat on the sand, she found herself crashing into a soft, mushy object. It was completely soaked from the seawater, but from the feel of it, the object was more welcome than any item of food.

"A bed!" squealed the princess, feeling the large mattress beneath her. "It's a bed!!" Squealing with delight, the princess managed to drag the soaked mattress away from the sea. It wasn't fairly big, just small enough to fit inside the cave, and it easily held the esteemed monarch. Ayeka's spirits rose as she carried the wet mattress back to her "room", thanking any and all deities that one of the beds from the ship had found its way to her shores.

It was well past ten o'clock by the time Ayeka stuffed the wet mattress into her room (that is, if she could tell the time). It didn't matter to her that the bed was soaked with seawater, or that it had sand in it and had been ripped a little by coral and shark and anything on the island. It was better than sleeping on the hard rocky floor, and for the first time since she "left" the ship, Ayeka had a fairly good night's sleep.

_I wonder if SHE is still alive._

I hope not.

Ayeka woke with the sun, feeling a little irritable. Her new bed protected her frail body from the hard stony floor of the cavern, but that was all it was good for. Sleeping on something soaking wet was not fun at all, and sleeping in heavy clothes that had also felt the sting of the sea was equally horrid. Still, better than lying on that hard floor…

Ayeka grumbled and managed a good stretch when she woke up. Her first real day on the island had gone by quickly, and there was still much for her to do in the meantime. First of all, she took a quick journey outside to gorge herself on the berries. Eating her fill, she went back into the cave to retrieve her mattress. While she busied herself all day, she would allow the sun to dry out her bed, hopefully cleansing it of the water within.

After depositing her bed in an obvious clearing (she didn't want to lose it, after all), Ayeka went back to the beach to double-check for washed up items. Her search proved even better than yesterday, for a locked chest had managed to lodge itself in the sand. It was neither large nor heavy, and the lock came off easily when rammed with a rock.

Ayeka's hopes faded quickly as she gazed inside the box. A fine leather book, undamaged by the sea and still in its plastic wrapping, was contained within. An unopened packet of ink pens and sharpened pencils were also within the box, and after careful investigation, Ayeka surmised that the box's contents were a diary and writing set.

Although not useful in the long run, the diary would prove very effective to the princess. Here she could keep her sanity by expressing her feelings, or recording the days and events. A map would have to be drawn, with key areas marked on a legend. She might even publish her "story" if she ever got off the island--Ayeka could get rich off her tales!!

With a laugh of triumph, Ayeka removed the diary from its plastic casing and opened it up. The smell of a new book filled her nose, and after licking the edge of a pencil she picked up, she began writing in her new journal. Her name and date came first (to her reckoning, it had been a Friday when the _J. S. S. Shangri-La_ sank, and so yesterday would have been Saturday).

__

Log of Princess Ayeka of planet Jurai,

Saturday, fifth of May

This is my very first entry--that is, my first entry upon finding this diary. By some good fortune, I have found a way to document my thoughts and feelings, as well as a history of how I arrived here, etc. There is much to be said, but until help arrives, I have all the time in the world.

On Friday, the third of May, the J. S. S. Shangri-La experienced a storm so great and powerful that it sank into the sea. My friends and family were aboard that ship, and I can only hope that they made it to safety. Somehow, I have experienced the brunt of fate's anger, and have since washed up on this island, which for convenience's sake I shall call Ayeka Island.

I have managed to find sufficient shelter and food, for the time being at least, and only recently have I come across a means of rest at night. Unfortunately, there is bad news to be expressed as well. Upon inspecting the island, I happened upon another survivor of the storm, although I am in no jovial mood about it. My sworn enemy, that loathsome devil-temptress, the evil space pirate Ryoko, is now a temporary part of this island. Poor fiend washed up on the rocks nearby a mountain; I hope she dies a cruel death.

In the meantime, I must forget about her and search for water. I must acquire more food, and I shall have to fashion tools and a fire if I hope to survive. But I guarantee you this, my dear diary, I shall not need the assistance of that witch! Aha, I'll show her how easily I can manage myself! …that is, is she ever gets the opportunity to see it. I hope, secretly, she does--ah, to see that surprised look on her face (upon seeing how well I have managed myself) would be priceless, and worth the pain of reviving her! HA!

Until further developments present themselves,

Yours truly,

Princess Ayeka of the royal Jurai family.


	10. Roughing It

A/N: Okay, I know that about a billion people saw that coming… but hey, the story would not be so fun if it was anyone else! As for Ayeka's mightier-than-thou attitude, I think I expressed it pretty well. I mean, her and Ryoko aren't exactly buddy-buddy with each other, right? I know I portrayed Ayeka as a "shrew", but given the circumstances, I think the reaction was normal and maybe even acceptable. Anyway…

****

Roughing It

With a smile no dimmer than the sun she was greeting, Ayeka stretched and smiled as the beginning of a new day washed over her tired body. By the time evening had came the other day, the mattress was not only dry but very warm, and Ayeka had slept like she hadn't slept in years. Now, in the early parts of the morn, she was completely refreshed and ready to start her day.

Ayeka first gobbled up a few berries from the bushes that were growing next to her cave, but made a note to not eat too much. She justified her reasons for eating so much, claiming to need the strength to survive these first few days. Later on, she would have to find more fulfilling meals, and a steadier supply of water than the tiny creek she had found. She would also need tools, and fire, and……

Humming a song to herself, Ayeka journeyed away from her cave. She needed to wash her clothes out, for they were beginning to smell of sand and salt and sweat. For this task, she required two long poles, a line, some clips, and a wide open space. She had already done well in collecting firewood, and a pair of straight, dry branches would make do for a clothesline. Ayeka used her sash as a line, seeing as how she wouldn't need it much anyway. The only thing left was to find a carrying device.

Amazed at her resourcefulness, Ayeka had transformed the chest that she found the other day into a sort of primitive pail. It was in this box where she transported water from the creek to the grasslands, and it was in these empty fields where she began washing her outfit.

Being alone on an island had several obvious advantages. Ayeka could disrobe and nobody would be around to see her; for that matter, she could have wandered around in the nude and nobody would care. But she would not lower herself to such barbaric standards--at least not if she could prevent it.

Ayeka knew nothing about washing clothes, having been brought up in royalty. She had learned a little while living in the Masaki house, but other than that, she was wet behind the ears. Still, she could improvise: dunk the robe in the box, soak it, knead it, squeeze it out, wash it again, hang to dry. Satisfied, Ayeka sat down on the grass, watching her royal outfit dry out in the sun. Her undergarments would get stained by the grass, so they too would need to be washed after awhile.

Ayeka scoured the immediate area for water while waiting for her clothes to dry. She didn't venture too far for fear of wild animals stealing her things, so she wasn't able to find anything. Once the hour was up, she'd be free to explore at her leisure, providing she packed enough provisions with her.

Ayeka used the remainder of the water to give herself a brief shower. Stripping down to nothing, she overturned the box and dumped the leftover water on her exposed body. It wasn't as cold as she thought, and after drying herself off on her clothes, she dressed and set out to find some water.

Walking through the grasslands, Ayeka stumbled across a lone banana tree standing in the middle of the plains. Somewhat tired from her chore, she opted to rest under the shade and write in her diary. To her great joy, one banana had fallen out of the tree, and other than a slight bruise, it was in perfect edible condition.

__

Diary of Ayeka, Princess of Jurai

Sixth of May

I am getting used to living on my island now. I have a small supply of food near my home and plenty of fruit trees just begging to be harvested. I have yet to find a large quantity of drinking water, but I suppose the tiny creek I have found shall make do.

Washing clothes is more of a chore than I imagined. I have no idea how Sasami or Kiyone does it; perhaps, if I am lucky, I shall discover this someday. But I will not rest on laurels; I should be able to teach myself these things. After all, I must depend on myself from now on. Needless to say, this will be a very big change from what I am used to but I am sure that I will be able to cope.

There is nothing else of interest that I can express, except to say that I will have much to do in these next few days. It will be hard, but I am certain that I can manage by myself. I will have no need of that wretch Ryoko!!!

Speaking of which, I wonder if I should really let her stay there on those rocks. Yes, I know it is not like me to pity her, but still… A princess should extend mercy and grace to all living creatures, even wicked space pirates. Perhaps it would be best to relocate her elsewhere, where she is not so exposed to the elements. I'm sure she didn't sleep well last night, what with the waves at her feet and the wind on her back. The weather was warm, but I'm sure she must be frozen stiff.

Perhaps I shall rescue her in time, but for now, I will leave her there to rot a little more. What more just punishment can I possibly exact!! HA! Besides, I know that if I help her, she'll only laze around and steal all my food. She certainly won't contribute anything either. I'll hold her destiny in my hands for a little while longer, then we'll see what happens.

Faithfully yours,

Ayeka

Night waned, and Ayeka's throat became dry and crusty. She had all but emptied the tiny creek earlier that day, and was desperate for water. If it wasn't so salty, or filled with questionable forms of life, then the princess would have drank the entire sea. She was _that_ thirsty.

Ayeka also grew cold. Her heavy princess robe shielded her from the brunt of the cool night, but she needed the warmth of a fire to invigorate her bones. She would have returned to the cave hours ago, but she decided to burn the midnight oil searching for natural tools and more water. Now the day turned dark, and shockingly cold, and the princess had neither tool not water nor flame to boast about.

Quivering, Ayeka returned "home" in defeat, carrying no more than the box she had discovered her diary in. She had hoped to fill it with foodstuffs and items, but so far it remained empty. Snacking on the dwindling supply of berries didn't help her either, and seeing their number grow smaller only dampened her spirits.

The only comfort she really had was the bed. As usual, she had left it out in the sun to warm up, and the feel of the heated cotton was like sleeping inside a warm loaf of bread. The princess sighed as she plopped down on the mattress, and squealed in content as the warmth of the bed beneath her carried her off to Slumberland.

__

I wonder how that wretch is faring.

Hm, probably shivering cold.

Maybe I should go out and save her. Yes, it would be the proper thing to do.

…………

…Nah. I'll do it tomorrow. I'm so tired… and hungry… and thirsty… and cold…

………

I hate admitting it, but I might need help.

I might need… Ryoko's help.

D'GAHH!!!! What am I thinking?! I, need HER help??!? Preposterous!!

……

Oh, but I am feeling lonely… And I cannot handle this by myself for long…

I still have so much to do…

Curse that woman!!!!! If it had been anybody else, I would not be so loathe to help! Anyone, anyone at all! Oh, why did it have to be her…?

Hahaha… how ironic… Ugh, how disgusting…

I shall worry about that tomorrow. Sleep…


	11. Blood, Tears, Toil, and Sweat

****

Blood, Tears, Toil, and Sweat

"Okay!!! Let's go!!"

Filled with the excitement of a new day, Ayeka marched outside her home and headed towards the jungle. She had already gathered a small stack of wood in previous days, and had since stored it in her cave. Only a few more bundles were required, and Ayeka could start a fire. If she accomplished nothing else that day, she would make sure that a hearty blaze was in her possession.

Ayeka's success with finding proper wood fared pretty well. The jungle in which she explored was overrun with unused wood, most of it dry enough to burn. Some even had moss and fungus growing on it, which Ayeka considered good fuel. Personally, she was a greenhorn when it came to making fires (although there always seemed to be one going on whenever she cooked, or fought with Ryoko), but fortunately she had a good memory: whilst under the care of Tenchi, the kind young man taught her much about making fires from scratch.

After gathering sufficient wood, Ayeka decided that the small area of grass surrounding her cave was good for a fire. She didn't want to start one at the beach for fear of incoming tide, nor inside her cave for fear of suffocating. Anywhere too far away would be a hassle; anywhere too close would smoke her home. Placing all her logs in a messy pile, and setting a circle of stones around it to protect the grass from the blaze, Ayeka produced the flint she had found.

To her knowledge, there were three ways to start a successful fire. One was to simply rub two sticks together and hope for a blaze. The second was to use a magnifying glass to intensify the rays of the sun onto some dry brush. The third method, the one Ayeka tried, was to strike two stones together and hope for a spark.

Ayeka took a deep breath and prepared to make the blaze. With a grunt, she slammed the two rocks together and expected a blaze. She got a blaze, all right, but not the kind she had wanted; her finger had been caught in the middle of the collision.

"YEAOOOOWWW!!!!!!" Ayeka screamed out in torture, dropped the rocks on the ground and sucked on her poor finger. Smashed beyond recognition, the pinkish digit was quickly forming colors of red and purple. Her nail was also scratched and crushed, but Ayeka's pride was the most damaged.

After recovering somewhat, Ayeka sighed and continued to bang the rocks together. Reaping nothing but a loud crunching noise, the princess eventually gave up on the prospect and decided to search for tools. There would other days to work on the fire, but now she needed tools and water.

Leaving her wood and stones behind, Ayeka journeyed to the beach in search of seashells. Previously, she had made the discovery that, if fashioned right, some shells could provide as digging, cutting, poking, and scraping tools. Once on the beach, Ayeka began fishing out anything that looked like it would make a good tool. She knew she had to have some sort of cutting device, not just to cut through fruit but perhaps animals as well. The thought disgusted her, but Ayeka knew that she needed better nourishment than just fruit.

After collecting a sizeable amount of shells (and storing them in her box), Ayeka paused to glance off into the distance. Ryoko was probably still on those rocks, just as unconscious as ever. For a fleeting moment, a feeling of guilt and remorse washed over the princess, and she almost considered going over and rescuing Ryoko. But with a huff and a snuff, Ayeka proudly turned her back on the woman, and marched back to her home.

With shells in tow, Ayeka's next task was to continue improving her shelter. The cave was nice, but something homier would be needed. As with everything else, Ayeka knew little of constructing a shelter, save for the fact that it needed to resemble a house. The sticks she had collected would not be good enough to make a house; something else was required.

One of the main problems that beset the princess was the fact that she no longer had coverings for her feet. Somehow, her slippers had been lost at sea, so from the time she landed at the beach, Ayeka had been barefooted. This was normally not a problem, but taking treks through and across the jungle that centered her island was painful.

Her feet bled and blistered a hundred-thousand times, in a hundred-thousand different ways. Stepping over logs, thorny branches, mud, mushy soil, fungus, and thistles did horrors for her feet's complexion, and running away from the occasional predator only made matters worse. Still, she pressed on, even as she grew faint from so much injury.

Footwear aside, Ayeka's delicate hands were also starting to become swollen and bloody. Not used to anything more strenuous than sewing, her hands suffered great casualties from carrying lumber and rough bark. Jagged stones rubbed up against her soft palms, seawater and sand burned wrinkles in the smooth skin, and fashioning her shells into tools was no delicate task either. Ayeka already bore a multitude of minor cuts on her hands and fingers, along with her feet, and other than the thinning creek, she had no means of cleaning them.

Ayeka also found herself getting weaker and weaker from lack of food. Her berry supply, formerly formidable, had dwindled down to a few more branches. Here and there she found a snack that had fallen out of the tree, but if she didn't do something drastic, her supply would run out for good. Ayeka also began sweating abnormally, from heat and work, and her body screamed for water. For a bath, she merely took a dip in the sea, but only the pure, clean, cold water of a spring would satisfy her thirst.

After scouring the island (and injuring herself many different times), Ayeka had no luck in finding the means to build a shelter. She had dragged with her several palm leaves and other branches for a tarp, but unless she found something sturdier to support it, she would be forced to live in her cave.

Ayeka's physical problems were minute when compared to everything else. Emotionally, she was drained. Having been shipwrecked and stranded on an island was bad enough for her psyche, and having to work for everything she did was insane. Never before had the princess done so much for herself, from finding her own meals to fashioning her own tools.

Ayeka desperately desired the company of another. Living all by herself on the island was eating away at her sanity. She was so lonely it scared her, and at times her mind wandered back to Ryoko, who had not been moved from the rocks. At times, Ayeka found herself walking over to the unresponsive pirate, almost as if she were ready to rescue the woman. Every time, of course, her pride took over and she turned away.

But Ayeka knew that she couldn't last forever. Sooner or later, if it had not happened already, she would snap and lose her mind. In physical terms, she would never be able to handle all the tasks and chores by herself. Day after day, her body grew exhausted from too much work and not enough nourishment. Nights were a blessing, but they never seemed to last long enough.

Emotionally, Ayeka was a mess. Each new night brought demons that picked at her mind. They taunted her, insulting her, and mocked her--for what reason? Perhaps her conscience was ragging on about Ryoko. Perhaps her heart was telling her that she needed to save the other woman, that bringing Ryoko from the rocks was the right thing to do. The princess found the frequency of these dreams to be increasing, and her resolve weakening.

One night, she had a dream that it was _she_ who was on the rocks, and Ryoko was out and about on the island. Ryoko, upon discovering Ayeka flattened on the rocks, laughed and jeered at the princess--while simultaneously lifting her up and carrying her away. That wicked demon was spewing curses, but soon the curses turned into words of kindness, and Ayeka saw herself being carried away--not dragged, as she might have been. Ryoko had rescued her without hesitation.

Ayeka, as always, ignored the dream. When she woke that day, it was barely even dawn. She found herself perspiring, even though the morning wasn't warm. With a sigh, Ayeka slid off her mattress and walked out of the cave. She found a beautiful pre-sunrise island greeting her, with the water on the beach receding and advancing as it always had been. The dark sky was littered with stars, billions of them, each one gorgeous.

Ayeka smiled as she greeted the day, and decided to go on a walk before doing her chores. As always, she stuffed herself with berries, and found it a surprise that there was still enough left over for her to eat. With her stomach full, Ayeka merrily began humming a tune as she skipped alongside the beach.

For some unknown reason, she found herself approaching the rocks. Whether by curiosity or fate, she walked towards them and saw Ryoko lying there still, her body sprawled over one of the larger ones. Ayeka saw it and smiled wickedly, but the grin faded fast. Her conscience, stronger than ever, began picking and poking at her mind.

__

Poor woman. Look at her! Who knows how long she's been out there! Probably starved to death by now, almost! And she can't be in good health! She's been outside this entire time, weathering the waves that continue to lick at her legs. Don't you feel ashamed for leaving her there?

"No, I don't!" replied Ayeka, screaming to the wind. "I don't feel ashamed! I stand by my decision!"

__

Fine, then. Let her lie there until she dies. You'll be no better than she is if you don't help her.

"I don't care!" retorted the princess, not caring that she was talking to herself. "Ryoko is an evil space pirate! She has committed thousands of crimes against the universe, and she must pay for her wicked ways!"

__

True. But is this punishment really fair? Is it really right to let her die such a miserable death?

A pause.

"Yes! Yes, it is! She deserved every bit of it!!"

__

And what will you get if she dies? Satisfaction? Happiness? Comfort? Will you really be able to live with yourself if you let her die like this? Will you ever be able to hold your head up proudly?

No response.

__

If she dies, you will be all alone. You will have nobody to talk to, nobody to converge with, nobody to express your feelings towards.

"I have my diary!" exclaimed the princess.

__

True. But your diary cannot give you what another living person can. Your diary cannot help you build a shelter, or show you how to make a fire. Your diary cannot laugh at your jokes, or it cannot be a shoulder for you to cry on.

"And Ryoko is?!"

__

Maybe if you gave her the chance. I'm sure that if you help her, she'll help you. She'll be in your debt, after all. She can help you find more food, some water, maybe set up an SOS system…

"Rubbish!" blurted the princess. "All lies!!"

__

What do you have to lose? Your food? You don't have enough even now. Ryoko will understand. She's not going to steal the food.

"I, I… I, I don't want to!!"

__

All right. I'm not going to do anything. Leave her there, then. You can have the joy of doing all the work by yourself. Think of it: all those sprains, all those bruises, all those cuts will be yours alone. Ryoko will be spared that. She won't need to find food and water either. She can just stay there forever.

"Y-you're trying to trick me," whispered Ayeka, her confidence fading.

__

Use your head, Ayeka. You know that if you don't help her, you're going to have to do everything yourself. I know you don't want that.

No response.

Princess Ayeka growled, battling her subconscious in a losing war. She didn't want to admit it, she never wanted to, but that inner part of her was correct. If she didn't do anything, all the "joys" of managing an entire island would be left up to her. Ayeka knew, though she would never admit it, that she couldn't handle the job herself. It was becoming far too complicated, and messy, and her body ached so, and she had so much to do…

"ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka let out a scream, drowning out the waves that crashed against the rocks. Any intelligent being that was living on the island would have heard her by now. "All right!!!!! I'll help her out!!!! But I'm only doing this so that I won't have to do all the work myself!!"

__

That a girl.

"Don't you start with me!!" growled the princess, and with a huff and a snuff, she stormed off to the unconscious woman lying on the rocks.


	12. Reviving Ryoko

Author's Note: Okay, so maybe I should tone down on Ayeka's attitude. But I believe her reaction to Ryoko's appearance is perfectly normal. Imagine seeing your worst enemy sprawled out on the rocks, halfway dead! Wouldn't you act the same? But Ayeka fans fear not--she'll redeem herself eventually.

****

Reviving Ryoko

Ayeka felt like killing her conscience as she waded through the waters and the rocks. She couldn't believe that she was actually _rescuing_ that she-devil of a woman from almost certain death! She nearly lost her mind (and her balance) treading through the gnashing waves, and almost laughed at the situation. Here she was, princess of Jurai, wading through the powerful waves of a beach, rescuing one of the universe's most infamous criminals!

As if to taunt her even more, the waves began increasing in power and knocked the esteemed lady off her feet. Ayeka fell flat on the shore, smashing into the wet sand and waters. With a growl, she resurfaced and continued trekking forward. The waves smashed against her again, sending her to the ground twice. It was almost as if nature agreed with her decision to leave Ryoko behind.

_Perhaps I should turn back,_ thought the princess. _It will be too much effort to go over there, and I'll probably have to carry her so she doesn't get her face in the water. I couldn't possibly carry that sack of potatoes, so why am I even bothering? She'll probably make an even bigger nuisance of herself…_

Sighing, Ayeka trudged through the waters and arrived at the rock where Ryoko was still lying on. For a very, _very_ brief moment, Ayeka felt pity and remorse: pity for the defenseless woman, and remorse for her own heartless actions. She genuinely grew sad for a period, and would have kept her attitude had not the waves bashed her against a larger rock.

She slammed against the stone, knocking air from her lungs and a speck of blood from her shoulder. Yelling a curse unbefitting a princess, Ayeka stormed away from the boulder and approached the half-dead space pirate. With a sneer, she scooped the other woman in her arms and flung her over her shoulders. Ryoko's stomach and chest were now pressed into Ayeka's back, and her wobbly head was resting on the woman's shoulders. Draping the pirate's arms over her neck, Ayeka held onto the other woman tightly and began stomping away from the rocks.

"I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you!" snorted the princess. "You realize that I'm only doing this so I won't have to do all the work!" Obviously, no response came, and Ayeka sighed. The waters grew a little calmer, and the princess kept her balance as she made her way back to her home.

With the summer sun now at its highest peak, and the temperature with it, Ayeka began perspiring terribly as she carried the unconscious Ryoko. Normally she was never a fast walker, and even in times of distress she couldn't boast of being quick. But now, burdened down by Ryoko, the weather, and her own feelings, Ayeka was just barely trudging along.

Her bare feet dug into the soft sand, feeling aflame from the fiery sun. Her hands became slippery, and she had to readjust Ryoko's position more than once just to keep her steady. She yearned to rest along the way, or to at least stop for a snack, but she reasoned that the quicker she got Ryoko to safety, the quicker she could go about her business.

Ayeka knew better than to leave Ryoko outside. If she had thrown the woman on the beach, she would've shriveled up from the heat or else picked apart by the gulls. If she had been placed anywhere in the jungle, she would've been ripped apart by the wild beasts, and the grasslands had no means of protection from the rain and cold. The princess didn't like the idea, but she had little choice other than to keep the woman inside her cave. If it meant getting an extra hand in labor, she would have endured even Ryoko's presence.

Ayeka did finally give in to her desires, and took a brief rest midway between the rocky beach and her home. Laying Ryoko next to a palm tree, Ayeka stretched her weary muscles and popped several loose joints. In the silence of the day, Ryoko looked very peaceful and almost heavenly. Ayeka sighed, gazing over the unresponsive woman, and let out a smile.

"Just remember, Ryoko," she pointed, "you owe me one. I expect you to pull your own weight while you're on my island. 'No work, no eat', right?" No response. Ayeka smiled even more, and sat down next to her adversary. In an extremely rare moment of civility and friendliness (which was easy considering that Ryoko could neither move nor talk), Ayeka put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder and smiled.

_She looks very peaceful when she's asleep. Hm, her pulse is very weak, but at least she's alive. Maybe, if I'm extra lucky, she'll have a case of amnesia when she wakes up. She'll be easier to get along with then. Of course, if my premonition is correct, she'll just be the same old Ryoko, nagging and whining and lazing about like the no-good crook she is._

Ayeka chuckled, and slapped Ryoko on the cheek lightly. She stood up, stretched again, and took a deep breath of sea air. _Your fate is in my hands, Ryoko,_ she thought. _You had better realize that._

Finally, through several hours of intense work and a few more rests, Ayeka managed to carry the unconscious Ryoko back to her cave. Inside it was dark as always, but the light that carried through the "windows" provided sufficient guidance. Ayeka sighed as she surveyed her room. She needed to put Ryoko somewhere where she could rest, but unfortunately, the only place suited for that was her bed.

"Oh, no!" she stated, anticipating her conscience's words. "I'm not going to put her in _my_ bed!"

__

Where, then?

"I, I…" Ayeka growled and uttered a nasty word (or two), but decided that it would be too much of an effort to argue, and reluctantly placed the sleeping Ryoko on her bed. With a sigh, she fell to her knees and caught her breath.

"You sure do weigh a lot," wheezed the princess, whispering into the other woman's ear, "for somebody who hasn't eaten in several days."

__

Diary of Ayeka, Princess of Jurai

Ninth of May

Well, when all was said and done, I eventually gave into my conscience and rescued that despicable woman from the fate she so deserves. Now, to my great displeasure, I must care for her and nurture her back to health, so that she will be able to assist me in my daily routines. I do not need to say that I will not look forward to doing this.

Still, having my enemy depend on me gives me something of a perverse joy. I now have a great power, and a great advantage, and surely Ryoko will understand this when she wakes. I saved her life; whether I wanted to or not is irrelevant. She is now in my debt, and thus must repay it somehow. I can think of no better payment than accomplishing a few chores here and there!

Still… This may sound unbelievable, but deep down inside, I am glad she is all right. Of course, this is mostly because I am lonely. I realize now that I could never accomplish so much by myself--I need Ryoko's help. Yes, I shall admit it (I wouldn't be so loathe to if it were anyone else). I am unable to do this task.

Now I must worry about reviving Ryoko. It pains me to even write it, but I hope she lives--realize, of course, that I only say that because I need the assistance! And yes, well, she is in my debt. The least she could do is pull through and live. Who knows! Perhaps she will come through with a case of amnesia! HA!!

Sincerely yours,

Ayeka

"Now," said the princess, putting her diary away, "how shall I go about recovering you?"

Stepping outside a few minutes later, Ayeka surveyed what she had to offer. The supply of berries was dwindling fast, and soon they would be gone altogether. Her water was also vanishing, and her skills at making fires was not improving. Ayeka sighed, and moaned as she realized that she would soon have to divide everything up with her new "companion".

First of all, she gathered several berries together in her hands and headed back to the cave. There was no doubt that Ryoko was starving by now, so the food would do her good. At first, Ayeka thought of prying the other woman's mouth open and stuffing the berries inside, but then there was the possibility that she would choke on them.

The solution to this problem came quickly. Using her seashells, Ayeka managed to crush several berries, and fed the shriveled remains to her foe. Ryoko, by some miracle, did not choke on them and even managed to swallow some down. Ayeka sighed and unconsciously smiled, but was thrown into shock as she realized her relief over the other woman's survival. With a snort, Ayeka stuffed a few more crushed berries into Ryoko's mouth and secretly hoped that she choked on at least one.

With a smile, Ayeka left Ryoko to rest on the mattress. Her next goal, while waiting for the other woman to recover, would be to find a steady supply of water. The puny creek she had found had been reduced to a ditch of mud, and other than the sea, there were no other springs around. Secretly, as she left Ryoko to rest, Ayeka hoped that the other woman would be okay by herself. It wouldn't do to go through all that and have Ryoko die while she was away!


	13. A Thin Line Between Hate and Endurance

****

A Thin Line Between Hate and Endurance

Again, Ayeka returned home empty-handed. She had spent the past hour searching for water, but had no luck. She did manage to scoop up several loose pieces of fruit, mostly some oranges and an apple or two. She would give the soft, fleshy pieces of orange to Ryoko, while keeping the harder apples to herself. Yes, that seemed the fairest way to go…

Ever since landing on the island, Ayeka had had little trouble in getting food; it was water she was concerned about. She knew there was drink on the island somewhere--why else would there be so much food on the island? And yet, here she was, six-some days into her stay, and not a single drop was found, except for that muddy old creek.

Having Ryoko around would be another hardship for her. Even if the two were best friends, and they were anything but, there would be a noticeable lack of food and resources to go around. Having another person on the island was a double-edged sword: Ayeka would have the company and assistance she desired, but her resources would dwindle all the quicker. Maybe, if she got lucky enough, Ryoko would chip in and contribute to the cause.

_Fat chance of that,_ thought the royal one.

Ayeka returned to her cave with the fruit in tow. She was unaware of the fact that she was humming a happy tune as she laid her treasures out. Since arriving on the island, Ayeka had made a crude placemat with some oversized leaves, and also several baskets that were made of woven palm leaves. Into the baskets went the majority of the fruit; one orange was placed on the leaf.

While watching her sleeping companion, Ayeka fished around for another basket, one that contained all the tools she had acquired. For her tools, Ayeka had turned a smooth rock into a crude hammer, a sharper one into a sort of knife, several seashells into scraping, digging, and cutting mechanisms, a conch into a poking/drilling device, and even a primitive slingshot made from a "Y" shaped branch and a few rubber bands from the diary's box.

With her knife and scrapers, Ayeka cut away the skin of the orange. She then began splitting apart the halves, and buried the skin and seeds in hopes of making another tree. Using one of her larger shells as a sort of cup, she squeezed the juices from the orange and carefully poured the liquid into Ryoko's mouth. Ayeka genuinely smiled when her sleeping patient stirred and managed to swallow.

"Well, are you awake yet?" she asked. As it always had been, there was no answer. Ayeka frowned, shrugged, and prepared to make more juice for the pirate. For the moment, she would cast her hate of the woman away, and turned it into endurance. The quicker Ryoko gained her health and spirits, the quicker she would wake up and help Ayeka.

After feeding an entire orange to the sleeping woman, Ayeka cleaned her hands and surveyed the situation.

"What do you think I should do next?" she asked. Since rescuing the other woman, Ayeka took a bizarre comfort in conversing with Ryoko, even though she knew she would never get a response in return. This actually brightened the princess' attitude, for no response from Ryoko was better than her usual snappy demeanor.

Sensing Ryoko's needs, Ayeka shed her heavy princess garment and blanketed Ryoko with it. The other woman was probably still a little chilled from her days spent on that rock, and being confined inside the cave certainly didn't help a lot. Ayeka was more than willing to part with her robe anyway--it was becoming very warm as the days grew on.

As the hours waned, Ayeka bounced between taking care of Ryoko and searching for water. The fruit she occasionally found just barely whetted her thirst (she always remembered to plant the seeds), so a spring of fresh water was now her top priority. Of course, being on that island for nearly a week without water was affecting the princess in harmful ways. She often grew tired for no reason, or suddenly began growing faint even in times of rest.

Taking care of Ryoko was eating away at Ayeka's resolve. The first few hours were more or less tiring, but after spending nearly an entire day taking care of the pirate, Ayeka began to grow weary. Night's dark shadow didn't make things any easier; for Ryoko to fully recover, Ayeka knew she had to have the entire bed to herself. Not desiring to sleep on the floor, Ayeka opted to stay up all night to make sure that Ryoko was well.

One harrowing night passed. As Ayeka slowly adjusted to the coming dawn, she shook herself and wondered what she looked like. She had spent the entire night awake, caring for Ryoko and hunting for water. Now, as the sun rose, she must've looked like a mess. Her hair would be in a mess, her eyes would be dark and baggy, her cheeks sunken, and her mouth dry.

"Are you awake yet?" whispered the princess, sitting down on the floor and hugging her knees. "Are you, Ryoko? Please, please wake up soon. I cannot keep care of you for long."

__

I'm so proud of you.

"Spare me," she snorted. "This is all your fault anyway."

Grumbling from lack of sleep, Ayeka trudged out of her cave and literally hissed at the smiling sun. With her eyes only halfway open, she stumbled into the jungle to resume her search for food and water. Traveling through the forest was like walking through somewhere new every three minutes: she had no idea where she was going, or if she was even going anywhere. One day, she promised herself that she would make a map of the island, including areas where food and water was abundant.

Ayeka's sleepiness was broken as she stumbled over a protruding root. Slamming down on the ground with a THUD, she moaned in pain and didn't rise for quite some time. With a sneer, she began rubbing her head and knees.

"Curses!" she spat. "Of all the ridiculous things for me to do!" Ayeka growled and complained for a little while longer, but soon realized that she was wasting time. With a tear of pain, she got back to her feet (kicking the evil root for good measure) and continued her journey through the jungle.

Weary, Ayeka returned back to her cave--which she now considered home--with nothing more than the usual armful of scraps. She had retrieved more oranges for Ryoko, and she carried a mango and even a few carrots for herself (just seeing the orange veggies sent Ayeka into tears, for she missed even Ryo-ohki). As always, she found no water, but she did discover a better flint for starting fires.

Somehow, the princess managed to make it back to her cave with all her treasures. How she ever found her way home again was a mystery--the jungle was thick and deep and incredibly labyrinthine. Maybe, though it wasn't likely, she had a very good sense of direction after all.

Ayeka smiled when she entered her cave, spotting Ryoko still lying on the mattress. _So, she has not yet woken up,_ thought the princess. _Well, I might as well take this moment of peace while I can._ Ayeka kneeled down, placed her food in the baskets, put her flint away, and began squeezing juice for Ryoko…

Snap out of my sleepy state. Greet the day with a scowl. Feed Ryoko the remains of the food. Eat breakfast. Go outside and look for more food and some water. Stumble and trip over something new. Curse at it and strike it with my foot. Find several pieces of fruit that fell out of the trees and return home. Fail at my search for water. Come back home at nightfall. Feed Ryoko more juice and food, and make sure she's getting better. Eat dinner. Stay up all night to make sure she stays safe. Snap out of my sleepy state. Greet the day with a scowl. Feed Ryoko the remains of the food……

This went on for a whole entire week.

__

Diary of Ayeka

Tenth of May

I swear, that Ryoko is being so stubborn. I work and slave all day! I'm doing my best for a fire, and I just started to make a new shelter. I've added window shades to my home and managed to clean up all the rocks and dirt that was on the floor. I made baskets and placemats, and soon I'll be making a blanket. But all she does is sleep and eat!! Just like always! Sleep and eat, sleep and eat, like a worthless, useless cat! :o( It makes me horribly angry!! I hope she recovers QUICKLY!!!

Trying to be civil,

Ayeka

Diary of Ayeka

Tenth of May

I am becoming tired. Have been watching over Ryoko for who-knows how long. Can't keep on. Barely able to walk around, but somehow I manage. Ugh, I cannot write like I used to. Her belly is getting stronger and I swear she swallowed down a piece of a peach I gave her. Didn't choke, my loss. Can't focus.

I'm sure she can be fine on her own for awhile. Will dedicate one entire day to searching the island. I pray I find water or I may become sick. Then we would both be up a creek. Ugh, creek… I wish I hadn't made that reference.

Trying to keep my sanity,

Ayeka

Diary of Ayeka

Thirteenth of May, Friday

How appropriate! Friday the thirteenth! It has been… I suppose, almost two weeks since I have arrived on this wretched island! And I have spent half of that time watching over Ryoko!!

It saddens me. I so desperately crave for the attention of another. I am so desperately alone that I have regressed into talking to my unresponsive "roommate". She is at least an ear for me, but I do so long for her company… Oh, I have finally lost my sanity…

Now, more than ever, I wish for her recovery. Am losing sleep. Haven't rested in days. My health is fading very quickly, and if I do not sleep soon, I may become ill. Haven't done much in the ways of drinking either. Cannot be good for body. Cannot concentrate. Writing short. ACK!!

Please, Ryoko… Please get well soon… I need my rest too… I cannot go on like this for much longer. Wake up. Get well. Don't die. If you perish, all this work will be for nothing. If you leave, I will be forced to live and work alone. That will ruin me.

Praying,

A.

It was night, the night of the thirteenth of May, and Ryoko still hadn't woken out of her sleep. Ayeka, worn out and almost dead from staying up, was slumped on the bed, her face inches away from Ryoko's hand. In the cool silence of the night, Ayeka could hear the other woman breathing; she even saw her chest rise and fall. A quiet feeling of serenity overcame the princess, and she clasped Ryoko's hand weakly.

"I know you can do it," she whispered, her voice weak from lack of sleep and water. "Please… recover soon… I cannot… no, I will not go on for much longer… Please…" Ayeka sighed, and allowed Ryoko two tears. For perhaps the first time since the two women met, Ayeka prayed for Ryoko's well-being--and cried for her.

"I need your help, Ryoko," she whispered. Her pride, it seemed, had vanished along with her resolve. Now, the only remnant of Ayeka's former glory was a desperate shell, aching for company and rest. No longer did the princess gloat over her victories, or sneer at her opposition, or smile at Ryoko's misfortune. Only a tiny spark, the flames of a pure heart, remained.

"You're not even going to try," sighed Ayeka, feeling no movement from Ryoko's hand. She sighed, and began stroking it softly. By now, her hatred of the woman had vanished. She no longer cared whether Ryoko was a criminal or not--she needed her, she had taken care of her, and to be disappointed now would be the worst fate imaginable.

Perhaps it was right that she should suffer like this. After all, she _had_ tormented Ryoko during the cruise, and she nearly left the other woman to die several days ago. Right then, Ayeka had hit rock bottom. Looking back, she became frightened at her own cruelty, frightened that she could be so heartless and proud as to abandon the only hope she had of survival… or escape.

_Ryoko… I almost forgot! Ryoko can teleport! Ryoko can fly! Ryoko can summon Ryo-ohki!!_

With a cry, Ayeka crumbled and finally lost her spirit. She shouted to the heavens for forgiveness and benediction, and let the tears flow as she held Ryoko's unmoving hand. She had nearly let this woman die a terrible death! She had nearly ignored the only hope, the only help, the only company that the island gave her! And she had nearly killed off her only ride out!!

"You _cannot_ lose now, Ryoko!!!" roared Ayeka, squeezing the pirate's hand firmly. "You cannot lose! No, you WILL not lose! Fight! Fight!! Please, fight and live!! PLEASE!!! I need you!! I need your help!!!"

__

You're forgetting something.

"You're right," quivered Ayeka, the tears staining her weary face. Tossing her pride away, Ayeka placed Ryoko's hand to her cheek and whispered the one thing she thought she would never have to utter.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko. Please forgive me…"

Hours later, as Ayeka sat watching the waves dance on the shore, Ryoko's hand began to move…


	14. Companion

****

Companion

"Dguh? What?!"

Ayeka snapped out of her sleep and shook herself loose. Never having recalled falling asleep in the first place, the princess rubbed her eyes and lifted herself off of the beach. The glaring sun was beating down on her, the waves were washing at her pruned feet, and the grimy sand was stuck all over her body.

"How terrible," noted the princess, groaning as she realized where she was. "I must have fallen asleep while watching the tide. Ugh, I need some rest…" Mumbling and muttering, Ayeka stood and trudged towards her cave, barely enough energy left in her body to lift a finger.

When she entered her new home, Ayeka spotted Ryoko still there on the bed, asleep and unconscious. The princess sighed and let out a smile.

"Still sleeping, eh?" she whispered. Ayeka turned her back on the other woman, and leaned against the cave wall. "Well, I suppose I deserve all this punishment I'm getting. I mean, I've been nothing but a fiend to you, and you've been taken care of and even saved by me. Oh, I'm such a wretch…"

"You got that right." Ayeka jumped, and slowly turned around. To her horror and shock, Ryoko quickly rose out of the bed like bread from a toaster. Her face was drooping in a massive clump of sleepiness, and her eyes were crusted and bloodshot. Ryoko's lips were chapped, and her hair looked like it had lost a fight with a lawnmower. To Ayeka's surprise, Ryoko spoke again, and what she said summed up her physical condition.

"I feel terrible."

"Oh, Ryoko, you're awake…" Ayeka whispered her statement, covering her mouth with surprise. This new development was so sudden and new, all she could do was stare and gape.

"You deserve a medal for your skills of observation," grumbled Ryoko. Ayeka cringed and grew a little angrier.

"Same old Ryoko," she sighed. Ryoko moaned out softly and gingerly moved her head around.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice unreasonably low. Ayeka sighed, and gazed back at the shell of a woman with patience.

"You may want to lie down for this, Ryoko," she began. Ryoko sighed and plopped back down on the mattress. Ayeka pulled up a chair-stump she had found and began her tale.

"Ryoko, I need to be blunt with you. You're in a cave on an island that we both washed up on. The island is quite large. I have been here for about ten days, and I have since been able to survive on my own. But sometime during my stay, I discovered you washed up on the rocks of a nearby shore. I, ah… did not feel compelled to rescue you at first."

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered the pirate. Ayeka snorted, but ignored the comment.

"I came around eventually!" she argued. "And here you are, alive and well, and very much in my debt!" Ryoko groaned, and tossed slightly in the bed.

"Okay, let me get this straight," she said. "I'm stuck on a deserted island with the princess of Jurai, and I'm supposed to be grateful to her for saving my life, even though you left me out there to die. Am I right so far?"

"I, I suppose," replied Ayeka, a hint of weakness in her voice. She swallowed, and tried to regain her poise. "I am sorry for abandoning you. That was very cruel and nasty of me."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryoko groaned and tossed in her bed again. Slowly, she raised her arm and made a fist. "Here, here's a present for you," she said, and proudly held up her middle finger. Needless to say, Ayeka got mad at the gesture.

"Grrrrr, how _dare_ you!! I know I haven't been a perfect angel but I don't think I deserve such a rude gesture!!"

"Shut up," moaned Ryoko, tossing to her side. Ayeka growled, and suddenly all the civility and patience she had held was destroyed.

"Why you ungrateful wretch!! I take back everything good I said about you!!" Ryoko instantly rose out of bed at this remark, and grinned broadly. The tired look in her face was long gone.

"You mean you were saying good things about me?" she squealed. A faint red hue found its way to her cheeks.

"Yes, and I don't think you deserve any of it now!" spat the princess. Ryoko's upbeat spirits dropped and she resumed the façade of a demon.

"Humph!" With a snort, Ryoko turned her back on the royal pain and did her best to hide on the mattress. Ayeka sighed, took a deep breath, and held her pride down. If she was to have any hope of surviving (or escaping), she would have to bite the bullet and cooperate with the feisty one.

"Ryoko, I truly do apologize for my actions," she murmured. "I know I have done something inexcusable, and I deserve punishment for my deeds. But please, Ryoko… I need your help. I cannot survive on my own." A thick pause. Ryoko slowly tossed in her bed, and grinned at the princess with her most malicious smile.

"Care to say that again?" she sang. Ayeka fumed, but decided to hold her volcanic anger in for a little while and lick Ryoko's boots.

"I _said_ that I'm _sorry_ and I _need your help_." Ryoko instantly burst out in a riotous laughter, and almost rolled out of the bed. Her feet kicked at the empty air, and her arms pounded on the soft mattress. Unfortunately, having just woken out of her coma, Ryoko's energy dwindled and her limbs collapsed on the bed.

"Oh, I never thought I'd live to see the day," she sighed, her voice soft and joyful. She giggled again, and smiled wickedly at the princess. "Lady Ayeka of the planet Jurai is apologizing to her worst enemy--and she's even begging her for help! Ha!" Ryoko giggled again, and would have died laughing had Ayeka not stopped her.

"Enough of this!" she demanded. "Ryoko, now that you're awake…(yawn)… you cannot depend on me for very (yawn) much longer. I'll care for you until you can (yawn) until you can walk on your own, but from then on out, you'll (yawn) have to work for what you eat…"

"You tired?" asked Ryoko, almost sounding concerned. Ayeka groaned and slumped down slightly.

"Yes, I haven't gotten much sleep, no thanks to you. I've been burning the midnight oil for several days now, so that I can revive you."

"Oh…" Ryoko smiled warmly, her eyes shimmering at Ayeka's sweetness. "That's so sweet. Thank you, Ayeka. I really appreciate that. Well, I guess I can forgive you if you take care of me for one more day." Ayeka nodded, and actually mirrored Ryoko's smile.

"Do you think you'll be well by tomorrow?" she asked. The other woman grunted and stretched her arms.

"Dunno. I guess. Maybe if I get some good meals in my belly and have a nice long rest." Ayeka frowned and wished to comment that Ryoko had had both good meals and good rest, but held her tongue like a civil lady should.

"If that is what it takes," she sighed. Lazily, Ayeka reached towards the corner of her "bedroom" and pulled a woven basket out. Inside were several pieces of fruit that she had stored in.

"What's your preference?" she asked, displaying some of the food. Ryoko sighed.

"Got any peaches?" Ayeka paused briefly and pulled out a slightly beaten peach she had found. She gave it to Ryoko, who eyed it suspiciously. "Just one?"

"One is all I have," she spat through clenched teeth. Ryoko shrugged, and the peach became a seed within sixty seconds.

With Ryoko up and running again, Ayeka had taken the time to write a little more in her diary. The other woman certainly did seem fine, although a little weak from her experiences. Surely she would be back to her annoying self in no time at all, then Ayeka might actually start accomplishing things.

__

Diary of Ayeka

Fourteenth of May

Ryoko has revived, and seems to be all right. I don't know whether to be happy or miserable, but at least my work has paid off. Hopefully, if she becomes well enough, she can teleport me away, or fly me off, or else summon Ryo-ohki. I have had enough of this island life, and it is time to go home. I only hope that Tenchi and the others made it back safely.

Until further developments present themselves,

Ayeka, princess of Jurai

Walking into her bedroom, Ayeka first took a brief glimpse at her roommate. Ryoko was sleeping soundly, a very light and perhaps cute snoring sound coming from her nose. Ayeka snorted when she realized that the pirate looked very peaceful and defenseless in sleep. _Just a well-built façade,_ she thought.

"I know you're awake," muttered the princess. Ryoko groaned and tossed in her sleep.

"No… Tenchi… stay here with me… Hm… hahaha…" Ayeka gagged as she overheard the pirate talking in her sleep, and sighed in defeat. Knowing the other woman's weakness, Ayeka held the basket of fruit near Ryoko's nose. Ryoko, in her usual classy-sassy fashion, swiped a piece of fruit and stuffed it into her mouth, all the while feigning sleep.

"HEY!!! Why you--!!!" Ayeka blazed forth fire, and shook Ryoko until the other woman woke.

"Ow, hey! Leggo'a me!!" The princess quickly released the pirate, snorted, and crossed her arms. It seemed as if the two of them had reverted back to "square one".

"Well, I'm sorry for awaking you," sneered the princess sarcastically, "but if you don't mind, we have a lot of work to do today!"

"Like what?" asked Ryoko, resting her head on her hand.

"Well, unless you have means of getting us off this island, we need to gather more food, find some water, build a fire, fashion a better shelter, make more tools--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Jeez, sorry I asked!" A pause. Ryoko sighed and sank further down into the mattress. "Hey, what did you mean by 'unless I had means of getting us off this island'?"

"You can fly and teleport, right?" asked the princess.

"Yeah, so?"

"So get us off this wretched island!!"

"Jeez, no need to get so bossy!" Ryoko sighed, and sat up in bed. Groaning, she fell back down. "Nope, sorry. I'm still not strong enough to get up on my own."

"And if you were?" A suspicious pause. Ryoko's golden eyes met with Ayeka's crimson orbs.

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea as to where to go. I mean, really. Do you know where we are? For all I know, we could be stuck in the middle of the ocean! I'd be flying around for days! Besides, even if I had a good idea as to where we were, I'd probably collapse from exhaustion. I mean, I'm pretty beaten now, and my energy drains a lot whenever I fly or teleport."

Ayeka sighed, and wanted to become very angry, but realized that it was all pointless. Ryoko may have been a lazy slob, but to deny _herself_ escape from the island was a different story. She certainly would've made some sort of an effort if it was just her…

"I guess that also rules out Ryo-ohki, then?" noted Ayeka. Ryoko nodded her head grimly.

"She wouldn't know where to go, either, plus the transmission might be too weak. Looks like we're stuck here."

"Joy and rapture," muttered the princess. Now it was Ryoko's turn to grow mad.

"Hey, I don't like this any more than you do, but until we find some way of getting off this spot, we'll have to put our differences aside and work together. And trust me, Ayeka," she noted, "I'm looking forward to that as much as you are."

"Hm," was all the princess could say. A jaw-snapping yawn overcame her, and her bleary eyes grew heavy. "Sleepy…"

"Yeah, me too," groaned Ryoko. Ayeka moaned, suddenly realizing one problem that would haunt her for the rest of her life: _there was only one bed._

"Oh, dear," murmured the princess. She sighed sadly, and her eyes began twitching. "Oh, my."

"What?"

"There, ah, seems to be only one bed." Ryoko frowned, shoving her naïveté away as she began to comprehend the problem set before them.

"So sleep on the floor!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!!" screamed Ayeka, nearly blowing Ryoko's hair away. "Do you realize what will happen if I rest on that horrid ground?! All my muscles will ache and cramp, and I'll be so sore I won't even be able to move!!"

"Then either share the bed with me or sleep outside!" Ayeka cursed violently, and fumed so much that she put many volcanoes to shame.

"I WILL NOT SHARE A BED WITH A SCOUNDREL LIKE YOU!!!!"

"Then you can stay awake forever!!" screamed Ryoko. Both women glared hatefully at each other, either one ready to kill the other. With a burst of energy, Ryoko stood out of her bed and prepared to attack Ayeka with her energy blasts; Ayeka brought forth a fine stick of bamboo she had found, and twirled it around in her hands.

The two glared at each other, the rage bubbling hot. Their tempers and furies went beyond any charts or records, and a death or at least a dismemberment was in store. But suddenly, before any blow could be struck, both Ayeka and Ryoko collapsed on the mattress, far too weak to fight or even stand. With a groan, they righted themselves and settled on either side of the bed.

Ayeka wheezed, and decided that it was better to rest now and fight later. Ryoko felt similarly, and the two girls turned towards each other. Ryoko held her hand out and extended her pinky, and a rare moment of cooperation went between the two.

"Truce?" panted Ryoko. Ayeka nodded her head and linked her pinky finger with Ryoko's.

"Yes, a truce." The girls sighed, turned their backs on each other, and spent the next few hours asleep on a mattress that never seemed big enough for the both of them.


	15. Staples for Survival

A/N: Yippee! Ryoko fans start rejoicing, because now she's going to get some much-needed star time to herself. Now that she's awake, what kind of trouble can she possibly get herself into? Ayeka fans fear not--our loveable princess isn't going to be a pushover, either. Prepare for a lot of fights, arguments, enmity, discord, friction… the usual Tenchi fare.

****

Staples for Survival

A twittering sound stirred the gentle princess, and the crashing sound of waves woke her out of her peaceful nap. Ayeka stirred, moaned softly, and tossed in her bed. She had just dreamed that Ryoko had a case of amnesia, and was devoting herself to serving Ayeka and Tenchi, who were happily married. Ayeka had enjoyed the dream incredibly, and as she woke to the sound of birds and waves, she knew that there could be no wrong in this day.

As she opened her ruby eyes, Ayeka let out a sigh and smiled. Those same scarlet eyes of hers suddenly shot open to the size of dishes, and a sharp gasp could be heard as Ayeka discovered herself face-to-face with her worst enemy, space pirate Ryoko. Her reaction to waking up next to the other woman was actually pretty reasonable.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Yes, pretty reasonable indeed…

The scream woke Ryoko up as well. Her golden eyes shot open to the size of manholes, and a shriek escaped her mouth as she realized who she was sleeping next to. Both girls jumped back on reflex, and found themselves falling out of the mattress, butt-first. After a SLAM and a THUD shook the room, both girls groaned.

"Oh, I almost forgot," grumbled Ryoko, nursing her poor bottom. Ayeka expressed similar disgust.

"What a hideous way to wake up in the morning!"

"Hey, seeing your cow-face wasn't exactly nice either!" spat the pirate.

"COW FACE!?!" Ayeka roared out in fury and stood to her full height. With a clenched fist, she dared challenge Ryoko. Apparently, the sleep did the girls well: Ryoko too was standing, healthy and invigorated, ready to do battle with her mortal enemy. The two girls would have ripped each other to pieces had a low growling sound not stopped them.

"Whoa," mumbled Ryoko, slumping forward in weakness, "I'm _hungry_!"

"Ah… yes, I too feel the need to eat," sighed Ayeka. The two women looked at each other, snorted, and managed to walk outside the cave without _too_ much hassle. Morning had just barely begun, and yet they could tell that it was going to be a long day.

__

Part One: No Need for Food!

Technically, Ryoko and Ayeka walked into the jungle together, although the distance separating them hardly defined togetherness. A ten-foot pole could've hovered between the girls and there'd be plenty of space to spare. Still, they managed to keep their civility through some miracle, and Ayeka even began speaking to her adversary.

"Our first and most important task would be to gather food," she indicated. As always, Ryoko was not paying attention. "As you will soon find out, there are countless trees out there that yield a plentiful amount of fruit. All we need to do is harvest the fruit and we'll have breakfast."

"Right." Ryoko continued walking, oblivious to everything around her. Ayeka growled at the other girl's absentminded attitude, but was too hungry to begin another argument. Instead, she picked up a few stray rocks from the ground.

"You can fly," she said, "so you can hover up there and pluck the fruit. I haven't had any luck in dislodging any food, so I'll have to depend on you for this job until we have the means of eating wild game." Ryoko turned around and smirked gleefully when she heard the words _I'll have to depend on you_ coming out of Ayeka's mouth.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that," she giggled. Ayeka growled and threw a rock in Ryoko's direction. It missed, of course, and smacked a tree instead.

"Just go up there and pick the fruit! Just remember, though, you will never eat one bite more than I. Do you understand?! You are _forbidden_ to eat more food than I myself!"

"Sounds fair," shrugged Ryoko. "So basically, I can make a pig out of myself if you do. And if you starve, I starve. Sounds all right." Ayeka huffed, but the smile on her face emerged anyway.

"I'm glad we finally agree on something!" she beamed. Ryoko winked and floated up to the treasures contained in the tree.

"Don't let it get to your head, your highnessness," she said. "I'm going to make you eat those words. And believe me, you can have as much of that meal as you want." Before Ayeka could make a rebuttal, a small apple was launched out of the tree. It promptly smacked the princess on the forehead, leaving a tiny dent in both fruit and brow.

"OW!!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!" screamed the refined lady. A chuckling sound came from high above.

"Whoops, sorry!!!! I didn't mean to!!" it sang. Ayeka nearly went insane with rage.

"Sorry my foot! That apple was specifically aimed at my head!!!"

"Be glad it wasn't a pineapple," murmured Ryoko. "Or a coconut!"

"I _heard_ that," growled the princess. Another piece of fruit was tossed out of the tree, but Ayeka had learned her lesson. Her hand caught the apple instead of her head, and to spite the flying demon, she took a bite out of it.

It was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten.

About five minutes passed before Ryoko hovered back to the ground. In her arms were a whole slew of apples, most of them in pearly condition and just begging to be eaten. Ayeka let no emotion escape her voice as she muttered a thanks. As usual, her conscience began bugging her, so under her breath, Ayeka permitted Ryoko to "have a free apple as a reward". Ryoko had two.

__

Part Two: No Need for Thirst!

With their arms full of fruit, Ryoko and Ayeka gradually began storing food away inside the cave. Ayeka had gone through the liberty of making several crude baskets to hold the food, so these were filled to the very brim. Every last berry from the bushes outside the cave had been plucked as well, and a few were being eaten. Ryoko, painfully true to her word, made sure that Ayeka did not eat a single bite more than she. The princess did become quite irritated, but remembered that the suggestion was hers, and kept quiet for the time being.

"Glad we've got that over with," said Ryoko, proudly holding half an orange in her hand. "So, what now?"

"Well, our main concern for the time being will be water," said Ayeka. "I haven't had any luck since arriving, so it looks like we'll be quite hard-pressed to find some."

"Aw, you've just been looking in the wrong places!" exclaimed Ryoko. Before Ayeka could argue, the sprightly spacer had materialized out from the cave and back outside. Ayeka groaned out in exasperation and ran outside, making sure that she was not left alone on the island (poor girl still had the notion that Ryoko would fly away and leave her stranded).

By the time Ayeka emerged from her home, Ryoko was long gone. A roar erupted from her mouth, and in a foolish rage, she threw her precious half of an orange onto the sandy ground. Rage gave way to grief as she realized that now she had no more hope.

"Oh, I shouldn't have trusted that wretch," she moaned. "And after all I did for her! I rescued her, I restored her, I gave her food and everything… And now, she… she…"

"Oh, stop your blubbering," came a voice from behind. Ayeka jumped and bolted around, and the unhappy look on her face quickly morphed into anger.

"DON'T EVER GO OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?!?!" She screamed in horror, grabbing poor Ryoko by the collar and shaking her.

"OW, hey, let GO of me!!!" Ryoko snorted and broke free of Ayeka's hold, desperately trying to keep her volcanic anger in check. "I was just going to look for water! Jeez, you really don't trust me that much?"

"I trust you as far as my tongue can reach," sneered the princess, and to demonstrate, she forked her pink tongue out for the whole island to see. Ryoko's face flew open in a rage, and Ayeka would have been reduced to ashes had not common sense taken over.

"Okay, I guess I deserve a little bit of that," spat Ryoko. "And I gotta admit, I don't trust you at all, either. But it's not like I can fly away from here and leave you alone like that. Even if I could get outta this dump, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Ryoko sighed, taking a deep breath as she allowed her anger to calm down. Ayeka, too, hid her rage, and managed a calm response.

"Hm. Well, I suppose. Anyway, we shouldn't waste our time sitting around arguing. Help me find some water, and I promise I'll make an apology." Ryoko smiled wickedly as she heard the princess' decree, and pointed her thumb off in a southeastern direction.

"Better start groveling," she sang, "because I just found the mother lode."

"WHAT!!!!!" Ayeka screamed out in disbelief, and grabbed Ryoko yet again. "You lie!" she screamed. "You lie!!! You could not have found such! It's impossible!"

"Let go of me," moaned Ryoko. By now, even her cool demeanor had melted away, and she grew tired of the monarch's antics. Ayeka frowned but released her grip. "Thanks. Now, if you don't believe me, you can follow along. I'm not strong enough to fly and carry a sack of potatoes like you at the same time--"

"HEY!! Sack of potatoes?!"

"--but I will let you follow on foot. Trust me, it's accessible to even a highbrow royal pain in the butt like you."

"Pain in the _what_!!"

"Never mind," groaned the pirate. "Just don't fall too far behind. Trust me, though, when you see what I've discovered, you'll want to give me a hug."

"I beg to differ," sneered the princess, and delays aside, she followed her companion as they entered the jungle…

What awaited the princess of Jurai was so magnificent and beautiful, that all the pains she had experienced up to that point were insignificant. Ayeka literally cried in delight as she came into view of the waterfall, and almost fulfilled Ryoko's prophecy of a hug.

The spring that Ryoko had found was indeed a veritable discovery. An impressive and powerful waterfall separated the bubbling waters of a clear freshwater pond from the mighty river that gushed forth water above. A series of rocks and outcropping allowed for explorers to climb to the top, and the bottom was just deep enough to swim in. Steam spewed out of the falls like a heavenly smoke, and a gorgeous rainbow complemented the scene like so much parsley on a fancy dish.

"Oh, Ryoko," sang Ayeka, "it's magnificent!!"

"Yeah, I know," grinned the pirate. She turned her focus to Ayeka, who was clasping her hands together in joy. Tears fell out of her eyes, and her voice was lost. "Well, what're you waiting for?" barked Ryoko. "Go on, drink up as much as you can!" Ayeka shivered out of her trance, nodded her head, and dove mouth-first into the cool river. The water was cold, but not too cold to drink, nor too cold to bathe in.

"Oh, Ryoko," wheezed Ayeka, desperately trying to catch her breath. "This is the most… wonderful thing… I have ever seen!"

"Ah-HEM!" Ryoko crossed her arms, glaring at the princess expectedly.

"Oh, right," she sighed. Ayeka took a breath, bowed her head, and managed a polite, "I humbly apologize for all the nasty things I have said and done. Please forgive me."

"No biggie," shrugged the pirate. Ayeka smiled, and for a very brief moment, there was peace between the girls.

At least until Ryoko pushed Ayeka in the water.

__

Part Three: No Need for Fire!

Drenching wet, Ayeka sneezed as she marked the path to the pool with rocks. Ryoko was laughing her head off as she saw the dripping wet princess walk through the jungle, and couldn't help but coo as she saw just how adorable Ayeka looked when irritated.

"You are a pain in the neck, Ryoko," stated Ayeka. She continued marking the path, however, and more or less ignored the space pirate. "I know I have been nothing short of a terrible person to you, but I have apologized twice already! I do not think that I deserved that last insult."

"Oh come on, you boring old hag!" pouted Ryoko. "I was just having fun!"

"At _my_ expense!" pointed Ayeka. Ryoko shrugged and continued floating behind the princess. Thankfully, after gathering the food and finding the water, the day was halfway over--which meant that another half of this "fun" awaited the girls.

"Inside!" demanded Ayeka, pointing to the mouth of her cave. Ryoko crossed her arms and gave the royal pain a confused look.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"I don't want you making any snide comments!"

"Why would I do that?" asked Ryoko. Ayeka gave the pirate a _very_ cold look.

"Because of _your_ childish antics," she hissed, "I will be forced to disrobe and let my clothes dry out in the sun."

"So?" shrugged Ryoko. "I mean, it's not like there's anything to boast about underneath…"

"Grrrr… THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!"

"Fine, fine," sighed Ryoko. The sassy spacer walked inside the cave, and let Ayeka have her silly privacy. Sighing, the princess removed her wet garments and placed them on a large rock on the beach. She wished that she had a fire so that her clothes would dry faster.

Silently, Ayeka leaned up against the rugged bark of a palm tree, content to watch the waves dance to and fro the shore. Her clothes would probably be nice and toasty by now, what after the fifty-some minutes of drying out on that rock. With little more than her conservative undergarments on, Ayeka went forth to investigate her clothes. Still a little damp.

"Ugh, I was right," said a voice. "You really _don't_ have anything to boast about." Ayeka bolted around in a fury, and demanded in no polite terms that Ryoko should return inside and/or apologize. "Jeez, sorry for living. I just came out for a quick stroll." Ayeka fumed, pursing her lips so hard that they became pale, and nearly screamed. By some great miracle, she was able to keep her composure--and her temper--in check.

"Hey, is this the way you dry clothes on Jurai?" asked Ryoko.

"No, we stick them in these things called 'washing machines'," replied Ayeka bitterly. Ryoko snorted.

"Humph, just asking. Well, when I want something dry fast, I usually build this thing called a 'fire'. I'm sure you know what one is, you make them in the kitchen all the time."

"I DO NOT!!!" retorted the refined lady, her voice a little higher than normal. She sighed, remembered her upbringing, and calmed down a little. "Besides, I haven't been able to make any fires from scratch. I just can't seem to do it."

"You're probably going about it the wrong way," said the pirate, a very serious and businesslike tone in her voice. "Here, gather together some wood and I'll teach you how."

"Yes," agreed Ayeka, "I'm sure a malevolent criminal such as yourself knows how to make fires." Ayeka smirked proudly, and Ryoko humored her by smirking back. Still, Ayeka took the time to gather together some try timber she had found, and placed it on the beach where the sparks would be harmless.

"Thanks," said the pirate. She extended her hand and pointed her palm towards the wood. "Now watch this. I know I make things look easy, but when you're me, everything's a cinch." Ryoko grinned wickedly, and fired a very weak shot from her hand. An explosion struck the logs, and before Ayeka could blink, a merry fire was consuming the wood.

The princess was now caught. She didn't know whether to feel ecstasy over having a real working fire, or irritation over Ryoko's questionable methods. She settled for a very slow and weak applause, sarcastically slapping her hands together every so often. Ryoko, knowing full well that the praise was fake, took a bow and even denied her "fans" autographs.

"Now you try," she said after bowing. Ayeka ceased her pseudo-praise and stared back at Ryoko in confusion.

"You know full well that I cannot do that!" she stated. Suddenly, two smooth stones were sent through the air, but the princess caught them both.

"So use a flint," suggested Ryoko. Her smiling face caused Ayeka to become rather irritable.

"I have tried, dear sweet Ryoko," said Ayeka, her voice bubbling with seething sweetness. "But I have had no luck. I shall have to depend on you." Ryoko snorted, practically smelling the enmity that came out of that last sentence.

"Oh, no," she said. "I can't be your crutch for everything, princess! Here, hold these." She more or less stuffed the rocks into Ayeka's hands, then left for wood and some grass.

Ryoko came back with a big load of wood in her arms, and a lot of grass stuffed in her palms. She threw the wood in a disorganized heap, and piled the grass in a clump. Ayeka stared up at her companion as she worked, a bemused look plain on her face.

"Do you really expect me to--"

"I do," interrupted Ryoko. Ayeka snorted and waited for the other woman to finish her work. After setting the firewood up, Ryoko sat down on the ground and stared at Ayeka like she had just taken some sort of hallucinogenic drug (with the wide variety of plant life available on the island, this was a highly plausible theory).

"What?"

"Go ahead, start the fire!" demanded Ryoko. Ayeka sighed, and weakly clapped the rocks together. "No, no! Huh, I knew you'd do it wrong! Here, let me show you!" With a jerk, Ryoko reached out and grabbed the rocks from Ayeka's position. She quickly struck them together, and a shower of sparks flared out.

"You gotta hit'em at an angle," instructed the pirate. "Otherwise, you'll just be smashing stones together like a two-year-old. Try again." Ayeka frowned, unwillingly accepting the stones into her possession again. Sighing, she slapped one rock against the other, and a tiny flare burped out.

"Ahh!"

"Don't be afraid, you wuss! It's not going to hurt you if you're careful!" Ayeka sneered, but realized that for perhaps the first time ever, Ryoko was trying to _help_ her out. Reluctantly breaking her pride, Ayeka became the student and struck the rocks again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and--

"G'hahh!!" She leaped back in shock as the sparks struck the grass, and instantly a small but noticeable fire had started. Ayeka shivered as she saw the blaze dance, and she quietly looked at the stones and her hands, a new sense of wonder and accomplishment dancing in her heart.

"Hey, not bad!" cheered Ryoko. "Little miss prissy here managed to make a fire after all!" With a smile, Ryoko stood out of the sand and rubbed Ayeka's head. She then proceeded to walk towards the cave for a snack and a rest, leaving Ayeka to smile at her accomplishment.

"I did it," she whispered. "I made fire by myself. Maybe, just maybe, we'll stand a chance after all."

__

Part Four: No Need for Protection!

"The cave is fine enough! We don't need anything else!"

"Yeah, but what about when a roving group of saber-toothed lions start prowling around?! You won't feel so safe then!"

"Saber-toothed lions?! There never was such a thing!"

"Or man-eating sharks?! I'm sure they'll like to gobble you up!"

"Man-eating sharks indeed! We don't need a shelter!"

"I say we do!"

"What if a hurricane blows it over?!"

"What if, what if! Is that all you can say?!"

"I recall you asking the same thing not ten seconds ago!!"

"Why you little--!"

"Ack!! Take that!!"

"Die, wretch!"

"Suffer, you vermin!!!"

Just another peaceful day on the island…

The argument of the hour was whether or not it would be a good idea to make a second shelter. Ryoko reasoned that, while safe from almost any element, the cave would be poor protection if some wild animal decided to barge in and snack on them while they slept. Ayeka, always one to enter a debate, retorted that making a shelter would be too time-consuming and was not important.

Ayeka, with her royal background, would have won the argument under any other normal circumstance. But after hearing a very soft and very reasonable speech by Ryoko, she did eventually give in--as long as the shelter could survive the elements, Ayeka was willing to compromise. So with the limited tools they had, the girls set about in finding a second home to live in.

After a few silent minutes of hiking through the jungle, they came across a magnificently humongous tree that rivaled the oaks of Jurai herself. Huge, imposing, and impenetrable, it was the perfect place to set up roost. It even had several acorns hanging in the branches, which would have made for good bread in time. Ryoko volunteered to fly up and scope the tree out, and promised to come back with details.

"Well?" shouted Ayeka. Ryoko descended down the tree as if she were on an invisible elevator. The smile on her face could've banished any forms of darkness.

"You will die," she snickered. "You'll just die. Ayeka, I think somebody up there likes us." The princess sighed and crossed her arms, her face emotionless.

"Is it really that perfect?" she asked.

"Perfect doesn't quite describe it," said Ryoko. She grinned, and asked the princess to hop on her shoulders so she could elevate the lady up to the top.

"I thought you were too weak to carry an old sack of potatoes like me," said Ayeka wryly. Ryoko beamed and winked at her.

"Ehh, just this once. We'll have to make some kind of rope system once we're up there, though. Here, climb on." Ayeka shrugged, and gingerly squeezed her hands through Ryoko's armpits. Being careful to not touch anything "personal", Ayeka climbed onto Ryoko's back. As she expected, the pirate began complaining the second she was on board.

"OH, HOLY CRAP, AYEKA!!!!!! IT FEELS LIKE THERE'S A HIPPO ON MY BACK!!!!"

"Don't start with that," growled the princess softly. She gently tapped Ryoko's neck, reminding the woman that her hands were very close to choking her. With a silent nod, Ryoko carefully began flying up the tree, nearly regretting inviting the princess along with her.

Once the girls had arrived at the top, the arduous journey seemed worth it. Across the wide area, branches and leaves waved in the cool breeze. The canopy of the tree was engulfed in colors of green and brown and just a hint of yellow from the sun that peeked through the leaves. There was more than enough surface area to run around on, and with the proper building arrangements, a fence could be built so that the edges would lose their fatality.

"Oh, it's breathtaking," sighed Ayeka, who was becoming very dizzy from looking around her. Above her, beneath her, within her, and without her, there were branches full of leaves just in bloom, acorns fresh for the plucking, birds twittering, and cute caterpillars crawling around. Ryoko smiled.

"Told ya," she boasted. Ayeka returned the smile, and volunteered to do whatever it took to make the tree their new home.

__

Diary of Ayeka

Fifteenth of May

We have made excellent progress thus far. Yes, I said "we". I do hate to admit it, but I could not have done half of this without the assistance of Ryoko. I suppose I owe her greatly, and not just for the help she has been given me. I am surprised at her willingness to cooperate, but then again, she probably realizes that if she does not work, she will not eat.

Still, I do not trust her completely. Anyway, that aside, we have already done so much to increase our chances of survival. Ryoko is a godsend when it comes to gathering food, and I fear I would starve without her. She has been instrumental in finding a stream of water, and she was even kind enough to show me how to make a fire. Yes, I, royal princess of Jurai, can now make a fire from scratch!

Believe it or not, this may be my last entry that I write while still in my old home (the cave). We have found a newer and better shelter now, and with a little bit of work and dedication, we can fashion it into a better home than the cave. Unfortunately, our sleeping arrangements will have to remain the same.

To be certain, we will seek refuge in the cave if there is an emergency, but unless we can't weather our situation, the tree will be our permanent home. Now--that is, once we have completed our shelter, our next objective will be to build a distress signal. The time spent on this island is meant to be temporary anyway, and there will probably be rescue teams sent out. That storm has doubtless left survivors, and if I am not mistaken, dear Tenchi and company are now in the process of searching for us. What joy I will feel when I finally leave this horrible place!!

Sincerely yours,

Ayeka, princess of Jurai


	16. Impromptu Constructors

Author's note: I received a question concerning Tenchi and his crew--as in, where are they, and how will they rescue our heroines. Well, unless I get a million and a half requests for their appearance, I'm not going to include them anymore. Like I said in chapter 8 (The Island), the story's taking a new twist. I'm putting all focus on Ayeka and Ryoko now, and except for those times when the girls mention them in passing fancy, I'm not going to bring up Tenchi or Sasami or any of the others. So sorry. Oh, and for reader's convenience, …---… is Morse code for SOS. Just another fun tidbit.

****

Impromptu Constructors

With the coming of a new day (and another hard night of sleeping together), Ayeka and Ryoko were ready to put all their efforts into the next part of their project. They had gotten the basics down, now all they needed to do was construct a shelter in their tree-house and make several SOS signals. Ayeka willingly volunteered to donate all her skills and resources in making the rescue signs--yes, she was _very_ willing to help Ryoko in that field…

But first things first. Ayeka's energy would be dedicated to helping Ryoko with the tree-house first, then all matters would shift over to the emergency signals and such. Now in order to make a decent shelter that could stand up to most any element, the girls would need building material for their tree. Obviously, this was going to be somewhat of a problem, but nothing that a little ingenuity couldn't pull off.

Because she could scale their new home easier, Ryoko would be responsible for assembling all materials at the top. Ayeka would be busy gathering the needed items from the surface. A primitive elevator had been constructed to help speed things up a little. Using some rope they had made from hemp plants (Ryoko thanked her lucky stars that Tenchi had owned an outdoorsman's guide to survival in his tiny library) and the box that contained Ayeka's diary, the girls were able to lift multiple tools back and forth between the canopy and the roots of the tree.

Ayeka's first chore was to gather as many rocks as she could hold. They would be used as hammers mainly, while sharper ones would pass as saws and scrapers. Ayeka had no difficulty in gathering an impressive load, but it took several trips to the elevator to hoist all the stones up. Once Ryoko felt like she had enough, Ayeka was now expected to go and find several strong pieces of wood. Ryoko could break the tree's numerous branches by her own strength, and by using her powers she could fuse wood and steel together, but she would eventually need extra material.

Once Ayeka had piled the wood into the crate, she was next asked to send up lunch. Obeying Ryoko for the time being, Ayeka went into her cave and retrieved four bananas. She sent half their numbers up, along with some pre-requested palm branches.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!!" Ayeka looked up, hearing Ryoko shout from the top of the tree. "What're you trying to do, starve me?!"

"I ate two myself!" replied the princess, having to shout just to be heard. A pause.

"Oh, okay. Hey, bring some water and come on up!"

"I don't have any cups!!" shouted Ayeka, and she added an insult under her breath. Ryoko threw down an object, and it just barely missed hitting Ayeka on the head. At first the princess felt like screaming at the pirate, but her anger died as she glanced at the object in her hands.

"A canteen!" she squealed. "Ryoko, where did you get this?!"

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"I SAID 'WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?'!!" A small pause.

"I held onto it while I was being washed away in the ocean!" came a reply. "Don't ask me why, but I thought it might come in handy!"

"(Probably stole it from somewhere)," muttered the princess to herself. Still, she was glad to have some kind of liquid container around, although she had to question where it had been hiding while she cared for Ryoko. Ignoring the questions in her mind, Ayeka hiked back to the waterfall and drank her fill from the spring. She then filled the canteen up to the brim, tightened the cap, and carried the precious treasure back to the tree.

"I've got the water!" shouted the princess. From high atop the tree, Ryoko gave a thumbs-up that was invisible to Ayeka.

"Come on up!" beckoned the pirate. Ayeka snorted, knowing full well that the elevator could not hold her weight.

"You cannot be serious!!" she screamed. "Do you really think that this tiny little elevator can hold me?!" Ryoko muttered something in return, most likely about how not even the universe's strongest elevators could hold Ayeka, and descended down the trunk.

"Here," she said upon arrival. Squatting down, Ryoko clenched her teeth as Ayeka climbed on her back, and soon the duo was flying towards the top of the tree.

"You know, miss Ryoko," said Ayeka, "you really need to build some stairs here."

"Hey, don't think that I'm going to do all the work!" shouted Ryoko. "If you want steps, you're gonna help me make them!"

"Why I--!"

"Don't you give me that!" roared the pirate, cutting off Ayeka's yelling. "If you don't work, you don't eat! Weren't those your words??" Ayeka, now fuming mad, could only bite her tongue as she was forced to eat her own words. The taste, she noted, was exceptionally bitter.

Upon arriving at the tree, Ryoko snatched the canteen from Ayeka's hands and drank it dry. Ayeka frowned, wishing that she had saved even a little, but decided not to get mad over it. She had had plenty of opportunity to swallow all the water she needed, so it only seemed fair that Ryoko should have her fill, as well.

"Ahhh!" sighed the pirate. "Best water I ever tasted! Here!" With a smile, Ryoko lobbed the canteen over her shoulder. Ayeka caught it, barely, and almost slipped as she dove for the container. "Nice catch."

"Humph!" Ryoko chuckled as Ayeka snorted, and almost found the princess to be cute when ticked off. Almost.

"Anyway, we need to get started," she instructed. "First things first, though. We need to build a fence. Don't wanna fall off of this tree now, do we?"

"No," sighed Ayeka, and grudgingly asked her companion what kind of work she should occupy herself.

"To be honest, I have no freaking idea," shrugged Ryoko. "I haven't the first clue as to how to go about this."

"Aren't you supposed to be the survival expert?" asked Ayeka shrewdly. Ryoko sniffed and thumbed her nose a little.

"Hmph, well I don't know everything."

"The understatement of the century," sneered Ayeka triumphantly. Ryoko growled, slowly getting tired of the immaturity that was growing between them. Sure enough, it had always been hard for the two ladies to get along, but after living together in such close quarters for so long, nerves were fading even faster, whilst blood boiled quick.

"I really wish you'd act your age, _princess_," snorted the pirate. Ayeka only laughed.

"And who are you to give me that order, miss Ryoko?" Silence. Ryoko frowned, keeping her mouth shut in anger. Wordlessly, the fuming pirate turned around and gathered a pile of lumber in her hands. Without saying a word, she began to build a crude wall out of the wood. Ayeka smiled for a little while longer, sensing that she had won that bout. Eventually, though, she did chip in and help.

Even without the assistance of nails and sophisticated tools, Ayeka and Ryoko were able to build a fairly impressive shack on the top of that tree. Ayeka had became the proud constructor of an impenetrable fence of stone and rock, whilst Ryoko began stacking wood for the walls. Fusing the timber together with her powers, the space pirate was able to build a reasonable foundation for their new home.

Ayeka was mostly responsible for the roof. After being hosited up in the air by Ryoko, she gracefully placed the wood over the gaping ceiling of the shack. After applying a mixture of mud, sand, and gravel, a layer of palm branches and leaves protected the inner roof. Another roof was added to that one for good measure, and a second layer of leaves and branches covered this.

Ayeka was also responsible for interior decorating. After retrieving everything useful from her cave, including the mattress, the prim princess managed to make a fairly neat living quarter. The bed was placed in the upper right-hand corner of the shack, while a tree stump-turned chair was put in another corner. The baskets that Ayeka had made were scattered about inside; more would join them later on.

After reviewing their work, Ayeka and Ryoko shook hands for a job well done. Though small and somewhat cramped, the shack would provide sufficient protection from the beasts of the land. Food could be easily retrieved from the high branches, and much of the island's layout could be seen if one climbed to the very top of the canopy. Ryoko reasoned that their next job, making an SOS system, should start there.

After bathing in the ocean, the girls called another "truce" and took a well-earned nap. Once refreshed, the princess and the pirate drank their fill from the pond they had found and set about making several distress signals. Ayeka, the esteemed princess of Jurai, would shine in this task, for none desired to escape the island more than she.

__

Diary of Ayeka

Sixteenth of May

We have accomplished much. 

I am currently gazing at the sunset from atop my new home. It is an awe-inspiring sight to see; I am grateful that we have found such a glorious place to live in. Of course, I will still like the cave that I found, but this house in the leaves is absolutely perfect. "Kudos" to Ryoko, I suppose.

Setting up the distress signals took up more time than I thought it would. We started by going to the most open and accessible part of the beach. We placed several stones and branches there, several stones in three circles like **…** Then, we stacked the piles of wood to make three lines, **- - -** Finally, three more large circles, **…** This will have to do for a period.

We have built many more fires since, and we have even set up a smoke signal for passing planes and ships. At day we shall use the smoke, and at night we shall use the flames of the torches. Also, we are using the occasional berry we find as a dye, so that a passing boat or plane will be able to spot the color red. If that weren't enough, I have taught Ryoko how to use semaphore, and she is proving a good student. She knows SOS and HELP well, and I believe that is all we will need.

So we have food, water, fire, shelter, and now a way of communicating to the outside world. Hopefully, we will not have to wait long for a rescue party to claim us. So until that day, we shall just have to stick it out here and wait. My patience will last as long as I need it to.

Hopefully waiting,

Ayeka, Princess of Jurai


	17. Biding My Time, Drinking My Wine

****

Biding My Time, Drinking My Wine

Letting out an enormous sigh of exhaustion, Ayeka plopped down on the sand of the beach and refused to get up for any reason. Beaten and battered beyond recognition, the princess just barely had enough energy to wheeze. Every muscle in her body felt like pudding, every square inch of her skin burned with a blazing pain unknown to the lady. The only thing she could do now was catch her breath; she couldn't even move as she was joined by her companion.

"I know what you mean," said Ryoko, also finding herself face-first in the sand. The pirate groaned in misery, not bothering to jerk away from her rival who was only inches away. The two ladies laid there in the sand for an infinitely long time, just barely able to breathe. However, there was something else in that agony and pain and misery and suffering, something deep within their windy breaths that showed something other than hardship.

The faintest of chuckles could be heard from their mouths.

"We… we did it," managed Ayeka, her voice incredibly hoarse. She summoned up all of her energy to smile. "We… did it…"

"Yeah," said Ryoko without the slightest trace of malice or trickery. "Although… took us longer… than I thought…" Ayeka sighed, and managed to toss over so that her face wasn't in the sand. Squinting slightly from the cruel sun above, the princess and the pirate took a well-earned rest from their labors on that very beach.

Faint memories of the past echoed through their minds as they slept. Ayeka cruelly remembered all of the torture and pain she had gone through to complete their house. The shack, it seemed, had been far too small for them to live in, so they had to rethink their strategy. It would still be useful, but as a storage room instead. After placing all necessary tools and items inside their shack, Ayeka and Ryoko set about making a place they could call their own.

Ayeka, growing increasingly tired of having to ride up the tree on piggyback, drew up plans for a stairway to the top. They were promptly shredded by the princess, who conceived an even better idea: a ladder system for going up, and a zip line for going down. The line was easiest to do: Ryoko hurled down a long strand of strong rope she had made, and from the surface, Ayeka would have to find a suitable tree to attach it to. Once she fastened it onto a strong-looking specimen, Ryoko volunteered to test it out first. Using her shirt as the zipper, she held onto the sleeves and sailed downward with a whooping holler.

Ryoko tested the zip line three more times before giving her approval. Her shirt, a surprisingly strong piece of material, would act as permanent zipper from that day forward. The rope seemed tight enough to hold the pirate on each of her journeys, and Ryoko swore on her heart that it would be equally strong for Ayeka. The princess was forced to believe her for the time.

Once a way down was conceived, a way up had to be made. At first, Ayeka conceived that a ladder made out of wood would be best, but then it was dismissed. "Too easy to knock over," Ryoko had said. Ayeka then brought up the use of a knotted rope, but it "Would be too easy to cut" according to the space pirate.

Finally, through a spark of ingenuity, Ayeka suggested making steps out of stone. At first Ryoko was skeptical--after all, where would they get enough rocks to climb the tree? Ayeka assured her that the island had what they needed--in fact, she even proved it.

As soon as Ryoko saw the mountain, she caught onto the princess' idea. With a few good blasts, the pirate had dislodged enough boulders to make a crude stairwell; Ayeka carried as many rocks as she could, but the long trek to and from the mountain nearly wiped her out. Still, Ryoko had to admire her tenacity.

The very first rock was laid down nearly three days after the shack had been built. It was a large one, so a minimal amount of climbing was required. Next to that rock, an even bigger one was placed, and next to that one, an even bigger one was placed. Soon (or to be more specific, a week later), there were enough boulders surrounding the tree to make a decent set of stairs. A space of about three meters still separated the top of the tree from the highest boulder, but even Ayeka could scale that distance.

Now that the girls had a way to get up (and an entertaining way of getting down), they could easily finish their house. Learning from their earlier trials, the girls were able to make a significantly larger (and taller) domain, one that nearly covered the entire tree. Several trees had to be chopped down for this effort, which meant lots of blasting from Ryoko and lots of chopping from Ayeka.

Ayeka was chiefly responsible for making the mixture that sealed the wood together. At first she would cuss and complain about the hard work, but would always be reminded that it was often Ryoko who performed most of the duties. This would usually silence the princess, and she would continue stirring and heating her brew.

The end result was an impressive four-room cabin with an all-purpose shed in the back and a beautiful view from the roof. The mattress had been relocated to the cabin, and a makeshift window was cut into the bedroom. Eventually, a dining room would be added, although bathrooms would be an inconvenience (emergencies were usually handled by the zip line).

Now, after finally finishing their new home, as well as completing the difficult task of making an SOS system, the girls were beaten beyond recognition. Their rest in the sun was short-lived, for evening was approaching fast. With a sigh, the girls welcomed the cool air of the night, and somehow managed to sit up and enjoy the sunset. After Ayeka volunteered to grab a coconut, and after Ryoko managed to break it open, the girls dined and drank to their success… as well as their surprising ability to cooperate.

"What a day," moaned Ayeka, hugging her knees to her body. Still somewhat weak from the taxing work she had subjected herself to, Ayeka could only whisper and just barely sit up. Ryoko opted to lay out on the sand, stretching her legs as far as they could.

"What a month, more like it," she groaned. Ayeka sighed and heartily agreed.

"I cannot believe that we have accomplished so much," she said. Ryoko nodded her head.

"Yeah." The girls stopped talking for awhile, content to just watch the sun sink into the sea. Waves of bubbly water lapped from the ocean to their feet, and braver tides ran up to their heels. Eventually, the flaming star died back down into the horizon, and night once again dominated the island. In the distance, just barely audible through the singing of the waves, crickets began chirping happily. A waning crescent moon smiled down on the girls as they began to relax.

"We should just take it easy for the next day or two," said Ayeka suddenly. Ryoko looked over in her direction and smiled.

"Hm, yeah… nothing but lounging around in the new house, eating and sleeping, and maybe even swimming." Ayeka slowly mirrored the other woman's smile, and snuggled up in the sand.

"That sounds nice." Another peaceful break in conversation wedged between the ladies, and stars began appearing. Ryoko and Ayeka both craned their heads up to the black heavens, and at least one mouth gaped open in wonder.

"There are so many," sighed the princess. "I mean… I know how many stars there are out there, but… I have never taken the time to actually look…" Ryoko, noticing the princess' childlike wonder, merely smiled.

"I have never seen this many stars, not even from Tenchi's house," continued Ayeka. "I know that that area does not get much in the ways of electric light, so there is nothing to obstruct the view. But even then…" She trailed off, and hummed happily. Ryoko sighed with content, her eyes darting between the beautiful canopy above them and the spoiled brat-turned-friend beside her.

_Friend… Is she a friend?_ Ryoko snorted to herself, and shook the idea out of her head. _Maybe. I guess. Aw, who cares?_

"Hey Ayeka?"

"Yes?" Ryoko paused for just a brief moment.

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What would you, uh…" She paused again, wondering how to ask such a delicate question. "…What would you do if, uh, Tenchi were here?"

"If Tenchi were here?" repeated the princess. She hummed to herself, and thought it over for a brief period. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," came a reply. "I mean, I know that you're devastatingly in love with him."

"What?" squeaked Ayeka. She was far too weak to scream in disbelief.

"Just answer the question." Ayeka began to steam a little, but just a little, since she only had a little energy to spare.

"I'm not sure what I would do," she stated, a trace of superiority in the voice.

"Gee, I'd think that you'd try and make him comfortable or something."

"Well of course I would," she replied, abnormally quiet. "I mean, he _is_ our friend and our lord."

"Would you want _him_ to work as well?" hummed the pirate.

"Well of course. I know that Tenchi's not lazy, not like you."

"Excuse me?!? What did you say?!? You think I'm lazy, after all that I did today?" Ayeka snorted, finding out the dangerous way that Ryoko still had lots of pep left in her.

"Sor_ry_," she spat. "I'm just teasing anyway. What, are you the only one who can tease people?" With a humph, Ryoko began to pout, and somehow distanced herself from the princess a little.

"Guess not," she hissed. Ayeka made a half-smile, and sat up once again.

"I know what you would do," she claimed. "You would pester him all twenty-four hours of the day! That's right, you'd never leave poor Tenchi alone, unless you had to use the bathroom, and I daresay that you'd probably soil yourself if--"

__

SMACK!!!

Ryoko sighed, her hand stinging from the blow she had just dealt. With a huff and a slight beam of triumph, she crossed her arms and scooted away from the woman. _Well, somebody had to do it,_ she reasoned. Closing her eyes in defiance, the pirate half-expected Ayeka to either A) start blubbering, B) start screaming and yelling, C) slap her back, which would have lead to an all-out war, or D) all the above.

To her great shock, the princess did neither of the four options. She merely emitted silence from her mouth, while carefully touching her face. The blow, she noticed, felt like somebody had just rubbed sandpaper against her cheek. Ayeka took in a deep breath, and gave the pirate nothing but an empty, somewhat haunting silence. Finally, after about ten minutes of this intermission, she spoke--not in a whisper or a groan, but in the firm voice of a princess.

"We're going to have to live together until we find a way off," she stated, sounding as empty as the coconut half she had held. "We'll have to eat together, drink together, sleep together, and we'll have to work together too. I'm not particularly fond of this idea, and I know that you are not either." Ayeka paused, and looked at Ryoko with empty crimson eyes. Ryoko almost felt sorry for hitting her companion during that time.

"But we're going to have to approach this with a degree of maturity and patience," continued the woman. "That means that, despite our wishes, we will have to cooperate together. This thought does not make me too happy, but we will need each other to survive. Ryoko, I need you, and you need me. There is no getting around it. Arguing about it would be a waste of time. Besides, I've tried all that before, and I failed." Ayeka sighed, caught her breath, and let the silence pass through the air. Finally, she stood up despite her weakness, and looked at the other woman with dead eyes.

"We should get to bed," she suggested. "Tomorrow's going to be a holiday, but I'm feeling very tired, so I need my rest. Come whenever you're ready." And with that, Ayeka left Ryoko on the beach, somewhat confused and altogether stunned. Ayeka, it seemed, had grown up a little more since her arrival, and although there was still a brat lurking inside of her, a shining ray of maturity and wisdom was within her, and it glowed on that beach that day.

Ryoko appeared in the cabin about fifteen minutes later, finding Ayeka shedding her royal princess garment. Not a word was exchanged between the two in the brittle silence; only a haunting look, and what might have been a very faint trace of remorse and maybe even respect. Silently, Ryoko took off some of her outer clothes, and grabbed a grape or two before heading off to the bedroom. Ayeka did not eat anything.

When Ayeka entered the bedroom, she found Ryoko staring out the window somberly, a very sad and noble look on her face--that is, if pirates even _had_ sad and noble looks. Sensing the imbalance in the room, Ayeka stepped forward and placed her hand on Ryoko's shoulder.

"I want to say two things to you, Ryoko," she whispered. No reply came from the other. "First of all, I want to…… I want to apologize for what I said about you. I know how much you care for Lord Tenchi, and even though you can annoy him sometimes, you do have a sort of tenacity about you that I am jealous of." Ryoko, shockingly, made no movement, nor did she sing and dance like Ayeka expected. She merely hummed a little, and let a faint smile show on her mouth.

_So… Ayeka admits that there's something about me that she's jealous of… Well who would have guessed?_

"What's the second thing?" she asked, turning to face Ayeka. The princess allowed a suspenseful pause to hang in the air before expressing her second thought.

__

SLAP!!!

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SLAP ME!?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU HAVE JUST STRUCK?!? ME, AYEKA, THE ROYAL PRINCESS OF JURAI AND HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE UNIVERSE!!! WHY OF ALL THE MEAN-SPIRITED, WICKED, MALEVOLENT, VILE THINGS TO DO!!! THAT ALONE IS CAUSE FOR EXECUTION, YOU WORTHLESS BELLIGERENT SPACE MONSTER!!!!!!"

A disturbingly long pause followed.

"Well, so much for handling this with maturity and patience," sighed Ryoko. She scowled darkly, and crossed her arms in offense. Still, perhaps she deserved such a hit. "I guess we're even now, cow face."

"Yes, we are even, lazybones," sang Ayeka gleefully. The girls nodded in bizarre agreement, and climbed into the small bed. Both turned their backs on the other as if they were arguing sisters, which they might have passed as.

"Ow! Stop kicking me!"

"I'm not kicking you!"

"Yes you are!!"

"Ow! Now you're poking me!"

"I'm not poking you!"

"Don't you deny it, you worm!"

"Worm?! How dare you!"

"OW! Stop pulling my hair!"

"I wouldn't touch your hair to save my life!"

"And just what is wrong with my hair?!"

"It's attached to your body, for one thing!"

"Why you… you vermin! You wretch!"

"ACK! Stop slapping me!!"

"I did not touch that ugly face of yours!"

"Ugly?! Take a look at yourself, you hippo!"

"Grrr… why I oughta…"

"What? Oughta what?"

"Will you stop kicking me?!?!?"

"I did not kick you!!"

"And now you're poking me! After accusing me of the same thing!"

"I wouldn't touch you to rip your arm off!"

"I should do exactly that to you!"

"Freak of nature!"

"Rabid queen of harlots!"

"Horse-faced space dog!"

"Sack of elephant excrement!"

"Fat, ugly, sake-swilling pig!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP KICKING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And so, another peaceful, ordinary day on the island came and went……


	18. Foul Fowl

****

Foul Fowl

Sighing very slightly, Ryoko opened her eyes to a beautiful morning. Outside of the cabin that she had helped build, birds were singing merrily, the sun was shining brightly, and animals were crying out for breakfast or mates. She sighed comfortably, having no desire to wake for at least seventeen hours more.

Upon stirring slightly, she felt a slight weight had been impressed on her stomach. Raising her head somewhat, she smiled a half-wicked, half-warm grin as she saw that Ayeka had somehow flung hr arm around the woman's body during sleep. The princess of Jurai, without even knowing it, had her arm over the most vicious space pirate in the known galaxy.

Ryoko, of course, savored every moment of it. Already she was running scenarios through her head--scenarios of what the princess' response would be to such a rude awakening. She imagined that Ayeka would probably have at least two heart attacks, if not more, and her gorgeous violet hair would instantly blanch into a milky white. Ryoko giggled maliciously as she had these thoughts, and wished very much for the princess to wake so she could see the look on her face.

Ayeka must have heard the chuckle, for she stirred slightly and made a soft moaning sound. Ryoko nearly squealed out of sick glee, hardly able to bear the suspense. Softly, almost mockingly, Ayeka's eyes opened and she let out another sigh.

_Three, two, one…_ thought Ryoko. _Now_! Ayeka's eyes flew open……

**__**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Even though Ayeka's scream pierced Ryoko's skull, and even though the princess shouted so loud that it deafened the pirate, and even though Ryoko was violently shoved out of the bed, it was all worth it to see Ayeka freak out. Ryoko treasured every moment of it, and cursed herself for not stealing a waterproof camera instead of a canteen. _Oh well,_ she sighed.

"Hey, I said that it wasn't my fault!" Ryoko smiled impishly as Ayeka huffed away, stuffing a few grapes into her mouth as she followed the monarch. "Besides, weren't _you_ the one who had your arm around me?"

"PLEASE DO NOT EVER MENTION THIS AGAIN!!!" screamed the other girl, her eyes bloodshot and weary. She began to mope, faux tears falling out of her eyes. "Oh, if you only knew the horror! The absolute horror of waking up next to you, only to find that… that… AUGH!!!! How revolting!!!"

"Well sorry for existing," snorted the pirate, chugging down some water. "I can't help it if you found a small bed, now can I?" The princess roared louder than any lion ever could, and was angry enough to bite through a coconut. She continued to scream and cuss, but most of her speech was lost on the pirate.

"Hey, weren't you saying something about how we need to get along the other day?" pointed Ryoko. Ayeka fumed, as Ryoko knew she would, and tried not to lose what was left of her temper. Ryoko enjoyed nothing more than making the high-class princess follow her own advice.

"Don't get so mad about it," sniffed the pirate, sensing Ayeka's fury. "What, did you think that those rules applied to me only? Or are you just mad that I'm using your own weapons against you?"

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" yelled Ayeka, nearly biting the other woman's face off. "SHUT UP!!!" Ryoko couldn't help but smile, and wisely decided to leave the monarch alone. Ayeka noticed her departure, and asked in no kind terms where she was going.

"Yeesh," huffed the spacer. "Do I need to tell you what I'm doing all the time? Come on, I know you want to be alone."

"Indeed! I would like nothing better!" spat the princess.

"So we're agreed, then? I leave you here to cool off, and you can do whatever while I look around?" Ayeka took in a deep, angry breath, and calmed down just enough to give out a measure of civility.

"Just let me be alone for awhile," she insisted. Ryoko smiled and performed a false salute, and flew outside the cabin's window and down the tree before a protest could be made.

"Finally!" she moaned. "I thought that I'd never get away from that beast!" Ryoko sighed with relief, and began hovering as soon as she was a good distance away from the tree. As she sailed over the canopy of trees and forest, her mind began to slip into relaxation mode and the irritation she had felt earlier was gone.

Last night was perhaps the closest that the two rivals had ever gotten to each other, but this moment of peace and civility did not last long. Still, it was a very enjoyable experience, and Ryoko had even considered the bratty girl her friend. Of course, it all had to be ruined, as all their time spent together usually was. Poor dumb Ayeka had a gigantic mouth, and an even bigger ego, and both had become rather violent recently.

Of course, Ryoko was also half the problem. She knew that she could be a whole lot more civil if she _really_ wanted to (as if that would really happen), and sometimes her efforts really did pay off. She knew very well that she needed Ayeka's company while they were stuck there--there was no question about it. The princess had been right; they needed to cooperate or else they would fail.

Ryoko sighed as she sailed over the lush jungle beneath her. Her voice giggled as she noticed the watery falls she had discovered, and she was tempted to bathe there. Of course, that was their drinking water, and Ayeka would be rightfully mad if she saw Ryoko dipping her body into the cool rivers. The ocean, though a poor substitute, would have to serve as bath for the time being.

Flying past the fountain, Ryoko spotted the volcanic mountain that had given them their stairs. It was quite large, though it hardly dominated the entire island. Ryoko made it a note of hers to explore it one day, perhaps with a whining and crying Ayeka in tow (she secretly loved to see the princess mope, even though it usually got annoying). The mountain would have to wait for another day, though.

Ryoko sighed, halting in midair. She kicked her feet up and rested her hands behind her head, and let her mind wander into the infinite. She thought of many things as she laid there in the open air: she thought about Tenchi, of course, and what he and the other girls were doing. She thought of life as a space pirate, and how this new existence of hers was often better and more fun than that. She dreamed of the cruise they had all gone on, and the fateful storm that brought her here.

She even thought of Ayeka.

"Crazy wench," she muttered to herself. She chuckled to herself, unsure as to what to make of her companion. Perhaps, somewhere down the road, the two girls might grow into friendship and maybe more, but that would only be possible if Ryoko lost her biting edge and Ayeka lost her swelling pride.

Sighing, Ryoko became earthbound an hour later, and decided to do the rest of her exploration on foot. Slipping in between the leaves of several palm tress, she descended into the forest and snagged an apricot on the way down. Her conscience bit at her mind a little, and a second fruit came into her hands. Ryoko smiled as she held the twins, and wondered how Ayeka would receive her generosity.

Her sharp ears picked up a very strange and foreign sound. Perking up her senses, Ryoko quieted her breathing and strained to listen. For awhile, silence--but then, the sound returned; only now, Ryoko could hear it clearly. She gasped with boundless joy as she recognized the sweet melody, and rushed back to the tree as fast as she knew how.

__

Diary of Ayeka

Seventeenth day of June

We… are not getting along well, Ryoko and I. Yes, I realize how much I have begged for her health, and how much I desired her company. And yes, I know that my wish has been granted--what a very strange turn of events this has become.

Do I hate Ryoko? I cannot say. Perhaps not. To be perfectly honest, she has done more work than I have, which is a surprising change from her usual LAZY ways. Sorry. She really has pulled her own weight, and as much as I detest admitting it, I must admire her spirit. Emphasis on must, mind you.

Do I like her? Heavens, no! I could never stand the sight of her, and although I am glad I have some means of company and assistance, I do not think we will ever move beyond what has happened last night. I will admit that that one moment was the best thing that has ever happened to me since I arrived, and…… well, I might welcome it if it happens again.

Curses, I can hear her shouting something. Obviously drunk as a hog and probably reeking of one, too. Must finish fast so she won't see this. At least she's good at not sneaking peeks at this thing while I'm away--at least, I hope so.

Yours,

A.

"Ayeka!!!" The princess closed her diary up tight the minute she heard Ryoko call her name, and blanched only slightly as the pirate poked her head in. By now, the bad mood she had been in was almost completely gone, so she received the spacer with a grain of civility.

"What are you babbling about now, Ryoko?" An apricot sailed through the air, and deft royal hands caught it. The princess gave Ryoko a puzzling look, not sure of what to make of the fruit. "What's this?" she asked. Ryoko gave her a particularly doubtful look.

"It's an apricot, dummy!" she pointed. "You eat'em!"

"I _know_ what it is," hissed the princess through clenched teeth. "What I'd like to know is why you threw it to me."

"Because I have one too," said the pirate, displaying her own fruit. Ayeka paused, still somewhat confused over the matter. In her rage, she had almost forgotten about the agreement they had on food rationing.

"Oh. Well, ah, thank you very much." Ryoko smiled, glad that the royal nuisance's temper was whittled down a notch by her generous offer. She entered the house, and tried her best to not ask about the diary.

"You won't believe what I found," she sang, her broad smile as obvious as the sky. Ayeka's curiosity was piqued almost instantly.

"Perhaps I won't," she retorted smartly. "What is it this time?"

"It's a surprise!" cackled the pirate, leaning forward to grab the other woman's arm. "Come on!"

"All right, all right! No need to pull my arm out of its socket!" Ayeka snorted, and stood out of her own powers. Muttering something along the lines of "this better be worth it," she followed her companion to the surface.

"(Get down,)" whispered the pirate, gently lowering the purple top of Ayeka's head. "(And be quiet.)"

"(Don't touch me!)" hissed the princess. Ryoko stuck out her tongue but said nothing. Carefully, she parted the bushes that led to her prize, and let Ayeka piece together the rest.

"Chickens!"

"Ssh!"

"Oh!" Ayeka covered her mouth with her hands, and breathed a sigh of relief as the beautiful flock of wild fowl continued pecking. She smiled hungrily, and tapped Ryoko's shoulder in an almost-friendly matter. "(Good work!)"

"Hehehehehe… heeeheeeheee…" Ryoko chuckled to herself as the two girls spied on the chickens, and Ayeka couldn't help but become concerned.

"(And just what is so funny?)" she asked. Ryoko pursed her lips together in a vain effort to control her laugh.

"(I just had a wicked idea,)" she boasted.

"(And no champagne around to celebrate,)" countered the princess icily. She received a sharp pinch in return, and would have declared war on the spot if she wasn't so hungry for meat.

"(Anyway,)" coughed Ryoko, "(I say that we make a contest out of this!)"

"(What do you mean, a contest?)" Ryoko chuckled again, unable to believe how easily she had snagged the princess' attention.

"(We go in there and grab as many chickens as we can,)" she whispered. "(And we keep all the ones we catch for ourselves. In other words, whoever catches the most chickens wins!)"

"Humph!" snorted Ayeka. "(A disgraceful competition, but what can I expect from you? Very well, I accept your challenge, but don't come whining to me when you're starving!)"

"(Same to you, cow face,)" spat Ryoko playfully. Ayeka growled, but only received a rude raspberry in return. While the royal one gagged and wiped the spittle from her clothes, Ryoko blazed out from the bushes and began scooping up chickens like they were coins scattered about the floor.

Ayeka screamed as she realized that she had been tricked (though she was hardly surprised), and rushed off into the clearing to give chase to the chickens. The few that remained scattered about like they had gone insane, and Ryoko stopped her collection just long enough to laugh at Ayeka's antics.

The princess, partially oblivious to the woman mocking her, ran circles around the clearing, her arms stuck out in front of her like a zombie. Every once in a while she would dive down and attempt to catch the dashing poultry, but it would always wriggle out of her grasp or else dart around in another direction.

"Whoops, almost had that one!" cackled Ryoko. Ayeka made a roaring sound but continued to pursue the hens despite the heckling. The chickens continued rushing around the clearing, some escaping into the thick forests, others being caught by the spacer. The chase lasted at least ten minutes before Ayeka collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. By that time, every fowl in the area was either claimed by Ryoko or else lost in the woods.

"Darn… you…" wheezed the princess, grasping a handful of grass in irritation. Ryoko cackled madly, her hands full of clucking chickens.

"Aw, don't feel bad, highnessness!" she sang. "There's plenty more out there… _somewhere_!" With a growl, Ayeka attempted to tackle the woman for her comments, but only met up with failure as the pirate flew away into the sky.

Night fell, and the sounds of the jungle at night dominated the island once again. Gorgeous stars came out to smile on the world, and the moon gave off its usual ethereal glow. A merry fire had been started, and one poultry was already rotating on the spittle. Ryoko felt happier then than she had in a long time; on the other hand, Ayeka knew only misery.

As the delicious smell of chicken snuck into her nose, her belly wept along with her as the succulent meat was devoured by Ryoko. Unfortunately, an agreement was an agreement: Ryoko got to keep twelve whole chickens all to herself, while the princess had nothing to show for it except hunger.

_Perhaps,_ she thought sadly, _this is my punishment for being so cruel to Ryoko. If I had only been nicer to her, perish the thought, she might have the heart to share some with me. I… do not think I deserve such kindness after the way I have been treating her…_

"Hey, cow face!" Sadly, Ayeka broke out of her thoughts and paid the pirate audience. The woman smiled kindly, and extended an uneaten leg in Ayeka's direction. "Here," she offered, and no sooner was the word out of her mouth did Ayeka tackle the meal and devour it maniacally. She would have wept for joy if she wasn't so hungry.

Ryoko stared at the feasting princess in wonder. After a few seconds of observing the lady devour the chicken, she began to chuckle softly. Ayeka noticed this, and stopped eating just long enough to comment.

"What is so funny?" she demanded. Ryoko kept her warm smile.

"You took the chicken."

"Well, yes, I was quite hungry!"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean… you _took_ it. You didn't accuse me of poisoning it or getting germs on it or anything. You just took it without a moment's hesitation." Ayeka paused at this revelation, and glanced at the chicken she had been eating. In all her hunger, she had never thought about any of that.

"Are you starting to trust me or something?" asked the pirate.

"No, it's nothing like that," replied the princess. "I just used common sense. Number one, if this was poisoned, you would have been affected as well. Number two, I don't see how you could have access to poison, since there is nothing of that kind on this island and there certainly wasn't any on the ship. And Number three, you know that if I become ill or suffered worse, then you'd have to bear all the work and responsibility yourself. Knowing that you wouldn't want that, I just deducted that you gave me this out of the limited kindness of your heart." The princess smiled after her speech, and nodded her head with respect. Ryoko mirrored her smile as well, and for the rest of the night, the two women ate in relative peace and friendship.


	19. Hurricane

****

Hurricane

It was a lovely morning on the unknown island, and Princess Ayeka wanted to experience the joys of a full day. Having just recently completed the house and guaranteed their supply of food, the girls had staked out two days to be their vacation. Today was perfect, noted Ayeka--literally perfect.

Moaning softly, she yawned as she greeted the gorgeous pre-summer day that awaited her outside. The gentlest of breezes tickled at her hair as she stepped outside, and a warm fiery orb of orange flames crept up out of the eastern sky to greet her. The unmistakable smell of the sea struck her nose, mixed in with the delicious scent of the leaves and branches of the tree she lived in.

A song came to her mind as she walked around the top of the tree, and a sprightly little step was added to her walk. There could have been a million Ryokos careening around the island and the day would not be ruined; nothing, nothing at all, would be able to spoil such glorious perfection.

A familiar spitting sound came from behind, and Ayeka turned around to greet her companion. Smiling brighter than an afternoon sky, for the beautiful morning had stirred a long-buried feeling of kindness and peace within her, the princess beamed with a light foreign to her normal face and bade Ryoko good morning.

"Ugh, what's up with you today?" moaned the pirate. Ayeka kept her blinding smile and pointed to the world around them.

"Just take a look outside, Ryoko! This day is completely perfect! Look at how gorgeous everything is! Isn't it just too divine?" Ryoko muttered something, yawned, and scratched an area of her anatomy that ladies usually didn't scratch. She smacked her lips and rubbed the crust from her eyes, and greeted the wonderful day with a mighty stretch.

"Huh… Hey, you're actually right. It is a nice day."

"Told you!" beamed the princess, ignoring the pirate's lack of enthusiasm. She sighed with joy, flinging her arms to the sky as if to hug Nature herself. Ryoko snorted and managed to smile at the eclectic princess. Chuckling softly, the pirate wisely allowed Ayeka to have her high moment and floated inside the house to make breakfast. Hopefully, the primitive coop that they had built held the hens well.

After starting a fire, Ryoko placed a smooth rock over the flames and cracked the two eggs on the stone. It would act as a crude skillet, at least until a better one was fashioned. Sighing, Ryoko quietly attended to the eggs, flipping them with a seashell when they looked cooked enough. The smell was already punishing her olfactory glands, but the number it was doing to her stomach was murder.

Ayeka literally bounced inside once she smelled breakfast. Last night had been another wonderful time for her, as Ryoko's kindness "at long last" came out (according to the princess' opinion). Despite their agreement, the pirate had allowed the princess to feast upon the chickens she had caught, and for that Ayeka was grateful. Now the agreement had been thrown out the window, as Ryoko gladly shared her prize of poultry to the princess. For the time being the girls would have to feast on eggs; the chickens themselves would have to last awhile longer.

"Ohhhh… that smell… It is so divine…" Ryoko smiled as she heard Ayeka sing, and flipped the eggs a little more. She was making a mess, sure, but the end result would be worth it. They were still too runny to eat, so the pirate had to smack Ayeka's groping hands away.

"Not yet, you pig!" she chastised. "They're not even cooked! What, you wanna catch salmonella or something?" Ayeka frowned, but couldn't help but laugh as she heard the pirate's warning. Secretly, she thanked Ryoko for her concern.

"I suppose I can wait," she sniffed. Wordlessly, Ayeka wandered outside to gather feed for the chickens, and perhaps snag an apple or two for herself while she waited. Ryoko smiled at her initiative, and could only hope that this brief moment of peace would last. There was no point in trying to survive together if the girls fussed and fought every two minutes.

After a small helping of burnt eggs and hard apples, the girls traveled down to the fountain for a drink. As always, the water was clear and cool, and even Ayeka felt tempted to throw off her clothes and go for a dive. Ryoko egged her on to do so, but the princess' levelheaded upbringing forbade it. Besides, they might have polluted such beautiful waters if they dove in.

They eventually settled for a dip in the sea. Ryoko tried very hard to not laugh at Ayeka's figure, but the princess held nothing back as she insulted the body of the spacer. Of course, Ryoko was just playing, and not even Ayeka was completely serious. Giggling somewhat, the princess picked up a fistful of slushy sand and chucked it at her adversary. The sand splattered square in her face, and Ayeka broke out in tears as it slowly dripped down Ryoko's face. Of course, this led to a friendly but vicious sand-fight that lasted quite awhile.

Drying off in the sun, the girls made comments about how their fair skin was turning a healthy copper color. Ayeka's face became red as she realized that she was acquiring a tan, but Ryoko cared not. Eventually Ayeka became proud of her new color, though did not boast of it quite as much as Ryoko.

"What a day," sighed the princess, sitting on a strong branch of a tree. Ryoko hummed to herself and wordlessly agreed. It was just slightly past noon, and with food in their bellies and a day's activities in their memories, all they could do now was sit and relax. Ryoko smiled a little as she swung around on the branches like a crazed ape, but even she calmed down after awhile.

"Hey, princess." Ayeka glanced over as she heard her name being called. "Are you, uh… enjoying your time here?"

"For the most part, I can't say that I have," she replied. "But… there are moments like today that I cherish. Last night was also great for me. I, ah…" She paused, and her tanned face took a reddened hue. "…I would very much like for more of those moments."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, you gotta admit that we're an unbeatable force whenever we get along."

"And a very dangerous one when we do not," countered Ayeka wryly. Ryoko grinned smugly and agreed. Her nose suddenly twitched as a familiar sensation struck her skin. Humming to herself, she looked up and squinted as two raindrops fell in her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Ayeka, and her question became answered as a droplet of rain smashed against her head. Feeling the drop, Ayeka looked up to see the beautiful sky turn an ashen gray color. She sighed, and a few gentle droplets fell on her face.

"I guess it's raining," shrugged Ryoko. She smiled, and a very soft downpour erupted out of the skies. She giggled, and did a little dance in the rain. Ayeka shook her head in defeat. Apparently, _this_ was the one thing that could ruin her day. Grunting softly, she took Ryoko's wrist and dragged the delusional girl inside the treehouse.

"Hey!" whined the pirate. "I didn't ask to go back inside! I just happen to like rainy weather!"

"Well I don't!" replied Ayeka, sounding a bit snappy. "Besides, we'll be safer inside."

"Aww, yoo afwaid of da big bad wain?" cooed the pirate. Ayeka rolled her eyes, but kept her tongue and her civility. She practically pushed Ryoko inside their house, and shut the makeshift door just as the rain got more intense.

"There, see?" she pointed. "It's only getting worse!" Ryoko snorted and waved a rebellious hand at Ayeka's high-and-mighty attitude. She had to admit, though, it was nice that the princess was concerned about her. Sighing from restlessness, Ryoko plopped down on the mattress and let out a moan.

"May as well take the rest of the day easy," she said. The soothing sound of rain falling on the tree and their house was sweeter than any lullaby, and Ryoko would have fallen asleep had their only rooster not cackled violently.

"Hold on, I'm coming," sighed Ayeka. She stooped down near the coop and began throwing seed, grass, and small pebbles inside. The chickens gobbled all of it up greedily, and the rain continued to pour.

Sighing, Ayeka sat down on the mattress, content to listen to the powerful rain outside. A rumble of thunder echoed across the skies, and she shivered from the power of the coming storm. Hopefully, the shelter would withstand anything and everything that God and nature could throw at them, but there were no guarantees.

Suddenly, the storm picked up fiercely, and the wind screamed out loud. Buckets of rain, tubs of rain, oceans of rain crashed onto the tree and the house, guided by a merciless wind and angry bolts of thunder. Ryoko, as always, was fast asleep on the mattress, no doubt dreaming about Tenchi.

"How can you sleep in this weather?" asked Ayeka. It was a rhetorical question, of course, since Ryoko wouldn't have moved for anything save Tenchi once she was asleep. Ayeka sighed, and suddenly twitched as she felt a droplet of water fall on her nose. Glancing up at the ceiling, another hit her square in the eye, and still another smacked her ears. She growled, irritated that even the roof was against her.

Suddenly, the entire house lurched as the mighty tree bent under the strain of the wind. A mighty cracking sound outside could be heard, and upon examination, Ayeka let out a scream that woke even Ryoko: the wind had knocked over a coconut tree, sending its seeds scattering in the ferocious breeze. Ryoko moaned, and asked in no civilized terms what the matter was.

"It's a storm!" shouted Ayeka. Ryoko muttered a curse, and barely sat up as she looked through the door. The sudden shock of seeing the storm tear through their island snapped her awake.

"Holy shitake!" she blurted (this was the edited version of what she really said). Growling, she grabbed dear sweet Ayeka by the collar and shouted into her face. "That's not a storm, you moron! We're being attacked by a hurricane!"

"A WHAT?!?!?" The princess was understandably startled, and all but ignored Ryoko's outburst. She began shaking slightly as the thought of a full-blown hurricane attack hit her mind. Quickly, Ryoko began gathering hens in one hand and baskets of food in the other.

"And just what are you doing?!" demanded the future empress. Ryoko snarled.

"What does it look like?! I'm taking this stuff over to that cave you found--that is, unless you _want_ it all blown away?"

"I… well, no I don't!" stammered Ayeka. "But… won't this house--"

"Against a hurricane?" interrupted Ryoko, anticipating her comrade's question. "No way, highnessness! This shack will become nothing but splinters and straw once the storm's over! Trust me, I've seen what these things can do!"

"Then what are we--" Ayeka received a rude hand over her mouth, and growled as Ryoko shut her up.

"We're going to take as many things over to that cave as we can! Grab as much as you can hold and scurry on over!" Ayeka paused briefly, somewhat paralyzed by the sudden change of fate. Ryoko roared and snapped her out of her daze, and Ayeka quickly scurried to save her tools, diary, and other miscellaneous items.

Flying down to the surface, Ryoko was fighting against wind and rain as she trudged towards the cave. Praying that she would not be caught on the hurricane (which was pretty much too late by now), the pirate had to take one single step at a time as she fought the fierce winds. Finally she arrived at the cave, and threw the chickens in a hole where they would not be able to escape. The food was stored elsewhere, and with a deep breath, Ryoko prepared to face the winds again.

Ayeka nearly screamed as she descended down the rocks that made up the stairs to her home. More than once, she feared she would slip and die on the stones, but by chance or fate she did not, and was able to make it down with her arms full of items. The wind smacked her square in the face and nearly caused her to drop several items, but stubborn Ayeka was mightier than that.

Bracing herself, she hunched down on her knees and crawled towards her cave, avoiding much of the wind by staying so low to the ground. It tickled at her hair and threatened to peek up under her dress, but other than these taunts the wind left her alone. In the distance she spotted Ryoko running with the wind, and could just barely hear her shout something.

"I'm going back for one more check!" she screamed. "You go on ahead and I'll catch up!" Ayeka managed to give a thumbs-up before Ryoko scurried away, and took a deep breath as she continued to crawl. Finally, she made it to her cave, where the wind was useless and the rain never fell. Hurling her possessions on a flat area of rock, the princess wheezed with relief.

A clap of thunder startled her, and as her vision improved, she discovered that Ryoko had not come back yet. Not too much time had passed, so perhaps she was still gathering items. Still, Ayeka felt the need to go out and check. The past two days had brought her much closer to Ryoko, so of course she was concerned.

Easily giving in to her conscience, Ayeka left the safety of the cave and ran back outside into the stormy weather. By now, the rain came down as if that day was its last chance to, and the wind screamed louder and fiercer than it had ever done before. Thankfully, Ayeka was walking with the wind, but she often had to fight to keep the breeze from pushing her down.

After a minute or so of battling the elements, Ayeka saw what looked like their tree in the distance. That mattress that she had discovered was on the ground, and so was Ryoko, although neither one of them moved. With a scream, Ayeka rushed towards the other woman, oblivious to the fact that she used to be her most hated enemy.

"Ryoko!!" Ayeka screamed out the name of her nemesis, ignorant to the danger that threatened the entire island. She saw Ryoko flat on the ground, just a few feet away from the mattress. She was groaning very softly, and was trying in vain to push the mattress. Ayeka screamed again for good measure, and Ryoko looked up. She mouthed something indecipherable, but the smile on her face was easily read.

"What is taking you so long, you worthless pile of horse manure?!" yelled the princess. She trudged towards the fallen pirate, who smiled even as she was being insulted. A ferocious stab of pain struck her, and she groaned as her body began to fail her.

"I slipped and fell!!" she screamed, pulling Ayeka's ear close to her. "I think I twisted my ankle!" Ayeka groaned, and sighed wearily. _Great, just great. That's just what I needed…_ Muttering words unbefitting a woman of royal birth, Ayeka allowed Ryoko to put her arm around her shoulders and use the princess as a crutch. Her other arm grabbed for the mattress, and together the two girls headed for the safety of the cave.

Of course, carrying a heavy mattress and an injured woman was exceedingly difficult. The girls slipped and fell on many occasions, but thankfully had the fluffy bed to break their fall. They tried pushing the mattress, but Ryoko's injured foot would not allow for more than a few feet of distance. Pulling on it was equally tough, and leaving it outside would just be a waste. Finally, Ayeka had an idea.

"I have a plan!!" she roared, her voice just barely competing with the thunder and wind. "I need you to sit down and turn your back against me. Push backwards, and I'll pull from the front! That way, you only need one foot to move!!" Ryoko silently nodded her head, and did as the princess asked. Straining against wind and foot, Ryoko managed to sit down and push against the mattress. Together, the two girls transported the precious bed from the tree into the beautiful safety of the cave.

Heaving great gasps of exhausted breath, Ryoko crumbled onto the bed. Laughter escaped her mouth, but it was so weak Ayeka barely heard it at all. Still she smiled, and wiped her forehead free of water. By now, her beautiful purple locks were untied and free, snaking around her body and matting against her face. Ryoko's hair was equally disheveled, although a little neater since it wasn't so long. The girls took a breather before daring to speak again.

"Ryoko?"

"Hm?" A difficult pause followed.

"Thank you… for getting the mattress."

"Yeah… Hey Ayeka?"

"Hm?" A short pause followed, and the pirate smiled warmly.

"Thanks for coming back to get me. That was very selfless of you. Now I'm in your debt again." Ayeka politely laughed, and reminded herself that Ryoko owed her one again. She dismissed the praise for the time, and let out a groan as the storm grew even worse outside. _Let it thrash around!_ snorted the princess. _We're perfectly safe in here!_

"Ahh, I love you," squealed Ryoko, hugging the cave walls. Ayeka couldn't help but laugh… or agree. Suddenly, a terrible clap of thunder ripped the heavens asunder, and the girls screamed as they dove towards each other. They suddenly noticed that they had grabbed each other, and screamed again before separating. Dead silence hung like a stalactite.

"Huh…" mumbled Ryoko. She shrugged, and laid back down on the bed. "Better get some rest. There really isn't anything we can do until the hurricane dies down, unless you feel like feeding the chickens or tending to my wound."

"Hm, no thanks," replied the princess. Groaning, she laid down on the other side of the mattress, but was unable to sleep. The ferocious pounding of rain would not lull her to sleep so easily, and the occasional peals of thunder didn't help at all. Another blast quaked the sky, and the girls shrieked and once again found themselves clinging to the other. They shrieked and separated again, and somehow managed to keep from grabbing each other again as they settled onto the soaking mattress.

A restless sleep, void of any dreams, covered their weary eyes, and the storm raged on…


	20. Fixing A Hole

Author's note: I take a sick kind of glee by not showing what Tenchi and co. are doing, but I was dead serious when I said (in the first chapter) that I would focus on Ayeka and Ryoko (this is why I avoided using them too much in the first 6 or so chapters, so they'd have star time _later_). I don't want to spoil the story, but let's just say that there will be plenty of surprises in store! Anyway……

****

Fixing A Hole

It was darkest dawn by the time the winds stopped howling and the rain stopped pouring, and it took another good hour or so before the weather returned to normal. Of course, this was rather impressive, considering that the entire ordeal had started after noon the previous day.

Both Ryoko and Ayeka were fast asleep by some miracle, though their mattress was damp and the cave was quite cold. Stiffly, Ayeka opened her eyes first and noticed Ryoko still snoozing, although a look of peace was hardly on the other woman's face. With a sigh, Ayeka realized that she was no longer asleep, and gently tapped her comrade's face.

"Ryoko." The other woman stirred and groaned, but made no effort to rise. "Ryoko, wake up. Wake up. It's morning already." Ryoko mumbled something, and whispered a nasty word under her breath. Ayeka, unimpressed by the pirate's language, shook the woman gently until her eyes were opened. Ryoko moaned in exhaustion as she saw the princess there beside her.

"Whaddyouwant?" she slurred. Ayeka frowned but ignored the "charming" woman.

"It's time to get up, Ryoko. Come on, the storm's over." With a fierce jaw-stretching yawn, the pirate stretched her limbs like a cat after its nap, and several body parts were scratched. Her ankle, which had been fixed by a sickening twist and a makeshift splint, seemed to be all right. Silently smacking her lips, Ryoko barely managed to crawl out of bed. She very much resembled a zombie as she trudged towards the mouth of the cave.

Outside, after getting used to the glare of the rising sun, the damage that the hurricane had done could be seen. Scattered sand was the least of their worries: trees had been overturned, knocked over, and even yanked out of the ground. Fruit was scattered about like confetti at New Year's, and several light stones were in places they normally would not be. It was a terrible mess, but nothing particularly bad, since the only construction on the island was……

"Oh, crap!!" shrieked Ryoko. "The house!!!" Snarling, Ryoko ignored Ayeka's orders to stay behind and bolted off towards the large tree where their house had been. As she soared through the jungle, she could see the true devastation that the hurricane had caused: sickeningly, almost a fifth of the entire jungle had been flattened or tossed around, and while finding food would be somewhat easier, there would also be less trees around to harvest it from.

Ryoko came to a screeching halt when she arrived at the tree where they had built their home, and her heart sank to her ankles. The entire cabin had been whisked from the top, and now it laid in utter ruin on the surface. The wooden walls had been shattered into splinters, the roof was torn to pieces, and to add insult to injury, the stone fence that prevented Ayeka from falling out had been thrown onto the house, as if to hurt it even more. The only good news was that, through some miracle, the tree was still standing.

But Ryoko's heartache and rage did not end there. Turning around to examine the rest of the beach, she discovered that the gigantic SOS sign they had built was now destroyed. The bonfires that sent out smoke signals had been blown away, and any and all emergency signals they had built were things of the past. As Ayeka ran after her to surmise the damage, Ryoko finally snapped.

"NO!!!!" She roared out to the heavens, daring for the storm to come back for a rematch. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT BE MOCKED LIKE THIS!! DO YOU _HEAR_ ME?!?! I WILL NOT BE PLAYED A FOOL!!! YOU HAVE ALREADY BROKEN ME BY RUINING THE CRUISE AND WASHING ME UP ON THIS ISLAND, BUT THIS!!!" She growled, and kicked at her ruined cabin with all her might.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!?! DO YOU WANT ME DEAD!?!?! HUH?!?! THEN COME ON OVER HERE AND FACE ME!! COME OVER HERE AND KILL ME IF YOU CAN, YOU WORTHLESS COWARD!!! COME HERE AND FACE ME!!!!" The maniacal woman screamed out so loud, it cracked the mountains and pierced the heavens. Ayeka had to shut her ears in order to avoid growing deaf.

"Ryoko!! Stop!!!" But not even her loud voice could contend with Ryoko's, and the vicious woman began firing blasts at the sea and sky before her. Great massive explosions rocked Neptune's domain, and the demonic woman screeched so loud she cracked stone, but the storm did not return to fight her again.

"YOU MANIACS!!!! IT'S A MAD HOUSE!!!" Ayeka stormed forward suddenly, knowing that only one thing would be able to snap Ryoko out of her demented hysteria. Deep down inside the very pit of her mind and heart, she asked for forgiveness as she raised her hand into the air.

__

SMACK!!

The stinging blow stunned Ryoko, causing her to jerk backwards a few steps. Cringing, Ryoko gingerly rubbed the place where she had been struck. A fine red welt now marred her face, and hot tears of pure rage clogged her eyes. Ayeka glared at Ryoko, but for the first time ever, it was not out of hate.

"Miss Ryoko!" she barked. "You need to snap out of it!! I know how hard these past few days have been, and I know how hard that you have worked! I myself would very much like to shed tears now, for it seems as if Fate truly is mocking us--first by marooning us on this beastly island, and second by destroying everything we have worked so hard to build! And I realize your rage, perhaps more than you might think!

"But this is not the time to lose our minds! We need to get over this tragedy! We need to show Fate and Nature that we are stronger than that! We need to prove to them, _and_ to ourselves, that we can work together and conquer this injustice! We certainly don't need to be… _challenging_ the weather to a battle to the death!!" She sighed, slightly flustered from her speech, and left Ryoko to absorb what she said.

The pirate merely stared back at the princess, an unreadable emotion on her vacant face. Her mouth hung open slightly, and her golden eyes ceased to shine. Her throat tightened as she swallowed, and finally, after about a minute of silence, she finally spoke.

"You're right," she said softly, her voice very hollow. "I'm just… mad, that's all. I really put my heart and soul into surviving here with you, and… well, this was the results of my effort. But, you're right: I can't let this bug me. I've gotta stop acting so stupid and get over it. Huh."

The pirate sighed, and a smile finally showed up on her face. She gazed warmly at the princess, a deep feeling of respect and admiration plain on her face. Ayeka mirrored this same look, and perhaps in that brief moment of time the girls might have been friends.

----------

__

I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in,

And stops my mind from wandering

Where it will go.

I'm filling the cracks that ran through the door,

And kept my mind from wandering

Where it will go.

----------

Of course, Utopia does not always last forever…

"Here, hold this!"

"You know very well that I cannot carry such a heavy load!"

"Then why don't you beef up those pencils you call arms?!"

"WHY YOU…!"

"No! Put this here and THAT there!!"

"Who do you think you are?! You put it over _here_!"

"You idiot!! The roof will collapse if you place that there!"

"Good! Maybe it'll land on your head and I'll finally have some peace!"

"Only if it lands on your head as well!"

"WHY YOU--!"

"HEY!! You put that hammer down!"

"Stop--STOP!! Stop cutting, you fool! ACK, you're cutting it completely off!"

"I am not! I KNOW what I'm doing, fool!!"

"No you don't! Look! You're sawing it off!"

"I'll saw YOU off!!"

"WHY YOU--!!"

"Hey, easy on the sharp objects!"

"Easy indeed!!"

----------

__

And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong

I'm right.

Where I belong I'm right

Where I belong.

See the people standing there who disagree and never win

And wonder why they don't get in my door?

----------

All in all, the girls somehow managed to repair their house without killing each other. Of course, since their relationship seemed to have gone back to square one again, things took much longer than expected--roughly a month passed before a second cabin could be built on the top of the tree. The debris left by the first one was either cleared out or else thrown away, so that took time as well.

The girls also repaired what damage the weather had done to their SOS signals. But instead of displaying a gigantic **…---…** on the sand, the letters SOS were built so that any passing plane would see them easily. Wood was gathered for a bonfire again, and on occasion the girls would sent out a smoke screen to indicate that there was life on the island.

As if to mock them even more, one single airplane managed to pass over the girl's island while they were still making the cabin. Of course, all arguments stopped once they heard the engines, and Ryoko and Ayeka flew outside the tree to signal the plane. Unfortunately, the SOS systems had not been repaired yet, and nothing the girls had at the moment could call down the plane. Sadly, or perhaps angrily, they gave up as the plane vanished and resumed building.

----------

__

I'm painting my room in the colorful way

And when my mind is wandering

There I will go.

And it really doesn't matter if

I'm wrong I'm right

Where I belong I'm right

Where I belong.

Silly people run around, they worry me

And never ask me why they don't get past my door!

----------

Now, it took them a good solid month to complete their new house… but what do you suppose went on during that time? Many stories revolved around that slow period of disagreement and recovery, some of them humorous, others touching, and some just plain bizarre! What sort of stories could have sprung out??

----------

__

I'm taking the time for a number of things

That weren't important yesterday

And I still go.

I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in

And stops my mind from wandering

Where it will go.

"Fixing a Hole" by P. McCartney


	21. Fishing

Author's note: The next five chapters focus on that period of time where Ayeka and Ryoko are building their new house. In other words, all five chapters will be taking place in the span of a single month.

Fishing

Diary of Ayeka

Twentieth Day of June

Summer has arrived, meaning that the climate will become even warmer. I am starting to wear less and less as we continue to construct the new house--and as one might expect, Ryoko is taking… shall I say, "advantage" of this. At least she has the good sense to wear something, though.

Repairs are going rather slow. The house was completely blown away from the tree by the hurricane, and the remains shattered on the ground below. It will take us a very long time to salvage what we can from the ruins, and longer still to clean it all up. Initially, Ryoko and I set about our task as… well, something that might be considered friendship, but this quickly faded once we began to work together. Let me just say that we cannot agree on anything.

That aside, it shouldn't take us too terribly long to fix our house. In the meantime, we shall have to sleep in the cave. I am all for this, since it provides lovely shelter from the hot days and is always nice and cool. After I complete this entry, perhaps I shall busy myself with the house. We are currently on break; Ryoko has gone fishing, and I stayed in the shade to write in my diary. Perhaps, if I am in a good mood, and if she is not rude as always, I may join her.

Sincerely yours,

Lady Akeya, Princess of the Jurai Royal Family

Fastening a crude string onto a strong rod, Ryoko managed to create a fishing pole out of raw materials. A stone would be placed on the end to weigh the line down, and a piece of fruit would be the lure. She didn't expect to catch anything with what she had--the true purpose of this was to sit back and relax from her worries.

Whistling a tune to herself, Ryoko took her time as she walked towards the cape. While on one of her runs, she had found a nice little cape that just jetted out into the sea. It was perfect to observe a sunrise or a sunset, and the position it was in allowed for great fishing. Up until that point, neither of the girls had tried it out before, so she was going to be the first.

Letting out a gusty sigh, Ryoko popped all her loose joints as she carried rod, reel, and bait towards the cape. She paused as she stepped onto the outcropping of land, and took a huge breath of the delicious sea air. A gentle wind came from behind and tickled at her hair, and Ryoko let out a smile of content.

Wasting no time--even though she had all the time in the world--Ryoko grunted as she removed all clothes save her undergarments. She was fully aware of Ayeka's intolerance to nudity, and even though the exposure to the sun would leave her with tan lines, Ryoko felt she owed the feisty princess a break from all the misery she had caused--just a brief one, though!

Naked save for her underclothes, Ryoko sat down on the very edge of the cape. She smiled, and dipped the line into the water. She had never actually fished before, since Tenchi lived in an area with no lakes or oceans, so she wasn't sure what to do. Instead, she held onto the line with her toes and laid back on the cape, her hands beneath her head. She sighed again, and stared at the sky lazily.

__

This is nice, she thought to herself. _I've got the whole place to myself. No Ayeka, no Mihoshi or Kiyone, no annoying Washu… of course, no Tenchi… Ah, well! We all need personal time! Ahhh…_ The sky above her remained a constant view, and the wild woman soon grew to wish for some sunglasses. She smiled and took in a deep breath, and let herself loosen up and relax completely.

__

I wonder what Tenchi and the others are doing? she mused. Chuckling, she tried hard to imagine. _Who knows? Maybe they're out looking for us. Yeah, I bet they're looking for us. Of course, we've been on this island for a few months now, so I'd think we'd be able to see something now. There was that plane, but other than that, I didn't see a thing._

Did they… forget about us? No, that can't be right! I'm sure nobody forgot about us. Ha, who could? I'll bet Azaka and Kamidake are white with worry! Poor Sasami must be in tears right about now, and no doubt Mihoshi will be blubbering with her. Hm, Washu would… probably be helping Ryo-ohki search for me, and Tenchi…

She paused, and smiled briefly as the cool wind tickled her bare tummy. What would Tenchi be doing right then? Who would he be missing the most? Would he sigh forlornly every time he saw a picture of Ryoko? Or would he linger every time something reminded him of Ayeka?

__

Perhaps he…… moved on, considered Ryoko. She growled, and shook her turquoise mane._ No! He… wouldn't do that to me! Huh, he wouldn't even do that to Ayeka! He'd……… …Aw, who am I kidding? I… don't know him at all. Maybe he… has found love… in the arms of another… But… I hope not…_

Sighing, Ryoko tried pushing her memories of life at the Masaki home out of her head. Try as she might, the spacer could not, and soon a tear came to her eye. Angrily she wiped it away, but the sadness was not so easily erased. Ryoko muttered out a curse, and sat up to check on her line. Nothing.

"Oh well," she sighed quietly. "Didn't expect to catch anything anyway." Muttering another curse, the pirate groaned as she resumed resting on the cape, and stared back at the sky. Lazily, she raised an arm and began tracing images in the sky with her finger. She even began to babble, but with Ayeka writing in her diary, nobody would be around to see.

Yawning like a great lioness, Ryoko smacked her lips, feeling the soothing touch of Sleep on her eyes. The gentle rolling of the waves, combined with the crickets and seagulls, as well as the warm sky and soft wind, all played part in the symphonic lullaby. It then came as no surprise when Ryoko fell asleep…

Snorting, Ryoko quickly woke out of her catnap. She murmured something and rubbed her eyes, and a monolithic figure could be seen standing over her. Like herself, this figure wielded a fishing rod in her hand, and save for two very conservative pieces of underclothes, she was nude.

"What?" said the pirate. Ayeka made a light snorting sound and squatted down next to the pirate.

"Nothing," she replied, that snooty tone back in her voice. Ryoko muttered something, but couldn't help but smile as she saw Ayeka cast her line into the seas. An understandably long pause followed, and Ryoko was almost tempted to go back to sleep. After all, it was deliciously quiet out there, and even with Ayeka fishing right beside her, Ryoko could still snooze.

"I suppose you haven't caught anything yet," said Ayeka in a slightly bitter tone. Ryoko made an effort to shrug.

"Nope." A pause. Ayeka made a humming sound, but no other noise cam about.

"Say," said the princess after a very long intermission, "I have an idea."

"Yip-yip-yahoo," muttered the pirate. Ayeka made only a very low growling sound before continuing.

"My idea is for each of us to write down on a sheet of paper the reasons we hate each other," she began. "And on another sheet of paper, we should write down reasons we like each other. I assure you, though, one of my lists will be considerably longer."

"Ahuh," muttered the other woman. Ayeka let out a sigh.

"You have my permission to use my diary," she stated, though a bit selfishly. "And I want the truth. I will be expressing my true feelings, so I expect you to do the same."

"Right…"

"Never mind," sighed Ayeka. Ryoko allowed a tiny smile to grace her lips. Ayeka sighed and shook her head--and felt a tug on her line.

"Oh! I have something!" she said. Ryoko muttered something in doubt, and continued to sleep. Ayeka pursed her lips in a determined grin, and slowly began pulling on the line. It suddenly jerked, nearly taking the lady in the water with her.

"WHAT IN BLAZES!!!" she yelled. Ayeka screamed, suddenly placing all of her strength in yanking out the stubborn fish. Ryoko, though hardly interested in the struggle, sat up to watch.

"What now?" she moaned. Ayeka was oblivious to the pirate; every cell in her body was primarily focused on pulling in the fish, or whatever was on the other end. Ryoko let out another teeny smile as the delicate princess yanked on the rod with all her might, and secretly hoped that she would fall in. She almost pushed the princess in the water--but her conscience (and curiosity) prevented her from doing otherwise.

"Uuuggghhhnnn… allllmoooossst… gotttt… hiiiimmmm…" The princess clenched her teeth hard, veins bulging out of her body as she yanked on the rod. Ryoko knew full well that if she tried to help, the monarch would just push her away, so she kept still and continued to watch.

With a final jerk, Ayeka yanked out the offending fish from the water, and gasped in sheer awe as she held the beast in the air. It was a marlin, full and beautiful and shimmering in the summer sun. Even Ryoko couldn't help but gape as the extraordinary beast wriggled in the air, sending streaks of water around.

Ayeka almost screamed with delight as she placed the fish on the ground, and with several blows from a rock she had brought, the creature ceased to move. The princess gasped for air, perspiring just slightly as she leaned over her catch. Ryoko whistled, and expressed genuine amazement.

"Wow, what a catch!" she sang. "That's a big old whopper! Hey, congrats, Lady Pain-in-the-Butt!" Ayeka, still riding on her high, ignored even this insult as she bent down to scoop up her catch.

"Just for that," she snorted, "you'll have none of this delicious fish for supper!!"

"HEY!!! That's not fair!!!" Ayeka laughed in triumph, and scurried away with the marlin in her hands. Of course, she knew that she would have to clean, cut, and cook the beast herself, but it would all be worth it to see Ryoko's starving face that night…

Diary of Ayeka

Twentieth day of June

Today was the day that I caught my very first fish! And what a fish it was!! Never before have I ever seen such a magnificent specimen! It was a marlin, nearly two feet in length (you'll have to believe me on that one) and easily weighing in at 90 lbs. I'm going to stop now because the smell of it cooking is too intoxicating, but I just HAD to boast!

Love, A.

The night of June 20th was a soft and beautiful evening. A fire was burning merrily, a fish was cooking, the stars were out, crickets sang, and Ryoko grumbled in hunger. For Ayeka, the day could not become more perfect.

She did burn her fingers a little as she cut the fish apart, and several bones had to be cut apart or else spat out, but the marlin had been the most delicious thing that Ayeka had ever eaten since arriving on the island. It really was a big one, so she would be fed for days to come.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for Ryoko. The poor woman really hadn't eaten much that day, since she had spent most all hours on working on the new house, so her belly would doubtless be in pain. Sighing, Ayeka thought back to the day that Ryoko had shared her chicken with her. Sure, the pirate had caught all the fowls herself, but she didn't seem to care about that. Ryoko had shared her prize with Ayeka without hesitation; the least Ayeka could do was return the favor.

"Ryoko?" Ryoko murmured and looked up. She had been staring at the bonfire, so her catlike eyes had a kind of fiery glow to them. Her face became animated as the flames reflected off of it. Ayeka saw the hungry look on her companion's eye, and wordlessly handed Ryoko a large piece of fish meat.

"Here," she said. "I… ah, want you to have some." Ryoko paused, curiously glancing between the meat and the lady. She smiled faintly, and took the meat into her own paws. It vanished with the blink of an eye.

"Oh, WOW!!!" shouted the pirate. "Holy shitake! Ayeka, I… this is…… incredible! I…" She paused, and her smile grew kind and gentle. A tear _almost_ came to her eye. "Thanks, Ayeka."

"Well, we're even now," said the princess wryly. Ryoko smirked and crossed her arms, but the smug looks on both their faces faded quickly. "…It was going to rot soon anyway," continued the princess. "I would hate to put this wonderful meal to waste, so please have as much as you want." Wordlessly, Ryoko's eyes began to shimmer with a gentle warmth, and another Thank You was uttered before the wild woman joined Ayeka for dinner.


	22. Double Trouble

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to akemi akibi and your great suggestions.

****

Double Trouble

"'_It's your turn to get the food_', she said! '_I'm busy doing work_', she said! '_You need to do something useful_', she said! Hmph, of all the nerve!!" Despite her ranting, Ayeka couldn't shirk her responsibilities, nor could she avoid the tasks she had been assigned to. With Ryoko diligently working on cleaning up the mess that the hurricane left, it was up to the princess to gather food for dinner.

Ayeka eventually got over her sour attitude by the time she entered the heart of the jungle. Deep in the steamy mass of trees and wildlife, she began to grow a little more relaxed. She even began humming a song to herself as she stepped over roots and rocks.

Upon further investigation, Ayeka stumbled across an orange tree that had fallen during the storm. It was laying horizontally, which meant that the fruit it had been carrying was easily accessible. Smiling happily, Ayeka walked over and began to scoop up oranges as she continued humming.

Stuffing the oranges into a makeshift sack, Ayeka couldn't help but notice that the wind had gotten a little more stale recently. There was a certain stink in the air, and a very low growling sound could be heard. Still, she ignored it all and continued gathering fruit. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, noticing a pair of hooves before her. Warily, she raised her head to see what she had bumped into, and laughed fearfully as she was formally introduced to a big, smelly, ornery, angry warthog.

Normally, the jungles of the island were very peaceful--and with the exception of the hurricane, they had always been serene. But now, there came something from the jungles, something very sharp and piercing, like the sound of a bell, or perhaps a horn, or a bird, or maybe it was the sound of a princess of Jurai screaming bloody murder as a warthog chased after her. It was debatable.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka screamed her lungs out as she bolted through the jungle, her arms and legs flailing frantically as the mighty beast charged after her. Snorting and blowing steam out of its great snout, the boar chased after the princess wildly, its tusks begging to poke her. Ayeka continued scurrying, praying for her feet to go faster, and broke several records as she blazed through the jungle.

"GEEEEEEEEEET AWAAAAAAAAAAY FROOOOOOOOOM MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" She shouted back to the boar, who was obviously deaf and dumb to her pleas. The beast continued to charge, slowly gaining an advantage as it pursued Ayeka all across the island. Ayeka suddenly faked a left, and dove to the right with all her strength. The stupid animal continued charging, leaving Ayeka flat on the soiled ground, panting and wheezing like she had never done so before. With a weak smile, she managed to laugh.

"Ha," she gasped, "I… suppose… I showed… you… who's… boss!" Still panting and wheezing, Ayeka did not notice the being that crept up on her; she was far too engrossed with catching her breath. The being snarled and hissed, forcing Ayeka to shriek and turn around slowly. Her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates as she beheld a wicked-looking Komodo dragon sitting next to her.

Normally, the jungles of the island were very peaceful--and with the exception of the hurricane, they had always been--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

…serene.

Huffing and puffing her life away, Ayeka jogged as fast as she knew how to. Overturning trees, branches, and rocks, she tried everything she could to deter the monstrous lizard from snapping at her heels. These mighty reptiles, though not quite as fast as boars, were speedy in their own right and probably thrice as dangerous.

"Why me, why me, why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!?" screamed the princess, literally burning the soles of her shoes off as she sped through the jungle. Her lungs burned from the sprinting, but injured lungs were the least of her worries.

Finally, Ayeka leaped up and grabbed a low-hanging branch, just barely avoiding the dragon's jaws. It completely passed her by and continued running, unaware that its prey was safely hanging above. After making sure that the lizard left, Ayeka let go of the branch and collapsed on the floor.

For about a minute or so, she stayed down on the muddy ground, panting and wheezing so hard that her throat began to ache. Her breath had nearly died back there (and so did she), but at least she was safe and free from her tormentors.

A sudden snorting sound caused Ayeka to spin around slowly, and to her utter horror, the boar was back and meaner than ever. However, the snarling sound behind her turned her blood to ice, and Ayeka nearly fainted upon seeing the Komodo dragon on the other side of her. Trapped between a rock and a hard place, the only thing Ayeka could do was cry, and hope that she could somehow get away…

"HEY!! Get away!!" Ayeka jumped up for joy as the voice pierced the air, and she was so happy to see Ryoko fly by that she could have kissed her. The pirate glared, and stood between Ayeka and the two animals surrounding her.

"Oh, Miss Ryoko!" cried Ayeka, hugging the pirate from behind. "Bless you! Bless you!! Oh, you are so noble, coming to save my life--"

"Save your life?!" spat the pirate. She turned around and pushed Ayeka to the ground. "Are you crazy? I'm not here to save your life! I'm here to chase you away from my dinner!"

"WHAT!!!!" Ayeka screamed again, but before she could get any response, Ryoko grabbed both brutes in her arms, and snapped their necks with two deft twists. Triumphantly, the pirate held her trophies high in the air, and dragged each away to be cooked and eaten.

"Miss Ryoko!" called Ayeka bitterly. "You cannot mean to actually eat those things!"

"What, you want some?" Ayeka sneered, and turned down the offer with a disgusted face.

"Ugh, if you are eating them, leave me out of it!!"

"Fine, more for me," shrugged Ryoko, and the pirate left Ayeka to catch her breath.

"Drat!" blurted Ayeka. She had ripped her tunic again. Even though it was made out of very fine and tough fibers, her clothes were not indestructible. They had experienced years' worth of wear-and-tear while on the island; in fact, it was a miracle that they had lasted even this long. Ayeka sighed in defeat, knowing that there was really nothing she could do about it.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryoko, who was hammering the walls into the new house. Ayeka frowned and showed her the ripped suit. "Ah, I see you need new clothes!"

"Give the lady a blue ribbon!" snorted Ayeka. Ryoko merely smiled coolly.

"Those aren't going to last you, Princess Pain-in-the-Butt. You're gonna need some new threads."

"And how do you propose I acquire these 'new threads', you lazy good-for-nothing slob?"

"Well, you've got three choices," said Ryoko, holding up that number of fingers. "One, you can make them yourself, using animal skin or leaves. That pig I killed will make the _perfect_ ensemble for a hoggish Hellraiser like you!"

"WHY YOU--!!"

"Hey, just kidding!" smiled Ryoko brightly. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you can make clothes yourself, or you can just let the ones you have on now rot away."

"And what, dare I ask, is your third suggestion?" demanded the princess. Ryoko's eyes glimmered mischievously, almost as if she had been praying for that question.

"Simple," she said. "You can go without your clothes."

"WHAT!!!"

"Yeah, sure! Run around naked! Nobody's gonna mind, and I pwomise I won't make fun of poow widdle miss Ayeka!!"

"Grrr…!" Poor little miss Ayeka--that is, the princess--began fuming madly. She was well beyond enraged, she was infuriated--first from the nerve of Ryoko's childish coddling, the second out of her sheer audacity.

"How DARE you have the nerve to suggest something so barbaric!!!!!!!!"

"Jeez, no need to make me deaf, your royal annoyanceness! I'm just saying that if you got it, flaunt it! I know I will."

"**_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!!!!_**" By now, the whole entire island shivered under Ayeka's enraged voice, and Ryoko had to hold her ears so she wouldn't grow deaf. Even so, an annoying ringing sound ached her skull for a minute or two.

"Well then, you can just make your own!!" yelled the pirate. "And I'm not going to help you!!"

"HA!! I won't _need_ your help!! You've 'helped' me enough, you savage barbarian!!"

"Hey, at least I'm not afraid to show off what Nature gave me!"

"That is horrible! Disgusting! The absolute audacity of it!!"

"What is wrong with my body?!"

"It just happens to belong to YOU!!!"

"WHY YOU--!!!"

"OUCH!! Stop pulling my hair!! …All right, you want to play it that way?! FINE!!"

"YEAAOOOWWW!!! OW, hey, leggo'a me!!"

"Monster!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Barbarian!"

"Flat-chested hag!"

"Brainless savage!"

"Royal twat!"

"Horse-faced space dog!!"

And so…

__

CRASH!! BANG!! BOOM!!

…another peaceful day on the island…

__

SMASH!! POW!! WHACK!!

…came and went.

Muttering curses that would have made Tenchi green in the face, Ayeka continued threading her needle through the skins of the boar. In the span of a day, she had learned how to cut and sew animal skins so as to make clothes, and now she was already making good progress. The big pig that had attacked her the other day had now been recycled as a warm and fuzzy tank top and skirt--although they did itch considerably.

As she was threading her future skirt, Ayeka looked up from her duties to see Ryoko walking across the beach. Her tanned face turned as white as clouds as she realized that the pirate was wearing a necklace made out of seashells… and nothing more.

"AAAACCCCKKKK!!!!" Ayeka covered her eyes in horror, and tried her best to repulse the approaching woman. "Miss Ryoko, PLEASE!!! For the love of all things good and sacred, please put some clothes on!!"

"Aw, but it feels so good!" sang the pirate. "Besides, my original outfit got shredded. I don't have anything to wear, anyway."

"You can borrow my kimono!" blurted the princess. "I don't care! It's yours! Please, just… have some decency!!" Ryoko suddenly gasped sharply and drew back, a shocked look on her face.

"OH NO!!!!!!" she screamed. "You… you used the 'D' word on me!!! Noooo!! I'm melting!! Melting!!" Ayeka roared out in a horrible anger at her companion's behavior, and demanded in no calm terms that Ryoko behave herself and/or get dressed.

"I will even make the clothes myself!!" blurted the princess. "Just… PLEASE!! Have some common decency, _please_!!! I beg of you!!" A pause followed, a very unsure and somewhat difficult intermission between their conversations. Ryoko smiled warmly, and leaned on her knees as she bent forward.

"Well, if it's really that important to you, cow-face, then I guess I can borrow your tunic until I get some new drags." She smiled, and tapped Ayeka's hand playfully, and the princess removed her kimono. Ryoko silently took it in her arm, but did not drape it over herself just yet. Ayeka dared not peek through her fingers until several minutes had gone by, and not until she was certain that Ryoko had left. She sighed with relief, and shook her head in ghastly confusion. Suddenly, a very interesting thought hit her.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed to herself. "Did Ryoko just do what I asked her to?" She smiled, and realized that she had, and silently continued sewing the rest of her new clothes, a proud smile on her mouth.


	23. Getting Better

****

Getting Better

Smiling devilishly, Ayeka couldn't help but laugh as she began her list. Earlier that month, she had suggested that she and Ryoko write down everything they thought was bad about the other girl, while on a separate sheet of paper, everything good would be placed on. Ayeka had assured her wild comrade that one list would definitely be shorter than the other, and she knew which one _that_ one.

Smiling madly, Ayeka began scribbling things down with a mad furor. She had so many negative conceptions of Ryoko that it was difficult to express them all. Things like _She's rude, she's lazy, she's too flirtatious, she's a liar,_ and _she has no self-control_ sprang up like weeds, and the princess wrote so fast and hard that she often had to stop and rest.

One whole entire page filled up with negative things, but Ayeka was slowing down. At one point, she even had to rack her brain for something bad about Ryoko. Several times, she read over her list, making sure that she didn't miss anything. One could only imagine her shock as she realized that she was slowly running out of bad things to point out.

Still, the list was quite impressive. It took up one whole page, and stopped ¼ of the way into the back. Ayeka smiled at her compilation, though she was amazed at how little she was really able to write down. Her mood changed when she turned to the "Good Things" paper, and she laughed as she strained for at least one good quality.

_She has shared her food,_ was the first thing she put down. A second came immediately, _she has helped around the island,_ and a third, _she saved me from those animals_. Ayeka sighed, and dug deep into her brain for all the good qualities of Ryoko. Reaching deep into her thoughts, and ignoring her pride (for she had told the other woman that she would express the truth and not personal feelings), Ayeka wrote more.

_She's intelligent. She has natural beauty_ (that one was especially hard to write). _She's good to talk with. She has great tenacity. Ryoko works for what she eats here. She taught me how to make fire, and how to build a house. She retrieved the mattress for me. She makes me realize how good I really have it!!!_

To her surprise, Ayeka found herself unable to stop writing. More and more good qualities popped into her head, like how Ryoko had helped her during the Kagato insurrection, and how she obeyed her request concerning clothes, and how warm her smile was, and how peaceful she looked when asleep…

Ayeka paused, briefly, and tried not to…… cry, as she realized that the good things she had to say about Ryoko outnumbered the bad. Not by much--there was a very slim margin, perhaps 57 bad things and 59 good--but it was still noticeable. Ayeka frowned, and wondered what Ryoko would have put for each. _No doubt she has a million bad things to say about me,_ thought Ayeka quietly. _…Not that I don't deserve a few of them. Oh, well. I suppose that at least 15 of them will be her own personal opinion…_

Two girls with two sheets of paper met in the middle of the beach. Tentatively, they handed each other the "Bad Qualities" papers first, and sat down to read. Ayeka took most of the harsh words with a grain of salt, though she couldn't help but become enraged at a few. Ryoko, however, looked over many of them with half a heart, though some made her want to kill the princess right then and there. One made her laugh.

"So the truth comes out!" spat Ryoko, waving the paper in front of her. "You honestly believe that I have every one of these qualities, huh?"

"And you think I have all these?" replied Ayeka warily. Ryoko snorted.

"Hmph, and maybe I forgot one. All right, so I'm sorry. I'll apologize for a few things, if you will."

"Agreed! I apologize for being a loud, conceited, self-absorbed, snot-nosed brat! That's what you wrote, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for being a rude, obnoxious, salacious barbarian with no more class than a drunken barroom dancer." The girls nodded their heads, and traded the "Good Qualities" papers. Ryoko remarked that "This should be interesting", whilst Ayeka couldn't wait to see how much paper had been left blank.

Shock overcame both girls as they saw an entire page dedicated to good qualities. Ryoko paused at a few, smiling warmly as her topaz eyes scanned over the words. At some points, she was very close to crying; one time she did allow a tear to fall down her eye. But it was Ayeka who was stunned the most. Swearing that Ryoko would have put only three things on the list, she was amazed to find the first page stuffed with good things--as well as the second, and half of the third.

A remorseful feeling plopped into the princess' belly, as she realized the difference between the Good list she had made for Ryoko and the Good list that had been made for her. No less than 162 positive things were on Ryoko's listing, and Ayeka couldn't help but feel bad that she was unable to come up with so much for her comrade.

Quietly, the princess turned her head to look at Ryoko, whose face was beaming so warmly and proudly that Ayeka just had to smile back. She didn't know whether Ryoko was joyful because of the good things Ayeka had said, or proud of the reaction the princess had upon reading her own list.

"I meant it all, cow-face," said Ryoko softly. Ayeka smiled, feeling like such an unworthy fool. Despite all the horrid and nasty things she had done to the pirate, Ryoko had still gone ahead and made this long list for her. Sure, there were bad things as well, but many of them were right on the mark, and not opinionated as Ayeka believed.

"Th… thank you, Ryoko," managed Ayeka, her face contorted with emotions. She smiled, and added, "I… do not deserve… half the praise you give me."

"Yeah, I know," she replied coolly. Ayeka smiled, and chuckled lightly. "I don't deserve any of it either. But… thanks. That… really means a lot to me." Both women smiled happily, and grew a little closer to friendship that day.

----------

__

It's getting better all the time!

I used to get mad at my school--

The teachers that taught me weren't cool--

You're holding me down, turning me round,

Filling me up with your rules.

I've got to admit, it's getting better!

A little better all the time.

I have to admit, it's getting better!

It's getting better, since you've been mine.

----------

Slowly, so slowly that they didn't notice it, the girls were starting to get along. Instead of competition when making the SOS system, they turned towards cooperation. Instead of insults, they each made jokes about each other. Angry words turned into wry suggestions and smug quips. The constant nagging turned into support, and the everyday battles melted into fun competitions that never had winners or losers.

To be sure, the girls still fought and bickered as always--but then again, they started to apologize more, as well. Oftentimes it was Ayeka who would do most of the apologizing, although she did her fair share of forgiveness as well. She was also improving in her usefulness; when Ryoko seemed to get tired, Ayeka would cheer her on and double her efforts, just to "show that I can do it better".

The girls still insulted each other, but now the insults had a trace of affection behind them. Being called a cow-face now brought a wicked but harmless smile on Ayeka's face; being called lazy and good-for-nothing often made Ryoko laugh. They even exchanged physical blows, but even the majority of these were either harmless or fun.

Ayeka continued to prove an invaluable addition to the island. In just three short days, she had mastered the art of cutting and sewing furs together, and the girls already boasted a small wardrobe of handmade clothes. Everything, from the sexy to the sensible (speculate on which girl wore which type), was made from Ayeka's delicate but educated hands; Ryoko would even bring her food or water, and would always provide an excellent ear for Ayeka to speak to.

Friendship was still a long ways off, for the girls still found those harsh moments when they felt like killing each other. Ayeka still had lots of pride left in her, and Ryoko still had that biting edge that always knew which buttons to press. But both were considerably duller now, and as the days grew longer, the selfish and obnoxious mannerisms began to fade.

----------

__

Me used to be angry young man,

Me hiding me head in the sand--

You gave me the word,

I finally heard,

I'm doing the best that I can.

I've got to admit, it's getting better!

A little better all the time.

Yes I admit, it's getting better!

It's getting better, since you've been mine!

Getting so much better all the time!

It's getting better all the time!

It's getting better all the time!

Getting so much better all the time!

----------

"Hey, Ayeka?"

"Hm?" Ryoko, clad in an adorable two-piece mountain lion swimsuit, reclined on the beach alongside her companion. The sun was just beginning to set in the horizon, filling the world full of golden-black wonder and majesty. Each single ripple and wave on the sea reflected the glorious sunset, and the singing gulls in the air made the beautiful scene seem almost mystical.

"…Do you want to know a secret?" Ayeka paused, and rolled over on her side. She gazed at her almost-friend calmly, a trace of malice or hate nowhere to be found in her eyes, or her heart.

"Sure."

"Do you promise not to tell?" Ayeka smiled and giggled a little.

"I don't think there's anybody _to_ tell," she said. Ryoko smiled, and rested her bare arms behind her head. Ayeka had to admit--though sometimes grudgingly--that Ryoko really did have a natural beauty to herself--sometimes. Of course, Ryoko had also listed that Ayeka was a very gorgeous woman herself, despite the incessant name-calling.

"Well, here goes nothing, then," sighed Ryoko. She turned her head, gazed into Ayeka's eyes, and bared her soul. "I wish I had your life."

"You… what?"

"Yeah. I wish I was a princess, like you. You may not believe this, but…… I'm actually kinda jealous of you." Ayeka paused, quite frozen and petrified upon hearing about this sudden revelation. Ryoko, jealous of _her_? After all of the insults, all of the battles, all the enmity and hate and competition, all of the hardships and pain… after all that, she was _jealous_?

"But… why?" said Ayeka, for that was the only thing she could say. Ryoko did not smile at all, for a very sincere and serious look had been placed on her wild face.

"Because!" she stated. "You have it so easy! You have all the money in the universe, you have more clothes than you can think of, you have people waiting on you day and night, you get to live in the best palaces and ride on the finest ships…" She sighed, and grew a faint sort of… sadness as she spoke.

"You never have to worry about anything, either," she continued. "You don't have to worry about where you'll live, or what you'll be doing… You don't have to worry about where your next meal will come from, or even if you have the food… And you're never lonely, or bored… because you'll always have somebody there to keep you company. When you walk in public, you have people surrounding you ready to… sacrifice their lives for your protection, and nobody's… chasing after you because of some deed you committed. Everyone… loves you, everyone… respects you, everyone… worships you… and, and, you can sail through life… on soft wings of ease… and never… worry… about anything…" Ryoko broke her speech, unable to proceed. Tears choked at her eyes, and a sob threatened to emerge.

"Sorry," she whispered, and her naked arm rushed forth to erase the tears away. "Sorry. I just…… well, bad memories, that's all…" As Ryoko whispered shakily, Ayeka couldn't help but gaze back at the woman. She had never expected anything so… revealing as this. Never, in her whole entire life, could she ever think that Ryoko would want her life, her existence, her… pleasures, and pains… It was absolutely unthinkable, and… completely flattering.

"Oh, Ryoko…" Ayeka sighed, honestly unable to reply. She gazed at the scantily-clad woman beside her, who was still on the brink of tears. Ryoko sniffled a little more, and gazed back at Ayeka with a mixture of sadness and kindness.

"Ryoko… you… do not want the royal life," managed the princess. Ryoko gave her a confused look, and she elaborated. "It is not all about being a princess and having one's way. Sometimes, it is not even about being admired or loved, or rich. It is… about responsibility, and the heavy burden that one must face daily. Yes, daily. The burden I carry--or, carried--was a heavy one, heavy as the universe itself, and it was one I had to carry every day…"

"But, I don't mind that!" insisted Ryoko gently. "I would gladly take that burden and keep it forever, for just one day--_just one day_, Ayeka, of being… like that."

"Oh, Ryoko, you truly have no idea how awful it is being a monarch!" sighed Ayeka sadly. She gazed into Ryoko's topaz eyes, her own soul ready to be revealed. "I would give up my entire family name and status to be wild and free like yourself."

"Huh? ……You… would?"

"Yes," whispered Ayeka. "Oh, Ryoko, you do not know how good you have it! Making your own rules, or making up none at all, flying around in space as free and uninhibited as the wind, never having to worry about impressing people, or manners, or whether or not this money should go to these people, or anything…" She swallowed, and cleared her throat.

"Ryoko, the only thing you have to worry about is your next destination! And I for one would give anything--_anything_, to be in that kind of position. Do you realize how much freedom you truly have? Do you know how easily you can avoid the rules and regulations of society? Do you realize how much I want the life you have?" Ryoko, the wild space pirate, gazed with eyes anew at the woman lying next to her. She smiled warmly, and placed her hand on Ayeka's shoulder.

"What a strange predicament," she smiled. "I want what you have, and you want what I have, and we're both stuck in a place we hate. How about that?"

"Yes, a strange twist of fate indeed," smiled Ayeka, her own face slightly wet with tears. She smiled, patted Ryoko's shoulder, and stood up. "It is time for bed, Ryoko. You may stay up as long as you wish, but I don't want to hear you complain in the morning." She smiled, and turned to walk away.

"Hey." Ayeka paused and looked at Ryoko. She patted the mound of sand next to her, indicating that Ayeka should come back. "Why don't we stay up all night together, huh? You can screw your scheduled bedtime, and I can have somebody pamper me." Ayeka smiled wryly, and gently placed her foot on Ryoko's face.

"I will do no such thing!" she declared, though she admitted that it would be nice to stay up all night. "Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Lawless, I need my beauty sleep!"

"That's the understatement of the century," muttered Ryoko. Ayeka, however, did not become pissed off as she normally would. Instead she smiled, gently kicked Ryoko in the ribs, and whispered a friendly insult.

"Good-night, you worthless pile of dung."

"Pleasant dreams, Princess Prostitute." Ayeka smiled again, and for the first time in a long while, was glad that Ryoko was there with her.

----------

__

I used to be cruel to my woman;

I beat her and kept her apart from the things that she loved.

Man I was mean, but I'm changing my scene

And I'm doing the best that I can.

I admit it's getting better,

A little better all the time.

Yes I admit, it's getting better!

It's getting better, since you've been mine!

Getting so much better all the time!

__

"Getting Better" by P. McCartney

Closing comments: This is my personal opinion of the girls. I honestly believe that they want what the other has, and both are willing to give up that lifestyle for the other. Will there be a "Prince and the Pauper" chapter coming soon? Perhaps. Of course, there is only one way to find out!


	24. Boxes from Heaven

****

Boxes from Heaven

Ryoko's eyes were the first to open that day--in fact, her eyes were open even before the sun's. Two great golden globes grinned gaily as they realized that they had beaten the sun, and Ryoko took in a great big giant gulp of air as she greeted the day. A slight groan came from her as she stretched out on the bed.

Sighing, her eyes focused on Ayeka, who was sleeping soundly right next to her. Ryoko was very thankful of their new "friendship"--at least, she considered it a friendship. Had the girls not gotten along so quickly, the new house would still be in shambles and they'd be forced to sleep in the cave. As it stood, only a few loose odds and ends needed to be tied before the completion of house #2.

Ryoko couldn't help but smile as she saw Ayeka sleeping. She had to admit that the princess looked very cute when she was sleeping, yet somehow, all that cuteness faded like ice in the desert once she woke. To be certain, Ayeka was physically attractive, but sometimes (if not all the time) she could be such a pain in the neck! Of course, Ryoko had to admit that it was often herself who pushed the princess' buttons; normally, Ayeka was very polite, civil, and agreeable, but around Ryoko…

Well, perhaps it had been a miracle that the two grew so close during the past few weeks. Ryoko didn't know how it happened: whether it was the Good Qualities/Bad Qualities letters they had exchanged, or the dark secrets they told each other, or maybe it was all the little and unnoticeable things that brought them together. Whatever it had been, Ryoko felt what might have been friendship with the princess. She only hoped this feeling lasted long--otherwise, they would never get anywhere.

As cautiously as she knew how, Ryoko slipped off of the mattress and onto the primitive floor of the cabin. She desperately hated the clothes she was forced to wear: both hers and Ayeks'a clothes had been completely worn out since their arrival, so new ones had to be made from animal skins. Ayeka soon became chief over this operation, but Ryoko couldn't help but think that Ayeka was doing something wrong. The fuzzy suits… did not feel quite right… or even smell quite right.

Touch and stink aside, Ryoko was glad of the current situation. She was also glad that she had woken up first. Normally, Ayeka would kick and scream at the pirate until she woke up, but this time, Ryoko had the whole morning to herself. She had to admit, it felt pretty good.

Slipping outside, Ryoko took a deep breath of the island air and stretched a little bit more. The dark-gray sky above her hinted that the sun was ready to come up, but in the meantime, Ryoko would be free to wander around in the darkness. The pirate gently floated down to the surface and decided to go exploring. Perhaps she would snag a few pears for herself and the princess along the way…

As Ryoko walked away from the gigantic tree that was her home, she found herself amused that her thoughts turned to Ayeka. Usually, the princess was the very last thing on her mind, but now as she headed towards the beach, she couldn't push her out of her thoughts. She had wanted to do something nice for Ayeka, even though they had plenty of food. She wanted to do something for the princess, not because she was in debt or was forced to or was required to--Ryoko _wanted_ to go out and get the food. She wanted to be nice for niceness' sake.

__

BANG!!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" As her knee banged up against the object, Ryoko croaked out an incredibly long and loud string of violent words and nasty curses, some so dark and cruel they would have made Nagi blush. When she finally broke out of her savage and murderous state (in other words, roughly fifteen minutes later), Ryoko rubbed her poor knee and glared at what could possibly offend her so.

Now in the light of the pre-dawn sky, she could not see very well, so she lit a fire using a blast from her hand. Waving the flame in the air, Ryoko's eyes suddenly grew to the size of basketballs as she realized what was there before her. The curses she had previously uttered now turned into blessings--at least, at first. Ryoko swallowed, and knew quite well that she should not jump to such conclusions. After all, it was still reasonably dark, and she had no way of determining what exactly they were.

Still, she put the fire out and floated towards the cabin. Unable to contain her glee, Ryoko passed through the great tree and into the bedroom, where Ayeka was still asleep. She smiled, and sat patiently on the floor, waiting for her "friend" to wake up. A few minutes later, Ayeka stirred and tossed in her sleep. She was now facing Ryoko.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up!" barked the spacer. Ayeka muttered some nonsensical jargon, grumbled, and squirmed. Her eyes gently opened, and found themselves looking at the pirate.

"Oh, what are you doing up so early, Ryoko?" whispered Ayeka softly. She yawned.

"I think I found something!" exclaimed the pirate, but all she got was another yawn and a "That's nice" from Ayeka. Ryoko growled, and angrily stormed off towards the bed. She shook the princess violently, and screamed in her ear at point-blank range.

"_WAKE UP, COW FACE_!!!!"

"ALL RIGHT, DEVIL!!!!!" Ayeka suddenly became violently animated, and spat out the previous phrase with the strength of three sirens. She sighed, and regarded her companion with irritation. "Now what is it you want?!"

"I found something, down by the beach," pointed the pirate. Ayeka yawned again.

"Probably just a turtle."

"I think it's a box!!" stated Ryoko, but to her dismay, the princess gave no reply. Giving up on reason, Ryoko used force instead, and dragged the lazy bag of bones out of the bed. Despite Ayeka's shouting and occasional cussing, Ryoko didn't stop dragging her until they were at the zip line. The pirate knew how much Ayeka hated using the zip, so what better way to get her awake?

"Ryoko, don't!!" screamed Ayeka--but she was too late. Ryoko had already forced Ayeka's hands on the zipper, and with a single push, Ayeka careened towards the ground, screaming bloody murder the whole trip.

"That wasn't so bad!" smiled Ryoko coolly, seeing Ayeka's hair stand on end. The princess wheezed, keeling over just to catch her breath. The zip line, in her opinion, was too fast and too dangerous to use, even though Ryoko tried it out every chance she got.

"Ryoko, beloved Ryoko," gasped Ayeka darkly, "the next time you do that, I will personally kill you. No, I'm serious, I will literally kill you as you stand."

"Right, whatever," shrugged the pirate. By the time both girls were on the surface, the sun was already peeking out from the horizon. Its reddish-orange radiance illuminated the entire island in a warm and fiery glow, and not even Ayeka's "early morning bad mood syndrome" could dull it.

"All right, so where is this great discovery you found?" asked Ayeka, a trace of doubt quite plain in her tone. Ryoko ignored it, and led her to where she had hurt herself. Sure enough, to the delight of both girls, there was a giant crate washed up on the beach--and about eight or so others along with it.

"Ah!! Yes!! Finally, some help!!" squealed Ayeka. She rushed towards the boxes, and even gave one of them a hug. "Delicious, delicious boxes! Crates from heaven! Ryoko, do you know what this means?!"

"Yeah, you've gone plumb-loco."

"_Noooooo,_" she sang. "It _means_ that we can use whatever's inside these boxes!"

"Oh wow," yawned the pirate. Ayeka stuck out her tongue, and went in search of something to pry them open. As the princess looked around, Ryoko looked over the boxes and read the label.

"It says here that these came from the _U.S.S. Milton,_" she reported. "Hm. Must've been another wreckage. Hey, do you think there might be anyone else washing up here, like we were?" No answer. Ayeka was already a good distance away, and from the looks of things, she would probably be searching for some time. Ryoko shrugged, and tried prying the boxes open herself.

If there was another ship that went down (maybe from the hurricane), then there might be a possibility of them being rescued, or maybe another survivor might wash up on their shores. At the very least, the girls would use whatever was inside the boxes, and probably the crates themselves. After all, they still had lots of work to do on their cabin.

Ayeka came back with several rocks and thick branches, and placed them all in a disorganized pile. She sighed, and sat down on the grass of the jungle to catch her breath. Ryoko smiled, and floated over to retrieve several of the objects.

"Thanks. Here, let me have a few." Ayeka smiled at her companion's friendliness, and wished that she acted that way all the time. Of course, with Ryoko, this was impossible, but Ayeka could always dream.

After slamming and jamming at the boxes, the tops finally came off to reveal the treasures inside. The girls gasped in glee as they looked over the prizes in the first crate, and like children at Christmas, they pulled each and every object out for examination.

"I found some rope!"

"Here's a box of nails!"

"I have some wax here!"

"Oh! Maps!"

"Hey, I have a compass!"

"ACK!! Ryoko…! Ryoko, come here at once!"

"Yeah?" The space pirate flew over, and nearly burst out into joyful tears as she saw the packets that Ayeka carried.

"Oh, sweet mother of murderers!" she whispered. "Razors! Women's razors! Dozens of them!"

"And look!" cried Ayeka, holding up her next prize. Ryoko really did cry as she saw the precious item that Ayeka held up now.

"Shaving cream! Women's shaving cream!! Do you know what this means?!"

"YES!!" sang Ayeka. The two girls, overjoyed beyond words, hugged each other and shouted out the glorious proclamation at the same time.

"We can finally shave our legs!!!"

__

Diary of Ayeka

Thirtieth day of June

Having thus found eight boxes washed ashore, I have been given the responsibility of recording our findings. We have truly been blessed with this new finding, and I have been blessed with the responsibility of deciding how to best use these items. With that said, here is a list of everything we found:

Nine bars of soap, 5 towels, 4 washcloths, 3 toothbrushes, 7 tubes of toothpaste, 3 hairbrushes, 2 rolls of dental floss, 2 pairs of small scissors, 2 pairs of large scissors, 1 fingernail clipper, 2 unbroken mirrors (8 broken ones), 6 packets of women's razors with 8 razors in each, 2 packets of men's razors with 12 razors in each, 8 canisters of women's shaving cream, 2 canisters of men's shaving cream, 7 meters of thick rope, 12 meters of thin rope, 3 maps, 1 compass, 3 boxes of nails, 2 hammers, 1 fresh saw, 4 slabs of molding wax, 2 battery-powered lanterns, 8 signal flares, 3 blankets, 2 small pillows, 2 boxes of crackers, 1 jug of water, 1 canteen, 1 box of spaghetti, 1 box of oatmeal, 2 boxes of pens and pencils, 1 manual pencil sharpener, 1 blank diary (for Ryoko, perhaps?), 1 packet of men's underwear; 1 packet of women's underwear, 2 packets of socks, 3 large T-shirts, 3 pairs of blue jeans, Miscellaneous clothing items, Several ounces of packing straw and Styrofoam, Several sheets of bubble paper, and Wood from the crates.

(And a partridge in a pear tree!!)

With thanks,

Ayeka, princess of Jurai

"RYOKO!!! How dare you write in my diary!!!"

"Hey, I was just kidding!" grinned the pirate. Ayeka growled and snorted at her behavior, but decided it would be best to not lose her temper over something so trite.

"Well, you have your own diary to write in now!" sniffed Ayeka, placing the new book in Ryoko's hands. The pirate smiled broadly, and sang out her thanks. Ayeka sighed and shook her head, and went about the arduous task of using what Fate had given them.


	25. Who's In Charge?

****

Who's In Charge?

__

Diary of Ayeka, Princess of Jurai

Thirtieth day of June

Well, now that I've had breakfast to think things over (I made eggs and roasted apples), I can safely say that many of these items will be put to good use. Using my knack for this sort of thing, I have decided how to use these items to the best possible limit, or else how to divide them amongst ourselves.

9 bars of soap = 4 for each, 1 to be shared; hygiene

5 towels = 2 for each, 1 to be used for cleaning

4 washcloths = 2 for each; cleaning or hygiene

3 toothbrushes = 1 for each, 1 for emergencies

7 tubes of toothpaste = 3 for each, 1 for emergencies

3 hairbrushes = 2 for each, 1 for either emergencies or sifting

2 rolls of dental floss = half of box for each, other half for sewing thread and rope

2 pairs of small scissors = 1 for each, cutting skins or killing small animals

2 pairs of large scissors = 1 for each, cutting or killing

1 fingernail clipper = must be shared

2 unbroken mirrors = 1 for each; shaving, etc.

8 broken mirrors = pieces to be used as weapons or cutting tools

6 packets of women's razors = 3 packets for each

2 packets of men's razors = 1 packet for each if women's razors become dull

8 canisters of women's shaving cream = 4 for each

2 canisters of men's shaving cream = 1 each when women's runs out

(Note: Shaving shall not occur more than 2 times a week, or less than 6 times a month)

7 meters of thick rope = used to secure house, perhaps build a raft

12 meters of thin rope = used to tie wood in house together

3 maps = determine where location is

1 compass = determine where location is

3 boxes of nails = used on the house

2 hammers = 1 each, used on house

1 fresh saw = to be shared, for house

4 slabs of molding wax = 2 each, used to weld misc. objects

2 battery-powered lanterns = used during night to alert ships and planes

8 signal flares = 4 each. 1 shall be used at the first day of every other week; 1 shall be saved for an airplane or ship

3 blankets = 1 each; for bed

2 small pillows = 1 each, for bed

2 boxes of crackers = 1 box each, for emergencies only

1 jug of water = to be shared. for emergencies only

1 canteen = given to me by Ryoko

1 box of spaghetti = to be used sparingly

1 box of oatmeal = to be used sparingly

2 boxes of pens and pencils = for Ryoko

1 manual pencil sharpener = to be shared

1 blank diary = for Ryoko to use

1 packet of men's underwear = to be divided amongst ourselves (emergencies)

1 packet of women's underwear = ""

2 packets of socks = 1 packet each

3 large T-shirts = 1 each, third to be cut for clothes

3 pairs of blue jeans = 1 pair each, third to be cut

Miscellaneous clothing = divided evenly

Several ounces of packing straw and Styrofoam = used to help fire or protect valuables

Several sheets of bubble paper = used to protect valuables

Wood from the crates = for firewood or the house

Now it is up to me to use these items to the best of their ability. I hope I am suited for the job (I'm sure Ryoko isn't!).

Sincerely,

Lady Ayeka, Crown Princess of Jurai Royal Family!

__

Diary of Tenchi's Immortal Lover and Scourge of Space--

The dreaded Space Pirate Ryoko!

Long live the Great and Powerful Ryoko!

Men desire her gorgeous features but only one man has her heart!

Cheers!! Ryoko Forever!!

That Ayeka thinks she can boss me around. Huh, I'll show her. She did okay with all the stuff I found, but now she feels like she's done her job, and I have to do everything else. I don't have a problem with working, as long as I'm not the only one. That royal (censored content) _isn't doing a lick of work; says she's "supervising" or some crap. Huh, supervising my _(censored content)_! Well, I'll do my fair share--then I'll see how she likes it! Ha!!_

Magnificently yours,

The wonderful, beautiful, talented, loveable, and all-around kick-butt angel of Hell,

Me!! :o)

After placing most of their items inside the storage bin (which, by the way, had also been destroyed by the hurricane, so a new one had to be rebuilt), the girls more or less set about in restoring their cabin to its former glory. With the addition of several new tools and items, this task was growing easier and easier, but as things usually went, not even the simplest task could be approached well.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You're supposed to tie that rope around those logs so they'll secure easier! We don't want to lose them to another wind now, do we?"

"Grrr… why don't you come down here and secure them yourself??"

"Well, you know that I am a supervisor! I am working just as hard as you are, if not even more so!"

"Go swallow a porcupine, you hag! I'm not moving another inch until you come down here and chip in!"

"Why… you insubordinate cretin!! I'll 'chip in', all right!"

"Hey! You stupid wench! You're cutting those branches wrong! You're supposed to cut like _that_, see?"

"I don't see the difference! And besides, what does it matter?"

"Because those branches fit into those cracks over there! And you're cutting them so they won't be able to fit!"

"Who cares?! I'm cutting them the way I think they should be cut!"

"Grrrr… here, let me put that saw to good use!"

"Ack!! Put that away!!"

"Hey, hurry up and lift that box! It's not that heavy, now!"

"Ooohh…!!! Why don't you come over here and help me, huh? Jeez, this thing weighs almost as much as you do!!"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!?"

"ACK!! What are you doing?! You're wasting nails!"

"I am not! I'm putting them where they're _supposed_ to go!!"

"You're messing everything up! They're all bent and out of shape! Of course, what else was I to expect out of you?!"

"Oooh, why you--!"

"ACK, watch where you're swinging that hammer!"

"Hey, put down those broken pieces of glass!"

"Insubordinate cretin!"

"Lousy flea-infested mongrel!"

"Obnoxious back-stabber!"

"Cactus-hugger!"

"Wimp!"

"Degenerate!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Jezebel!"

"Judas!"

"Freak of nature!"

"Snot-nosed brat!"

"Demon!"

"Witch!"

And so, all efforts to be civil crashed and burned--and yet, through some fantastic miracle, the house was completed and the SOS system was finished and even improved upon. But now, the girls were right back where they started: square one, when they did nothing but insult each other and fight and argue as always.

It's good the way some things never change.


	26. Dependence

****

Dependence

Smiling with contentment, Ayeka leaned up against her walking stick and beheld her work. It had taken them a terribly long time, but the house was now finally completed, and all damage done from the hurricane was fixed. It had taken the girls much longer than expected--after all, they had fought and quarreled most of the time. Sometimes the fight had even been settled by actual physical hand-to-hand combat; it was a wonder that nothing else had been destroyed.

It seemed as if every time the girls tried to be friends, something usually came between them, whether it was Ayeka's pride or bossy ways, or else Ryoko's smart mouth or obnoxious ways. The two had never been the best of comrades, and even in times of peace and harmony, they regarded each other with distaste and discord. Now that they lived in such close proximity to each other, however…

"Well, it certainly took us a long time, but we did it!" stated Ayeka. She smiled brightly, and puffed her chest out a little as she gazed over the cabin. Thankfully, Ryoko was not around to ruin her elated moment, although knowing the space pirate, she would be coming around at the most inopportune times.

Sighing, Ayeka decided that it would be a good time to walk around the beach. Making sure that she wore light clothes that protected all her body (for she was tan enough as it was), the princess of Jurai set about exploring the island.

Hardly three minutes after setting out, Ayeka heard the very familiar (and very disturbing) sound of Ryoko laughing. Groaning to herself, Ayeka just had to find out what was so humorous, so she quickened her pace and strolled towards the source. As she came closer, she screamed in horror as she saw Ryoko reading from her diary!

"MISS RYOKO!!!!" The ferocious shout was enough to make the pirate pause and look up from her reading. Still caught in a fit of giggling, Ryoko tried to hide her laugh as the princess stormed over. "Why, you inconsiderate prig!" spat Ayeka, grabbing her journal away sharply. "You lowlife! You scum!! How _dare_ you read into my personal diary!! How DARE you!!"

"Okay, okay, yeesh! I'm sorry!" snorted Ryoko. Ayeka, however, would have none of it.

"Oh no, Miss Ryoko! Sorry will not get you out of this one! This time, you have stepped over the border! Why, the sheer nerve of invading my privacy! You monstrous backstabber! You worthless pile of fodder!! I cannot believe that you have done something so wretched! …Though why am I so surprised?! It's only the least to expect out of you, wretch!!"

"HEY, now, Missy!!" spat the pirate ferociously. "I said I was sorry!! Now drop the whole thing and make yourself useful!!"

"_Make myself useful?!_" Ayeka broke a nerve from screeching so loud, and her fury boiled over into insanity. Her face turned wild colors as she glared hotly at the rude woman before her. "How do you even have the gall to suggest such a thing?! Why, I ought to execute you on the spot, you wretch!"

"Not if I beat you to the punch!" screamed Ryoko. The wild woman suddenly leaped forward, and did something she had wanted to do for a long time; that is, she decked Ayeka. The princess fell back hard, and floundered on the sand for awhile. Groaning, the stubborn lady got to her feet and rubbed the place where Ryoko had struck.

"Hah!" cackled the pirate. "Now you really _do_ look like a cow!! Hahahahahahah--" Ayeka fiercely interrupted Ryoko with a vicious punch of her own, and the woman crumbled backwards in a heap. The two ladies glared at each other, both of whom were very willing to kill the other.

"You know, Ayeka," said Ryoko darkly, "I thought that we were moving towards friendship awhile ago, but it seems as if we'll be hating each other forever."

"Friendship?! _Friendship!!?_ HA!!!" Ayeka cackled herself, and laughed at Ryoko's words. "How could I ever be friends with an obnoxious, rude worm like you? Especially after what you did!"

"Hey, I _said_ I was sorry!!" barked Ryoko. "If you don't wanna forgive me, fine, but you don't have to bite my head off!"

"Oh, but that's exactly what I plan to do!" snarled Ayeka. Ryoko growled, and the two women squared off to finally settle the long-standing score they had. Their hatred towards each other had reached a pinnacle; now, not even Nature could have prevented them from fighting. This was something they had to do.

Ryoko rushed forward, and met Ayeka's charge……

One hour passed.

Huffing and wheezing, both girls barely stood on the beach. Each one had beaten the other to a bloody pulp, but neither one seemed to have any kind of advantage. Ayeka's beautiful face was purple and red and black with wounds, and Ryoko had several scars across her own body. Their fists were nearly torn apart from so much punching and clawing, and they stank of fighting and bitterness and enmity.

The only good thing about the situation was that neither one had enough energy left over to continue fighting. Instead, they wordlessly called a cease-fire, and gave each other icy glares as they parted ways: Ryoko to the mountain, Ayeka to the cabin.

"Humph! The nerve of that devil!!" Ayeka snorted to herself as she sewed together clothes that had began to wear out. The recent gift of boxes and crates had given them a much larger wardrobe, but it still needed to be maintained in proper condition. Right now, Ayeka was fuming by sewing the clothes together, something that took delicacy and a steady hand.

She continued to cuss out Ryoko for the better part of an hour, until she finished her shirts and skirts. After piling out the stitched clothes, hunger struck and hard. Sighing, Ayeka stood to see what they had left in terms of food. There were eight chickens still left, though they were reserved for emergencies only. There was also the food that had been washed up in the crates, but that too was saved for special occasions. With the fruit temporarily gone, Ayeka sighed and reasoned that it was high time to go out hunting again.

She stepped outside of the cabin, and with the care she usually had, she slowly began to descend down the rocky stairway that led to the surface. It had been a wonderful idea to fashion the rocks as a makeshift staircase, but they were usually quite slippery and not the safest place to run down, especially in wet weather. After Ayeka's foot threatened to slip, she squealed and held on tight to the tree. Fortunately, she did not fall.

Upon arriving at the last four steps, however, her foot rolled on a loose twig and fell, and despite all her efforts, Ayeka could not keep her balance and quickly plummeted to the ground. With a WHUMP, her body slammed against the hard floor, and she whined out in pain. Although it had not been a long fall, and she was very much alive, Ayeka could not ignore the sudden flood of pain that suffocated her body. Her right leg, she noted, had taken the brunt of the fall.

With a wail, she tried to stand up, but found her leg to be of no use. Not only did it refuse to budge, but every time the rest of her body moved, great shockwaves of pain stabbed at her. Even crawling on the ground produced a fiery sensation, so Ayeka was forced to lie there on the ground, helpless and hopeless. She began to whine and moan, and secretly, she cried.

_I cannot move my leg. I cannot move it at all! Not even the toes will wiggle! Oh, I will starve to death if I do not move! But even if I wiggle a finger, I start to hurt! OUCH!!! OWWWWW!!!! Ugh… what… what have I done to myself? I think I broke my leg! Of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic things for me to do! Oh, PLEASE don't let Ryoko see me this way! Please! I… I…_

Ayeka moaned, and turned her eyes to the sky as a familiar chuckling sound came from above. To her fear and chagrin, Ryoko was slowly floating down towards her direction, an ecstatic and possibly even orgasmic look on her face. To say that she was overjoyed would have not even scratched the surface. Ayeka cried, and sank her face in the sand as she realized just how helpless she looked.

"Well, well, well," sang Ryoko. Her voice was slow, sweet, and very deliberate--almost as if to extend the princess' suffering. "What do we have _here_?"

"Don't you say a word, you fiend!" croaked Ayeka. Ryoko chuckled wickedly, and carefully walked over towards Ayeka's feet. Kneeling down, she gently poked the woman's right leg.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Ryoko laughed out loud as the princess screamed in pain, and even rolled on the floor in a fierce fit of giggling. Ayeka was midway between crying and breathing fire as she saw Ryoko pound on the ground with her fists, and kick at the air with her feet.

"This is too good to be true!!!" chortled the spacer. "I can't believe it!! Out of all the people who'd be dumb enough to slip and break their legs, it'd _have_ to be Ayeka!! Ohhhhh, this is just _too_ divine!!"

"Shut up!" screamed Ayeka, tears of pain falling down her face. "Shut up!! It's not funny!" But Ryoko continued to laugh, and didn't stop smiling at all, even as she tried to compose herself. Finally, though, she did manage to exert some self-control, and wiped away a tear as she paced around the princess.

"So, you think me laughing at your pain isn't funny, huh?" she said. Ayeka growled out her response, but Ryoko kept her elated state the entire time. "Well, miss priss, may I remind you that _you_ laughed at _me_ when I was near death on those rocks? Huh?"

"Well, I--"

"And didn't you laugh when I was in great pain?"

"I, ahh--"

"And didn't you laugh almost every single time I hurt myself performing labor that you should have done yourself?"

"Well, uh--"

"Yes, Princess Ayeka! You deserve this! You're reaping everything you've sown! Now, sweet merciful justice is finally on my side!! Now I can finally show you what it truly means to be at the mercy of another person!!" With that, Ryoko bent down, and lifted Ayeka's chin with her hand. She brought the princess' face very close to hers, and gazed into her ruby eyes darkly.

"Now, Ayeka," hissed the woman, "you shall be in _my_ debt." And with that, Ryoko grinned wickedly and pinched her rival's cheeks. She released her grip, and carelessly lifted the princess up on her back. Making sure that Ayeka felt completely helpless and dependent of her, Ryoko flew away into the house, and began administering her punishment on Ayeka.

For three whole days, Ryoko stood deaf outside of the cabin, slowly letting Ayeka rot away on the bed. The princess began to become emaciated during that time, and yelled out in no polite terms that she should be fed or else. She tried everything: screaming, yelling, threatening, pleading, bargaining, crying, even praying. But Ryoko was adamant as always; she would not even reveal herself. She would sit outside the door, cross her arms, and listen as Ayeka broke down.

Of course, Ryoko had no intention of leaving her there to die. Three days of starvation, thirst, and loneliness would be more than enough punishment. Ryoko wanted Ayeka to feel completely dependent on her (not that she hadn't been already), and the only way to do this was to make her suffer a little. If Ayeka learned anything, she would learn that her life now rested in Ryoko's hands.

So three days came and went. Ryoko gorged herself on food, water, and play, whilst leaving Ayeka to starve and thirst and while away in the emptiness of her room. After the third day passed, Ryoko quietly walked back into the room, and gazed down at Ayeka. Physically, she was even worse than before. Her leg had grown progressively more painful, and she had caught a sickness from lack of food and water.

Emotionally, she was a mess. Barely able to speak due to her condition, she could only whimper as her enemy stood over her. Ayeka's only defense, and only hope, was pity; everything now rested in Ryoko's hands. Both women now knew this, and as Ryoko walked back into the room, Ayeka whimpered gently.

"I think you've learned your lesson," spoke Ryoko. Ayeka sighed sadly, and barely managed to nod her head. "Good girl. Now I'm going to take care of you, but you have to remember that I do this because I feel merciful. If you snap at me, or if you start acting rude, or obnoxious, or bossy, then I can leave at any time. Do you understand?"

Ayeka nodded her head slowly.

"Good. Now, you won't be giving me any trouble, will you?" She shook her head no, and Ryoko nodded her head. "All right. Now hold still. I'm going to give you something to eat and drink first, then we'll see about that injury."

And so, Ryoko began to take care of Ayeka, and for the next few days the princess depended on her own worst enemy for her daily needs. Heaven help us all.


	27. Purity of the Heart

Author's note: Remember, kids--a little revenge can go a long way.

****

Purity of the Heart

The only thing Ayeka could do was watch, and nothing more. It seemed as if everything now fell into Ryoko's hands: Ayeka's health, her meals and drink, bathing and relieving, her leg, everything. It was as if the princess had regressed back into the infant stage, and Ryoko was playing the mother. As expected, this frightened Ayeka quite a bit--just enough to make her gnash her teeth a little.

But she had little choice in the matter. Ryoko made it crystal-clear what her demands were. If Ayeka hoped to get better, she had to rely on her enemy. Because her leg prevented her from moving around, she could no longer look for food or water, and she would require help in bathing and relieving herself. These last two thoughts disgusted Ayeka greatly, but with her leg broken like that, what other choice did she have?

At first, Ayeka dreaded having Ryoko take care of her. After all, this was a woman who would often go to great lengths to make sure that Ayeka was of ill health and mind. The fact that they had depended on each other up until this point was irrelevant; Ryoko was strong enough to manage on her own. After all, she _was_ a space pirate, so surviving on her own would be simple, even on this primitive island.

Even though Ryoko guaranteed that she would care for Ayeka, this did little to brighten the princess' mood. She trusted Ryoko like she trusted Ryo-ohki to not eat carrots, and she was about as fond of the other lady as she was fond of hugging a porcupine. She also couldn't help but think that the woman would relinquish her "sworn duty" and ignore Ayeka, or worse still, suddenly have a boost of strength and fly away forever.

But, none of that happened. When Ayeka would wake, Ryoko greeted her with a smile and a sharp pinch on the cheek (usually adding a derogatory comment as well), and would set about making breakfast. Ayeka would usually have a glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice, an egg, and some meat from a random animal that Ryoko had killed. The pirate would then play nurse and check up on Ayeka's busted leg--the worst part of the day.

Even pinching it gently would cause Ayeka to howl out in miserable pain. The princess couldn't help but think that the pirate took a sick glee in making her scream, but fortunately the examinations never lasted long. After a gentle massage and a changing of bandages, Ryoko would leave the leg alone and attend to other duties. In the meantime, she would ask Ayeka to do the only chore possible: knitting together their worn-out clothes.

When it came time for lunch, Ayeka would usually have freshly-caught fish and a small cup of water, and maybe a cracker or two. She often found herself smiling warmly as her enemy fed her such quantities of food, while saving scraps for herself. Of course, her excuse would always be "You need your strength, and the more you eat the faster you get well!", but Ayeka had a pretty good idea that there was more than that.

After lunch, Ryoko would lift Ayeka out of bed and carry her in her arms. The two would then go down into the forest so that Ayeka could use the lady's room. This always brought the girls… close, in a way, as Ryoko had to "help" Ayeka with her "duty". This was _Ryoko's_ least favorite part of the day, and it always seemed that the worse Ayeka had to "refresh" herself, the tighter Ryoko would pinch her leg the next day.

After using the lady's room, Ryoko would carry Ayeka to the sea, where they had their daily bath. Oftentimes Ryoko would gently put her patient into the water, but on occasion she would dump her in instead. Of course, this always resulted in Ayeka screaming back (or Ryoko giggling out loud), and insults would fly, and Ryoko would say that the princess "slipped"--but on very rare occasions, and apology would be made. This did not happen often.

After the bath, Ryoko would dry Ayeka off with a towel and a civil conversation would usually be held between them. The girls talked about little things, like how they were doing, how they felt about certain situations, the condition of the food, etc. Sometimes, though not often, Ryoko would spoil the princess and style her hair in pretty designs, and would even compliment her if she felt like it. Of course, the words "cow face" and "flat-chested" and "trailer trash" popped up every now and then, but more often than not, these were taken with a warm smile and not a hot scowl.

After their bath, Ryoko would carry Ayeka back to the tree, where she would tuck (or throw, sometimes) the princess back into bed. Ryoko would then retrieve Ayeka's diary, and would ask the lady to pen another entry; Ryoko, in private, made a few entries in her own journal as well.

__

Diary of Ayeka

Sixteenth of July

My leg seems to be getting better now. I tried moving it, and I got as far as wiggling my toes before any pain showed up. Ryoko knows about as much on medicine as I know of the internal combustion engine of an automobile , but I think she's doing… rather well for someone so ignorant in these methods. (That was not an insult; I know how foolish I am when it comes to the inner workings of an Earth automobile)

I must say, she is trying to make the most out of this experience. She takes great glee in throwing me in the sea, and believe it or not, but I am starting to detest it less and less. Earlier today, I actually laughed myself as she flung me in the ocean. We had ourselves a little water fight, and of course I won (she did not allow me to win on purpose mind you, but Ryoko's like a kitten when it comes to water-fights), and a big laugh was had.

I honestly cannot believe how nice she is being to me. Even after everything I have put her through, she insists on making me better. I recalled a dream I had a few months ago: in this dream, it was I who was abandoned on those rocks, and it was Ryoko who laughed at me. Even so, she rescued me without hesitation, and carried me back to shelter. I am now seeing that dream come true, right at this very moment.

I never thought I would say this, but I am thankful that she is here. Hopefully… yes, hopefully, when I get better, I may return the favor. I would very much like to do this.

Yours truly,

Ayeka

Ryoko's Crappy Journal,

I forgot the day and Ayeka's not telling

Whew! It's hard work taking care of a hippo! For all my efforts, people might start to believe that I actually had that job! Ayeka sure eats like one, at least. Yesterday, she ate two eggs, a whole peach, two glasses of juice and a cup of water, and a whole chicken wing! Leaving nothing for poor me! :o( *insert sad violin music* Aw, I suppose it's worth it, seeing as how she's getting better. Today, when I checked her leg, she only grunted slightly. A week ago, she was screaming like the banshee she is. Dr. Ryoko to the rescue! Nah, but I would look good in a snug little nurse's outfit! Maybe I should wear one when I see Tenchi again! ;o)

PS--I hope this never gets out, but I'm starting to like Ayeka as a friend again.

3 Me

Sighing, Ayeka moaned gently as she woke up. For the first time in a long while, her leg didn't seem to hurt very much--and Ryoko hadn't forced her awake. The latter was only possible because said space pirate was dozing in a nearby chair, snoring and drooling slightly. Ayeka could not prevent the smile that attacked her face.

"Lousy little shrew…" she mumbled. "Asleep on the job! And here I am, starving half to death!" She smiled warmly, and wished she had the strength to wake her companion. Taking in a deep breath, Ayeka decided to verbally snap Ryoko out of her dreams.

"Oh miss Ryooooooooookooooooooo!" she sang. "It's time to get uuuuuuuup!"

"Bite me," mumbled the pirate. Ayeka smiled and let a snort out.

"If you don't wake up, then I just might!" she threatened. Ryoko muttered again, and let out a yawn that rivaled a lion's roar. Groggily, she tumbled out of her chair and trudged forth to examine Ayeka.

"Morning, sleeping hideous," she murmured. Ayeka smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Morning yourself, lazy good-for-nothing." Ryoko grunted, and without saying a word, walked around the bed and invited herself to snuggle up underneath the covers. Ayeka, to her surprise, did not object. Instead, she merely placed her hands on her hips and scowled playfully.

"Are you really that tired?" Ryoko mumbled out something that sounded nasty, but Ayeka kept her smile. "All right, all right… I suppose you could sleep in here for awhile. But not for long, mind you. I'm very hungry."

"Chew on your tongue," blurted Ryoko weakly. Ayeka sighed and couldn't help but smile. She gave Ryoko a love tap on the head, and settled down for a quick nap.

"GET UP, YOU LAZY TWAT!!!!!" Ayeka snapped awake, and almost screamed as she felt Ryoko shake her. The pirate was directly on top of her, shaking her shoulders maniacally.

"I'm _AWAKE_, Ryoko!!" roared Ayeka. Ryoko snorted, and released the princess roughly. Ayeka let out a grunt of exasperation, but at least the other woman was now wide awake.

"Hehehehehe… I'm more effective than a cup of coffee," noted the pirate. Ayeka took in a _very_ deep breath, and tried to calm herself before speaking. She had to run her hand over her face in exhaustion before she was really ready to speak again.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," sighed Ayeka. "Now if you don't mind too terribly much, I should appreciate it if you gave me something to eat. _Please._" Ryoko smiled mischievously at that last word, and gave Ayeka a very faux curtsy. Skipping like an insane schoolgirl, Ryoko hopped outside to grab a few handfuls of food, leaving Ayeka to shake her head and smile at the performance.

"Insane little witch," she muttered.

When Ryoko came back with the food in her arms, she threw the apple at Ayeka. The princess caught it, as she had caught so many other objects (Ryoko started throwing food at her from the first day, and in this time, Ayeka learned to catch very well), and thanked her comrade. Silently, Ryoko smiled and bit into some coconut meat she had found.

"Delicious," noted Ayeka. With a toss that would have made Lou Gehrig jealous, Ayeka threw the core out of a window. "Thank you, Ryoko."

"Eh." Ryoko shrugged, and swallowed down the coconut. "I thought you might like that one. It smelled really good." Ayeka smiled, and managed to sit up in bed without too much effort. Folding her hands in her lap, she looked at Ryoko kindly.

"Ryoko?"

"Hm?"

"I… have something that I need to tell you."

"Hm?" Ryoko stuffed a few more chunks of coconut in her mouth, and hovered over next to the bed. She made herself comfortable in a chair, and continued eating. "What's up?" Ayeka sighed, closed her eyes, and began to speak.

"I want to apologize to you, Ryoko," she began. Not allowing a precious break in conversation, Ayeka continued without letting Ryoko make a comment. "There is so much that I need to tell you, so much that I need to answer for, that I may never finish speaking. But, I shall try.

"In these past few days, I have… realized how good I really do have it. I know that in the past, we have been bitter rivals, and perhaps hated enemies as well. I honestly cannot remember a time where we really got along. Going on that cruise seemed to worsen our relationship, and being stuck on this wretched island with you seemed worse than Hell.

"But… I don't know how it happened, but we seemed to have grown a lot closer in these past few weeks. I really started to notice this around the time where you… ah, struck me for the comments I made about you and Lord Tenchi. And, that time we spent together on the beach, telling each other our darkest desires… That was really, very special to me, and I think we attained something like friendship then.

"Here is where my apology comes in," she continued. Ayeka swallowed, and downed a glass of water to clear her throat. "I know that I am a spoiled brat with a gigantic ego. I know how proud I really am, and I know how disagreeable I can become. Although at times you do deserve a little thrashing, I must admit that most of the problems we have been facing get their origin from me. No, don't say anything--I'm smart enough to admit when I'm wrong.

"I know that, had it not been for my stubborn, selfish pride, we might have become friends long ago. It seems, though, that I can never 'allow myself to sink to such a level', and…… well, when I said that I detested the idea of being friends with you, I was really… at a low. But, now that I've gotten to know you--I mean, _really_ gotten to know you, I realize that… well, I was the cause of much of our strife.

"I want to apologize for that. I want to apologize for every insult I ever gave, every nasty comment I ever uttered, every curse I ever wished on you, and every pain that I have caused. I want to say that I'm sorry for being bossy, and proud, and selfish, and stubborn. But most importantly, I want to apologize for ruining what might have been a lovely friendship.

"Now, now that I am far away from all prying eyes, I no longer need to worry about the public's opinion on me. I don't need to worry about who I'm bargaining with, or the people who are watching me, or manners, or formality. Ryoko… I'm… living out my desires right here on this island. I'm free to make any decision I want, I'm free to make or break any rules I chose, I don't have to worry about anything…… I can be free on this island, Ryoko, really and… truly _free_…" She paused, and smiled warmly as she gazed at Ryoko's face.

"Thank you, Ryoko. Thank you for… everything. I… only hope that you can forgive, and… forget."

Silence.

And a smile.

Perhaps twenty minutes passed since Ayeka finished speaking. In that period, Ryoko could only offer her best smile: a warm, glowing, radiant, beaming smile without any malice, or contempt, or savagery in it at all. In fact, as Ryoko grinned back at Ayeka, tears began forming in her eyes and a look of loving kindness came upon her face. Finally, the pirate sniffled and wiped her eyes, and shook her head in shock.

"Wow," she managed. "I…… don't know what to say. You… really caught me off guard there, princess. I… really don't know what to say." Ryoko kept her smile, and gently brushed her hand against Ayeka's face. The girls shared a warm smile, and in that quiet and peaceful moment, Ryoko forgave Ayeka for all past mistakes, and the two started their new relationship with a clean slate.


	28. Cooperation

****

Cooperation

Ryoko had been nice enough to let Ayeka have the bed all to herself; she, on the other hand, opted to sleep on the branches of the tree. This was not too comfortable, but in Ryoko's case, she could have slept on a rock and been all right. Every morning, of course, Ryoko would storm in and give Ayeka a rude awakening, whether the princess was actually up or not. Today was different: as Ryoko stretched out and greeted the rising sun, she let out a powerful yawn and decided to let the lady sleep.

She sighed and cozied back up on the branch. It had been a long time since Ayeka had broken her leg, so perhaps today would be the day that she was healed. Ryoko could only hope. Taking care of Ayeka was normally not the most fun thing in the world, and despite having such power at her fingertips, Ryoko also had a measure of (God forbid) responsibility as well.

Moaning as she stretched her limbs a little more, Ryoko scratched an area of her anatomy that females usually didn't scratch, and floated into the cabin. The hens, or what remained of them, were cackling madly as always, and there was a leak or two in the roof that needed to be prepared. Ryoko groaned, and slowly realized that, if she wanted to keep their house in tip-top condition, she would need Ayeka's help.

Walking towards the bedroom, Ryoko made a puzzled face as she saw that the bed was now vacant and the sheets made. The room was absolutely spotless, the first time it had been so in… well, _ever_. Ryoko knew for a fact that she didn't clean the room, so who…

"Excuse me!!" Ryoko nearly jumped through the ceiling as the high-pitched voice came in from behind her, and she stepped aside just to see Ayeka walk in with a makeshift broom and dustpan. Without a word of explanation, Ayeka began cleaning the room with the dedication of a perfectionist. Ryoko's mouth, needless to say, hung open like a stuffed carp's.

"Uh…" She swallowed, and tried hard to snap out of her gaping state. "Uh, Ayeka… Would you, uh, mind telling me… what you're, uh, doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cleaning!" she replied with a smile. Ryoko's sun-kissed face turned to the color of ash, and it felt as if the world's largest question mark was over her head.

"Uh…… aren't you supposed to be, uh, in bed?" Ayeka stopped cleaning the room just long enough to put her hands on her hips in mock-offense. A coy smile ensured Ryoko that the princess was far from angry.

"Why I never! Just for your information, while you were out there snoring like the bear you are, I was recovering rather nicely!" She bent down and began rapping on her leg--in fact, on the very spot that had been broken. "You see? Solid as your head!"

"Uh, yeah…" Ryoko tried for a smile, but failed miserably. Instead, she tried to mirror Ayeka's coy face, but also fell short. "So, you're okay now?"

"_Yes_," sang the princess. "Now I want you to sit here in this bed! That's right, just sit right there!"

"Huh?" Personally, Ryoko was shocked. As Ayeka dragged the pirate to the bed and forced her to sit down, she couldn't help but wonder why the lady was being so… well, _nice_ to her. This was not the Ayeka she knew on the cruise, nor even the Ayeka she knew two months ago. This was an impostor!

"But… hey, what are you doing?" insisted the pirate. Ayeka smiled brightly and gently placed both hands on Ryoko's shoulders.

"Dear sweet Ryoko," she said softly, "you have done so much for me in these past few weeks. You've made me see how much of a prig I really was--no, you made me see that I am no less of a demon than you are. You have made me realize that… perhaps, I need to start over, and let go of my selfish ways.

"You have cared for me, clothed me, bathed me, and fed me. You have saved my life twice already, and because you have been such an angel to this wicked monster, I have decided that you need a break from all your chores. Yes, Ryoko, you just lay here and rest. Sleep your heart out, you poor overworked dear, and let Ayeka take care of things for you!"

A comfortable silence separated all conversations, and Ryoko could only stare as Ayeka smiled and held her shoulders gently. The princess gave a very light slap to Ryoko's cheek, and smiled merrily as she continued to sweep the dust off the floor. Ryoko, for all her bravado and moral turpitude, could make no response, except for perhaps that same speechless smile of hers.

"Thanks… princess," she managed. Ayeka smiled her best smile and continued to work with a new enthusiasm, leaving Ryoko to sit on the bed. Shrugging to herself, the pirate sighed and reclined on the bed, content to watch the princess do the chores. After Ayeka finished sweeping the cabin, she fed the hens and even cleaned their cage, something that none of them had wanted to do since.

During the remainder of the day--indeed, during the remainder of the _week_, Ayeka busied herself with every single chore she could possibly think of. Her delicate hands suddenly became responsible for patching up the roof, and trimming the tree of dead leaves, and the daily sweeping process of the stone steps and the tree (after her fall, those steps had to be swept in order to rid them of any loose debris).

Ayeka even went as far as hunting for all the food and water. She happily brought back a canteen full of clean, crisp water for Ryoko to enjoy, and several pieces of fruit and even vegetables stumbled into her hands. Ryoko was most impressed when she saw Ayeka dress up in her two-piece cheetah-skin hunting clothes and come back with a small boar.

To her delight, Ryoko was given foot rubs and even massages every time she asked. Ayeka, it seemed, was more than happy to spoil the pirate, but after everything Ryoko had done, Ayeka considered it just reward. Combs were brought out to style Ryoko's silky hair, ad Ayeka crooned on how fine the strands actually were. During bath time, precious bottles of liquid soap and shampoo were opened, and Ayeka gladly washed the pirate's hair, almost as if she were now the servant and not the royalty.

Ryoko, needless to say, ate it all up.

So for a whole entire week, Ayeka spoiled Ryoko stupid and nearly wore herself out with chores. For the first time ever, Ryoko had had her deepest wishes granted: she was being treated like a princess. With the exception of eating, bathing, walking around, and the occasional light chore, Ayeka literally did everything for Ryoko. Ryoko couldn't help but smile fondly as she saw her one-time archrival scurry about with the daily routines.

Ayeka made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, often giving Ryoko the choicest portions; cleaned the entire cabin, shed, and steps; trimmed the tree; repaired all problems in and around the house; fed the chickens; hunted for food and brought back water; repaired any damage to the SOS system while managing the whole thing to herself; gathered more materials for the cabin; and basically made sure that everything was in working order.

Sure, managing the entire island herself (again) was tiresome, and often Ryoko would ask Ayeka to sit down and rest. But the kind-hearted princess stubbornly refused, and instead told Ryoko to relax. She would then work all the harder, and spoil Ryoko more, until her soft hands were becoming rough, and her fair skin was becoming copper, and her delicate hair disheveled.

Still, even as Ryoko insisted that Ayeka had done enough, the princess retorted by saying that she would have never "done enough" to measure what Ryoko had done for her, and so would continue her chores like the stubborn girl she was. At first Ryoko enjoyed the attention and lack of work, but by the time the week ended, she was genuinely growing concerned for Ayeka.

__

Ryoko's cruddy journal

I think it's the 27th of July but I can't be certain

Well, it seems as if former Miss Priss is turning into Miss Slave. Yup, she's treating me like a Queen and herself like a lowly servant. Basically, I'm not allowed to work at all, and she hogs all the chores while I sit around getting pampered. I LOVED this at first, believe me, but shoot… I'm starting to get bored! And…… well, Ayeka shouldn't carry the load herself. Just like her, she won't admit that she needs my help.

It's really sweet of her to do all this for me, really it is, and I'm forever grateful for it. This is quite possibly the nicest thing that she's ever done, ever! But… I know she can't keep it up forever. She's gonna expire sometime, so she'd better watch out.

Signed, Me.

After penning in another entry in her personal diary, Ryoko let out a gigantic yawn and stretched her poor legs and arms. She was literally bored stiff, and so restless she felt like screaming. Standing up, and scratching her bare tummy, Ryoko decided to see what Ayeka was up to, so she left by way of floating downward towards the surface.

As she descended, she noted that Ayeka was not in her usual scurrying mood. The princess was nowhere in sight, but then again, it was something of a large island. Ryoko sighed, crossed her arms and began to explore the beaches in hopes of running into her companion. Ryoko actually began to grow concerned when she could not find her.

Moving past the beaches and jungles, the pirate quickened her pace and soon began hovering above the air. For the first time in a long time, she was genuinely worried about Ayeka. Usually, she would have been moping around or complaining about something, or in this case, probably busy fixing something or gathering food, but now she was all but invisible.

Proceeding to the wide open plane of grass that separated the jungles from the mountains, Ryoko quickly scanned over the green fields for any signs of purple. Suddenly, she saw a familiar mass of violet hair amidst the grass, and gasped in horror as she spied Ayeka flat on the ground, very much motionless.

"Ayeka!" She screamed, and rushed to the princess' side. "Ayeka, no!!"


	29. Friendship

Author's note: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!!!!

****

Friendship

"Ughn… where am I…?" Ayeka groaned miserably, and shook her head as her vision cleared. Before her was Ryoko, who had a look of genuine fear and concern on her face. Ayeka swallowed, and shook her head once more for good measure.

"Stupid woman," quivered Ryoko, who was obviously holding back her sadness. "Why'd you have to go and do that? Why?"

"I…… don't think I understand," whispered Ayeka. Ryoko sighed, and managed a sad smile.

"You… you fool," she muttered. "You… you had me worried there for a sec, you stupid woman… How… how dare you pull a… a stunt like that…" Ryoko sighed again, and to Ayeka's surprise, wiped her face of tears. The princess suddenly began to catch on to what Ryoko was saying.

"Oh, that," she mumbled sheepishly. She smiled, and chuckled softly. "I guess I did overexert myself a little there. I must have fainted from doing too much work." Ryoko sniffled and shook her head wearily at Ayeka. Sure enough, while Ayeka was doing her usual fanatical chores two hours previous, she had fainted from exhaustion in the plane of grass. Had Ryoko not came to her rescue……

"You… stupid fool," murmured Ryoko. She hung her head sadly, and began pounding gently on Ayeka's leg. "Don't ever do that again, okay? From now on, no more hogging the chores to yourself, all right? _Okay_?" Ayeka sighed, and smiled tenderly at Ryoko's concern. Three months ago, there would have been bitterness and hate between them, but now they were truly starting to care for each other.

"All right," sighed Ayeka in defeat. "If it really means that much to you, then I'll go easy from here on out. But don't expect me to sit on the sidelines anymore, Ryoko! I'm going to start throwing a whole lot more weight around here!" And before Ryoko could counterattack with another "fat joke", the princess pointed an accusing finger at Ryoko's nose.

"And no snide comments, either!"

"Who, me?" said Ryoko innocently. Ayeka smiled, and stretched her arms up to the sky.

"Just… remember, Ryoko. I'm… still grateful for what you did for me, but I do believe that I have learned my lesson. Oh, and… well, thank you for… well, you know."

"Rescuing you?" offered the pirate. Ayeka smiled warmly, and nodded her head. Ryoko mirrored the smile, and patted the princess' head like she was a six-year-old. "You stay and rest for awhile, okay?" instructed the spacer. "I'm gonna go get you something to eat." And with that, Ryoko left Ayeka to rest up in the bed.

By the time Ayeka digested her food, she was strong enough to get out of bed and walk again. Ryoko smiled and nodded her head in approval as the lady began to meander around again, and the two agreed to work in cooperation again. For the time being, Ayeka's fanatical efforts had paid off, and the girls were left with only light chores to do before the day was theirs.

Once their labors were finished, the two decided to strip down to their swimsuits and have a nice dip in the sea. For the first time since they arrived on the island, Ryoko complimented Ayeka's figure, and the princess had nothing nasty to say about the pirate--in fact, it was quite the opposite. Taking towels, a basket of food, and an umbrella they had found washed up, the girls walked to the beach, side by side.

Sighing in contentment, Ryoko plopped down on the beach and let out a smile. Ayeka gently descended downward, and felt herself smile with joy. The day was warm, the sky was clear of clouds, and the sun was as merry as the singing gulls and the scurrying crabs. The ladies each laid back on their towels for a brief tan, and reclined back as they absorbed the perfect day.

"Ryoko?"

"Hm?" A pause.

"I want to say something."

"Go ahead." Another pause.

"I… just want to say that you're the hardest-working person I've ever known. You have really impressed me recently, and… I want to apologize for all those times I called you lazy." Instead of the usual quiet, warm silence that Ryoko usually responded with, the pirate giggled and squirmed in her towel.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" she chuckled. Ayeka smiled and shrugged. "Well, I also have a thing to tell you."

"What's that?" wondered Ayeka. Ryoko turned to her side and looked straight into Ayeka's pupils.

"I think you're the most gorgeous woman in the universe," she said, "and _I_ want to apologize for ever calling you a cow-face." Ayeka smiled brighter than the sun, and giggled.

"Apology accepted!" she beamed. "But I really wish you didn't copy off of me, like you always do!"

"Hey, what can I say?" shrugged Ryoko. "You have a lot of good precedents, and you've gotta admit that I do, too."

"Indeed," agreed Ayeka. The girls shared another smile, and the quiet of the day once again took over. For awhile, the girls basked in the bright rays of the sun, content to listen to the wind blow and the waves crash. Only sighs of happiness escaped their mouths as the gulls sang above, and the sun smiled higher still.

"Ryoko?"

"Hm?" A pause.

"When we… last had a serious argument," began Ayeka, "you mentioned that… you thought we were close to being friends."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well…" Ayeka paused, and swallowed her throat. Three months ago, she would have vomited at the thought, and would have rather hanged herself than consider it. But now, after _truly_ getting to know Ryoko, after really and truly seeing every side of her, and after making her own fresh start recently, the idea didn't seem bad at all--in fact, it sounded very wonderful.

"Well," began Ayeka (even now, this was hard for her to say), "I was hoping that… well… maybe, if it's not too late… we could, ah… give that friendship a try?" Ryoko paused, and looked at Ayeka calmly. To her reckoning, the princess was dead serious.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to say that I want to be friends with you, Ryoko," whispered Ayeka. The pirate sighed, and gave the princess another one of her warm, kind, and compassionate smiles.

"R… really? You… you mean it?"

"With all my heart." Ryoko, poor dear Ryoko, was too much in rapture to smile. Instead, she shook her head, and extended her hand.

"Ayeka… I would _love_ to be friends with you." The girls smiled, but Ayeka did not reach for the extended hand.

"Ryoko, I'm ashamed!" exclaimed the lady. "You know full well that friends don't shake hands!"

"They don't?" said Ryoko with a measure of confusion.

"No, silly!" sang Ayeka. "Friends have to _hug!!_" Ryoko nearly spat out her breakfast at her comment, but was more elated than she was disgusted. She had **never** expected Ayeka to say that! Tentatively, Ryoko reached out and took Ayeka's shoulder into her hand.

"This… is really… weird," she mumbled.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the lady. "Here, you big doofus! Let me show you how it's done!" And without further warning, Ayeka leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ryoko's mostly-bare body. The pirate froze for a period; even in her wildest dreams (and with Ryoko, dreams can get pretty wild), she had never expected Ayeka to actually _hug_ her.

But Oh, it felt good! Slowly, awkwardly, Ryoko returned the gesture, and a new friendship was forged on that day.

"Good," said Ayeka after they broke the difficult embrace. "Now, how about that swim, _my friend_?" Ryoko, still giddy over Ayeka's declaration, could only laugh.

"After you, _buddy_."

Night slowly came, and the two new friends walked back to their home after a long fun-filled day. Yes, they still threw insults at each other as they splashed water around, but now the insults were taken as friendly, and not hostile as they had been so many times in the past. For now, Ayeka knew that Ryoko was one of the hardest-working people around, and to call her lazy now meant that she liked her very much; Ryoko, quite observant of Ayeka's beauty, called her cow-face out of fondness of times gone by.

As they walked back to the tree, the girls pushed each other around as friends usually did. Harmless shoves often caused giggling fits, and Ayeka swore (with a big smile on her face) that she would "exact her revenge on the wicked woman" for the assault. Ryoko, who had accidentally stumbled into the sand once, chuckled as she poked Ayeka's ribs and promised to "beat her sound" after what she did.

Of course, both girls knew that there was no more harm in their speech; if anything, there might have been a hint of love. Whether or not that was down the road was a mystery, but now that they were friends, everything was finally looking up. And as they approached the tree, Ryoko allowed Ayeka to climb up first, since she _was_ royalty. The princess giggled and raced Ryoko up the stairs; Ryoko won, but only because she could fly, and Ayeka almost slipped once.

After barging into their house (and catching their breath), the girls shared another laugh and a fancy dinner. They gathered together many fancy dishes that were normally reserved for emergencies, such as the pasta, the crackers, the bottled water, and even some chicken meat to go with everything. The dinner conversation was lively and full of friendliness and laughter, and both girls cleaned each other's plates (whilst noting that the other "ate like a pig" or "a hippo").

After dinner, the girls retired to bed early. They undressed into their nightgowns, and only genuine, honest compliments went between them. No longer having to shake pinkies and call a "truce" (for this had been their nightly tradition ever since their first time sleeping together), the girls snuggled under the blankets and wished each other fond dreams and a pleasant sleep.

Ryoko, positive that Ayeka was unaware of anything, quietly snuggled up next to her new friend, and rested her arm over the other woman's stomach. But Ayeka had seen it all, and while she would have been mortified four weeks ago, she could only smile as Ryoko cozied up next to her.

"Good-night, my friend," she whispered, and for the first time ever, she meant every word.


	30. The Savages

Author's note: Awwww, wasn't that sweet?! I'm sure that maybe one diehard Tenchi fan will be screaming that I made them be friends, but come on… let them be buddies, won't you? No comments on whether I will make a romance (with T/R or T/A, of course!!!!!!!!), or even if I will have them rescued. For now, though, your insatiable thirst for action will be parched. It's high time something actually _happened_ to these girls!

****

The Savages

Ayeka was woken up by a strange noise, and for the first time in her life, it wasn't Ryoko. True, her newfound friend was snoring rather loudly, and a trail of drool was trickling out of her wide-open mouth, but it was not the snoring that woke the princess up. As she rubbed her eyes and groaned, more foreign sounds came--from _outside_ their house. Ayeka grumbled slightly, and wondered what the problem could be.

Gently, so as not to wake her friend, Ayeka slithered out of bed and crept towards the door. Slowly, she poked her head outside and scanned the surface. Her heart leaped when she saw a large convoy of boats wash up on the beach, but upon further inspection, her hopes were dashed and her fears were escalated.

The people that came out of the boats were of savage nature. Wielding strange ritualistic objects, primitive weapons, and scant clothes, the savages slowly began docking their boats on the beach, and got out to explore the island. Ayeka nearly had a cow as she saw several of the primitive men destroy their SOS system.

Her voice hoarse, Ayeka scurried back inside to tell Ryoko the news. Her friend was still snoring loudly, so Ayeka had to shake Ryoko several times before the pirate even opened her eyes.

"Nnnnhhh… Whutsgoingon?" murmured the other lady. Ayeka, too craven to get mad, gave her friend a look of horror as she slapped her to her senses.

"Ryoko, wake up!" squealed the princess. "Please, Ryoko, wake up!"

"Ughnn, what's wrong?" murmured the pirate. "Is Tenchi here?"

"Oh, if only it were so!" cried Ayeka. The princess literally dragged Ryoko out of bed, and forced her to look outside the door. Ryoko, too exhausted to protest, merely let her body become limp. However, once she got a good look at the boats and the savages and the destruction they were causing, her blood bubbled back to life.

"That's not good," she noted. Ayeka gave her friend a semi-hard love tap.

"No _duh_!" she said. Ryoko rubbed the place where she had been hit and gave Ayeka a face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, we can't let these people ruin everything we've worked so hard to build."

"I agree," said Ayeka. "We've already suffered the worst that nature could throw at us; let us not suffer something like this." The princess turned around to grab some weapons, but Ryoko stopped her.

"Hey, you stay here and relax," she smiled. "I'll go kick their butts personally. You just stay here and be pretty--I mean, it's the least I can do after all the hard work you've been doing." Ayeka smiled coyly, and put her hands on her hips.

"I hope you don't expect me to actually _do_ that!"

"But I do!" Ryoko winked playfully, and glided out of their house like a feather. Before Ayeka could chase after her, Ryoko knocked away several of the rocky steps that led up to the tree. Knowing that Ayeka hated the zip line with a passion, Ryoko had to knock the rocks away if she wanted Ayeka to stay put. Truth be told, she sincerely wanted Ayeka to rest--the princess _had_ earned it. Of course, she secretly wanted to hog all the fun of blasting the savages herself!

As Ryoko plummeted to the ground, she screamed like a banshee. The savages scattered as she landed, and stared at her in horror and confusion. A few of the armed ones stepped forward, spears and bows in their hands. Ryoko only smiled childishly.

"Hey guys!" she squealed. "What's up?!"

"Grrr!!!" The savages roared out in fury, and their boldness multiplied as they stepped forth. Ryoko donned a faux mask of sadness and wailed out in pity.

"Aww, come on!" she sang. "I'm not a bad girl, really I'm not! I just want de mean ol' men to weave de iwand wight now!" The savages, though puzzled by her infantile performance, nevertheless advanced forth with weapons and sneers. One of them began barking orders to the others, and ropes were gathered. Ryoko snickered at the thought of being tied up by such primitive coils.

"Okay, no more Miss Nice Space Pirate," she sighed. Lazily aiming her palm at one of the primitive men, Ryoko gathered together her energy. Suddenly, before she could fire at the brutes, one of the men snuck up from behind and slammed a club against her head. Ryoko immediately lurched and fell to the ground, and darkness took over her eyes.

When vision was restored to her, Ryoko woke up to discover that she had been tied to a rock. Surrounding her were the savages, dancing and hooting like mad. Torches were lit, and decorative wreaths were over her neck. One of the savages, which appeared to be the leader, was especially dressed in exotic wear, complete with the skull of an animal on his head.

Ryoko smiled dryly as she regarded the scene. Either they were all about to get a whole lot more "friendly" with her, they were worshipping her, or else honoring her presence. Though Ryoko liked the thought of all three possible cases, she really wasn't one to be restrained, and a slight tug on one of the ropes caused it to--

--remain constricted around her wrist. The pirate sneered, and tried the rope again. It kept tight. Swearing mildly, Ryoko lurched forward, and yanked on the ropes with all her might, but only succeeded in wearing herself out. Apparently, these primitives knew their binding skills well. Not even Ryoko's strength could have broken such carefully-crafted threads.

As she struggled, the chief of the savages slowly stepped forward, chanting wildly in a tongue that no civilized person knew. The maniacal look in his eyes and the blade in his hand only suggested one thing: they weren't going to worship Ryoko, they were going to _sacrifice_ her! Ryoko's topaz eyes bugged out as she saw the murderous gleam in the chief's eyes. They were going to kill her. They were really and truly going to kill her. She screamed out in horror, and summoning all her might, she yanked on the ropes until her wrists began to sing out in pain. But no, nothing would work--they were on there for good.

Ryoko fell limp, sweating and breathing wildly. They were going to kill her. She was going to die, alone, on this horrible island, by the hands of savages she should have been able to slaughter. It would not be by Galaxy Police forces which she met her end, nor by the Jurai military, or Nagi, or another bounty hunter, or even by an illness. No, Ryoko would suffer the worst possible death: here, alone, on this island, at the hands of savages that worshipped a pagan god.

Ryoko actually cried out of fear, and slowly closed her eyes as she accepted her fate…

"HEEEEYY YOOOOUU GUUUUUUUUYYYYYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A mighty shout erupted out from the heavens, and as Ryoko and the savages looked up, they spotted a wild-looking woman standing on the edge of the tall tree. She leaped onto the zip line, and let out a scream so loud and bold that it would have made Tarzan jealous. Ryoko gasped in shock as she realized that the woman was not screaming out of fear, but out of _fun_.

The woman leaped off the zip line as it neared the ground, and rushed over to where Ryoko was.

"Ayeka!" gasped the pirate. The princess grinned in triumph and held up her balled fist.

"No, it's… 'Space Pirate Ayeka'!!!! Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!!" As the insane woman cackled with glee, the savages roared out fiercely, and rushed forward with weapons aimed. Ayeka let out a shriek, and began cutting away at Ryoko's binds with a knife.

"And Space Pirate Ayeka says, 'Let's get the heck out of here'!!!!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!!" Ryoko shook out of her restraints, and ran after her wild comrade with the speed of a cheetah. Behind them, the savages growled ferociously, and gave chase to the two women. Ayeka shouted something about having seen this sort of stuff in a movie once; Ryoko couldn't help but smile, even as she escaped a grisly death.

"Here, hold on!" shouted the spacer. Ryoko grabbed Ayeka and scooped her up into the air, and the two flew away towards the mountain where Ayeka had first discovered Ryoko.

Once they reached a safe haven, Ryoko let Ayeka down and wheezed for breath. Both women's faces were flushed, and both gave the others an occasional glance. Finally, Ryoko spoke up--but it was clear she was trying to hide a giggle.

"'Space Pirate Ayeka'?" Ayeka shrugged, and laughed sheepishly.

"Well… I was rather… eh, feeling wild." Ryoko smiled and chuckled, and patted the princess' back.

"Well, if you're a space pirate, then I'm a princess."

"As you wish, your royal lowness," smiled Ayeka wryly. She winked, and Ryoko gave her friend a gentle shove.

"Seriously, though," sighed the pirate, "thanks for saving my life, again. Oh, wait, lemme guess: you only saved my wretched butt so that you wouldn't have to do all the work yourself, am I right?"

"No!" sang Ayeka happily. "I saved you because you're my friend!!" Ryoko's eyes widened slightly upon hearing Ayeka's heartfelt declaration, and a kind smile grew on her face. The girls spent the next few minutes smiling warmly and catching their breath, and Ryoko soon realized that their fledgling friendship was now absolute.


	31. Retaking the Fort

In the secrecy of the cave, two women disappeared into the past, gone forever in the swirling abyss of darkness and infinity. In their place stood not girls, not women, but warriors, Amazons, fighters, and perhaps, deep down inside, savages. One of the women, having dyed bits of her purple hair red, slowly donned the tigerskin helmet over her head. Stripping to the bare essentials, she wore tigerskin gloves over her warrior's hands, and tigerskin shin guards over her warrior's legs. The skins were also fitted over her bust and waist, making her look only halfway human.

The other was quietly applying war-paint on the other woman's body. Fierce-looking stripes continued to give the illusion that this was not a girl but a ferocious animal; she applied stripes everywhere, from her face down to her legs, and smiled in approval. Herself, the warrior with spiky turquoise hair, had also applied strange war-paint all around her body, in nightmarish symbols and markings that only they understood.

Turning around to grab their weapons, the warriors plucked spears, machetes, bows and arrows, knives, slings, and a belt to hold them all. The tiger-warrior did not complain one bit about how the belt would make her look more human; indeed, she actually enjoyed the hybrid. The one with strange symbols on her body grinned ferociously, and took a brief moment to examine both warriors.

"Wow," she commented. "I wouldn't wanna meet _you_ in a dark alley." The purple-and-red-haired warrior smiled--then remembered who she was, and grinned savagely.

"Definitely!" she growled. "And as for you, were I anyone else, I would--I mean, I'd soil mys--I mean, I'd piss in my pants." The turquoise-haired woman snickered at her friend's attempt at rough language, and slapped her on the back gently.

"Just do whatever makes you comfortable, Burning Tiger." The Amazon smiled lightly, and nodded her head.

"Driving those savages off our island will make me comfortable," she said. Smiling, the girls nodded in agreement. The spiky-haired one, Eternal Nightmare, cut a gentle line in both their palms, and the two warriors clasped hands over a blood contract.

"You ready, Burning Tiger?" asked Eternal Nightmare.

"_Always_!" growled the Tiger. The girls grinned ferociously, and put a weapon in each of their hand as they left the cave.

****

Retaking the Fort

The two warriors slowly crept out of the cave in the mountain, grasping weapons fiercely. For now, they would sneak and dart around, and take the ones who had overrun their island by surprise. With the stealth of a Tiger and the silence of a Nightmare, they snuck around the forested jungle, keeping sharp eyes on the lookout. For the moment, they were alone, and a disappointing hope grew up in their souls--a hope that perhaps, the savages had left.

But the girls smiled in glee as they saw that not one of the boats were gone. Indeed, there were actually more now than there had been. Eternal Nightmare--who was previously called Ryoko--bristled fiercely at the sight of the savages. It had only been a day since she had been rescued from their clutches, so sour memories still persisted.

"Hey," said Burning Tiger softly. She placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't do anything rash yet, Nightmare. We're going to watch them for a little while more. When I give the signal, though, we can exact our vengeance--I mean, we can give'm Hell!" Eternal Nightmare smiled lightly at her friend's speech, and nodded her head in compliance.

"Okay," she sighed, "we'll wait. I mean, after all, you are the brains of this outfit." The warrior formerly known as Ayeka winked playfully, and resumed spying on the trespassing savages.

"…You know, Nightmare," she said after a pause, "we really do make an unbeatable team when we're cooperating. I actually pity those poor fools we're going up against; I really do!" Eternal Nightmare chuckled wickedly.

"We should really do this more often!"

"Ssh!" hissed Burning Tiger. "It's almost time. Are you ready?"

"Oh baby, I've been ready to let loose ever since those punks caught me!" sneered Eternal Nightmare. Burning Tiger grinned a devilish grin, and nodded her head.

"All right, children, just be patient," she whispered. "Just wait a little while longer…" Eternal Nightmare complied, and crouched in wait as they continued to spy on the savages. Eventually, a great number of them gathered around, some of the warrior's tools in their possession. Burning Tiger poked her friend gently, and nodded her head.

"Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"All riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!!!!!" cheered the Nightmare. "There's gonna be some Hell to pay! Get ready, you punks, cuz' the Eternal Nightmare's about to cut loose!!" With a whoop, the Nightmare flew off, screaming louder than any siren, and was promptly followed by a tiger-like human running (quite successfully) on all fours. The savages saw them, and true enough, their dark faces turned white _very_ quickly.

Eternal Nightmare began the assault by hovering over their ranks, cackling wildly and shouting curses in a language she made up on the spot. The savages quivered in horror as they saw the banshee, and were almost too petrified to escape. They did eventually find their legs, but as they scattered, the Eternal Nightmare blocked off the exit. Spreading her arms, the Nightmare blasted at the sand, creating a powerful explosion that repelled the primitives.

In the meantime, Burning Tiger roared forward, gnashing her teeth in savage insanity. She rolled onto the beach where the men were gathered, and bared her teeth and her weapons. The savages, who would have been scared enough of a flying woman, literally did soil themselves as they saw this new warrior. Muttering madly, they scrambled for weapons, but were promptly stopped by the Tiger.

The Burning Tiger leaped into their numbers, swinging a long staff around madly. It struck many a primitive that day, sending most of the men senseless to the floor. As she busied herself with whacking every savage from there to the mountain, the Eternal Nightmare continued blasting at the sand. Dashing forward, she gave the leader a gut-busting punch in the belly, and a fierce kick in the guts that sent him reeling. Not through with the man yet, the Nightmare grabbed him by his armpits and raised him up high in the sky.

"Hi," she hissed darkly. The one who had nearly killed her was almost dead with fright. The Nightmare snarled with glee, gave the man a bone-crushing head butt, and let him fall into the waters below. Whether he lived or not was unimportant to the Nightmare; in fact, there were no killings only because the Burning Tiger didn't want a mess of bodies to clean up. Nightmare had hastily agreed.

While the Nightmare busied herself with the leader, the Burning Tiger was performing maneuvers that would have made Tenchi's grandfather sick to the stomach. Her sanity long since gone, the warrior once known as Ayeka dashed herself onto the savages. With her claws she gashed great scars in their limbs, and with her teeth she dug deep into their meaty bodies. A mere month ago, Ayeka would have given birth to an elephant if she knew that she was going to be biting one of these savages like a tiger; now, though, her sanity was gone and a savage glare was in her eyes.

_Chop, chop!_ went the machete she held. Fingers, hands, feet, and even some limbs were sliced apart, but since the Burning Tiger didn't want a mess of bodies to clean up, she tried hard not to make a kill. In the confusion they had caused, however, the savages were unable to defend themselves with anything save their hands.

Eternal Nightmare paused from bashing the primitives just long enough to gaze at her friend. A great-big smile of glee was painted on her face, and her eyes grew wide in amazement as the once-gentle princess turned into a wild child. The Nightmare laughed out loud, and silently beamed with pride as she saw her friend realize her wish of utter freedom. The one once known as Ryoko smiled fondly, then suddenly remembered her task, and continued slamming savages' heads together.

Finally, after a bloody massacre that only left two dead (counting the leader), the remaining primitives hooted and hollered in a wild frenzy as they scrambled for the safety of their boats. Leaving behind everything, including their fallen comrades, the savages paddled in their boats like they had never paddled before, and in moments, the last of their kind had left the island.

"HAAAA!!!" screeched Burning Tiger. "And don't ever come back!!!"

"YEAH, go on and leave!!!" spat Eternal Nightmare. As they shouted insults to the retreating primitives, the warriors turned around and smiled at each other. With a heartfelt high-five, they lunged at each other and gave the other a tight victory hug.

"We did it, we did it!" they cheered, and never once did it occur to them that they were embracing.

The island was theirs once again.


	32. The New Island

****

The New Island

Cleaning up the messes that the savages made took little time; cleaning up the physical and emotional aftertastes of victory took a little longer. The Eternal Nightmare--now called Ryoko again--spent the better part of an hour bathing in the sea. She practically scrubbed her skin red as she tried removing the war-paint, but eventually, she would just decide to keep it on. Ayeka, to Ryoko's glee, kept her stripes on as well, and even the tigerskin clothes she had worn.

Ryoko, as always, decided to make fun of Ayeka's new garments. But the princess-turned-warrior was not ashamed of herself in the least. In fact, she displayed her outfit proudly, and did not blush even once when Ryoko made her comments. Ayeka had to wonder how Tenchi or Sasami would take this new look. They would probably have taken it on the floor, after a good faint.

With ghosts of her war-paint still etched on her body, Ryoko sighed as she floated around the island. It was her task to clean up any messes and scour for any new resources; Ayeka would be rebuilding everything that had been destroyed, as well as fashioning new tools and weapons to replace the ones that had been stolen. These jobs did not take long now that the girls were actually cooperating with each other; in fact, it barely took an hour.

Once the damages had been repaired, both girls retired to their house. It had been an exhausting two days, but in the years to come, both would boast and brag about the battle, and how much fun was had. Ryoko would always tease Ayeka about that "space pirate" bit, and the tigerskin clothes she wore, and Ayeka would always counter with how Ryoko got caught by the primitive men. Both ended their jibes with a hearty, friendly laugh.

__

Diary of Ayeka, warrior of the island

August 1st

I am no longer the little girl that ruled over Jurai. I am no longer the spoiled brat of the galaxy, that "vain pain" scourge of the universe. I am no longer the enemy of space pirate Ryoko. I am no longer a princess. I am no longer Ayeka. She is dead now, dead from life on this island. She has passed away into flames, and now the phoenix has been reborn, and I have been reborn, and now I am anew as Ayeka, the Burning Tiger, the warrior and guardian of the island.

And it feels good.

Now that this lovely place is ours again, I have suggested to my friend the importance of giving it a name. She formerly did not care for the idea, but as time went by, Ryoko continued to like it more and more. We have made countless suggestions, but I am unsure as to how to approach this. I wanted to name it "Ryoko and Ayeka island", and she the opposite, but we both agreed that it was too long a name.

Then she had the brilliant idea of combining our two names into one. Ryokoayeka island? It sounds Hawaiian, personally, and I rather like it. Ayekaryoko island, her idea, is not too unappetizing either… Well, we'll come up with a decision soon.

Yours faithfully,

Ayeka, warrior of "Ryokoayeka island"

Journal of Warrior of the Night, Ryoko

Ayeka still won't give me the time of day--but at least she's friendly to me now.

Well, say good-bye to the old space pirate Ryoko! Just five minutes ago, I told Ayeka that I was going to retire from my position as space pirate. Yup, from this day forward, I'm a fellow warrior of the island, the Eternal Nightmare! Of course, it really doesn't matter--I don't know if we'll ever get rescued off this island. Oh, well. I'm having some fun here and there, anyway.

Ayeka wanted to name our island. At first, I thought it was bull, but now I'm starting to like the idea. I offered names like "Ayeka and Ryoko island", and "Ayekaryoko island" (my favorite), but we're rejecting them all. I told that she-devil that her name needs to be first. Doesn't Ayeka come before Ryoko in the alphabet? I guess it's not important; we shouldn't lose our friendship over such a stupid matter anyway.

Well, we'll just have to wait then, won't we?

Lots of love,

Warrior of the Night Ryoko

"How about… Ayoko island?"

"Nahh… your name's hardly even in there."

"Oh. ……What about, Ryeka island?"

"Now _my_ name's hardly in there!"

"Sorry!! It's really hard to think of these things!" Ryoko sighed, and put her arm across Ayeka's shoulders.

"Hey, relax tigress. Here, how about… uh, Ayeko island?"

"No, I don't like it," sighed the warrior. "What about… Ryoka island?" Ryoko sneered and stuck her tongue out at the name. "Well, what _would_ you like?!"

"Hey, don't get excited, tigress!" muttered Ryoko. "We just seem to have an artistic disagreement, that's all." Ayeka sighed, and nodded her head quickly.

"You're right, you're right. This is nothing to lose our friendship over." Ryoko smiled playfully, and dug into her head for more names.

"Oh! I've got it!!"

"What, tell me!!"

"Okay, here it is!!" Ryoko lowered her voice, and brought her friend's ear close to her mouth. In a whisper, she revealed her name.

"Oh!" gasped Ayeka. "Perfection!!"

"But of course!" sang Ryoko. Ayeka gave her friend a look, and a love tap to discipline her.

"Don't get cocky, now…"

__

Diary of Ayeka, warrior of the island

August 1st

This promises to be a short entry. With Ryoko's help, I have decided on a proper name for our island. Henceforth, it shall be known as Ayeoko Island. I hope I spelled it right.

Yours faithfully,

Ayeka, warrior of AYEOKO island

PS--that feels so good to write!!


	33. One Year

****

One Year

One year passed since Ayeka first washed up on the shores of the island. It was now May 3rd, year 1, the exact day that the former princess first arrived. All traces of her past life were almost gone--indeed, the only true remnant was her physical image and the memories she clung stubbornly to, and of course, her diary.

Her diary… One day, Ayeka decided to look over past entries of her diary, just for fun. Though some entries she enjoyed reading, others--such as her early entries concerning Ryoko--made her shiver in horror. Ayeka became disgusted at her early works, even to the point of breaking into tears.

How could she have ever been so cruel? How could she have ever been so conceited and self-righteous? She hated herself for even having the strength to be able to write such blasphemous things, not to mention the thought necessary for such deeds. In the past year, the former princess and the former pirate had grown incredibly close as friends. They now trusted each other with their very souls, and often relied on each other for every daily need.

True, they still had arguments every now and then, but they were more along the line of debates than fights. The arguments would _usually_ favor Ayeka, what with her political upbringing, but sometimes Ryoko's simple and stark reasoning won her through. Still, the girls had grown very attached to each other--hence Ayeka's misery over her past darkness.

----------

Diary of Ayeka, Princess of Jurai

May 23rd

Well, with our SOS system up, I suppose we can get about to doing other things. Ugh, I know that I have brought all this on myself--after all, I did wish for Ryoko to get better, but for the sake of the Creator of this universe, why does she have to make such an annoyance of herself?? Yesterday, a crab pinched me and she just laughed and laughed. What an inconsiderate beast! (I gave her a good pinch in return)

Getting along with this beast will be much harder than I thought. At least she's good at retrieving food, but I must confess that I trust her about as much as I trust a porcupine with a balloon. Secretly, though, I hope that as time weathers on (God forbid we should be on here for very long), we can at least be civil. I think we have fared quite well in these past few days.

Sincerely,

Ayeka, Princess of Jurai

----------

Diary of Ayeka

Twenty-fifth of June

I must confess, Ryoko can be so scatterbrained at times. Yes, she has thankfully forgotten our little "pact" about the chickens, and for that I am grateful, but sometimes… This woman can be so annoying! Example: aside from all the jokes about my physical image, she often finds plenty of opportunities to have an "accident". Usually, the end result of this "mistake" is me getting injured by some object, i.e. a branch of a tree of a rock.

Maybe I shouldn't have rescued her during that hurricane. Well, it's too late now. Besides, we really have gone too far to start having mutinies. Like it or not, we must work together. I seem to lean towards the "not" part, and here is where even Ryoko agrees with me. I can't help but detest that witch.

Sincerely,

Ayeka, Princess of Jurai

----------

Diary of Ayeka, Esteemed Princess of the Royal Family of Jurai,

Mightiest of All Empires under the loving watch of the Divine Creator.

On this fourth day of July--

I'm in an unusually good mood today! You can tell because of my opening title! I'm really feeling quite well today! Oh, before any assumptions can be made, Ryoko was working on the house, so I snuck out to enjoy the day. I have never made a wiser decision! This day has thus been perfect--the lack of Ryoko alone proves it--and in fact, it was so perfect, I decided to write about it!

I first started the day by going down the zip line. Ryoko doesn't know this, but I no longer fear the trip down that horrid thing. How could I? It's so fun! Anyway, once I was on the surface, I decided to have breakfast and speared a fish. Yes! I speared a fish all by myself! I cleaned it, cooked it, ate it all by myself! Delicious!!!

I then proceeded to take a quiet walk on the beach, just to look at my new home. The sand and surf were too divine for words, and the cawing of gulls above made me sing out loud (I'm not making this up). I also took a walk in the forest, and DID NOT trip over anything, thank you very much! PS--nothing is quite as good as an unadulterated peach to the emptiness of the stomach. Yum!

My day ended in peace; I drank from the fountain, and took a swim in the ocean. At dusk, I returned home to an exhausted Ryoko, who thankfully had a mind to wash up herself. I would not be pleased to spend the night next to a smelly old warthog (but then again, this actually sounds more appealing than spending it with Ryoko). Anyway, I decided to be nice to her for awhile, since she had labored all day.

………

At least, I think she labored all day. ?????

Sincerely yours, forever more and beyond,

The Lady Ayeka of the Esteemed Family of the Monarchy of Jurai,

Princess of the Universe and solemn protector of justice and tranquility, etc.

----------

Diary of the Burning Tiger,

July 31

I never knew I could fight like that! Who would have guessed that there truly was a tigress hidden beneath me?? Not even I knew this, and of course I know myself best. Well, it certainly was a magnificent rush, running and screaming like a savage beast… but, for the first time in a very long time, I really and truly felt free. My heart soared and the cares of the universe faded as I donned that skin, and I truly felt the "old" Ayeka die away.

Now, and forever more, there is the Burning Tiger, the fierce warrior Ayeka, protector and co-ruler of the island (curses, I should definitely give it a name. Well, we'll see). I can safely say that I prefer "this" Ayeka better than the old one; indeed, now I know how a snake feels when it sheds its skin… or a caterpillar, after metamorphosis.

Love,

Warrior Ayeka, co-ruler of Island

PS--I should definitely give it a name!

----------

Diary of Warrior Princess Ayeka,

First of October

Shame on me! I haven't written in this stinking log since we named the island! What has come over me?! Well, I can assure all that Ryoko has kept a good record in her diary, and the dear thing has even allowed me to read some entries. Of course, her writing is considerably more crude--I mean, more "free" than my own, but blame our backgrounds for that. I could be a savage forever and never change my style of writing.

Anyway, what should I record in this day's entry? Shall I tell how Ryoko and I busied ourselves with the recreational exploration of Mt. Tenchi? Yes, we finally set about climbing that infernal thing, and what a decision! A year ago, I would have been wiped out from the journey to the foothills; now, after X number of days on Ayeoko Island, I almost made it midway to the top before losing my breath.

The view from the top was a sight to see. Pity neither of us can draw well--I would have loved to preserve that memory on the top for when we return to the Masaki residence. Tenchi would have loved it--hence why we named the mountain after him.

I should stop writing about all that, because I am starting to cry. My tears may get these pages soggy, so I'll have to desist for awhile. Expect more journal entries.

Lots of love,

Ayeka of Ayeoko Island

----------

Diary of Ayeka

October 31st

Happy Halloween!

Love, Ayeka the Tigress

(and yes, that IS the entire entry! Hahahahahahahaaaaaa!!!!!!)

----------

Diary of Ayeka,

November 4th

It's getting a lot chillier on Ayeoko Island. I'm being driven like a slave, making all those furs for our poor cold bodies. Though we appear to live in a tropical zone, there is still enough cold to chill us. Ryoko is mainly responsible for gathering food in case of a frost; I have been given the task of making more animal skins. Thank God for blankets. And please don't have any ecchi thoughts if you start thinking about those cold nights, when we must rely on the heat of each other's bodies for warmth. Ryoko and I are solid friends, and I daresay we shall keep it at that! She is quite nice to bunk up with, I will admit that. Brrrrr!!! I must be desperate!! :o) Just kidding, I really like that girl. We've saved each other's lives so many times that even what's-her-name would have lost count.

Shivering madly,

A very cold Ayeka

PS--WASHU!!! How could I forget?!

----------

Diary of Ayeka,

December 12th

Another cold day. All we can really do is stay in our house bundled up under our sheets. The temperature of this island surprises me. I thought it would stay warm all year round, or at least reasonably cool. I was wrong!! It's freezing outside! All our food is safely stored in here, and whatever's left of our chickens with them. Everything outside is under a blanket of light frost. I saw some snow, too!

Unfortunately, we cannot build a fire inside, for the smoke might suffocate us. There are windows, but no matter where we place the fire, we cannot put it anywhere where it will be able to vent. A spark might catch onto the floor, then the whole house might burn down! What a terrible thing that would be! At least we're not in that dank cave!!!

Freezing my you-know-what off,

Ayeka

----------

Diary of Ayeka,

December 25th, Christmas

What a wonderful day! We both gave each other gifts! I made a very special outfit for Ryoko that she swore to wear the first day she was free from this tropical prison (it was actually my old royal gown, sewn up into a new suit that looks SO adorable on her!). I got a little kiss on the cheek--ahem, might I add, a rather unexpected occurrence, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I suppose… with Ryoko, it's okay. She is, after all, my best friend.

Oh, what did I get? A rock, as I thought. Just kidding. Actually, Ryoko had carved a lifelike statue of me from a tree, and although I couldn't see it because of the storm (it was outside), she told me that she had spent countless hours chipping away at a tree, until a very accurate image of yours truly was forever etched into wood. First thing I can, I shall go outside and look at this marvel. Here's to hoping that I can take it with me!

Sincerely yours and with a Merry Christmas,

Ayeka, co-ruler of Ayeoko Island

PS--and yes, for your information, I did give my friend a little kiss on the cheek. She really is a wonderful girl.

----------

Diary of Ayeka,

December 31st, approximately 11:58 p.m.

Happy New Year!!! …Almost, anyway!! Haha!!

Happy times and fond wishes for a brighter year,

Yours, faithfully, now and forever more,

Tigress ;)

PS--Ryoko is so much more fun to be around when she's not passed out on the floor. Poor dear never did stay up long enough to see midnight (oh, it's 12:01 right now, I think. Who knows???). Oh, well. As her best friend, I shall revive her and make sure to gloat heavily when asked about the festivities! Seriously, though, I like her very much… and, perhaps in time, I might grow to love her. Not like THAT, pervert!!!!!

----------

Diary of Ayeka,

February 14th, Valentine's Day

Ryoko and I had a very vicious fight today. We… even resolved to fist-fighting, like in the old days. I cannot even remember what started the fight, but whatever it was, there was lots of screaming and name-calling, and… oh, it was so terrible. I actually struck my best friend! I hit her on her precious face! I didn't mean to, I love her to death, but… things got so…

I ran away, and cried myself to sleep. Unable to snooze for long, I woke up in the middle of the night, and could not find my friend. I resolved to writing in my dear journal, but it is no substitute for her company. Ryoko, please, wherever you are, I hope you can forgive me. Whatever we were fighting over, I shall assume full responsibility, even if you started everything. Please, please forgive me.

Crestfallen,

Ayeka

----------

Diary of Ayeka,

Sixteenth of February

Still no sign of my friend. I have literally searched the entire island for her, and nothing has shown up. I screamed out her name until my voice died, and then I began to bang rocks together in an effort to attract her attention. I feel so absolutely miserable for our stupid fight that I could die. I have not eaten or even slept since the argument, yet I will continue to search even to the very ends of the Earth. I hope I find her soon, and I hope that she can forgive me.

Until then,

Yours always,

Mistress Ayeka, Tigress of Ayeoko Island

----------

Diary of the Tigress,

Eighteenth of February

I AM HAPPY.

To elaborate, yes I finally found Ryoko, huddled miserably on the very top of Mt. Tenchi. When I approached her, she was… well, crying. And very hungry. We… had a very long talk on that mountain, and in the span of only a few minutes, we apologized for the terrible war we put ourselves through and made up. Descending down the mountain, our friendship grew stronger still.

And here I was, thinking it could not get any better.

Thankful,

Your Tigress forever,

Ayeka

----------

Diary of the Tigress,

May 3rd, Year One

Today, one year has passed since I first arrived on the island. Many things have happened to me--some good, like finding such a wonderful companion like Ryoko, other bad, like… well, our fights. In the span of a year, I have learned so much, and I have experienced enough to truly say that I am a Woman now. The child-Ayeka is no more.

I have learned compassion for a former enemy, and I have learned patience and kindness and care and yes, even love. I have learned how to survive on my own, and kill for food, and make clothes out of living creatures. I learned how to climb a mountain, and how to build a house, and how to weather a hurricane.

I have also learned to admit when I am wrong, and to keep my pride at a reasonable level. I learned I am not as perfect as I thought I was, and I learned to accept people for what they are. I have learned the true meaning and value of friendship, and I have learned of the true spirit that lies within me. I am a Tigress, and Ryoko a noble woman with more kindness than I thought.

I cannot imagine a life before this island, where I was a princess and she a pirate. Now, I am the Tigress, and she the Lady of the Isle, and I daresay that I am slowly losing the desire to return home. Ah, but if a ship came, I would probably be the second one on--after Ryoko, of course!!

So, here's to the past year spent. I've lost a lot of weight and got a killer tan! I'm much stronger and (I feel) wiser than before, and all in all, a much better person than I ever was. If only Tenchi and the others could see me now! (though they might freak if they saw how close Ryoko and I are)

So, yours sincerely as always,

The Great Tigress of Ayeoko Island!


	34. Please Forgive Me

Author's note: I must ask all readers to be patient with the story. I have a definite plan for our two heroines, but for now you'll just have to read and see. On a side note, I'd like to start a poll--or, to be more precise, a vote. This ballot will consist of answers to the three-most frequently asked questions I've been getting. 1) Should Ayeka and Ryoko be rescued? 2) If they are rescued, how? 3) What will the girls' reaction be if they reunite with Tenchi? If you would like to participate, **please email me at ****FirewallZ21@aol.com****.** If you must put your opinions in a review, go ahead, but I'd prefer this be a private poll. Again, preferably via email, if you'd like to express your opinions on the three questions, do so. It might give me ideas!! Anyway…

Please Forgive Me

Chuckling wickedly, Ryoko snuck out of their house while Ayeka was still asleep. On some occasions, such as that day, the wild card of a woman preferred partaking in her morning rituals in solitude. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy Ayeka's company, and the two were certainly not at odds like it had been in the old days. Like most couples, friendly or romantic, Ryoko just needed her space every now and then.

The past year or so had more or less been good on the former space pirate. Sure, there were moments of pain, suffering, and lots of hardship, but more often than not, Ryoko had been living a good and wholesome life ever since she arrived on the island. She had learned of how desperately Akeya had prayed for her safety when she first arrived, and ever since, the two were slowly--very, very, _very_ slowly--growing closer together.

There had been several unique moments that made Ryoko truly glad to be on the island. One of the best, was, of course, the moment where she and Ayeka traded those "Good quality/Bad quality" papers, but the defining moment in their friendship was around the time Ayeka had broken her leg. This had forced the snobbish princess to kill off her pride and depend on an enemy for survival. Soon after that, they became friends.

Then there was the time that the savages attacked. Ayeka pulled through big-time for Ryoko that day, and even went as far as flattering the woman by declaring herself a space pirate. The girls' friendship became unshakable after that day, and their true natures started growing out--Ayeka's one of wild freedom, Ryoko's one of compassion and love. True, there had been battles even after that day, including the horrible St. Valentine's Day conflict, but the two girls had weathered through everything both Nature and Pride had to throw at them.

Ayeka considered Ryoko her very closest friend now; the former pirate, whom a year ago would have been flattered anyway, now considered the same. The change that had occurred in Ayeka in the past year was almost shocking. She had gone from laughing over Ryoko's near-death experience to apologizing and even crying over a fight she probably didn't even start. The princess had learned compassion, and at the very least, tolerance for others, and Ryoko couldn't be happier.

Smiling just faintly, Ryoko plucked a crab from the ground and decided it would make a great meal for her friend. Ryoko had learned how to cook well during her stay, and by now she could've held her own against even Sasami. Ayeka's skills had increased as well, and not just in culinary fields. She could sew, catch fish, hunt wild game, build a house, make fire, and could even construct her own tools from scratch. The girls would not just be bringing an impressive tan with them should they ever be rescued.

Ryoko tossed a few more crabs into a pouch she carried, and stretched her arms out wide. With the morning slowly giving way to afternoon, the temperature climbed up and the sun smiled merrily. Ryoko, who was wearing something akin to a bikini, smiled out of the sake of smiling. Life, she considered, could not get much better than hunting crabs in the morning on a beach in the early part of May while wearing little other than the necessities. In short, she found herself desiring to return home less and less, even though she would have jumped if given an opportunity.

Ryoko tied the bag that held her crabs up, and decided to save them for Ayeka to kill. The tigress (as Ryoko fondly addressed her as) found some kind of perverse glee in killing game, though at times Ryoko would be "mean" and deny her this "pleasure". Today was different, though, and Ryoko felt like doing nothing but absorbing the day and relaxing. Technically, this was all the two really did all day, except for light chores. Their teamwork had ensured them that living on an island would be easy.

The former space pirate yawned, and set her bag down on the sand. With Ayeka nowhere around, she smiled coyly and stripped down until she was wearing nothing but the necklace of shells that the princess had made. Though the two were now good friends, Ayeka still insisted that a degree of civility be made on Ryoko's part--in other words, it wasn't _bad_ to strut around with only a necklace on, but Ayeka did find some shame in it. T'was only through the respect of her friend did Ryoko even bother wearing anything, so it was quite understandable that, with the princess nowhere around, she could truly be "free".

Suddenly, as Ryoko twirled her bare body around, a haunting sound came to her sensitive ears. Pricking them up slightly, she held her breath as the sound increased. _No…_ she thought. _It couldn't be!!_ But it was: the whirring sound, the break in the silence, the faint smell of exhaust… Ryoko's heart ceased to beat briefly as the pirate froze, and she swallowed as she recognized the sound.

"A plane," she mumbled quietly. She smiled a very weak smile and shook her head in disbelief. "Ha. …It's a plane. A real-live genuine airplane." Smiling, Ryoko gazed into the sky, and her face exploded in wonder as a small dot slowly streaked across the sky. It was!! It was!! It was an airplane!! A real-live-genuine-grade-A airplane!! _And it was right over the island!_

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko screamed louder than she thought she could, and her hands waved in the semaphore fashion that Ayeka had taught her. Ryoko spelled out SOS several times with her arms, and with her clothes still off, she danced around the nearest SOS signal, a bonfire, and waved smoke like a crazed witch.

Suddenly, she realized that, without Ayeka present, she couldn't get the plane's attention. Cursing mildly over the girl's laziness, Ryoko dressed and expended some energy to teleport directly to the single small bed they both shared, and with a fierce shake, she managed to stir Ayeka.

"GET UP, YOU LAZY PIG!!!!!" shouted the former pirate. She would have time to apologize for such insults later--now, she needed to grab her friend's attention. Mumbling weakly, Ayeka rolled over, and with blurry vision, coughed as she saw Ryoko.

"Ugggghhnnn… Ry… oko?"

"GEEEEEEEEET UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!" yelled the other woman. Ayeka moaned out in pain, and coughed several more times.

"What… is it, Ryoko?" she mumbled weakly.

"There's a plane here, there's a plane here!!!!" screamed Ryoko. Ayeka's weak eyes only opened slightly.

"Ughn… That… is good news… Please, dear Ryoko, go ahead and board that plane. I… can't seem to move…" Ryoko's face suddenly paled, and she nearly became as sick as Ayeka looked.

"What…? What's wrong?" Ayeka suddenly dove into a violent coughing fit, and in between hacking, she moaned out in agony.

"…I'm not feeling so good," muttered the princess. "I… (cough, cough!)… think I caught something nasty. I… (cough, cough!!)… don't have the strength to even stand. But… just leave me here and I'll be okay. You… (COUGH, COUGH!!!)… you… get on that plane and… tell Lord Tenchi where we are…" Ayeka coughed a few more times, and Ryoko, poor noble Ryoko, couldn't decide to be angry or sad.

"Just perfect," she spat. Snarling, Ryoko let out a violent word as she heard the sound of the airplane vanish, and a single hot tear emerged from her eye.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko," whispered the ill tigress. "Please… please forgive me… for being so ill. I've…… ruined everything…" Sighing, Ryoko's anger steadily left her, and the former pirate turned her focus back to Ayeka. Quietly, she kneeled by the bedside, and began stroking the long locks of purple hair.

"…It's… okay, Ayeka. …Really. …There's no need to ask for forgiveness. You know… you know that…… I would never leave you here like that. You know that… I would never let you stay here by yourself, sick or otherwise. So… it's okay…" She smiled, and as weak as she was, Ayeka tried her best to smile back.

"Thank you, dear Ryoko," she managed. "You are… far too kind." Shushing her friend, Ryoko stood up and began to take care of the sick lady.

__

Princess Ryoko's Diary

May 7th (finally that brat Ayeka told me what day it was!!! Yeesh!!)

Well, Nurse Ryoko to the rescue again! Jeez, how many times do I have to take care of this woman, huh? The kid gets sick, like, every month or so! If I weren't so nice, she'd probably be in the morgue already!!

Sorry, I just had to vent out something. I don't hate Ayeka at all--I love her a lot (hard to believe, isn't it?), and right about now, I'd be willing to do anything for her, even sacrificing the chance to get off this place. Well, I guess we'll just have to be stuck on here for a little while longer. Reminds me of an old episode of "Gilligan's Island" I saw while flipping through the TV, except Ayeka didn't eat the coconut-turned-radio.

Yet. Seriously, though, I like taking care of that girl, and she likes taking care of me. I've been sick enough times myself, so it's not like I don't owe her anything. Anyway, I'd say that, with my knowledge, it won't take too terribly long to cure her. Ick, I'm starting to sound like Ayeka, but what do you expect? I've lived on this same stupid island with her for a year, so we're bound to rub off on each other.

With love, Princess Ryoko of Ayeoko Island

Ryoko 3 Tenchi


	35. Feelings

****

Feelings

One week passed, and Ayeka recovered her health. To pay Ryoko back, Ayeka volunteered to cook the very last chicken they had, a burly old monster they had nicknamed "General Obesity" because of the way it ate so much feed. Ryoko spent most of that day reclining in a hammock she had made herself, and Ayeka even let her do it in the nude. Today, Ayeka had reasoned, would be Ryoko's day. After all, she _had_ helped Ayeka through that illness.

Sighing, the teasing smell of roasting chicken drifting in her nose, Ryoko smiled as the wind tickled her bare body. As she relaxed, she couldn't help but think. What did Ayeka feel about all this? How was she personally taking this livelihood? Ryoko had sworn on her own blood (after accidentally wounding herself on a rock) that she would never peek in the girl's diary, but she still wanted to know what her friend was thinking.

How were the others doing? How was Sasami holding up? Would Washu have gotten off of her lazy butt and built a machine to rescue them, or did the perky scientist die in an ironic laboratory explosion? What about Mihoshi and Kiyone, what were they up to? And… Tenchi… There was always the matter of Tenchi to address… What was he doing? Did he miss the girls? Did anybody miss them? Was the Masaki house quieter without them?

Would they ever be rescued? And if so, how would they be rescued? By now, Washu would have had plenty of time to make some kind of machine, even from scratch, so there must have been something wrong over at her lab. Maybe… though the thought was sickening, maybe… Washu did not make it to the Masaki house. Maybe that little hub of space she had claimed was empty yet again, and the house was eerily still as the residents mourned the loss of three women. That _was_ a possibility.

Ryoko sighed sadly. She even missed Washu. Who was she kidding, she missed everything! She yearned once again to be squeezed by a terror-stricken Mihoshi, or to taste Sasami's delicious cooking, or to be jibed by Washu. She missed being chased by the overzealous Kiyone or the vicious Nagi, and she longed to even get a glimpse of dear Tenchi. She even missed those two wacky guardians, and those annoying dolls of Washu that were mysteriously absent during the cruise. In a sense, she even missed Ayeka.

Speaking of which, the princess soon emerged from the cabin, wearing a sensible ensemble that was crudely sewn up to look like a summer kimono. It was red and gold in color, and Ryoko was only faintly surprised to see her comrade wear such unusual styles. But, they certainly seemed to fit the princess.

"Lunch is almost ready," she reported. Ryoko smiled and gave a silent thumbs-up. Ayeka, however, kept staring into the distance, a glazed look in her eyes. Ryoko knew for a fact that the princess was not ogling her, or gazing at the monotonously familiar scenery around them. Something was on the girl's mind.

"What's up?"

"Huh?" Ayeka snapped out of her trance, and smiled weakly. "Oh, uh, nothing. I'd, uh, prefer it if you wore something, but if it suits you, then today you may do as you wish." Ayeka quietly ducked back into the house and resumed cooking, leaving Ryoko to shrug.

_I wish I had brought a book,_ grumbled the wild one to herself.

Bringing the meal outside for a picnic, Ayeka gave a lukewarm greeting to her companion. After bringing a primitive table out for them to eat, Ayeka even went so far as to set the table and pour drinks. To Ryoko's surprise, the princess used up some of the white wine that they had found three months prior to the New Year. Ryoko, who knew that Ayeka would never pour out so much luxuries at once, even on the best days, suspected something.

"Something's bugging you," she said. Ayeka made no reply, except to smile brightly and resume her duties. Only after everything was prepared did she sit down and answer her friend.

"Ryoko is quite observant," noted the princess. "There is indeed something on my mind. But, let us not spoil this nice lunch by delving into such matters. Let's eat." Quietly, Ayeka began cutting up her chicken, and stuffed several slices into her mouth. Soft, warm bread was used to sop up any juices that would have been left over, and even a few candles were lit, despite the presence of the sun. Ryoko picked at her island salad, but remained quiet. Yes, something was _definitely_ on Ayeka's mind.

"Come on, spill it," insisted the lady. "I know something's wrong, so why don't you tell me, huh? Come on, I can take it. What, you haven't done anything bad, have you?"

"Not recently," said Ayeka with a knowing smirk. "But, well, I've just been thinking, that's all."

"That _is_ big news," muttered Ryoko. Ayeka gave her friend a look, but kept her tongue tied down.

"Cute. Seriously, I've had a lot on my mind in these past few weeks. You know, just stuff. Of course, I've had lots of time to brood, but… Well, it's nothing."

"Come on!" insisted Ryoko. "Tell me!"

"All right," sighed Ayeka. "I never could say no to you after that one argument we had. Very well, if you really wish to know, I've been thinking about many things. Like, Tenchi."

"Naturally." Ayeka ignored the brief comment.

"And, Sasami, and the others. I've been wondering also if we'll ever get off this place, and--"

"And if Washu actually lifted a finger to help find us, I know," noted Ryoko. She smiled halfway. "We must be on the same wavelength, because I've been having those same thoughts all day. Weird, huh?"

"Yes, we really must do something about it," muttered the princess. "We're starting to _think_ alike now, God forbid. All right, well, I guess I should just start out with the obvious. Ryoko, we're close, right?"

"Like sisters, so?" Ayeka smiled warmly.

"Sisters. That's sweet. But, anyway, we're close. I… fear that our friendship just might be ruined… ever so slightly, that is… it might be ruined if we are to reunite with Lord Tenchi. I know you love him to death, and I'll freely admit that I feel the same." That declaration came not as a surprise to Ryoko, who had learned of Ayeka's true feelings months ago.

"So you're wondering which of us will get him?" stated Ryoko. Ayeka nodded her head. "Who knows? It's not our decision to make, really. I… guess it'll have to be left up to him."

"Why, Ryoko!" exclaimed Ayeka. "What a mature thing for you to say! You know, dear chum, you never cease to surprise me!"

"It's a talent," sighed Ryoko proudly. "But seriously, if he chose you, I'd be okay with it."

"I don't think that's necessary," said Ayeka with a wry smirk. "You know, dear friend, noblemen of Jurai are allowed more than one wife. Why, my own father has claimed two wives for himself, or did you not know?"

"Not really," replied Ryoko. She paused, and the realization of what Ayeka was saying finally sunk in. "…You mean…? He could…?"

"Yes, he could have both of us as a wife," she whispered. "And, that way, you could become a genuine princess." Ryoko grinned broadly at the thought, and Ayeka returned the smile happily. A year ago, the lady would have screamed at the thought of Ryoko being a princess, or even a co-wife, but now… well, things were a whole lot different.

"That'd be great," sighed Ryoko. She suddenly realized that there was food in front of her, and a large chunk of her chicken disappeared. "Mmm, wow, great! Ayeka, your cooking's excellent!"

"Yes, well…" The princess chuckled and tried to remain humble. "It's genetic. Sasami's the real chef of the family; I just learned the hard way." Ryoko nodded, only halfway paying attention as she devoured her side dishes.

"Anyway," mumbled the former pirate, "that's one less problem out of our way. But… one thing still bugs me." She swallowed her food and drank a little water before continuing. "If Washu is 'the universe's greatest genius' and all," (and here Ayeka burst out laughing at Ryoko's dead-on impersonation of the mad scientist) "then why hasn't she been able to find us? I mean, with all those crazy gadgets of hers, you'd think they'd be able to find us by _now!_"

"I know what you mean," muttered Ayeka. "I've been thinking the same, and the only logical explanation I can come up with is that… well, she may be dead."

"Not likely," groaned Ryoko. "That would be too good to be true. Besides, you think a maniac like Washu would go down in a measly little storm?"

"True, true," agreed Ayeka. "And that's what else worries me. If they think that you or I would survive such, I'd think they'd at least make some effort to look for us. I mean, even if Miss Washu was unwilling to look for us, I'm sure that everybody else would've ganged up on her and forced her into it, or else buttered her up as always." Ryoko nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, and what about those two people you were hanging out with? Didn't one of them have something to do with the captain?" Ayeka grumbled, and racked her brain for names she should have remembered. Slowly, she remembered, and shrieked out their names.

"Ah! I forgot! You're right, Ryoko! What about Quin and Farrah? They would have sent rescue parties out! I'm sure something would have found us by now, but it's a mystery that we haven't been discovered _yet_! I wonder whatever happened to them?" Both girls paused and sighed as old memories filed back into their heads.

"Or Nagi!" blurted Ryoko. "You think Nagi would have found me by now?"

"Who knows?" shrugged her companion. "The only thing that's for certain is that we've been here for an abnormally long time, and it quite frankly surprises me that we haven't been discovered. Oh well, I suppose. No use worrying about it now." Ayeka paused, and dug into her meal after awhile. In the silence of the moment, Ryoko joined her companion in the exquisite lunch, and made sure to thank Ayeka for her troubles.


	36. Love

Author's note: This is going to be an extremely difficult chapter to write. Take a peek at the title and you'll figure out why. I'm not going to spoil the content, but let's just say that I've kept this story PG for a reason. I know there's probably somebody out there who has been (patiently?) waiting for this one chapter, and though I'll have trouble writing it, I can only assume that, after a certain time spent together, our heroines would… well… I won't say anything more. I don't own the Tenchi series so I have no authority to say what any characters would and would not do. On a side note, big thanks to everyone who sent their answers in for my poll! Keep them coming!

****

Love

After cleaning up the dishes from their meal, both girls traveled down to the beach for a relaxing afternoon sunbath. As always, things were quiet on the island--there were no abnormalities in the weather, nor were there hordes of wild animals or savages to fight off. It was just Ayeka, Ryoko, the sand, the surf, and the gentle wind.

Laying blankets down, the girls sighed in weary content as they plopped down on the beach. The tide just barely tickled their toes, and the slightly mushy sand felt great under their backs. Ryoko, to Ayeka's relief, was dressed in something a little more conservative than just a necklace; the princess kept her handmade kimono.

For a few minutes, only silence hung in the air. It was not an uncomforting silence, nor was it a tension that had been building up for some time. No dams would burst anytime soon--this was a relaxing silence, the type that is best to sigh and sleep to. The only real noise came from the lulling surf, which would crash occasionally against the ladies' thighs. Sometimes, a gull would sing above them, but other than that, not a sound was made.

"Ah… This is the life…" Ayeka smiled, and couldn't agree more.

"Yes. …It's paradise."

"You mean it?" A pause. The princess tilted her head to look at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You really think being on this island with me is paradise?" Ayeka gave a small smile and snorted.

"I know it sounds weird coming from me, but… well, yes. I mean… well, I'm starting to get used to being here, Ryoko. This island is our _new_ home now. For me, this has been my third residence, and perhaps the most primitive, but in a way, it is also the best." She paused, and folded her hands together. "I… realize that you had no definite home while you were a space pirate."

"Nah… But you're right, this is nice." Both girls gave off faint smiles, and the silence returned to the island once again. Sighing, Ryoko rolled over until her tummy was pressing against the blanket and her backside was facing the sky. A hush fell over them.

"Ayeka?"

"Yes?" A very long pause followed.

"…I'm no good at this sort of stuff… and, well, I know we're friends and all, but it's… well, kinda hard to say even now. Feels funny, y'know?"

"There's nothing strange about it," replied the princess softly. "I know what you're going to say. Really, dear, you can be so predictable sometimes."

"Hm?" Ryoko sat up, and gave her friend a puzzled look. "You know what I was about to say?"

"Of course, dear! I care for you very much, as well." Ryoko smiled, and with a slight snort, laid back down on her blanket. In classical Ryoko fashion, the former pirate smugly folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Well, it's true that I do care about you," she said. "You know, princess, you're quite possibly the first _real_ friend I ever had. Well, there's Tenchi, of course, but… well, I don't exactly see him as a… (cough) a friend, if you know what I mean."

"I do," muttered Ayeka. "And… well, I guess I'm happy to be your friend. You're… well, you're a wonderful woman, Ryoko. My only regret is that it took me this long to realize it." A pause. Ryoko opened her eye, and smiled faintly at the princess.

"Yeah… but, well, I was actually gonna say something else."

"Hm?" A pause. Ryoko sat up and gazed directly at Ayeka. Crossing her legs and taking a deep breath, Ryoko prepared to shed off what little pride she had saved over the months.

"I… uh… jeez, this is hard."

"Don't force it, dear," advised Ayeka. "Take your time. We're in no rush." Ryoko smiled smugly at the princess' understatement, and uttered a thanks before continuing.

"Ha… Well, I guess I'd better just go out and say it." The briefest of all paused piqued Ayeka's curiosity. "I love you, Ayeka."

"………Eh?" Ryoko giggled, her golden eyes dancing merrily. "What's… so funny?"

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" crooned the woman. Ayeka rolled her eyes, and tried hard to conceal the red on her face. With a loud _ah-hem_, the princess shook off her flushed expression and smiled weakly.

"Did you… just say that you loved me? You, Ryoko, infamous space pirate? My old enemy, sworn to hate me and make me miserable? Scourge of space, merciless barbarian, and rival for Lord Tenchi's affections? _You_ love _me_?"

"Well… yeah." Ryoko smiled brightly, leaving Ayeka to stutter helplessly. The princess choked, unable to believe that her one-time mortal enemy had uttered such an unusual statement. It had only been a year ago when the princess was laughing over Ryoko's near-death; now they were best friends and Ryoko _loved_ her? It was… rather unbelievable.

"…Oh. I, ah, I see…" Ryoko, sensing her friend's awkwardness, merely laughed out loud.

"Don't be so perverted, highness. It's not like _that!_"

"Oh." Ayeka smiled weakly, and Ryoko continued laughing.

"What? Did you think I was romantically attracted to a cow-faced ugly old spoiled brat like you?! Ha!" Ayeka sighed and allowed the insults to roll off her back. Normally she would have spewed lava upon hearing such derogatory statements, but that was something that the old Ayeka would have done. This new one took a strange sort of happiness when she heard such remarks.

As Ryoko continued laughing and calling Ayeka names, the princess suddenly lurched forward, and placed a brief kiss on Ryoko's lips. The action was very fast--so fast, in fact, that Ryoko's face was still contorted in a laugh. Said face was frozen in place, though, and a shocked look soon replaced the malicious smile. Ayeka merely smiled warmly, her face flustered just ever so slightly.

A long pause hung in the air. Ryoko kept her frozen face, only occasionally blinking in confusion. Ayeka had to admit that the ex-pirate looked awfully cute when she was confused--so cute that it elicited a laugh from the lady. Ryoko tried to talk, but Ayeka's action startled her so much that she could only croak. Finally, after clearing her throat and her head, Ryoko spoke.

"I…… Well, for once in my life, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say." Ayeka merely kept her smile, and slowly the princess placed a warm hand on Ryoko's cheek.

"I love you too, you nasty worthless lazy good-for-nothing whore." Ayeka's bright smile betrayed the malicious words, and soon the grin became contagious. Ryoko chuckled softly, and touched Ayeka's hand with her own.

"I… did not expect that," admitted the wild woman. Ayeka snorted, and shook her head happily.

"Dear me, we're getting rusty, aren't we?" Ryoko sneered playfully, and stuck her tongue out. She grew slightly more serious after awhile--just slightly.

"You know, Ayeka, if we're gonna be co-wives with Tenchi, maybe we _should_… ah… well… you know…" Ryoko stuttered, and Ayeka giggled as the former pirate's face grew red from embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you blush," squealed Ayeka, which only caused Ryoko to blush _more_, which in turn caused Ayeka to laugh more, which continued in a cycle until both girls nestled their chins on the other woman's shoulders and had a good laugh.

Slowly, Ryoko drew back, her face so close to her former rival's that their noses were just touching. Eyes of crimson and gold gazed back and forth, and though the air was still thick with silence, the girls paid little attention to the quiet as they gazed at each other. Ryoko's hand went to stroke Ayeka's purplish hair, and the princess grabbed hold of Ryoko's spikes, and the trigger was pulled as the two met in a considerably longer kiss.

Combing each others' hair for a good while, the two separated and continued to gaze at each other in the silence. Both girls were rather flushed, and their faces red and smiling like bright, fresh apples. The warmth and love in their eyes rivaled the heat of the beach easily.

"I never thought we'd be doing that," whispered Ayeka. Ryoko nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah… Hey… you wanna know something?"

"What?" Ryoko's loving smile grew slightly.

"You're a really bad kisser, princess."

"**_WHAAAAAAAAT_**?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" Ayeka screamed out in horror, nearly sending the pirate vaulting backwards. The scream from Ayeka's mouth was so powerful that it actually buffeted against Ryoko's hair and nearly struck the poor girl deaf.

"For real!" exclaimed Ryoko. "You're a horrible kisser! Yeesh! Blech!!" Ayeka's reddened face turned vermilion, but it was hardly from embarrassment. Steam erupted out her ears and her fists clenched so much that the knuckles turned white.

"_HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!_" screamed the woman. "_YOU TAKE THAT BACK THIS INST--_" Suddenly, Ayeka's screaming was bluntly interrupted as Ryoko forced another kiss on her friend, and the fury of the volcanic princess was slowly calmed. Ayeka moaned out softly in content, and folded her arms around her friend as her anger turned into love.

Ryoko released the kiss and gazed up at Ayeka with golden eyes full of love and compassion.

"But," she said, "that doesn't matter to me, because I still love you all the same." Ayeka's smile grew disproportionately, and she almost shed a tear. Sighing, the princess slowly sat back down on the mat, and apologized for her outburst.

"You are a fiend," she whispered, raking her fingers through Ryoko's spiky hair. "You know that, don't you. The sheer nerve, insulting me one minute and… and, _kissing_ me the next! You… you are absolutely hopeless!"

"Love you too," winked Ryoko, and she giggled yet again as Ayeka's face grew red. Slowly, the former pirate held her friend close, kissed her cheek, and slowly made her way down the princess' neck. A sharp gasp from said lady told Ryoko that she would have a lot of fun with this one.

"Ryoko…!"

And so, things changed from that day forward, yet so many things remained the same. The skies above them remained blue, as they always had been. The clouds stayed white, and the sun kept on being big and round and yellow and hot. Sand kept its crumbly content, no matter how many times it was walked on or rolled on, and the waves continued to lap to and fro, tickling bare feet and hands as it snaked between sand and the sea. The island still remained large and unpopulated save for two residents, and the trees and the mountain and the fruit stayed constant.

In fact, to be honest, only one thing really and truly changed on that island… but it was such a significant change that the entire island could have shifted around and it would not nearly be as dramatic. Eventually, the sky grew black, as it always did when the sun vanished in the west.


	37. Dedication

****

Dedication

As Ayeka woke up the next morning, she realized several things. First, she had slept on the beach, which was not too uncomfortable, though she was a bit stuffy from her kimono and slightly waterlogged from the salty waves of the sea. Secondly, she was all alone on the beach. Ryoko was nowhere to be found. Third, and probably most unsettling of them all, the relationship between the girls had gotten a lot more… well… personal.

Yawning powerfully, Ayeka stretched her arms. With several minor exceptions, she was no different today than she had been yesterday. She expected that kissing someone, anyone--be it Tenchi, her family, or Ryoko--would have changed her in some way. But no, she was still Ayeka through and through, though she had to admit her puzzled state.

Had she been in some kind of drunken idiocy when she and Ryoko…? Had she been out of control, or had she simply been caught up in "the moment"? Surely she did not feel like that for _real!_ To be certain, she loved Ryoko very much, and considered her a good friend--perhaps the first _real_ friend she had had in a very, very, very long time. Perhaps, in a sense, Ryoko was Ayeka's first friend ever, and vice-versa.

Living in such close quarters with someone would have eventually led to some kind of friendship, no matter how much animosity there was between the two parties. Especially if the two were opposite genders, the attraction would be incredibly great. Enmity would slowly vanish over the ages, and despite the past of the two parties, a positive relationship would have been inevitable.

True, Ayeka and Ryoko had been enemies once upon a time. In fact, it had really only been recently since their friendship even began. Now, almost a year after they bonded, the two girls were… Ayeka grunted and shook her head. She was completely confused about the matter, and deep down felt that things between her and her former enemy were moving far too fast.

_Far too fast?!_ grumbled Ayeka mentally._ Isn't that a term used for… oh, what was that word…? Dates? Ah, right. Isn't the phrase "far too fast" used for dates? Ryoko is not my "date"! Yes, I love her, I care for her, I'd do just about anything for her…_

You're forgetting something, said her conscience. _You started that, not her._

But… I'm sure she--

No excuses, princess. YOU started it all. "Remove the plank from your own eye before examining the speck of your brother".

Hmph. All right, I admit it, I started the whole thing.

And?

What else do you want from me?

I'm just trying to help.

You're not doing a very good job…

That's not the way I see things.

………………

Are you ready to listen?

……………Yes.

Good. Now. What are you confused about?

……Our relationship.

Why?

Well… we… well, we were… ah…

It's okay, everything you say will be confidential.

…Right. Ah… Ryoko and I were… intimate yesterday. We… uh, thankfully, we did not get… as far as we could have… I… must have passed out or fallen asleep or something, but I do remember… …Oh dear. That heinous monster actually fell asleep in my arms.

How sweet.

YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

Sorry! Just a little influence that rubbed off of you-know-who. Anyway, so you two… did things yesterday, and now you're having post-intimacy doubts. Ayeka, sweetheart, these are completely normal thoughts. Do you think you'd have the same thoughts if you had been intimate with Tenchi?

…I… suppose… But, this is different!

Granted. Therefore, it must be approached differently.

Tell me how. I… ah, would… like to keep this friendship.

Okay, here's the plan, hon. Don't worry, I won't fail you. Go find Ryoko.

Yes…

Talk to her.

Yes…

Say to her what you said to me, about wanting to keep that friendship.

Yes…

Kiss her.

Ye--HEY!!!!

Sorry, sorry! But seriously, Ayeka! You did start that! It'd only make sense for you to end it.

……You have a point. My word, this is awkward. …Of course, maybe I shouldn't be so worrisome. After all, who but ourselves is on this island? We will have nobody to taunt us or point fingers or whisper nasty comments. We're all alone.

And you just now realized this?

Shut up.

Sorry.

Anyway, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we carried on… "that" kind of relationship. After all, it might make us all the more closer when we see Lord Tenchi again!

It might. So, did I help you?

Of course. Thank you, very much.

It's what I'm here for. Oh, by the way--there are these things called "footprints". I suggest you find some.

I know, I know… I'm not stupid.

I know. Ryoko's a lucky girl.

Up yours.

Smiling in triumph, though she had no reason to, Ayeka stood up and shook the sand off her kimono. She spotted Ryoko's footprints easily, for hers were slightly larger than Ayeka's. The princess, true to her hidden bestial natures, hunted down her friend and found her standing on a cape, her hair dancing in the wind and her eyes mindlessly staring at the open sky. To Ayeka's surprise, she was fully clothed, wearing a sewn-up version of her old blue casual kimono.

Gently, with a slight haste in her step, Ayeka approached her friend. Without saying a word, the princess folded her arms around Ryoko's stomach and hugged her from behind, just like she had seen her do to Tenchi so many times before.

"Morning," said Ayeka cheerfully. Ryoko sighed and smiled emptily.

"Yeah, morning…" Ayeka smiled, and squeezed her friend just slightly. Without any warning at all, the princess jerked Ryoko around and forced a deep kiss on the unsuspecting woman. Ryoko's golden eyes shot open, and even as Ayeka broke the smooch, they did not close.

"Oh, I get it," sniffed the princess as she saw Ryoko's shocked face. "You still think I'm a bad kisser, eh? Well, maybe you can help me on that, since you seem to be the expert on such matters!!" Ryoko half-listened, though her face reddened a little anyway. She eventually snapped out of her paralyzed state, and gave Ayeka a surprisingly innocent and even defenseless look.

"This… ah… I… whoa… Huh…" As usual, speechlessness was the only way that an amazed Ryoko could communicate. Smiling warmly, Ayeka stepped forward and grabbed her friend in a super-tight hug.

"…I admit this is strange," said the princess after a brief pause. "And largely unfamiliar to both of us. Make no mistake, Ryoko, I love Lord Tenchi dearly, and my heart is dedicated to him." She paused, and tapped Ryoko's nose with her finger.

"But, as you know, I have a big heart, and there's more than enough room in there for you as well." Ryoko's face burned bright, and the woman who spat in Death's face and gave the middle finger to authority could barely look at Ayeka, so deep was her embarrassment. The princess nearly squealed because she looked so cute.

Ryoko kept her silence, too stunned to respond, so Ayeka only chuckled playfully. She tried to coax a smile out of her comrade, and succeeded a little bit, but Ryoko was still surprised over what had happened over the past twenty-four hours. Sighing, Ayeka gave her friend a quick kiss, and stared straight into her golden eyes.

"Ryoko, I love you, and…… and screw anyone who says otherwise." Now _this_ statement got a smile from the ex-pirate, and the skin on Ryoko's face grew lighter. She even laughed; in fact, both girls laughed. Though they had no reason two, the ladies laughed out loud, long and hard, and held each other and burped out mighty guffaws so powerful that tears came from their eyes.

Sighing happily, and still trying to catch their breath, the girls slumped down against a rock, holding hands like a couple of squealing schoolgirls. They were still smiling, though neither one of them knew why, and both hearts felt like great weights had been taken off of them. Ryoko let out more air as she finally calmed down, and lowered her head so it was resting in Ayeka's lap. The princess smiled, and began combing and playing with Ryoko's beautiful blue hair. The girl closed her eyes, and looked very angelic as she entered into a nap.

"Hey… Ayeka?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna go do something."

"Like what? What's your fancy?"

"I dunno," shrugged Ryoko. "Play chess? ……Screw?" Ayeka blanched.

"Let's start with chess first!" Ryoko laughed out loud, and gently slapped her friend's leg.

"Oh hoho, you're too much, tigress. Don't worry, we're gonna take things slow." Smiling, Ryoko sat up, and pressed her mouth to her friend's ear. Whispering seductively, she added, "(But not _too_ slow.)" She kissed the ear, receiving a shiver from Ayeka in return.

"You naughty, naughty pervert…" muttered the princess. "I am _not_ that kind of woman!" Heavily resisting the urge to make a juicy comeback, Ryoko smiled and simply apologized.

"Seriously, though," she sniffed, "you are a great person to hang around with and one of the best friends I could ever ask for. I love you to death and I'd even allow myself to be tortured for your sake."

"Now there's something I don't doubt," muttered Ayeka. Ryoko blushed just slightly. "Admit it, harlot! You like being tortured sometimes!"

"(I wouldn't mind being tortured by _you_, my princess,)" she purred in reply. Ayeka's face grew incredibly red, and Ryoko let out a wild laughter. She gave her friend a quick kiss and a wink.

"Ohhh, I love you… Don't ask me why, though. I guess when two pains in the neck get together, something's bound to happen."

"True," agreed Ayeka. Ryoko smiled in return.

"Hey, speaking of which, I've just got the sudden urge to go explore the island. You know, fly around, check stuff out, see the place? You wanna come?"

"No, thank you," replied Ayeka. "I think I'll take a rest here." Ryoko shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Planting a brief kiss on her friend's forehead, Ryoko whispered, "(See you later, lover,)" and flew away into the sky, leaving Ayeka frozen with a scarlet face. Ryoko lived for those priceless facial expressions.

Whooping like an insane howler monkey, Ryoko soared high above the island. She squealed louder than a child at Christmas, and sang for joy as the entire island spread out below her. From her vantage point, she could see the shores surrounding the speck, and even the top of Mt. Tenchi was below her.

Ryoko easily recognized the beaches fro her height. These lands were where the girls spent the brunt of their time, either in the cave, the treehouse, or somewhere in-between looking for food or else relaxing. The jungles that populated half the island were spread out pretty far and wide, and a colorful display of greens and browns and purples exploded beneath her.

Aside from those two areas, there was also the plains and the mountainous area. The girls had spent many days wandering around the deserted grasslands, mostly to either have privacy or else gather something for use back home. Grass skirts and shirts were made by Ayeka, purely for fun, but of course Ryoko wore them (and sometimes nothing else) almost all the time.

The mountain was but one peak, yet it dominated much of the eastern island. Ryoko and Ayeka had explored that mountain many times, and found little except boulders and a few berries and roots. A flag of sorts was on the very top, and aside from the treehouse and the SOS signals, it would probably be the only clue that anyone had even been there.

Ryoko spent two whole hours flying around the island. She swooped into the grasslands and rolled around in the open plains with nothing more than a smile on her face, and then traveled to the very top of the mountain to check up on the flag. From her height, she performed the granddaddy of all Cannonballs, and even flew up so far that the island shrunk to the size of an orange before she tired.

Slowly, Ryoko caught her breath and descended. She would do that sometimes--fly up in the sky and investigate the island, that is. She would do that every three months or so, and would always hope to spy some kind of ship. Lately, though, her hopes were fading, but certainly not her desire to climb to such heights. One day, she swore to get Ayeka up there with her.

Speaking of which, Ryoko decided to fly on down and check up on her comrade. Only 120 minutes had passed, so it would be unlikely for the princess to find trouble in such a short amount of time (that was Ryoko's job). Lowering herself to the ground, Ryoko began to search where she had last left Ayeka, but found no trace.

Tracking the smallish footprints in the sand, Ryoko came to the house that the two girls shared. She smiled just faintly, and reasoned that Ayeka had made it inside. As Ryoko flew up, though, she became somewhat disturbed as the sound of gentle sobbing became audible.

"Ayeka?" she called. "Something wrong?" A weak sniffling sound became her reply.

"R-Ryoko… P-please, my (sniff) dearest of friends, p-please… C-come in… I… (sniff) I would like the company of a friend…" Sadly, Ryoko stepped into their house, and sat down next to Ayeka. Sure enough, she had been crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You wanna talk about it?" Sighing sadly, Ayeka wiped the tears from her eyes and sniveled slightly.

"It's…… not fair… It's… just… not… fair…"

"What's not?" A pause.

"………We'll never get back home. Never, ever, ever!!" Ayeka suddenly burst out in a mournful wail, and grabbed hold of her friend. Ryoko eagerly returned the hug, combing Ayeka's hair gently as she allowed her friend to vent. "We'll be stuck here forever, Ryoko!! Forever!! I'll… I'll never see my dear sister ever again! I'll never see her grow up, or get married, or have children… Never…!"

"It'll be okay," whispered Ryoko. "It'll be okay."

"No… it won't…" Ayeka choked, and rested her face on Ryoko's shoulder. "I… miss home so much. I'm so sick of this accursed place! Oh! I might _die_ soon if I don't return home! I want to see Sasami! I want to hear Mihoshi break something! I want to hear Kiyone yell at her again! I want…" She paused, sniffled again, and sobbed sadly before continuing.

"…I want to hear Miss Washu's insane laughter again! I want to see those wonderful inventions of hers! I want to see Azaka, and Kamidake! I miss Yosho, and… Noboyuki, and… Ryo-ohki, and… and… and… I…" She wailed again, and Ryoko didn't need her to continue speaking. She _knew_ what was on her friend's mind.

"Sshh…" whispered the former pirate. "It'll be okay, Ayeka. Trust me, it'll be okay…"

"How do you know?!" squeaked the princess. "How long have we been on this godforsaken island, Ryoko? A year! A whole year! Who knows how much longer we have to stay here, away from the ones we love? Tell me! Will we _ever_ see home again?" Ryoko shuddered, and held Ayeka close. Herself near the verge of tears, the noble woman held her friend in her arms and gazed into her eyes with an admirable fire.

"Ayeka, get a hold of yourself!" she demanded. "You're stronger than that! Ayeka, sweetheart, you have no idea how strong you really are! You are…… _so_… much stronger than this, Ayeka. You hear me? You're… you're the strongest person I know of! That's why… I love you! You've always been so strong, and brave, and organized! You've kept your head through so much worse, dear friend, and I know you have the power to go through this! Come on!" Sniffling quietly, Ayeka gazed back at the noble woman before her, and finally began to realize what her guardian had said so long ago.

__

A thousand knights could never match your spirit.

Gently, Ayeka sighed, and held her friend close. She kissed her cheek, and continued weeping on her shoulder.

"Thank you, dear-heart. Thank you… I… was just… scared…"

"It's okay," whispered Ryoko. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you, hon. Always. No matter what. Not because I have to now, but because I _want_ to. I… I love you so much, I'd die for you." Ryoko smiled warmly, so much love radiating from her face that Ayeka had to wonder if this was the same woman that had once been her enemy so long ago.

"You… would?"

"Definitely," replied the pirate with a hint of pride. "I'd die for you and more. I'd dedicate my entire life to you, Ayeka, and you know why?"

"I… do not," admitted the princess sadly. Ryoko smiled, and pressed her nose to her friend's.

"Because you're the first friend I've ever really had in my life, and I love you, and I owe you so much that I'll never be able to repay you. But, most importantly…" She paused, and gave a malicious smile that told Ayeka to prepare herself for something wicked.

"But most of all," she continued, "if I don't dedicate myself to you, then… who will?" She smiled, pecked her friend on the lips, and ruffled her hair. Ayeka, who had indeed expected something vulgar to come forth, could only sit there and sniffle as Ryoko swore an oath of loyalty and love to a one-time mortal enemy. She took a deep breath, and mirrored Ryoko's smile brilliantly.

"……Now I'm speechless," she blurted suddenly. She snickered, and the tears slowly faded as Ayeka began to laugh. Ryoko smiled with her, and the girls held each other and laughed until they cried.

Or did they cry until they laughed? It was almost impossible to tell.


	38. Until Then

Author's note: Hm, lots of mixed reactions to the last two chapters. I hope everyone took them with a grain of salt, and I hoped nobody enjoyed them _too_ much. I don't usually write yuri, and if I do, I try to keep things tasteful (you have to admit, things could have gone much further than what I put down). For those who are expecting an Ayeoko (heeheehee, I invented a name scrunch!), you may be disappointed. My pity goes out to the person who stopped reading just because of the way the relationship seemed to go. Now they'll never know if our heroines get rescued--or if they get Tenchi! Don't anybody tell them either! Oh, and thanks to everyone who sent in a vote. Keep them coming, especially after those last two chapters!

****

Until Then

__

Diary of Ayeka, Tigress of Ayeoko Island

Tenth of May, Year 1

The unexpected has happened. Ryoko and I were… shall I say, "close" recently. It was… definitely a strange new experience, one which--I will admit--I did enjoy. Though I never believed I would be engaging in these activities, I am not as distressed over them as I thought I would have been. We have been growing very close over the past year, and a lot of our defenses are being lowered. We respect each other now--we even love each other now. Whether or not I'll become romantically involved with that woman is uncertain. I'm sure Lord Tenchi would like it!

Sincerely, Ayeka

----------

Diary of Ayeka, Tigress of Ayeoko Island

Twentieth of May, Year 1

We're well into a strange but enjoyable relationship. I find it rather nice that we seem to be more like friends than lovers, and I hope we keep it up. Though I love Ryoko dearly, a part of me still can't quite see myself "with" her. Maybe I'll talk to her sometime later today. Right now, we're just enjoying each other's company.

With love, Ayeka

----------

Princess Ryoko's diary

I had to wrestle Ayeka for today's date (it's the last day of May)

Yeah, we wrestled, like a bunch of sisters. All the sexual innuendos in the world couldn't dismiss the fact (there goes HER influence again) that we're more like two sisters than two lovers. I wonder how she'd react if I offered to… hehehehehe!

Well, she probably wouldn't think I was serious. Has she ever known me to take anything seriously? Okay, so there were these certain times, but come on! I can't stay somber forever! I gotta be FREE!! …I gotta love that chick. She has the same desires for freedom as I do. If she were a guy, I'd be all over her. ;o) Just imagine! Princess Ryoko with two guys! (shivers) I'm so naughty!!

Lots of kisses, Princess Ryoko

----------

Diary of Tigress Ayeka

July 18th

After a long discussion, Ryoko and I have agreed to remain good friends rather than the romantic pairing we were turning out to be. Even at our most playful, we just felt too awkward around each other. Perhaps our gender has something to do with it. I know it's not because we're so close.

This thing called "love" is very confusing. I'm learning a lot from my experience with Ryoko, things I would never have known back at Jurai or even at the Masaki house. I have learned… oh, too much to tell. I can guarantee that the snappy, bossy side of me is long gone; compassionate Ayeka is here to stay!

I will miss those times we shared together--though as friends, I really don't think there's a reason to be so forlorn. After all, we practically did the same things as a couple as we did when we were just friends. So maybe this arrangement will work out after all.

Love, Ayeka

----------

Princess Ryoko's diary

August 1st (Ayeka's so sweet!)

Well, I finally figured out what Ayeka's reaction would be to an offer of "you know". My head still hurts from the bashing she gave it, and my ears are ringing even now. I can't help but love that adorable little witch. There's something about seeing her infuriated that makes me feel comfortable. I dunno, maybe I'm a verbal masochist, but I wouldn't have her any other way. And yeah, she's right, we're better off friends. She was SUCH a lousy kisser that it's not even funny. When I see Tenchi again, the first thing I'm gonna do (if Ayeka doesn't beat me) is give him a big kiss, right on the mouth! Whoo! Shivers!

Anxious, P. Ryoko

----------

Princess Ryoko's diary

November 14th

It's getting cold again. Ayeka and I are now much more open about sleeping together. She's so cute when she's asleep. Apparently, she no longer has any problems with cuddling up next to me on these frosty nights. How sweet! Don't get any ideas, though--we're like sisters here. Ugh, if she was a guy, though… (gets dizzy) We'd never leave the bed! Hahahahaha!

Seriously, though, if we don't use the blankets and the warmth of each other's bodies, we might get real cold real fast. Ayeka will be a beautiful woman no matter what, but I certainly don't want to see her lying next to me all frozen stiff the next morning. I can't stand to see her suffer.

Chilly (I'd kill for a bowl of hot chili right about now), Ryoko

----------

Diary of Ayeka

December 26th

Ryoko and I finished off the crates of wine we found so long ago, and spent the rest of the night in the worst hangover imaginable. At least we were too drunk to screw (that was the wine talking). Can't see straight, headache.

Miserable, Ayeka

----------

Diary of Ayeka

February 14th, Valentine's day

For one day, we retrogressed back to our romantic stage. It was awful! I didn't know what to do or how to act! It's sad (in a pathetic way) how we cannot seem to hold a love interest between us. True, it is nice on occasion to have such feelings for my companion, but for father's sake! I wouldn't want to feel that way forever! We're MUCH better as friends, Ryoko and I, though sometimes one of us will be naughty and steal a kiss. I admit that it's usually me that does it. I'm such a sicko.

Crazy, Ayeka

----------

Ayeka's diary

April 1st

I finally realized the true meaning of bliss today, and for the first time in a long while, I really felt whole. Ryoko and I finally came to terms with our feelings, and agreed to consummate these emotions in a display of physical love. The experience was so utterly wonderful that my vision becomes blurry just thinking about it. I never thought we would have gone to such depths as we did, yet as we slowly crossed more and more forbidden lines, I found myself wanting more and more still. The bright glowing look on her dear sweet face, the compassionate gaze in her gorgeous eyes, the way her mouth curled up into an innocent and happy smile… Oh, paradise. My only regret is that we did not do this sooner.

…April Fool's!

Hahahahahahaha!!!

Sincerely, Ayeka

----------

Diary of Princess Ayeka, Tigress of Ayeoko Island

May 3rd, Year 2

One more year has passed, and although I fear we shall never get off this island, I do not believe it matters anymore. Whether or not we shall ever be rescued is unimportant. I realize now, perhaps a bit too late, that I do not need so much to live on, only the love and care of my dear soul mate Ryoko. I do not care so much about returning home anymore, because while we may be here forever, it really does not matter. After all, we have each other, and that's all I need.

I still await our rescue, and Ryoko has joined me several times in praying for help. My love increases every time I watch her pray with me, and I feel we have grown closer as friends than many other married couples. We may still be rescued, though I doubt it, so I cannot give up hope completely. We'll just have to keep on living until that day arrives.

Until then,

Ayeka, Tigress of Ayeoko Island

Closing comments: Believe it or not, I was originally planning on making this the final chapter. Yes, you read right--this was going to be the very last one out there. But after careful consideration, and after hearing an endless stream of requests, I have decided to extend the story a little more (I actually considered this long ago). Because of the many people who voted, I am _finally_ going to have the girls rescued in the next chapter! Yes!! The day has finally come! But… how will they be rescued? And by whom? Keep sending in your opinions and keep reading to find out!


	39. Unlikely Savior

Author's Note: Well, this is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. The girls finally get rescued! Thanks to all those who sent in their thoughts on my poll. An extra-special thanks goes out to daniel_c3@yahoo.com and ATUNALEY@oswego.com for suggesting that Tenchi should rescue them. Makes sense! Also, thanks go out to martina@in2.hr.com for proposing they get off via boat ("the simplest solution is usually the best"), and dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu for your thoughts. Your suggestion of the storm creating a multiple dimensional vortex and each person being flung to a different dimension (with Washu rescuing them one by one) was quite brilliant. Thanks also go to tenchi_masaki_528@hotmail.com for your intricate plan. Your thoughts of our heroines being in another dimension in space-time and Washu and Mihoshi (along with Tenchi's increasing Jurai powers) rescuing them were excellent. Everyone who voted were unanimous when it came to the girls being rescued, and most everyone thought Tenchi should have both of them as a wife. Keep reading to see the results!

****

Unlikely Savior

_"You wanted to see me, father?" Bowing her head slightly, Ayeka let herself into the room. A very eager Nobuyuki, who was trying his best to keep calm, sat at the table with his hands folded._

"Yes… there's something I need to announce today. I've already told Tenchi, so you'll be the next to know. Please sit down, Miss Ayeka." Ayeka did so, and Tenchi's father poured her a cup of tea.

"Now," he resumed, "as you know, my job's the sort that pays people a lot of money. And recently, my boss has been considering giving me a raise. But, I'm also due for a holiday sometime soon. We negotiated, and here's what we came up with." As soon as he finished talking, Nobuyuki flashed several small pieces of paper at Ayeka's direction, and the young lady's eyes widened as she read what was printed on them.

"Oh! Tickets to a luxury cruise!"

"Yes, and do you wanna know what else?" asked Nobuyuki with a wry smile.

"Yes, of course, tell me!"

"Well…" A slight pause, and the dam to Nobuyuki's emotions broke. "WE'RE ALL GOING ON A CRUISE!!!!"

"WHAT?!" blurted Ayeka. "You mean… all of us?"

"Every last one, princess!" declared Nobuyuki. Ayeka grinned openly, and clasped her hands together in rapture.

"Oh, is it true?" she gasped. "Is it really true? All of us?"

"Yes, all of us!" declared Tenchi's father. "Myself, dad, Tenchi, you, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi--"

"Wait a second!" spat Ayeka. "Did you say that Ryoko was going too?!"

"…Yeah," muttered Nobuyuki. "Why, is there something wrong?" Ayeka's eye twitched, and her body shook in anger. For a good minute and a half, she was so angry that she was speechless.

"…I… suppose it cannot be avoided," she muttered with a sigh. "After all, the demon is living under this roof. Hmph, but don't expect me to be anywhere near that whorish monster!"

Suddenly, Ayeka's eyes opened up, and the rays of a mid-morning sun hit her eyes. She grumbled, and realized that she had been dreaming again. She had no idea why she was dreaming of that very moment in time, when Nobuyuki told her about the infamous cruise--but whatever the reason, it was an unwelcome thought. She hated that side of her now.

As Ayeka's eyes opened, she smiled as she realized Ryoko was snuggling up next to her, snoring lightly with a hint of drool on her mouth. Ayeka smiled warmly, and wished to stay in that position for all of time. Ryoko looked so adorable when she was asleep! Ayeka had become more and more reluctant to wake her up as the months drawled on, until it came to the point to where her greatest happiness came by letting Ryoko do whatever she wanted.

The princess with purple hair yawned, and the princess with blue hair stirred in her sleep. Fearing she had woken her friend, Ayeka stared intently at the sleeping woman until she mumbled and went back to sleep. The princess with purple hair sighed with relief, and gently placed her hand on Ryoko's cheek.

"Ryoko dear," she called gently, "it's time to get up."

"MMnnhmmnhh… bite me…" Ayeka smirked and lightly slapped her dearest friend.

"I just might if you don't get up. Come on, sleeping beauty, rise and shine."

"…I'll rise," mumbled Ryoko, just barely moving, "but I won't shine." Ayeka chuckled lightly, and shook her friend until she woke. Mumbling and yawning terribly, Ryoko looked like she had just slept in a ditch. Her hair was out of control, her eyes were bloodshot and crusted over, and her lips were chapped.

"My, we're looking lovely this morning," commented Ayeka. Ryoko gave her best friend a nasty look.

"You're not so attractive yourself, cow-face." Smiling brightly, Ayeka leaned forward and placed a friendly kiss on her friend's lip.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the entire universe," whispered the princess.

"Yeah, I know…" Ryoko yawned, and managed to fly out of the bed. She was wearing night clothes approved by Ayeka; that is, she wore something that even covered up her stomach. The princess with purple hair (on that island, they were both of them royalty) stretched powerfully and groaned as her body greeted the day. With a lazy leap she got out of bed, and mechanically made the sheets so the bed looked reasonably attractive. Ayeka could hear Ryoko yawning from their bathroom, and the distinct scrubbing of teeth.

"Hey, princess, we're gonna need more toothpaste soon!" called the one-time pirate.

"I'll go down to the store and get some!" countered Ayeka. A spitting sound could be heard, and a minute later, Ryoko emerged from their makeshift bathroom with clean teeth and combed hair. She went over to her friend and gave her their traditional morning hug.

"Three years," sighed Ryoko, stroking her friend's violet hair. "Three long, hard, strange years. To the day, I bet."

"Almost," replied Ayeka. "It's May the second. Tomorrow's the, ah, anniversary."

"Yeah, whoop-dee-doo." Both girls smiled despite their lack of enthusiasm, and after a quick kiss, they began to set about their duties.

Ryoko suddenly jerked up, her sensitive ears picking up something.

"I hear it too," replied Ayeka, the ears of a huntress having long since replaced her delicate royal ones. "What do you think it could be?" Pursing her lips in thought, Ryoko racked her brain for the sound. Somewhere, somehow, she had heard that noise before… but, she had great difficulty recalling it. She finally shook her head in defeat.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out. You coming?" Ayeka nodded her head, and together the two girls rushed out of their cabin, Ryoko floating down and Ayeka using the zip line. They came to an open area at the beach, and stared in awe as the object that had produced the sound they were hearing flew over their heads.

Then, their hearts pumped a mile a minute as the object made a near-perfect landing some distance away from them. Wind and sand flew against their hair and faces, and both girls let out a mild curse. When the miniature storm died down, the hatch to the unidentified flying object opened up, and out stepped a figure which brought back horrifying memories for Ryoko. Even Ayeka quivered slightly as the figure emerged.

"Well, well, well…" said the figure slowly. "I believe a famous author put it best when he said, 'The reports of your demise have been greatly exaggerated'. I _thought_ you'd be alive, Ryoko. Believe it or not, I'm actually glad to see you."

"Stuff it up your anus, Nagi!" spat Ryoko. "What are you doing here?!"

"(Ryoko, she might be our ticket out of here!!)" hissed Ayeka. Ryoko's hair bristled, but the figure--the universally-famous bounty hunter called Nagi--merely smiled.

"You should listen to your buddy, Ryoko," said Nagi coolly. "Believe it or not, Highness, but you're absolutely right. I _am_ your ticket out of here." An exceptionally thick pause hung in the air as both women stared at the bounty hunter, Ken-ohki docked right behind her. Mouths gaped open.

"…Yeah, right," snorted Ryoko. "I'm not stupid. You're just here to collect the bounty on me!"

"Unfortunately not," retorted Nagi. "Under any other circumstance, I'd have your head long ago. But…… well, I… made a promise to someone."

"…Who?" asked Ayeka. Nagi paused and shrugged.

"That young man you two fight over all the time. Tenchi, right?"

"_Tenchi's okay?!_" Both girls suddenly began shrieking, and blurted out a hundred different things: "How is he? Where is he? Has he said anything about us? What's going on? Why haven't they saved us sooner?" Things like that.

"Hey, one at a time!" shouted Nagi. The famous bounty hunter sneered, and adjusted her cloak for the hot beach weather. "Anyway," she continued, "to answer your question…"

"One day, about a month or so ago, I decided that I had enough of chasing scum across the universe, so I went down to Earth so I could fight Ryoko again. Huh, I knew that little fight with Kagato wouldn't kill her, so I figured she was still on Earth somewhere. Believe me, it took me a few years to figure this out.

"Anyway, once I landed on Earth, I went to the place where I thought you'd be--that young man's house. …Let's just say that, when I arrived, the mood was, ah… hardly festive. Your friend, Tenchi, eventually did convince me that neither Ryoko nor Ayeka were around. He even told me about that cruise you all took."

"So you actually _saw_ Lord Tenchi?" blurted Ayeka. Nagi nodded her head. "How is he? Is he all right? What about the others?!"

"Hold your horses, highness," sighed Nagi coolly. "I'm getting there. Anyway, Tenchi told me that you two were lost in that shipwreck they had, and nobody ever found your bodies. Well, I kinda went medieval on him. I basically told him, in less-than-polite terms, that he was a sad excuse of a man if he gave up so easily. I will admit that three years is a lot of time to keep holding onto hope, but I didn't think he'd give up just like that.

"I then told him that, for a fair price, I'd go out there and look for you two myself, and to expect me back with you in tow in a month's time. He told me that, if I found both of you, then you'd gladly pay me any price to let me take you home. So, would you?"

"Oh… yes, Miss Nagi, yes!" sang Ayeka. "I guarantee, as crown princess of Jurai, you shall receive any payment you ask for! Please, I beg of you! Take us off of this island!!" Nagi smiled sinisterly, and closed her eyes.

"One million."

"What?! You little leech!"

"Ryoko, please…" whispered Ayeka (Nagi opened her eyes just enough to see the princess kneading Ryoko's hand). "Aren't you sick of staying here? Wouldn't you give anything to get off?" A pause. Ryoko let out an irritated sigh, and glanced from the island to Nagi and back to the island again.

"…Okay," she grunted, "we'll pay the million."

"Ah-ah-ah," said Nagi. "That's one million… for _each_ of you."

"WHY YOU DIRTY--" Ayeka hastily covered Ryoko's mouth, and smiled weakly at the bounty hunter.

"Yes, I'll be happy to pay your _fair and reasonable_ _price_!" she shouted, emphasizing the last four words. The glare she gave Ryoko convinced her that her pride should be swallowed and the bullets bitten. Now, they were just desperate enough to take an offer from this unpredictable woman. It certainly was better than staying on the island forever!

"Well, then it's settled," said Nagi coolly. "I'll give you ten minutes to pack up what you want, then I'm outta here. Oh, and Ryoko?" The pirate glared at her nemesis, but Nagi gave her an uncharacteristic wink and a sarcastic smile.

"Good seeing you again."

"A little on the egotistical side, aren't we?" Ayeka snorted and placed the wooden statue of herself (the one Ryoko had made her for their first Christmas) on the ground.

"Just for your information," she said, "this happens to be a gift from Ryoko!" Nagi jerked back slightly, a confused look on her face as she gazed at the creation. Ayeka nodded her head in superiority, and placed the statue inside Nagi's ship. A silent Ryoko, carrying some food they had managed to save, floated past the bounty hunter without even batting an eye.

"Miss Nagi?" Nagi didn't move an inch as she heard her name being called, not even when Ayeka stepped out in front of her. "Might I have a word with you?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Is… well, do you know if the bounty on Ryoko's head is still active?"

"Yeah," replied Nagi, "it's still in effect. She's been missing for awhile, so the price has been going up since nobody's been able to catch her. Don't worry, I'm not out to get her this time."

"I see," replied the princess. "Well, in that case, as the royal crown princess of Jurai, I hereby declare today that all bounties on Ryoko's head will be cleared and stricken from every record!"

"_What?_" Nagi blurted out her disapproval, and glared at the princess in all her cheek. What was happening? Ayeka revoking Ryoko's bounties? What was the princess _thinking_?

"Furthermore," she continued, "as princess of Jurai, I hereby pardon Ryoko of all crimes and sins she has ever committed in her entire life. In fact, I pardon Ryoko from all _future_ crimes she may commit. There!" Nagi growled out in a rage, glaring at the very nerve of the girl. How could Ayeka be so wicked as to pardon one of the universe's greatest threats?!

"Princess--"

"Do you have any problems with that, _Miss Nagi?_" A thick pause. Nagi bristled, obviously well past the boiling point, but slowly her anger faded.

"…No," she hissed.

"Good. Because if I ever see you lay a finger on Ryoko, or in fact if I ever see you anywhere _near_ her, I shall _personally_ punish you for harassing a public citizen! Do I make myself clear??"

"…Yes," hissed Nagi darkly. Ayeka crossed her arms and smiled proudly.

"Good. Then, as crown princess of Jurai, I order you to assist us in packing up our things. Don't worry, Nagi." Ayeka smiled wickedly, and gave the hunter an insidious laugh. "We don't have _too_ many things here with us." The bounty hunter snarled, and mutely let a string of vile curses fall out of her mouth. Grumbling terribly, Nagi had little choice than to obey the princess, and stormed off to see what she could salvage.

"Ayeka?" The princess turned around, seeing a dazed Ryoko standing there, her golden eyes threatening to become watery. The former pirate smiled compassionately, and set her things down on the floor. Ayeka returned the smile and winked.

"…Well, somebody had to do it," she said after a pause. Ryoko choked up with tears, and rushed over to embrace her dear friend.

"Oh, Ayeka… that was the sweetest thing anybody's ever done to me!" She sniveled, and wiped her tears on the princess' shoulder. Ayeka merely chuckled, and squeezed her friend. The two let go of each other, and gazed into the other girl's eyes affectionately. Ryoko slowly pulled Ayeka into a deep kiss, and despite Ayeka's inexperience, the wild woman moaned softly in content.

"…_Oh,_ I get it now!" The two women hastily broke their embrace, their faces flushed from the kiss. Ahead of them, Nagi's face was contorted in glee, and a slight crimson hue was on her own face.

"Erm, Nagi!"

"It's, ah, not what you think!" they insisted. Nagi chuckled darkly, glaring at the two in awe.

"_Sure,_" she sang. "Right. I think I'm understanding things now."

"Really, it's not what you think!" blurted Ayeka. "Ryoko and I, well…"

"Ehhh, it's none of my business," shrugged Nagi. "I guess spending three whole years on an island with the same person would settle any bad blood. Huh, wonder what would happen if _I_ was the one stuck with Ryoko."

"Ugh, I'd rather not find out," sneered the ex-pirate. Nagi grinned, and threw her head back in a riotous laughter.

"_Anyway,_" coughed Ayeka, "I think we're almost done here. Miss Nagi, thank you for your help. Really, thank you. You have no idea how much we really appreciate this kind gesture." Nagi merely shrugged, and mutely carried in more of the girls' possessions they had amassed. Sighing, Ayeka shook her head and gave her friend a shorter kiss.

"(We should really be more careful,)" warned Ryoko. Ayeka stuck out her tongue, and Ryoko chuckled. "Come on, princess. Just a few more things to get, then we can finally bid this sorry place farewell." Ayeka smiled, and shyly held Ryoko's hand with her own, and together the two spent their last hour on the island together.

__

Diary of Princess Ayeka and Princess Ryoko

May 2nd, year 3

FINAL DAY

How can we define happiness? How can we fully express our genuine relief over having left this horrible island? How can we ever have enough gratitude? We really cannot say. The fact of the matter is, both of us are rather ecstatic from leaving the island--so happy that we cannot keep from smiling! Not even Nagi, bless her, could completely dampen our mood. Yes, every single Jurai we give her will be well worth the cost.

And so, after three entire years spent on Ayeoko Island, we, the princesses and guardians of the island, must bid it farewell. Goodbye, cave. Goodbye, cabin. You were both such wonderful homes. Goodbye, jungle. You provided excellent food, water, and so much more. Goodbye beaches, full of fond memories and time spent bonding. Goodbye, Mt. Tenchi. We both loved to climb your breathtaking peak. Farewell, forests and grasslands, where we both spent an eternity playing and romping around without any cares. Goodbye sky, goodbye sea, goodbye rocks where we were reborn! Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye all. Farewell, Ayeoko Island. Thank you for having us.

Sincerely,

Princess Ayeka and Princess Ryoko

Soulmates for life

"Goodbye…" Ayeka waved farewell to the island which she shared with Ryoko for so many months, and couldn't help but sigh sadly as the place faded from view. _Well,_ she thought, _that's that. It's time to get back to civilization now. Finally, we'll be reunited with Tenchi and Sasami and all the others! Oh, I can't wait to see them! I really can't!_

In all the excitement, a tear fell down Ayeka's face, and she let out another sigh as she waved a final farewell to the island which she had called home. Though she did hate the place, she secretly wished to never leave. She had quietly grown to love the island, with its solitude and its simple way of life. She was going to miss having so much privacy with her dearest friend, and was sad to see a part of her life fade away so easily.

Both girls had changed dramatically while on that island. Ayeka entered into it a spoiled, bossy little brat, who cared more about the wrinkle in her clothes than the wrinkle in her heart. She had experienced the darkness of her own soul and weathered through the worst she had to throw herself. Now, there emerged not a girl, but a woman, a fully-grown woman, one who had matured into adulthood and one who had learned lessons far more valuable than any taught in an academy.

Ryoko, too, had underwent a change. She came to the island in pieces, literally, and clung proudly to her ego and her biting disposition. She had been a gigantic nuisance, and a general pain in the neck, but now she was old enough and wise enough to admit that she had been wrong. Now, Ryoko was a noble spirit with an unquenchable fire burning in her heart. She had learned to love again, and to love unconditionally, and to love unquestionably.

Smiling silently, Ryoko joined Ayeka as she gazed out the window, and two gentle arms folded around the princess' toughened, tanned body. Out of the corner of her eye, Nagi saw them embrace, and let a secret smile escape her lips. Deep inside her own stony heart, she really _was_ glad to see Ryoko--and the fact that the two former enemies were now friends melted her icy heart just a bit.

"Okay, Ken-ohki," she said to her ship. "Let's take these two girls home."


	40. Homecoming

Author's note: This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard Flight Muyo! Please fasten your safety belts, and take note of the barf bags in the compartment above you. In case of extreme mushiness, use them at your own discretion. Thank you for choosing Flight Muyo! as your fan fiction flight destination, and have a pleasant experience.

In this most quiet hour, Burt Li occupied himself with sweeping the stairs of the Masaki Shrine. The broom in his hands was handmade, a rarity in such a modern world--but then again, Shinto shrines were also becoming harder to come by nowadays. Even the beautiful, unadulterated world around him was being stuffed away by the advancement of technology.

Dust and leaves scattered as the straws swept clean the stairs, and Burt Li took a deep sigh as he ceased his actions. The day was warm, and awfully hard on his wool vest and dress shirt. Always a man of impeccable taste, Burt Li was wearing cream-colored khakis that day, with brown leather shoes and a dark sleeveless vest over his pure-white dress shirt. He was hot enough as he was, and the crop of light-brown hair on his head didn't help things at all.

As Burt sighed, he gazed up at the sky, clear as crystal. He smiled, and took in a deep breath of fresh air. His curiosity was sparked as a tiny speck became visible to him, and as he watched, the speck slowly grew larger and larger and larger still. Burt's brown eyes widened as he saw the object draw closer, and with a shiver, he mumbled something out weakly.

"Haha… she's here…" He smiled, too stunned to do anything else, and continued muttering. "Ha… she's here. She's really here…" Suddenly, the dam broke, and Burt yelled out to the silence as loud as he possibly knew how.

"Mihoshi, get over here! She's back!! She's back!! Kiyone, Washu, Mr. Masaki! Everyone! She's here, she's back!! She's come back!! Get over here, _now!!!_"

Chapter Forty: Homecoming

Gathered around anxiously were a small group of people, only five of them were genuinely native to planet Earth, though nearly everybody present called this place their home. There were three police officers in the group, but one of them was a male visiting from America; a half-crazed scientist, an aged Shinto priest, two young lovers and their child, and an eager-looking designer were also among the crowds. Anxiety bubbled up like lava in a volcano.

Slowly, the vessel descended, sending wind and leaves flying as it touched down. Hearts began beating wildly, as each and every single one of the people standing there waited for the results. Slowly, the hatch opened up, and a familiar face quietly walked from her ship to the ground. The only sound that was made were her boots as they clapped against the metallic ramp.

"Nagi…" whispered the scientist. "Did you…?" A thick pause hung in the air. Nagi gazed at the crowd, trying her very best to keep a straight face. Only a keen eye would be able to detect the hidden glee in her eyes. Slowly, she released her grasp on impassiveness and let a smile grow on her lips.

"I found them," she said, and at once a great and mighty cheer erupted from the crowd. Nagi's smile grew as everyone, even the oldest among them, whooped and hollered in joy. Even she was happy--but it was perfectly acceptable to be so.

As the cheering calmed down, another blanket of silence prepared the way for the next two guests. Slowly, almost shyly, two women emerged from the craft, walking as slowly as possible as they revealed themselves. They squinted just barely as the sun hit their eyes, and a gasp of pure joy erupted out of the crowd. Both women, the princess and the pirate, gazed at the crowd that had been waiting for them, and cried with joy.

"We're… we're home, everyone…" croaked Ayeka. The crowd of people cried too, even the toughest among them.

"…We know," whispered one of the female police officers. Ayeka shivered, and suddenly dashed forward to fling her arms around the closest person. She let out a yelp as she embraced Kiyone, and the two women cried joyfully.

"Kiyone!!!"

"Lady Ayeka!!" Ryoko smiled warmly, placing a single hand on her hip in typical Ryoko fashion. She was suddenly assaulted by a squealing blonde police officer, who was crying more than anyone out there.

"Oh, Ryoko!" wailed Mihoshi. "We missed you so much!!" Ryoko smiled, and to everyone's surprise, she returned the hug with equal (if not greater) fervor.

"I know… I missed you too, Mihoshi." Mihoshi wailed out and soaked Ryoko's clothes with her tears, and soon everybody was crowding around one of the two girls. Mihoshi tackled Ayeka next and blubbered her eyes out, and even Kiyone shed a tear as she embraced a one-time criminal. Nobuyuki hugged both girls in a powerful embrace, and cried as much as Mihoshi; Katsuhito, in all his Shinto stoicism, could not suppress his happiness over seeing the girls alive and well.

"It's so wonderful," sniveled Nobuyuki. "So very wonderful to see both of you come back to us after so long!"

"Yes!" whimpered Ayeka. "It's so wonderfully back to be here!"

"Lady Ayeka! Lady Ayeka!" The princess broke her hug with the senior Masaki and gazed at the man who had called her name out. In one hand he was holding a beautiful young lady with long golden hair and a fair face; in the other, a little girl, who was probably no older than two.

"Whad iz it, daddy?" squeaked the girl. The man smiled and hoisted his daughter up in the air.

"No, silly," he sang. "I meant _her_. Her name is Ayeka too! Did you know that I named you after her?"

"Nooo!" squeaked the girl. Ayeka's mouth opened in a blissful gasp, and she suddenly knew who these people were.

"Oh, my! Quincy and Farrah Onahan! It can't be, it _can't_ be!"

"HA, she recognized us!" exclaimed Quin. "Isn't that great, hon?! She recognized us!!"

"Wonderful!" smiled his wife. The golden-haired beauty performed a curtsy, and received a powerful hug from Ayeka.

"Dear, dear friends!" wailed the princess. "I'm… I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy that you're both okay! …And doing rather well, I see!!" Ayeka smiled, too happy to do anything else, and gazed at the cute little girl riding on Quin's shoulders. She smiled and reached for the young girl's outstretched hand.

"…You really did name your daughter after me," she whispered.

"Of course!" winked Quin. "She'd never have been born if it weren't for you!" Ayeka smiled proudly, and held the infant's hands in her own. The baby was just too precious!

"So… little Ayeka, eh?"

"Yes, isn't she a gem?" said Farrah. A pause, and her fair face blushed. "We, ah… were thinking of naming our next child Ryoko, if that's okay with you?"

"Huh, what's that?" came the ex-pirate's voice. In a flash, Ryoko had teleported over and poked her head into things. "Oh, hey, I remember you guys! You were the ones who, ah, helped everyone out of that boat! So _this_ is what you've been doing with your time!"

"It's good to see you too, Lady Ryoko," smiled Farrah. "…We were wondering if we could have your permission to name our daughter after you." Ryoko jerked back slightly, her cheeks rosy with honor.

"……Eh, sure," she managed. Too stunned to speak, Ryoko felt like sitting down, so overwhelming were these people's love and respect. Mihoshi tackled her again, still blubbering her eyes out, and Ayeka had to wonder whether the girl was still "smart" or not.

"Oh, Mihoshi?"

"(sniffle) Yes?"

"Can you give me an estimation for pi?"

"Huh? Oh, are we having pie? Get me coconut cream, my favorite!" The golden-haired girl smiled that same ditzy smile, leaving Ayeka's eyes twitching. Kiyone calmly stepped forward, and clarified on the matter.

"That intelligence potion that Washu made wore off right around the time we got back home," she explained. Ayeka sighed and gave the officer a sad look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You must not be feeling very happy about that." Kiyone smiled warmly, and put an arm around Mihoshi's waist.

"Actually," she said, "I couldn't be happier. Believe it or not, but I've finally learned to accept Mihoshi for who she was. I wouldn't change a thing about her. Officer Li taught me that."

"Who?" Kiyone smiled awkwardly, and summoned a foreign face into the crowd. The young man, who resembled a yuppie, chuckled weakly and scratched his neck.

"…Burt Li, ma'am," he said, shaking the princess' hand. "I'm here on vacation from America. I, uh, might actually stay a little while longer than expected… if you know what I mean?"

"Oh," squealed Ryoko mischievously, "are you and Kiyone…?"

"Actually, he's with me!" said Mihoshi, hugging onto Burt's arm. The handsome foreigner smiled warmly, and patted Mihoshi's back.

"Isn't she the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" he said. "I know she's a little clumsy, but I can't help but love her. She really is a sweet woman." Ryoko and Ayeka stared at the doomed young man in horror, but tried their very hardest to look happy.

_Whatever floats your boat, pal,_ thought Ryoko.

_Dead man walking,_ muttered Ayeka mentally. The group all had a good laugh, when suddenly, a half-crazed scientist latched onto the both of them.

"Ryoko-dear! Ayeka-sweetie! So good to have you back!"

"It's… nice seeing you too, Little Washu," smiled Ayeka, who was actually quite genuine.

"Yeah, it's--" A dead pause.

"Yeeeeees?" sang Washu innocently. Ryoko twitched, and glared at the short woman. She snarled, and suddenly roared out in a rage.

"_You!!!!_"

"Yeah, it's me," muttered Washu.

"YOU!!" spat Ryoko a second time. "What in the universe have you been up to, Washu?! Why didn't you rescue us, huh?! Were you just too frickin' lazy to get off of your pasty butt and help us out?! HUH?? If you're the so-called 'Greatest Genius in the Universe', then WHY DIDN'T WE GET RESCUED SOONER, HUH? _Or did you leave us there to rot on that island for three freaking years just to conduct a frickin' experiment?!?!?! HUH?! **TALK,** _you little witch!!!!!!" A haunting pause.

"(Model citizen,)" mumbled Quin to his wife. Washu put a lot of effort into making her best smile, and waved her hands in the air in a hopeless gesture of defense.

"Calm down now, little Ryoko!" chuckled Washu weakly. "There's a perfectly logical explanation for everything."

"THERE'D BETTER BE, YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!" screamed the ex-pirate. Ayeka rolled her eyes, and placed a pacifying hand on her friend's shoulder. Not even Tenchi could have calmed the enraged woman.

"Easy now, easy," muttered Washu. "I can explain everything to you if you just calm down." Ryoko roared out barbarically, and lurched at the woman before being restrained by Ayeka. The princess chuckled weakly and shrugged.

"Ahehehe… gotta love her!" Clenching her teeth, Ayeka hissed a warning to her friend under her breath. "(_Behave_ yourself, Ryoko!)"

"(Hmph, sorry…)" The former pirate sneered, and calmed down enough to talk like a civilized woman (the crowd didn't know which was more surprising: the fact that Ayeka could calm Ryoko down, or the fact that she could talk like a civil woman).

"I'm so sorry for my outburst, little Washu," muttered Ryoko in a dead monotone voice. "Won't you please explain to us why you were unable to orchestrate our rescue." A pause.

"Hehhh, right. Anyway, there's actually a very good explanation for it all. You see, it took us awhile to get settled after the storm. Once everybody was found and the excitement died down to a reasonable level, a month had already passed."

"Okay, but we were stuck on that island for _three years_," insisted Ryoko. Washu grunted in irritation.

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, Quin and Farrah here, being related to the captain of the ship, sent out a whole lot of search parties. They were able to find a few stragglers, dead or alive, but nobody managed to find either of you. They kept on insisting that you two should be found, even while they were getting married, but time flew by and there still weren't any results. The search parties eventually gave up looking for you after about six months."

"So what about you?" asked Ryoko. "You've got a hundred gadgets and gizmos lying around. Surely _one_ of them coulda found us!" Ignoring the wild woman's surprising skills in eloquence, Washu resumed her explanation.

"This is true," she pointed out. "At first, I _did_ send out all my inventions. And believe me, Ryoko, with the princess of Jurai missing, I had little choice _other than_ to send out all my inventions."

"So why didn't you find us?!" roared Ryoko. Ayeka sighed, and gently rubbed her friend's shoulders until she calmed down (this action surprised just about everybody).

"Have you ever heard of a thing called a 'hurricane'?" pointed Washu. "Well, when I say that I sent out all my scouts, I never said they came back home. They were all blown away by a great big storm! What a pity!"

"That's absolutely right!" blurted a high-pitched voice. Ryoko's eye twitched as one of Washu's ever present cheerleading "dolls" suddenly perched on her shoulder.

"It was such a pity!" blurted the other.

"All the inventions gone to waste!" whined A.

"Destroyed so unfairly!" whined B. Ryoko stared at the two golems in amazement.

"Hey, what the…?"

"Oh, these?" giggled Washu. "It seems I accidentally left them behind during our vacation! They helped Azaka and Kamidake look out for the place, though!"

"That's absolutely right, Washu!" sang A.

"We sure did a great job!" sang B.

"But not as great as you, Miss Washu!" they cheered together. She smiled and coughed.

"Anyway," she resumed, "to conclude my story, I was so distraught over the loss of my inventions that I just up and quit looking for you! It really would have been a waste to remake them all, anyway. It sounds unbelievable, but not even _I_ could have found you out there. You must have been hidden pretty well!"

"That's right, Washu!" cheered A.

"They were hiding well!" cheered B.

"Poor Washu couldn't find them!" cried A.

"Not even the universe's greatest genius!" wailed B. Washu shrugged, and gave Ryoko an apologetic look.

"I never said I was a _perfect_ scientific genius," she concluded. A dramatic pause, and then the inevitable, "_Just the GREATEST!!!!_"

"The greatest!" shouted her dolls, waving Japanese fans. "The greatest!"

"Oh, boy…" sighed Ayeka. "I think I'm starting to miss the island."

"Now don't say that, Lady Ayeka!" smiled Quin. "We're all so very glad to see you back!" She smiled, and admitted to missing even the brownnosing dolls of Washu. Suddenly, a high-pitched squealing sound came from behind the crowd, and a familiar _meaow_ing sound followed. Both Ayeka and Ryoko gasped in awe as Sasami and Ryo-ohki ran towards them.

"AYEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sasami wailed out the name of her long lost sister; Ayeka shrieked out for joy.

"SASAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" The two sisters leaped into each other's arms, and hugged so tightly that not even light could have passed through.

"Ayeka!" wailed Sasami, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Sasami! You… oh, I've missed you so much!" Ayeka smiled in rapture, and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Oh, my dear Sasami… you've grown up without me…"

"And… (sniffle)… you look more mature as well," sniffled Sasami. Ayeka blubbered, and broke down again as she held her sister. Ryoko stood watching them, her hand on her hip and Ryo-ohki cuddling up next to her ankle.

"Yes, I missed you very much, Ryo-ohki," smiled Ryoko. The cute cabbit let out a feline _mreaow_, and bounced up in the woman's arms. Sasami, sniveling uncontrollably, ran over to hug Ryoko, and the littlest princess got embraced right back.

"Ryoko!"

"Hey, squirt," smiled Ryoko. "I missed you a lot." The entire gang smiled, and scrunched together for a gigantic group hug. Ayeka noticed that one was missing, however, and asked the question that was on both her and Ryoko's minds.

"Oh… where's Lord Tenchi?" There was a brief silence in the air, and a few heads turned to look. Suddenly, a calm peace overcame the happy reunion, and a young man stepped forward into the open. He paused, and gazed at the group in awe. His mouth hung open just slightly as he caught sight of Ryoko and Ayeka.

The girls inhaled sharply, and for the first time in three long years, they saw Tenchi Masaki. For a long while, both Ryoko and Ayeka gazed at the young man, burning his image into their minds once again. He had not changed at all, except that he now looked three years older. He wore a heavy black shirt that might have passed as a coat, and his hair had recently been cut, but other than that, he was still the same.

"Tenchi…" The girls swallowed, staring fondly at the young man who had been in their dreams for almost every single night. Ayeka, wanting to greet him first, took a slow step forward, smiling warmly. Suddenly, in a flash, Ryoko blazed forward, yelling out the name of the young man as she flung her arms around his neck and locked her lips onto his.

Needless to say, poor Tenchi was taken off guard.

Almost a whole minute passed before Ryoko finally released Tenchi from her kiss, and when she did, her face was more glowing and flushed than it had ever been.

"Whoo! Holy shitake!! Oh, WOW!! It's like kissing a thunderbolt!! Yeowza!!!" Ryoko cackled wildly, and hugged Tenchi close to her; he merely stuttered, too stunned to speak. Calmly, Ayeka stepped forward, two shrewd eyes taking in the "happy" scenario.

"Hello, Ryoko," she said, her voice stinging slightly. "Are we enjoying ourselves?" Ryoko grinned maliciously and stuck out her tongue.

"Ha! Not this time, Ayeka! Tenchi is _mine!_"

"Is that so?" Smiling wickedly, Ayeka pushed Ryoko away with all her strength, sending her friend tumbling (no harm came of it; Ryoko actually enjoyed every minute). With an animalistic look in her eyes, Ayeka grabbed Tenchi, tipped him over, and pressed her mouth to his own in a passionate kiss.

Needless to say, Tenchi was flabbergasted.

"Umm, excuse me…" Ayeka's eyes snapped oven, and with her mouth still pressed to Tenchi's, she wondered who this new voice belonged to. "Why are you kissing my fiancé?" Slowly, Ayeka's eyes widened to the size of plates, and she slowly drew away from Tenchi. Standing where Tenchi had just emerged, a young woman gazed at them, a quizzical look on her face. She was a very plain-looking Japanese girl, with a white traditional kimono and a braid of black hair tied back in a simple ponytail. The girl tilted her head, mentally asking the question again. A look of pure horror was on Ayeka's face.

"Fi… an… cé?" she muttered. Tenchi smiled weakly, and scratched his neck as the situation grew awkward.

"Tenchi-dear, who's this?" asked Ryoko--and the girl with the ponytail asked the exact same thing. He merely chuckled, smiling that same smile he used whenever he was embarrassed.

"I… guess I have some explaining to do," he muttered.

----------

Quietly, the girl with the ponytail served everyone a cup of steaming hot tea, and sat down in between Tenchi and his grandfather. He smiled at her, and gently took her hand into his.

"Her name is Suzikara Jaye Tsukata," he said slowly, indicating towards the girl, "but we all just call her Kara. Kara and I… well… we met at the, uh… funerals. For the, uh, people who died when the _J.S.S. Shangri-La_ sank. I was attending the, uh, 'death' of you two, and she was paying her respects to her own family. Kara… lost her father and a sister in the storm, and we, uh, met at the funeral." She smiled softly, and gazed at her future husband's would-be brides.

"Tenchi and I grew close after that day," she said, her voice very soft and gentle. "It is said that disasters bring people together, and now I know that this is true. We spent many days together after the funeral, talking about our loved ones, and our families which we lost. We comforted each other, and quickly became friends. Loss, though tragic, is also necessary--maybe to achieve something… _greater._" They both smiled, and their hands clasped a little more.

"I am glad to see that the two of you are not as dead as we thought you were," she continued, smiling lightly. "You know, ladies, Tenchi and his friends never stopped believing that you were alive. Never, not even once. None of them did."

"That's… very kind of you, Lord Tenchi," replied Ayeka. She sounded like she was taking this development very well. Quietly, she sipped at her tea, and Ryoko mirrored her actions. Kara smiled gently and asked if anybody needed more. Only Ayeka accepted--everyone else either politely declined or else ignored her (such as Ryoko and Nagi, who had remained strangely quiet the entire time).

"Ever since I met Tenchi," resumed Kara, "he has told me much about his strange assortment of friends. I will admit, it took a lot of time and patience on my behalf to become accustomed to such strange surroundings. Mr. and Mrs. Onahan helped me cope, and of course there were Tenchi's father and grandfather, who helped explain so many things to me so well. Eventually, I got used to seeing Lady Washu and her strange and wonderful contraptions, and Officers Mihoshi and Kiyone in all their quirks."

"Yeah, it's a strange family," shrugged Ryoko--the first time she had talked in quite some time. "But, you get used to things after awhile, like it's been that way forever." Kara nodded her head in agreement and smiled gently. She exuded a very simple and quiet aura, one full of thought, eloquence, nobility, and grace. She had the heart of a servant, and the mind of a simple young lady. To be honest, both girls had to admit that she and Tenchi were perfect for each other.

"So, how did you… well, decide to get married?" asked Ayeka. Kara blushed slightly.

"I'll answer that," replied Tenchi. "I guess it was about four months ago. Kara and I were really growing close--more than just in a friendly way. I was beginning to understand what kind of a person she was, and the kind of heart she had. We'd often take trips over to each other's houses, and help around with the daily chores. You'd be surprised how close you can become to someone who works alongside you every day."

"Not really," muttered Ayeka wryly. She glanced at Ryoko, who gave a fleeting smile and wink. Neither Tenchi nor Kara saw the action.

"Anyway, I asked her to marry me about four months ago," continued Tenchi. "She accepted, and with grandfather's blessings, we'll probably make everything official in about another month or so." The future couple smiled and squeezed their hands. Ayeka and Ryoko, who were both taking these developments very well, smiled lightly.

"So… you two are in love."

"Yes, very much," replied Kara with a kind smile. "From what I've heard, Tenchi was quite the ladies' man. I suppose I should count myself fortunate." Ryoko sniffed, and chuckled roughly.

"Yeah… I guess you're the luckiest girl in the world." Kara blushed slightly.

"Oh, thank you, uh… Ryoko, was it?" Ryoko nodded her head and swallowed her tea in one gulp. For awhile, there was silence in the whole room. Kara asked if Ryoko needed any more tea, and got a polite negative in return.

"Well, you two seem to be a lot closer," noted Tenchi. Both women let out warm smiles at the mention of their own relationship.

"Well, miss Ryoko and I bonded very well while we were away," replied the princess. "We cast aside our differences and worked together as a team. You really should have seen us, Lord Tenchi. You would have been so proud…"

"Wow, really? It's great that you two have become friends at last!" he exclaimed. "I was afraid that Nagi would be bringing you back in pieces!" The girls smiled lightly at the friendly joke; the aforementioned bounty hunter merely snorted.

"I'll admit it's strange," she said. "But… well, I guess it's okay. I still don't see why the princess of Jurai would ever wanna be buddies with the galaxy's worst criminal…" Ayeka snorted and glared at the bounty hunter icily. "Oh, sorry," apologized Nagi upon seeing her face. "_Former_ worst criminal. Huh, I guess she's just a normal citizen now that you pardoned her…"

"Oh, did you pardon Ryoko for her crimes, Lady Ayeka?" smiled Tenchi. Ayeka's face beamed and she nodded in reply.

"Yes, I did. She's proved herself unworthy of such a terrible title. In fact, she's more of a princess than I'll ever be!"

"And you'd make one great space pirate!" grinned Ryoko. Not even Nagi could hold back a smile as the ladies swapped titles.

"So…" sighed Tenchi, "the two of you really are friends, eh? That's good. I suppose everything worked out well in the end. Now, you're not gonna fight over me with Kara, are you?!" Ryoko and Ayeka laughed politely, and shook their heads.

"Nahhh."

"Of course not!"

"Oh, what a relief!!" The four of them had a good laugh, and even Nagi chuckled a little bit. It looked like everything would be back to abnormal in no time.

"Going somewhere?" Nagi grunted, and didn't even bat an eye as she passed her one-time nemesis.

"Ryoko…" The bounty hunter sighed, and stopped walking to have an impersonal chat. "From this day forward, we're both going to have to adapt to life-altering changes. Tenchi's marrying another woman in a month, and I have no reason to hunt you down anymore."

"Eh, I'll live," shrugged the former pirate. "Sides', I don't think I was really the woman Tenchi needed, anyway. I'm more the wild and free type. If he married me, he'd go on one wild and crazy adventure every day, and I don't think he's suited for that. I think he likes the quiet life better." A pause.

"Is that so?"

"Look, I'm no expert," shrugged Ryoko, "and don't try telling me that that's an understatement. I just…… well, _matured_ a lot on that island. Just enough, that is, to realize when the man I love is going through something good--something I could never give him." Another pause. A faint smile grew on Nagi's face.

"And Ayeka?" Ryoko shrugged.

"Like I said, I think he likes the quiet life. If he hitched the princess, he'd have to shoulder the weight of the universe on his back. I mean, he'd be bucking for Emperor of Jurai, right? I don't think he was meant for that, _or_ the life I'd give him." With a sigh, Ryoko smiled sadly, and with a light heart, cast away her past with the youngest Masaki. "It's… just that simple. Sure I still love him, but I'm not jealous, either. I mean, how could I be jealous when he's going through something great? That's just something I could never give him."

"Hm…" Nagi hummed to herself, and frowned in thought. Ryoko's speech melted her heart a little, and she hung her head in contemplation. "……You've changed, Ryoko. More so than I thought you would. You…… really have changed." The former pirate merely shrugged.

"So what are you going to do, not that I care," she said. Nagi smiled dryly and turned to face her former foe.

"I dunno… I've been thinking about retiring. Who knows, I might stop on by a backwater planet, find some slack-jawed local yokel to marry, raise several screaming little brats, and waste away in obscurity."

"Yeah, sure," snorted Ryoko. Nagi's smile increased and her shiny teeth were shown in a broad grin.

"I'm serious," she said huskily. "Let's just say that, during my travels, I ran into someone. I think that, with you outta the way, I can finally return to him after all this time. I…" She paused, and suddenly, the tough-as-nails bounty hunter that Ryoko had hated (and feared) for so many years faded away briefly, and the façade of a young girl replaced her. The new image disturbed Ryoko somewhat.

"…I wonder if he'll even remember me," chuckled Nagi. "Hahh, I hope he does. You know, Ryoko, he was my first love."

"Who was it?" The concern in Ryoko's voice was ghastly.

"Just some guy," replied Nagi coolly. "I'll tell you what, though. He was a keeper. He…… well, he reached my heart in a way I never thought possible. I really… really loved him. …Well, enough sentimentality. I'd better leave before somebody gets the wrong idea and has me over for dinner."

"Are you leaving so soon?" came another voice. Ryoko smiled warmly as her soulmate walked into the clearing. Ayeka gazed at Nagi and almost smiled. "There's still the matter of the two million Jurai I owe you," she indicated. A pause.

"…Keep it," sniffed Nagi, and Ryoko nearly did a double-take. "I won't need money where I'm going. I have enough as it is. Consider this one a freebie, milady." Nagi smiled--_warmly_--and saluted Ayeka. She took one step towards Ken-ohki, paused, and turned around again.

"Oh, almost forgot…" Silently, the bounty hunter approached Ryoko. The ex-pirate blinked in confusion as her rival stared straight into her golden eyes, and grew even more nervous as Nagi inched her face closer to Ryoko's. Her mouth found the ex-pirate's ear, and Nagi silently began whispering something that only the pirate could hear.

After a minute or two of silent whispering, Nagi smiled emptily, patted Ryoko's shoulder, and resumed her exit.

"…And what's that supposed to mean?!" blurted Ryoko (Ayeka obviously had no idea what they were talking about). Nagi continued walking, until she had climbed up Ken-ohki's hatch. As the doorway closed on her, Nagi grinned back at Ryoko.

"If you want to find out," she said, "you'll know where to look for me. Until then, _my friend._" And with those final two enigmatic words, Nagi disappeared into the bowels of Ken-ohki, and within minutes her vessel was beyond sight.

"Huh," snorted Ryoko, "what a strange woman!"

"…Ryoko, what did she say to you?" asked a painfully curious Ayeka. Ryoko shook herself and focused her gaze on her dearest friend she had ever known.

"…It's nothing," she smiled. "Just some psychobabble from a crazy former bounty hunter. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Ryoko chuckled, and shyly took Ayeka's elbow in hers.

"Haaa… It's good to be back, isn't it?"

"Yes," sighed Ayeka. "It's so good to finally be home again."

Closing comments: No, that's not the last chapter. I won't say how many more there are to go, though!


	41. Tomorrow Never Knows

Author's Notes: WOW, I sure did get a lot of mixed reviews from that last chapter! I got the impression that not a whole lot of people liked the way I made things--but you have to remember, folks, life sometimes deals you a wild card. I think it was a perfectly reasonable idea to have Tenchi hook up with a hitherto-unknown girl. Disappointed at the way things turned out? Well, I wrote it that way. I strung you along all this time, feeding you false hopes, and WHAM! Everything comes crashing down! As for Washu, she may be the "universe's greatest genius", but she's not perfect. The forces of nature are much more powerful than the forces of man--or woman (if you're wondering, the hurricane she referred to was the same one that Ryoko and Ayeka experienced). And as for Mihoshi… well, I think 3 years is enough time to find a boyfriend (and for that elixir to wear off). Finally, for those of you who are curious about what Nagi whispered to Ryoko, check out my other Tenchi Muyo story, which stars Nagi. You'll get a pretty good idea of what she was talking about. Once again, I'm not going to apologize for what I wrote in chapter 40. Sometimes reality can be a little harsh, even in a fantasy/sci-fi anime. And, by the way, I am one of those RARE people out there who likes Sakuya (and will openly admit it). If you have a problem with that, go kiss a cow. ;) I hope everyone enjoyed this story.

****

Chapter 41: Tomorrow Never Knows

She sat on the terrace, content to sip at her morning tea and watch the sun rise. It was a gorgeous summer morning, and the air smelled of fresh pine and roses and well-trimmed bushes. The air was thick with the warmth of the upcoming day, and the chorus of twittering birds ushered in peace. In short, it was a perfect day.

And as it always had been and forever would be, said day was abruptly ruined. The gate to the terrace swung open and struck the wall with a terrible bang, several coughing sounds could be heard, and a wad of spit found its way on the clean ground. Kiyone sighed to herself, visibly rolling her eyes as she greeted her guest.

"Morning, Ryoko," she sighed. Ryoko grunted out something and somehow managed to find a chair to sit down in. Kiyone, ever the polite lady, tried her best at a smile.

"WhatimeizzitKiyone?" mumbled Ryoko, stringing all her words together. Kiyone pursed her lips in irritation.

"Eight thirty-five," she replied. "For you, this is very early." Ryoko suddenly let out the mother of all yawns, nearly breaking her jaw open in the process. The hairs on her head bristled, and she shivered after her stretch.

"I feel terrible," mumbled Ryoko in a dead voice. Her face drooped down slightly, and her eyes started to get an empty, glassy look in them. Kiyone nearly snorted when she spied the trickle of drool threatening to run down Ryoko's chin.

"Bad night?" offered Kiyone. She knew full well that if Lady Ayeka had joined her like she wanted, Ryoko be a whole lot more cheerful than _this_. Kiyone sighed, wishing for Ryoko to gain some clarity from her nap, and prayed to the powers that be that Ayeka would brighten the former pirate's mood. Both girls had underwent some very difficult and traumatic experiences, so it was understandable that their attitudes were different.

"I guess it was a bad night," replied Ryoko after a pause. Her head snuggled up against the table that was sitting on the terrace, and she smiled happily as her arms cushioned her face. A minute had not passed, and already she was snoring gently. Kiyone sighed, removed her jacket, and placed it over the ex-space pirate lovingly. She smiled and gently began rubbing the other woman's shoulders.

__

Poor Ryoko, said the officer to herself. _She's had such a hard past three years. I'm grateful that she's back with us and that she's friends with Lady Ayeka. Though I will admit, she's taking Tenchi's engagement news a little too well… I wonder what's on her mind?_

"Tenchi…" mumbled Ryoko in her sleep. Kiyone paused and smiled warmly. _She must still love him,_ she thought. Kiyone sighed, and scratched the nape of Ryoko's neck delicately.

"Hey, Ryoko?"

"Mmmm… lower…" A chuckle.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nhhh…"

"How do you really feel about Tenchi and Lady Kara being married?"

"Tenchi…" Kiyone sighed, and reasoned that only one thing would wake Ryoko up.

"Oh, good morning, Lady Ayeka!"

"What, where?" Kiyone laughed uncontrollably as Ryoko's sleepiness faded and she glanced around the terrace. Now completely awake, and discovering that Ayeka was nowhere in sight, the agitated woman pouted at the only other person in the vicinity.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Kiyone smiled warmly and apologized.

"Sorry, but it was the only way I could get you to talk to me." Ryoko sighed, and curtly placed her hands on her hips.

"Right, well, you should've let me sleep. I'm not much in the mood to talk."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know how you felt about Lady Kara and Tenchi getting married."

"How I felt?" replied Ryoko. "Hm… Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure what to think. On one hand, I'm overjoyed that Tenchi has finally found someone that makes him so happy and content that he's willing to spend the rest of his life with them.

"But on the other hand… Well, this might seem a bit selfish, but… I, well…"

"I understand," whispered Kiyone gently. "You still love him. And so does Ayeka. But, Ryoko, there's really nothing you could do. Tenchi would hate it if one of you tried to break this marriage up, and then neither one of you would have him. And you know that one man can't possible handle three wives. Tenchi has a big heart, but it's not _that_ big."

"Yeah, yeah…" mumbled the former pirate. "Ehhh, maybe you're right. Maybe it's best this way. I dunno. I'm still trying to get over the shock. Huh, I slept on the roof all last night, just thinking about what happened over here for the past three years." Ryoko let out some air, and stared up at the beautiful blue sky. "…I hardly got any sleep. Normally I'm not so out of it in the morning." Kiyone smiled softly, and offered Ryoko some tea.

"Nah, I'm having breakfast downstairs," replied the ex-pirate. "Sasami said that she'd make something special for us, and I don't wanna be late." Kiyone silently nodded her head, and waved goodbye to a one-time criminal.

"Oh, Ryoko?"

"Hm?" A pause.

"…Uh, nothing. It's nothing." The former pirate grinned playfully, and gave a one-time enemy a wink.

"I think I'll go try and make friends with this Kara chick. Who knows, I might grow to like her."

"That'd be great," smiled Kiyone. "I'm sure Tenchi would appreciate it if the three of you got along. Ryoko, I know this is going to be difficult for you--"

"Ahh, don't worry," sniffed Ryoko. "I can adapt. Heh, I adapted pretty well on that stupid island. Next to that, this will be as easy as sneezing."

Ryoko giggled, opting to slide down the banister instead of materializing to the next floor. With a squeal of childish glee, Ryoko smoothly sailed down the rail, and plopped gracefully on the floor. Mihoshi, who was absorbed in a television show, had not seen the act, and everyone else was busy with other matters. Still, Ryoko took a bow.

The space pirate casually hurtled herself onto the couch and sat next to Mihoshi, who had realized her company all too late. By the time a commercial rolled around, Ryoko had already made herself comfortable.

"Dg'aaaaahhhh!!!!!" Mihoshi jumped fifteen feet in the air before realizing that it was just Ryoko, and sighed heavily as she calmed down. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Ryoko!"

"Sorry," giggled the space pirate. Not one to be mad at someone for more than 4.23 seconds, Mihoshi forgave her and invited the space pirate to stay. Ryoko regarded the television program with quasi-amusement.

"So, what's on?" she asked. She received an unnecessarily loud giggle in return. Ryoko muttered something and realized that it must've been a cartoon, because the only shows Mihoshi ever watched were cartoons, action shows, and soap operas. Without saying a word, Ryoko floated away and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh!" blurted Mihoshi suddenly. "I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry! Burty, Kiyone, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" From the terrace came Kiyone's voice; Burt was the only officer among them who was actually ready. He came in from the bathroom, his uniform already on. Ryoko smiled wickedly, and secretly wished that he was still a bachelor. He was almost as attractive as Tenchi.

"Mihoshi, dear, you know that watching too much TV is bad for you," he said as he came in.

"I'm sorry, Burty! I'm trying really hard, honest!" She scrambled to get up, but only succeeded in tripping over something and plummeting to the floor. Ryoko sighed as she heard the beautiful sound, and knew right then that she was home.

"Oh no, are you okay?" said Burt. He kneeled down to Mihoshi's level, and delicately touched her forehead. She groaned out in pain and began to sob a little.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I… guess… I'm still… a little clumsy." Burt merely sighed, and shook his head before leaning in to kiss the bump on her head.

"That's okay," he smiled. "I still love you." Ryoko, who had been watching the scene for some time now, could only hold back her bile for so long.

"…You realize, of course, that Mihoshi is a complete klutz, and a ditz, and a flake, right?"

"Yes, I do," grunted Burt as he helped the gangly girl up. "But you also have to admit that she's got a heart of pure gold. Mihoshi is the sweetest, kindest, most entertaining, most enthusiastic, and most loving young lady that I've seen in a long time. It's true that she can be childish, but in my opinion, the world needs more people who are in tune with their inner child. Besides, how can I not love someone who's such a hard worker and a caring friend? Yes, she has faults, but everyone does. Take me, for example: I'm allergic to chocolate."

"You _what?_" Ryoko paled upon hearing his declaration, her mouth hanging open like a drawbridge.

"Yeah, it's my little cross to bear," sighed Burt sadly. "Thankfully, I've got Mihoshi, and she's the only sweet thing I'll ever need." Resisting the urge to vomit out her inner organs, Ryoko could only make a face.

"Well, whatever makes you happy, bud." Burt smiled, and helped Mihoshi up. A frantic Kiyone assured everyone that Yes, they _would_ be late if they didn't get their rears in gear, and soon the police trio had dashed out of the house and back into the city for another day of fighting crime.

Ryoko flew into the kitchen, and smiled the very second her head was in the door. Both Kara and Sasami were busy making breakfast, and Ryoko could smell her absolute-favorite dish cooking on the stove. A certain purple-haired princess provided a welcome smile.

"Oh, good morning, precious!" sang Ayeka merrily.

"Morning, sweetheart," replied Ryoko, a tone of happiness in her voice. Ryoko lowered herself into a chair, and gave Ayeka a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Lady Ryoko!" greeted Kara cheerfully. "May I offer you something to drink?"

"Sake," demanded the blue-haired woman. "I need sake."

"Oh, are you certain?" asked a concerned Kara. "Sake at such an early hour? That's bad for your liver!"

"(She always has some around this time of the day,)" whispered Sasami. Kara pursed her mouth in confusion.

"Oh. Well, since you haven't had any in three years, I suppose it's okay!" Smiling brightly, the future Mrs. Masaki strolled over to where she thought the liquor cabinet would be, but was intercepted by Ayeka.

"(Kara, dear,)" whispered the princess, "(if you plan on marrying Lord Tenchi or living in this house, then I suggest you memorize where we keep the sake. Poor Ryoko can't seem to go a day without getting drunk.)" Kara smiled and giggled politely.

"I _heard_ that," muttered Ryoko. Ayeka gave her friend a faux glare, and winked playfully. Kara laughed out loud, but even this was gentle and soft.

"You two are very strange indeed," she said. "But… I can tell you're very close to each other, and to Tenchi." Without adding another word, Kara walked over and poured Ryoko a cup of sake. The ex-pirate grinned and downed the drink in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, my…" muttered Kara. "I shall have to get used to this. Lady Ryoko, are you certain that you shall be all right?"

"Yeah, quit worrying!" sang Ryoko. "Here, c'mere and have some with me!"

"No thank you, I do not drink." Kara quietly returned to her place, and rose out of her seat as soon as Tenchi arrived.

"Good morning, Kara!" he said. He gave her a polite peck on the forehead, and smiled as he saw the rest of the gang assembled around the table. "Good morning, Ayeka, Ryoko! Morning, Sasami! Mmm, that smells great! You're as efficient as an alarm clock!" She giggled and continued chopping and stirring like the master chef she would probably grow up to be; Kara served Tenchi a drink and passed out plates, napkins, and silverware. Ryoko was not accustomed to being served, so she felt a little awkward as the young lady slaved over her.

"Hey, siddown for awhile!" sang the former pirate. "Take a load off, Suzi! Have some sake! Kick back, relax!"

"Thank you for the offer," smiled Kara, "but I was raised to be a servant. I apologize if my actions make you feel uncomfortable."

"Nahh," grinned Ryoko. Kara gently sat down, and Ryoko (who was obviously drunk already) placed her arm across the woman's shoulders. "You're all right, y'know that?"

"Ah, thank you, Lady Ryoko…" Ryoko grinned and drank another cup of sake; Tenchi merely smiled that same watery smile of his, and Sasami ignored her partially as she served breakfast.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do," slurred Ryoko. "I'm gonna… (hic!) I'm gonna give you the best bloody bachelorette party you've ever been to! You, me, Ayeka, the cops, it'll be fun!!"

"Oh, uh, that's not necessary," muttered Kara, her smile eerily similar to Tenchi's. Ryoko giggled and rubbed her cheek against Kara's.

"Course' it is!" she sang. "I mean, yer like one'a the family, right? An' as one'uh the family, you need to _party_ once in awhile!"

"Ah, well, I…" Kara, obviously tongue-tied, could only smile as Ryoko chuckled over her in a drunken stupor; Ayeka sighed wearily.

"Miss Ryoko, dear friend," she sang, "would you please release Miss Tsukata? I'm sure she has other matters to attend to, such as breakfast."

"Yes!" agreed Tenchi. "Ryoko, you two can be buddies later! I'm sure she's pretty hungry."

"Oh." Ryoko, drunk as a skunk, gazed at Kara through hazy eyes. "Yehh, I guesso. We c'n eat now, n' talk later, okee?" Smiling wildly, Ryoko released Kara from her grasp and floated over to sit in Ayeka's lap. Ayeka stared in surprise and tried not to freak out completely; Tenchi merely kept his peace and did his best to enjoy breakfast.

"Hey there," smiled Ryoko, tickling Ayeka's chin. The princess sighed and dropped the drunk woman on the floor.

"…It's going to take a lot of patience to get used to this," she sighed.

"Hey," came a meek voice from the floor, "I'm sorry. I'm real sorry, Ayeka, really I am. Please don't hate me. I'm just--"

"Being yourself, I know," sighed Ayeka. The princess smiled lightly, and helped Ryoko to her feet. "Though you can be irritating sometimes, dearest of all friends, I do believe that if I had the opportunity to change something about you, I would hastily decline. I love you just the way you are." Ryoko sighed, and smiled warmly at her friend's words. She knelt down, and hugged the princess softly.

"Mmm, you're so good to me, Ayeka…"

"Yes, yes, now you'd better eat your breakfast before it gets cold. Sasami and Miss Tsukata spent a lot of time making this just for you, so you'd better appreciate it!"

"As you command it, highness."

"What do you wish to speak to me about, Lady Ayeka?" Gently, Kara stepped forward, and joined the princess on the terrace. Both girls stared out at the forest before them, smelling the soft air of a summer evening.

"Isn't it a lovely evening, Miss Tsukata?" Kara smiled gently and nodded her head.

"Yes. But please, feel free to call me Kara. All my other friends do."

"Ah. I'm glad you consider me a friend. You do realize that I once held a romantic interest with Lord Tenchi?"

"I do," replied the young lady. "I cannot blame you a bit, though. Aside from his outward appearance, which is rather nice on its own, Tenchi has a very good heart. He's so kind and understanding that… it's hard not to like him. I, ah… hope you're not, well… jealous."

"…No," sighed Ayeka. "To be honest, though, I'm more disappointed than I am jealous."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Well, you see, to be perfectly honest…" Ayeka paused, unsure as to how she should approach this most delicate matter. True, she was happy for Tenchi, and she was even beginning to like Kara, but old flames are difficult to extinguish, and she never could get her feelings across well…

"Go on, milady," said Kara. "Please, feel free to speak your mind."

"Yes…" sighed Ayeka. "Well, here goes nothing. Miss Tsukata--I mean, Kara, Ryoko and I have spent three years of our lives on an island far away from civilization. We have weathered much during those three years, and we have grown to trust and even love each other. We, uh, even made future plans, should we ever get off.

"Well, we did escape, but when we got home, we thought that… well, Lord Tenchi would be, ah… available. We were, ah… disappointed to see that he had a fiancée." The princess paused, hanging her head so that she could not look into Kara's gentle eyes. The quiet young lady merely nodded her head.

"I see."

"We did not expect things to turn out like this," sighed Ayeka sadly. "We thought that we would both marry Tenchi--erm, I mean, that is, where I come from, it is perfectly normal for a man to have two wives, and vice-versa. We thought that we could both marry Tenchi, and live in happiness forever. But, I guess we were in for a rude awakening." Kara gently nodded her head, allowing the silence to speak for her.

Indeed, while she was getting to know Tenchi, Kara had heard much about Ryoko and Ayeka, and how often they would fight over Tenchi. Sometimes she received these quarrels as humorous, other times pathetic, still other times horrible. She knew what kind of relationship the three had, though she didn't expect to see them come back again, nor did she expect to fall in love with Tenchi and get married.

"I don't know what to say to you, Lady Ayeka," she said gently. "I really don't."

"No, that's okay," sighed Ayeka. "I'm not jealous, just disappointed. You really are a wonderful girl, Kara. You could probably make Lord Tenchi happier than either one of us. I'm certain that he's not suited for the lifestyle that either one of us would have given him. You are, I must admit, the right woman for him."

"Oh, why thank you, Lady Ayeka!" smiled Kara. "This really is a privilege, and one that I probably do not deserve."

"Hm…" Ayeka nodded her head, and shifted her body so she was looking directly at Kara. The young lady with the ponytail did likewise. "Listen, Kara. I have but one condition you must meet before I will give my blessings to you both."

"I am listening," replied the girl. Ayeka took a breath and uttered her demand.

"Please, Lady Suzikara, do not make Tenchi unhappy. If you ever cause him grief, or sadness, or discord, or if you cause him to have a broken heart, or tears without reasonable cause, then you shall have to answer to myself personally, as well as Ryoko. Do you understand? I _do not_ want to hear that he is unhappy with you, _ever_. _Do I make myself clear?_"

"Perfectly," replied Kara with a smile. "You know, Lady Ayeka, we both are thinking the same thing. I would hate myself forever if I ever failed Tenchi as a wife, and just between us, I would _want_ to be punished if ever I caused him harm, in any shape or form. I love him too much to have the desire to fail him." Ayeka let out a breath, and glowed with a bright smile.

"…You're a good person, Kara," she said. "I'm starting to like you very much. You have my blessings and full support. Oh, and Kara?"

"Hm?" Ayeka smiled as she allowed a break in the conversation.

"Watch out for Ryoko when you attend that bachelorette party. I love her to death, but I can't trust her to keep her sanity when alcohol is involved."

"I'll keep an eye out for her," smiled Kara. Just then, as if on cue, Tenchi walked onto the terrace with a grinning Ryoko hugging his neck like she did in the old days.

"Hi there!" he smiled. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything!"

"Oh, not at all," replied Kara with a bow. "I believe out chat has come to a conclusion anyway. Do you need my services, Tenchi? Or does Lady Ryoko have everything under control?"

"Well…" Tenchi stammered, and Ryoko slowly released him from her grip.

"Sorry, Suze. Just tryin' to steal a few last seconds before he ties the knot. He's all yours." Kara smiled and chuckled playfully as she hugged Tenchi by the neck, miming Ryoko's posture perfectly.

"Thank you," she smiled. Tenchi smiled too, though anyone could tell that he was more beleaguered than amused.

"…Right!" he coughed. "Anyway, I need your help with the decorations, Kara. You two can just relax here; Sasami and Washu are helping me." Ayeka nodded her head.

"Oh. Well, just call us when you're ready."

"Will do! Later!" Tenchi and Kara waved farewell to the girls, and returned inside to help with decorations. Ryoko, meanwhile, sighed and rested her hands behind her head. She slowly joined her friend and stared out at the vastness of the earth and space.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Ayeka smiled, and couldn't bring herself to disagree.

"Yes. Lord Tenchi certainly has found one of a kind."

"Yeah. …Hey…"

"Hm?"

"I have an idea…"

"Yes?" A pause.

"Maybe Tenchi can have _three_ wives!!!!"

"Ryoko!!!" Ryoko laughed out loud, slapping her friend on the shoulders.

"Aw, just kidding!" she howled. "Seriously, though, you're right. I don't think Tenchi could _handle_ three girls. Erm, I mean in the married sense, of course. Jeez, people'd get suspicious of the kids, wouldn't they?"

"Yes," giggled Ayeka, "they certainly would!" The two friends shared a smile, then things grew quiet and serious as they continued to stare out at the stars. For a few minutes, silence.

"So, what now?" asked Ryoko. This seemed to be the question gnawing on both girls' minds.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we're back here, safe and sound, and the object of our desires is getting married. We seem to have a pretty close connection ourselves, too. It's gonna be awfully hard to continue with these new changes."

"We'll adapt," shrugged Ayeka. "We adapted on the island, right? I'm sure we can change our lives around for these new predicaments."

"Right," agreed Ryoko. "…But still. I was hoping that the three of us would… get together, and get married, and have a buncha kinds, and live happily ever after… You know, that sorta stuff." Ayeka nodded her head.

"Yes, you're right. And now, fate seems to have pulled the proverbial rug out from our feet. But, that's all right. I really do like Kara, really I do. And I value our friendship more than anything."

"More than being a princess of Jurai?" questioned Ryoko. Ayeka gave her friend a very serious glare, and grabbed both of her hands. Ayeka planted one dainty kiss on the lips of her former enemy.

"Ryoko, I love you so much," she whispered. "And, if the empire of Jurai does not approve of our relationship, then… then… then I'll just abdicate the throne!"

"You WHAT?!?"

"Yes," whispered Ayeka, using her hand to sooth Ryoko's shocked face. "Ryoko, darling, if it came down to it, I would give up my entire family name and legacy for you. I would sacrifice all the privilege, all the responsibility, all the glory, all for you. After all, what is status when compared to a friendship?" Ayeka smiled warmly at her friend, who could only shed tears of happiness. Ryoko sighed, and held her soulmate close.

"Oh, Ayeka… I'm not worth all that…"

"Nonsense," snorted the princess. "You're worth far more and then some. I would rather be poor and living on the streets with you than wallowing in luxury by myself. This life is too cruel to survive without the aid of a friend." Ayeka grinned, and kissed her friend on the cheek; Ryoko merely shuddered happily.

"Remember, dear one," whispered Ayeka, "no man is an island."

"Or, in our case, no _woman_ is an island," pointed Ryoko. Ayeka chuckled and punched her friend playfully.

"I never thought you'd be politically-correct, Miss Ryoko."

"Hmph, I must get that from you," snorted the former pirate. The girls sighed, and kept on holding each other in the darkness and warmth of the summer evening. "So…" sighed the ex-pirate, "now what do we do?"

"We live," answered Ayeka. Ryoko smiled, and chuckled just a bit at her friend's simple yet elegant answer. _Yes…_ she thought to herself,_ that's all we can do now… You never know what tomorrow will bring!_

"Hey! You two out there!" Both women sighed in irritation, hating the fact that their moment was ruined by Washu.

"(Better see what the nut wants,)" muttered Ryoko. She shouted, "Yeah, what is it?"

"She's here!" blurted the red-haired genius. "She's coming! Hurry up!"

"Oh, right!" blurted Ayeka. "I forgot! We'd better get inside quickly!" The two scampered inside, trying their best to keep quiet as they hid. Somebody dimmed the lights, and slowly the front door opened…

"(One, two, three…)"

"SURPRISE!!!!! Happy Birthday, Mihoshi!!!"

"Foooooooooooooooor she's a jolly-good lady, for she's a jolly-good lady, for she's a jolly-good laaaaaaaadyyyyyyyyy…… Which nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny! For she's a jolly-good lady, for she's a jolly-good lady, for she's a jolly-good laaaaaaaadyyyyyyyyy…… Which nobody can deny!!"

__

Finis

__

Epilogue

Sighing, Ryoko disrobed into her nightgown, a mixture of sex and sensibility that she had stored somewhere. The lights had been turned low, and the festivities were long since over, and now it was time for Night to cover the world in her loving cloak of sleep and darkness. Letting out another gust of air, Ryoko crawled into the bed and, without even thinking about it, snuggled up next to Ayeka. Her smile faded as she suddenly realized what she was doing.

"WHOA!!!" She jerked back slightly, staring with a mixture of confusion and apology at the princess. "Sorry about that," shrugged Ryoko helplessly. "I guess old habits die hard." Ayeka smiled and placed her book down.

"That's all right," she said. "I don't mind anymore. Come on, we're friends, right?" Ryoko smiled, and nodded her head.

"Of course we are," she replied. Both girls smiled, and Ryoko snuggled up next to Ayeka once again. Without saying a word, Ayeka shifted so that she too was holding Ryoko in her arms, and together the girls fell asleep. They held each other very close--so close, in fact, that their hearts were touching, and after a few seconds, both their hearts began to beat as one.

**__**

The End


	42. ALTERNATE ENDING

Author's note: Okay, stupid question. I should kick myself for asking such an obvious question. HERE IS THE ALTERNATE ENDING!!!

In this most quiet hour, Burt Li occupied himself with sweeping the stairs of the Masaki Shrine. The broom in his hands was handmade, a rarity in such a modern world--but then again, Shinto shrines were also becoming harder to come by nowadays. Even the beautiful, unadulterated world around him was being stuffed away by the advancement of technology.

Dust and leaves scattered as the straws swept clean the stairs, and Burt Li took a deep sigh as he ceased his actions. The day was warm, and awfully hard on his wool vest and dress shirt. Always a man of impeccable taste, Burt Li was wearing cream-colored khakis that day, with brown leather shoes and a dark sleeveless vest over his pure-white dress shirt. He was hot enough as he was, and the crop of light-brown hair on his head didn't help things at all.

As Burt sighed, he gazed up at the sky, clear as crystal. He smiled, and took in a deep breath of fresh air. His curiosity was sparked as a tiny speck became visible to him, and as he watched, the speck slowly grew larger and larger and larger still. Burt's brown eyes widened as he saw the object draw closer, and with a shiver, he mumbled something out weakly.

"Haha… she's here…" He smiled, too stunned to do anything else, and continued muttering. "Ha… she's here. She's really here…" Suddenly, the dam broke, and Burt yelled out to the silence as loud as he possibly knew how.

"Mihoshi, get over here! She's back!! She's back!! Kiyone, Washu, Mr. Masaki! Everyone! She's here, she's back!! She's come back!! Get over here, _now!!!_"

No Woman is an Island: Alternate Ending

Gathered around anxiously were a small group of people, only five of them were genuinely native to planet Earth, though nearly everybody present called this place their home. There were three police officers in the group, but one of them was a male visiting from America; a half-crazed scientist, an aged Shinto priest, two young lovers and their child, and an eager-looking designer were also among the crowds. Anxiety bubbled up like lava in a volcano.

Slowly, the vessel descended, sending wind and leaves flying as it touched down. Hearts began beating wildly, as each and every single one of the people standing there waited for the results. Slowly, the hatch opened up, and a familiar face quietly walked from her ship to the ground. The only sound that was made were her boots as they clapped against the metallic ramp.

"Nagi…" whispered the scientist. "Did you…?" A thick pause hung in the air. Nagi gazed at the crowd, trying her very best to keep a straight face. Only a keen eye would be able to detect the hidden glee in her eyes. Slowly, she released her grasp on impassiveness and let a smile grow on her lips.

"I found them," she said, and at once a great and mighty cheer erupted from the crowd. Nagi's smile grew as everyone, even the oldest among them, whooped and hollered in joy. Even she was happy--but it was perfectly acceptable to be so.

As the cheering calmed down, another blanket of silence prepared the way for the next two guests. Slowly, almost shyly, two women emerged from the craft, walking as slowly as possible as they revealed themselves. They squinted just barely as the sun hit their eyes, and a gasp of pure joy erupted out of the crowd. Both women, the princess and the pirate, gazed at the crowd that had been waiting for them, and cried with joy.

"We're… we're home, everyone…" croaked Ayeka. The crowd of people cried too, even the toughest among them.

"…We know," whispered one of the female police officers. Ayeka shivered, and suddenly dashed forward to fling her arms around the closest person. She let out a yelp as she embraced Kiyone, and the two women cried joyfully.

"Kiyone!!!"

"Lady Ayeka!!" Ryoko smiled warmly, placing a single hand on her hip in typical Ryoko fashion. She was suddenly assaulted by a squealing blonde police officer, who was crying more than anyone out there.

"Oh, Ryoko!" wailed Mihoshi. "We missed you so much!!" Ryoko smiled, and to everyone's surprise, she returned the hug with equal (if not greater) fervor.

"I know… I missed you too, Mihoshi." Mihoshi wailed out and soaked Ryoko's clothes with her tears, and soon everybody was crowding around one of the two girls. Mihoshi tackled Ayeka next and blubbered her eyes out, and even Kiyone shed a tear as she embraced a one-time criminal. Nobuyuki hugged both girls in a powerful embrace, and cried as much as Mihoshi; Katsuhito, in all his Shinto stoicism, could not suppress his happiness over seeing the girls alive and well.

"It's so wonderful," sniveled Nobuyuki. "So very wonderful to see both of you come back to us after so long!"

"Yes!" whimpered Ayeka. "It's so wonderfully back to be here!"

"Lady Ayeka! Lady Ayeka!" The princess broke her hug with the senior Masaki and gazed at the man who had called her name out. In one hand he was holding a beautiful young lady with long golden hair and a fair face; in the other, a little girl, who was probably no older than two.

"Whad iz it, daddy?" squeaked the girl. The man smiled and hoisted his daughter up in the air.

"No, silly," he sang. "I meant _her_. Her name is Ayeka too! Did you know that I named you after her?"

"Nooo!" squeaked the girl. Ayeka's mouth opened in a blissful gasp, and she suddenly knew who these people were.

"Oh, my! Quincy and Farrah Onahan! It can't be, it _can't_ be!"

"HA, she recognized us!" exclaimed Quin. "Isn't that great, hon?! She recognized us!!"

"Wonderful!" smiled his wife. The golden-haired beauty performed a curtsy, and received a powerful hug from Ayeka.

"Dear, dear friends!" wailed the princess. "I'm… I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy that you're both okay! …And doing rather well, I see!!" Ayeka smiled, too happy to do anything else, and gazed at the cute little girl riding on Quin's shoulders. She smiled and reached for the young girl's outstretched hand.

"…You really did name your daughter after me," she whispered.

"Of course!" winked Quin. "She'd never have been born if it weren't for you!" Ayeka smiled proudly, and held the infant's hands in her own. The baby was just too precious!

"So… little Ayeka, eh?"

"Yes, isn't she a gem?" said Farrah. A pause, and her fair face blushed. "We, ah… were thinking of naming our next child Ryoko, if that's okay with you?"

"Huh, what's that?" came the ex-pirate's voice. In a flash, Ryoko had teleported over and poked her head into things. "Oh, hey, I remember you guys! You were the ones who, ah, helped everyone out of that boat! So _this_ is what you've been doing with your time!"

"It's good to see you too, Lady Ryoko," smiled Farrah. "…We were wondering if we could have your permission to name our daughter after you." Ryoko jerked back slightly, her cheeks rosy with honor.

"……Eh, sure," she managed. Too stunned to speak, Ryoko felt like sitting down, so overwhelming were these people's love and respect. Mihoshi tackled her again, still blubbering her eyes out, and Ayeka had to wonder whether the girl was still "smart" or not.

"Oh, Mihoshi?"

"(sniffle) Yes?"

"Can you give me an estimation for pi?"

"Huh? Oh, are we having pie? Get me coconut cream, my favorite!" The golden-haired girl smiled that same ditzy smile, leaving Ayeka's eyes twitching. Kiyone calmly stepped forward, and clarified on the matter.

"That intelligence potion that Washu made wore off right around the time we got back home," she explained. Ayeka sighed and gave the officer a sad look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You must not be feeling very happy about that." Kiyone smiled warmly, and put an arm around Mihoshi's waist.

"Actually," she said, "I couldn't be happier. Believe it or not, but I've finally learned to accept Mihoshi for who she was. I wouldn't change a thing about her. Officer Li taught me that."

"Who?" Kiyone smiled awkwardly, and summoned a foreign face into the crowd. The young man, who resembled a yuppie, chuckled weakly and scratched his neck.

"…Burt Li, ma'am," he said, shaking the princess' hand. "I'm here on vacation from America. I, uh, might actually stay a little while longer than expected… if you know what I mean?"

"Oh," squealed Ryoko mischievously, "are you and Kiyone…?"

"Actually, he's with me!" said Mihoshi, hugging onto Burt's arm. The handsome foreigner smiled warmly, and patted Mihoshi's back.

"Isn't she the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" he said. "I know she's a little clumsy, but I can't help but love her. She really is a sweet woman." Ryoko and Ayeka stared at the doomed young man in horror, but tried their very hardest to look happy.

__

Whatever floats your boat, pal, thought Ryoko.

__

Dead man walking, muttered Ayeka mentally. The group all had a good laugh, when suddenly, a half-crazed scientist latched onto the both of them.

"Ryoko-dear! Ayeka-sweetie! So good to have you back!"

"It's… nice seeing you too, Little Washu," smiled Ayeka, who was actually quite genuine.

"Yeah, it's--" A dead pause.

"Yeeeeees?" sang Washu innocently. Ryoko twitched, and glared at the short woman. She snarled, and suddenly roared out in a rage.

"_You!!!!_"

"Yeah, it's me," muttered Washu.

"YOU!!" spat Ryoko a second time. "What in the universe have you been up to, Washu?! Why didn't you rescue us, huh?! Were you just too frickin' lazy to get off of your pasty butt and help us out?! HUH?? If you're the so-called 'Greatest Genius in the Universe', then WHY DIDN'T WE GET RESCUED SOONER, HUH? _Or did you leave us there to rot on that island for three freaking years just to conduct a frickin' experiment?!?!?! HUH?! **TALK,** _you little witch!!!!!!" A haunting pause.

"(Model citizen,)" mumbled Quin to his wife. Washu put a lot of effort into making her best smile, and waved her hands in the air in a hopeless gesture of defense.

"Calm down now, little Ryoko!" chuckled Washu weakly. "There's a perfectly logical explanation for everything."

"THERE'D BETTER BE, YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!" screamed the ex-pirate. Ayeka rolled her eyes, and placed a pacifying hand on her friend's shoulder. Not even Tenchi could have calmed the enraged woman.

"Easy now, easy," muttered Washu. "I can explain everything to you if you just calm down." Ryoko roared out barbarically, and lurched at the woman before being restrained by Ayeka. The princess chuckled weakly and shrugged.

"Ahehehe… gotta love her!" Clenching her teeth, Ayeka hissed a warning to her friend under her breath. "(_Behave_ yourself, Ryoko!)"

"(Hmph, sorry…)" The former pirate sneered, and calmed down enough to talk like a civilized woman (the crowd didn't know which was more surprising: the fact that Ayeka could calm Ryoko down, or the fact that she could talk like a civil woman).

"I'm so sorry for my outburst, little Washu," muttered Ryoko in a dead monotone voice. "Won't you please explain to us why you were unable to orchestrate our rescue." A pause.

"Hehhh, right. Anyway, there's actually a very good explanation for it all. You see, it took us awhile to get settled after the storm. Once everybody was found and the excitement died down to a reasonable level, a month had already passed."

"Okay, but we were stuck on that island for _three years_," insisted Ryoko. Washu grunted in irritation.

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, Quin and Farrah here, being related to the captain of the ship, sent out a whole lot of search parties. They were able to find a few stragglers, dead or alive, but nobody managed to find either of you. They kept on insisting that you two should be found, even while they were getting married, but time flew by and there still weren't any results. The search parties eventually gave up looking for you after about six months."

"So what about you?" asked Ryoko. "You've got a hundred gadgets and gizmos lying around. Surely _one_ of them coulda found us!" Ignoring the wild woman's surprising skills in eloquence, Washu resumed her explanation.

"This is true," she pointed out. "At first, I _did_ send out all my inventions. And believe me, Ryoko, with the princess of Jurai missing, I had little choice _other than_ to send out all my inventions."

"So why didn't you find us?!" roared Ryoko. Ayeka sighed, and gently rubbed her friend's shoulders until she calmed down (this action surprised just about everybody).

"Have you ever heard of a thing called a 'hurricane'?" pointed Washu. "Well, when I say that I sent out all my scouts, I never said they came back home. They were all blown away by a great big storm! What a pity!"

"That's absolutely right!" blurted a high-pitched voice. Ryoko's eye twitched as one of Washu's ever present cheerleading "dolls" suddenly perched on her shoulder.

"It was such a pity!" blurted the other.

"All the inventions gone to waste!" whined A.

"Destroyed so unfairly!" whined B. Ryoko stared at the two golems in amazement.

"Hey, what the…?"

"Oh, these?" giggled Washu. "It seems I accidentally left them behind during our vacation! They helped Azaka and Kamidake look out for the place, though!"

"That's absolutely right, Washu!" sang A.

"We sure did a great job!" sang B.

"But not as great as you, Miss Washu!" they cheered together. She smiled and coughed.

"Anyway," she resumed, "to conclude my story, I was so distraught over the loss of my inventions that I just up and quit looking for you! It really would have been a waste to remake them all, anyway. It sounds unbelievable, but not even _I_ could have found you out there. You must have been hidden pretty well!"

"That's right, Washu!" cheered A.

"They were hiding well!" cheered B.

"Poor Washu couldn't find them!" cried A.

"Not even the universe's greatest genius!" wailed B. Washu shrugged, and gave Ryoko an apologetic look.

"I never said I was a _perfect_ scientific genius," she concluded. A dramatic pause, and then the inevitable, "_Just the GREATEST!!!!_"

"The greatest!" shouted her dolls, waving Japanese fans. "The greatest!"

"Oh, boy…" sighed Ayeka. "I think I'm starting to miss the island."

"Now don't say that, Lady Ayeka!" smiled Quin. "We're all so very glad to see you back!" She smiled, and admitted to missing even the brownnosing dolls of Washu. Suddenly, a high-pitched squealing sound came from behind the crowd, and a familiar _meaow_ing sound followed. Both Ayeka and Ryoko gasped in awe as Sasami and Ryo-ohki ran towards them.

"AYEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sasami wailed out the name of her long lost sister; Ayeka shrieked out for joy.

"SASAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" The two sisters leaped into each other's arms, and hugged so tightly that not even light could have passed through.

"Ayeka!" wailed Sasami, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Sasami! You… oh, I've missed you so much!" Ayeka smiled in rapture, and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Oh, my dear Sasami… you've grown up without me…"

"And… (sniffle)… you look more mature as well," sniffled Sasami. Ayeka blubbered, and broke down again as she held her sister. Ryoko stood watching them, her hand on her hip and Ryo-ohki cuddling up next to her ankle.

"Yes, I missed you very much, Ryo-ohki," smiled Ryoko. The cute cabbit let out a feline _mreaow_, and bounced up in the woman's arms. Sasami, sniveling uncontrollably, ran over to hug Ryoko, and the littlest princess got embraced right back.

"Ryoko!"

"Hey, squirt," smiled Ryoko. "I missed you a lot." The entire gang smiled, and scrunched together for a gigantic group hug. Ayeka noticed that one was missing, however, and asked the question that was on both her and Ryoko's minds.

"Oh… where's Lord Tenchi?" There was a brief silence in the air, and a few heads turned to look. Suddenly, a calm peace overcame the happy reunion, and a young man stepped forward into the open. He paused, and gazed at the group in awe. His mouth hung open just slightly as he caught sight of Ryoko and Ayeka.

The girls inhaled sharply, and for the first time in three long years, they saw Tenchi Masaki. For a long while, both Ryoko and Ayeka gazed at the young man, burning his image into their minds once again. He had not changed at all, except that he now looked three years older. He wore a heavy black shirt that might have passed as a coat, and his hair had recently been cut, but other than that, he was still the same.

"Tenchi…" The girls swallowed, staring fondly at the young man who had been in their dreams for almost every single night. Ayeka, wanting to greet him first, took a slow step forward, smiling warmly. Suddenly, in a flash, Ryoko blazed forward, yelling out the name of the young man as she flung her arms around his neck and locked her lips onto his.

Needless to say, poor Tenchi was taken off guard.

Almost a whole minute passed before Ryoko finally released Tenchi from her kiss, and when she did, her face was more glowing and flushed than it had ever been.

"Whoo! Holy shitake!! Oh, WOW!! It's like kissing a thunderbolt!! Yeowza!!!" Ryoko cackled wildly, and hugged Tenchi close to her; he merely stuttered, too stunned to speak. Calmly, Ayeka stepped forward, two shrewd eyes taking in the "happy" scenario.

"Hello, Ryoko," she said, her voice stinging slightly. "Are we enjoying ourselves?" Ryoko grinned maliciously and stuck out her tongue.

"Ha! Not this time, Ayeka! Tenchi is _mine!_"

"Is that so?" Smiling wickedly, Ayeka pushed Ryoko away with all her strength, sending her friend tumbling (no harm came of it; Ryoko actually enjoyed every minute). With an animalistic look in her eyes, Ayeka grabbed Tenchi, tipped him over, and pressed her mouth to his own in a passionate kiss.

Needless to say, Tenchi was flabbergasted.

"Uh, erm, I'm… glad to see you, too," muttered Tenchi. He smiled weakly, his face somewhat flushed from the kisses that both girls gave him. Ayeka smiled and hugged him close; Ryoko, feigning anger, bolted up to glare at the two people closest to her.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!"

"Sorry, dear. I just thought I'd be aggressive for once," smiled Ayeka. Ryoko returned the smile, and placed her hands on her hips in amusement. She latched onto poor Tenchi, and together the girls sang about how each of them had missed him.

"It's… really great to see you too," he said. "I, uh, missed you both… a lot!"

"Oh, Lord Tenchi, you have no idea how…" Ayeka and Ryoko continued babbling, their whines all but lost to everyone else's ears. Noboyuki sighed warmly, and placed his hand on the shoulder of his father-in-law.

"Well, I guess all's well that ends well, eh?"

"Agreed," nodded Katsuhito. "Although I do feel a little sorry for Tenchi. He's going to be awfully busy from now on."

"Eh? Why's that?" Katsuhito smiled faintly, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Isn't it obvious?" he coughed. Smiling enigmatically, the old priest left the group to wonder. Nobuyuki shrugged to himself, and dashed forward to give Tenchi a bear hug.

"Hey, guys, how bout' we throw a welcome home party for our girls?! Whaddya say, huh?"

"Well, I--"

"Aw, c'mon, Tenchi!" cooed Ryoko. "You haven't seen us in three years! We've got so much to catch up on!"

"Indeed!" agreed Ayeka. "It would seem best if we all got together and celebrated!" Tenchi smiled lightly, and shrugged as he realized that there was no point in arguing with them.

"Sure!" he exclaimed. "We'll have a great time! Everyone's invited!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay!!!" Mihoshi squealed out loud, and pulled on Kiyone and Burt as she followed the foursome; Quin, Farrah, and little Ayeka brought up the rear, leaving Washu and Nagi to cross their arms and smile fondly. The two women waited until everyone was out of earshot before speaking.

"So, I guess the experiment worked," said Nagi. Washu gave the hunter a mischievous smile and nodded her head.

"Mmm-hmm. Of course, what else did you expect from the universe's greatest genius?"

"Nothing but the best!" shouted A.

"The best from Washu, everything else is garbage!" shouted B.

"Washu's the greatest!" they squealed. Washu grinned and heartily agreed; Nagi merely snorted.

"Yes, well, I should thank you. You really did something great, for all of us."

"…Don't mention it," smiled Washu. "Anything for my family. You know, Nagi, _you're_ welcome to join us as a member. I'm sure you'll like it here."

"Nahh," sniffed the hunter, "this isn't my place. Eh, I might stick around for a _little_ while longer. Who knows? But seriously, thanks a lot, Lady Washu. You've really made my life worth living. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Just be sure to attend the wedding!" smiled the genius. "I'm sure Tenchi will find some way to hook up with both of them. I mean, I'm not the universe's greatest genius for nothing!"

"Right." Nagi smiled warmly, saluted Washu, and thanked her one final time before walking towards the Masaki house. She stopped herself just long enough to turn around and give Washu one last message.

"Oh, and don't tell Ryoko about any of this. You know she'd kill you for it."

"Yeah, really!" grinned Washu. "I'm not _stupid._ Later, Nagi."

"Right. So long, little one." And just like that, Nagi vanished in the distance and let herself in the house, leaving Washu to stand in the middle of the Masaki property and chuckle.

"Hehehehehehehe… I'm so smart sometimes that it scares me!!"

----------

__

Three years and six months earlier…

Mumbling jargon that only she could understand, Washu hacked away at her computer, nodding her head every once in awhile as a new calculation popped up. It had only been a few hours ago that Nagi paid her a very special (and very discreet) visit, and while the hunter was not exactly loved in the family, Washu welcomed her nevertheless.

Nagi had came to the bizarre genius with a bizarre request. She wanted Washu to pull up a file on her _parents_; Washu, of course, was a bit baffled at the request, but complied anyway. Nagi had to pluck a strand of hair from her head for Washu to use as a DNA trace, and so ever since then, Washu had been busy pulling up as many close matches as she could.

"Ah!" The red-headed genius squealed victoriously, and smiled as she saw the results. Nagi snapped out of her stare and gazed at the computer. "We have four matches!"

"Four?" said Nagi doubtfully. "I could've sworn that there were only three."

"Oh, have you done this before?" asked Washu. Nagi pursed her lips and silently nodded her head. Washu merely shrugged and continued pulling out data. One of the matches was a 100% similarity, which obviously belonged to Nagi.

"Oh," muttered Washu, gazing at the statistics, "that must be your, ah, real name…" Nagi only shrugged.

"What about my parents?"

"Right, right, I'm on it!" Washu's fingers danced wildly over the terminal, until two other matches were pulled up. Nagi took in a very deep breath as she gazed at the pictures of her parents.

"That's them," she said, a smile on her mouth. "Just print everything out, Washu. I'll digest through it all later."

"Right." Washu keyed in a series of numbers and several sheets of paper with the vital statistics of Nagi's parents were spat out of a printer. Nagi wordlessly collected the sheets and stored them away in a folder.

"Thanks," she smiled. "But I gotta wonder… Who's the fourth match? As far as I know, I was an only child." Washu held no explanation, so instead she decided to open up that one last file. As the data slowly relayed back to her, Nagi's eyes bulged out and her skin turned white as milk.

"Hm, 99% similarity in an unknown female," read Washu. "Planet unknown, system unknown, galaxy unknown. Name of similar match…" Washu stared at the name, a look of horror and doubt on her face as well. Both women gazed at the information emptily, not believing it at all. But, it was true… Washu's computer was absolute… There _were_ no errors!

"Name of similar match…" quivered Washu, swallowing down her nervousness, "…Ryoko."

"The computer doesn't lie," pointed Washu, glaring at an enraged and confused Nagi. "I don't believe it any more than you do, but the fact remains that Ryoko is your sist--"

"_Don't say it!!!_" roared Nagi viciously. She gave Washu a face so full of horror and anger that even the scientist grew frightened. "Don't you dare say it, Washu!" hissed Nagi darkly. "Ryoko and I are _not_--"

"Like I _said_," spat Washu, "my computer is completely error-proof. Ryoko is your sister or else I'm a toad, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Nagi shivered, her face contorted in a grimace of horror and sadness and confusion and rage. Quivering, she slowly began to cry as she fell to the floor.

"No…" she wailed, "that's not true… That's impossible!!"

"…I'm sorry," offered Washu. "That's all I can give you. I'm sorry. Ryoko, well, she doesn't have to know about any of this." A dense pause followed.

"No," croaked Nagi, "you're wrong. …I… may not like it, but… she has to know the truth. One day, I must tell her the truth, and then…… Well…"

"She won't take it very well," warned Washu. "She can barely handle Ayeka. How she'll take it that you're her sister is beyond me."

"Then _make_ her listen!!" spat Nagi. Washu jerked back slightly, gazing at the animalistic woman before her. She felt sympathy for Nagi, and wanted to do something to help……

And then, suddenly, the mad scientist in Washu took over, and the crazy girl began chuckling.

"What the devil is so funny?" growled Nagi darkly. Washu ignored her and continued grinning.

"Hehehehehehehe… I have an idea!" A pause.

"…You do? For what?"

"Well, for a lotta things," replied Washu. "First of all, I myself am getting pretty tired of seeing the two of them fight. Day in and day out, those two are worse than cats and dogs. All they do is cause us pain and misery! Ryoko's not mature enough to handle this news, of that I can guarantee!"

"…So, what do you have in mind?" asked Nagi. Grinning like the loon she was, Washu held up a proud finger and winked.

"My greatest and most incredible plan ever!" she sang. "It might take some time, and I'm gonna have to break a lot of hearts and tell a lot of lies."

"In other words, it's just a regular day for you, eh?" smiled Nagi. Washu laughed out loud and patted Nagi on the back.

"Hahahahahahaha! You betcha! Okay, here's the plan…"

"…I'm gonna go convince Nobuyuki's boss to give the guy some tickets to a luxury cruise, see? I mean, he needs a holiday _and_ a raise, right? Well, anyway, I'll plant one of my universally-revered Instant Storm Makers somewhere in the path, and when the ship runs into it, WHAM!! Instant shipwreck!!!" A pause.

"……That is the sickest, most twisted idea I have ever heard."

"Thanks," smiled Washu, "but I'm not done! Now, I'm gonna have this Instant Storm Maker somewhere close to an island--probably somewhere deserted. Of course, I'll _know_ where it is and all. Anyway, with some luck, both Ryoko and Ayeka will manage to land on that island. I've plotted several scenarios of this, and the possibility for both of them to be stranded on the same island is almost perfect!"

"I don't get it," said Nagi. "What's the point of marooning them on some island?"

"Elementary, my dear bounty hunter!" exclaimed Washu. "In case it hasn't become obvious, the two of them can't get along. I figured that if I stuck them somewhere by themselves for a period of time, they'd eventually put aside their differences and work together. I couldn't think of anywhere safe to place them, so I decided to go for an island. Don't worry, it's far enough that Ryoko won't be able to fly anywhere, and Ryo-ohki won't be able to communicate either."

"All right," replied Nagi, "that sounds pretty farfetched--I mean, pretty sound." Washu smiled and winked at the hunter. "But one thing bothers me. What if they kill each other? I don't think they'd be able to get along like that."

"My dear Nagi," said Washu gently, "that's just a risk I'm going to have to take. Besides, I don't believe they're _that_ selfish. Trust me on this. Anyway, I'll estimate that it'll take about… oh, three or so years for them to become friends, and by that time, Ryoko will be able to accept you as her sister. I'm sure she'd mature enough by then."

"Ah. But what about the others? Are you going to tell them?"

"Certainly not!!" exclaimed Washu. "They'd lynch me!! I'd be cut up into so many pieces that it'd take a lifetime to find them all! They'd KILL me!"

"But then--"

"Eh, I'll just have to make up some phony excuse," shrugged Washu. "Something like… uh, I dunno… some hurricane destroyed all my efforts to find them. Hey, YEAH, that might work! With my surveillance satellites I'll be able to pinpoint when a hurricane will hit their area, and I can send out some of my insignificant machines accordingly! The hurricane will destroy them and I'll have my excuse!"

"And what about search parties?"

"Trust me," winked Washu. "I've got everything under control. I'm the only one who knows of this island. I'll make sure they get along." Sighing, Nagi merely shrugged and turned her back on the genius.

"Okay," she sang doubtfully, "I just hope you know what you're doing. Now, let me go over this again so I'm not confused. You're going to give Tenchi's father some cruise tickets, and when you're in a certain spot, your machines will create some kind of storm, right?"

"Yup."

"And after that, Ryoko and the princess will be stranded on an island that only you know about--for three years, am I right?"

"Yup."

"And you're going to send some worthless machines to 'rescue' them, but a hurricane will destroy them all so you can have an alibi if anybody ever asks, right?"

"Yup."

"Ah…" Nagi smiled at Washu's genius plan, and had to admit that the perky lady certainly had a few good tricks up her sleeves. "But one question remains. How will they be rescued?"

"Oh, that's easy," pointed Washu. "_You're_ going to rescue them."

"Huh?" Nagi's eyes bulged out slightly, and the hunter froze briefly. "Me?"

"Yeah, sure! Nobody else will know about it, right? I won't be able to do it, so you're gonna have to pull off everything. Will that be a problem?" Nagi snorted, and smiled coolly as she closed her eyes.

"No, no problem. Not a problem at all. Think of this as compensation for your help."

"Sure! Well, I guess I'll call you once everything is in order!!" Nagi couldn't help but mirror Washu's smile, and she chuckled softly as she walked out of the lab.

"You are one deranged little maniac, you know?"

"You're too kind," smiled Washu. Nagi laughed, and left the building to go about her business.

__

Three years… I wonder if I can wait that long.

I know I won't be able to wait to see the look on Ryoko's face when I tell her everything.

…Sister… Who knew?

----------

Four years passed since that day.

__

I, Princess Ayeka, heir of Jurai and its royal family,

And I, Ryoko, devoted friend and trusted companion,

Do solemnly swear an oath of never-ending love, loyalty, and honor

To you, Lord Tenchi Masaki, grandson of Admiral Yosho.

In times bleak and joyful, cold and warm, strict and free, prosperous and poor,

We hereby give our hearts, souls, and minds to this holy pact of matrimony.

You have this, the blood from our own hands, as permanent proof of

Our everlasting oath, and with it, our blood is added to yours as

Rightful rulers to stand alongside you in love and monarchy.

We shall always love you forever more, as we have always loved you in the past.

--Wedding vows taken during the ceremony_--_


End file.
